


Время перемен

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Тёмные маги - зло во плоти. Светлые маги - надежда и опора. Боги справедливы и всепрощающи. Любовь спасет мир. А так ли всё на самом деле?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Часть I

_Nam et si ambulavero in Valle umbrae Mortis, non timebo mala._

_И если пойду дорогой смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла._

Он появлялся здесь раз в месяц вот уже пять лет. Хозяин таверны, Солем, заметил бы такого необычного посетителя, даже если бы тот просто пил вино и исчезал. Парень не походил на жителей Немея, он словно принадлежал другому миру – невысокий, худощавый, с длинной косой снежно-белого цвета. Такие редко встречались там, где за свою жизнь приходилось бороться каждую минуту – просто не выживали. Как бы ни старались люди защитить детей, это удавалось редко, а такой мальчик точно бы умер еще в детстве. Когда этот парень появился в первый раз, завсегдатаи его высмеяли, но он даже не повернулся в их сторону, а потом всем стало резко не до него, потому что таверну посетил капитан ночной стражи. Вот уж кого уважали, так это Анера – он вел за собой тех, кто спасал город от порождений мрака, наводнивших его. И тем удивительней было то, что такой человек сел за столик к странному чужаку. Они перекинулись лишь парой фраз, а потом беловолосый встал, жестом предлагая капитану следовать за собой. Анер пошел, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Они вернулись через двое суток, и не просто в таверну – в город. Это вызвало перешептывания и слухи, ведь никто не рисковал ночевать вне стен, это могло стоить жизни. Но пришедшие подтвердили, что являются людьми, а еще они принесли рыбу – ту, что водится только в горном озере, до которого никто не добирался уже давно. Хозяин знал об этом, потому что сам готовил ее на ужин. Странный гость Немея, разделив трапезу с капитаном, снова исчез – ровно на месяц.

В следующий раз они принесли дичь из сердца леса, и так продолжалось до этого момента – сегодня все изменилось. Беловолосый все так же сидел за столиком в углу, но его спутник не торопился к нему присоединиться. Хозяин таверны не знал, как сказать гостю, что капитана больше нет. Это произошло чуть больше недели назад: во время патрулирования ночная стража наткнулась на слишком большое скопление порождений мрака. Они выстояли ценой нескольких жизней, среди которых был и Анер.

– Извините, господин, – Солем все-таки нашел в себе силы, чтобы подойти к странному парню. – Боюсь, вам некого больше ждать.

Гость оторвался от изучения вина в своем бокале и поднял голову, хозяину таверны показалось, что взгляд голубых с желтым ободком вокруг зрачка глаз прожигает насквозь. Солем заметил, что незнакомец спокоен, слишком спокоен для того, кому сообщили о смерти друга.

– Когда? – голос больше походил на шелест осенних листьев, которые гоняет ветер.

– Девять дней назад, – ответил мужчина и внутренне сжался: показалось, что от гостя потянуло могильным холодом.

– Я знал, – слова были такими странными, что Солем опешил: подумалось, что на Анера беловолосому было плевать. Но то, что произошло дальше, изменило его мнение: парень не забился в истерике, ладони, лежащие на столе, не сжались в кулаки, только одна слеза медленно покатилась по щеке. И это было действительно страшно. Хозяину трактира приходилось видеть многих, потерявших своих близких, но еще никого ему не было так жаль, как этого парня.

«Уж лучше бы он кричал», – подумал Солем.

– Спасибо, – равнодушно сорвалось с губ гостя.

– Вам принести еще вина? – желая хоть чем-то помочь, предложил мужчина.

– Мне незачем здесь больше задерживаться, – и непонятно, что он имеет в виду – Немей или этот мир.

– На улице уже вечер, останьтесь сегодня.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно согласился парень. – Я останусь, у вас найдется комната?

– Конечно. Вы желаете подняться сейчас? – Солему казалось, что гостю не помешало бы уединиться, чтобы наконец показать свое горе хотя бы самому себе.

– Да. И не тревожьте меня до утра.

– Как скажете, господин, – хозяин вручил постояльцу ключ и объяснил, как дойти до комнаты. Беловолосый не спеша поднялся на второй этаж, не замечая сочувствующих взглядов тех, кто был в курсе, зачем он появлялся здесь.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, но он показался Вереску громом. Парень соскользнул на пол и прижал колени к груди. Сейчас его не волновало, что выглядит он жалко, имела значение только оглушающая боль. Когда-то давно темная жрица сказала ему, что он будет терять тех, кого любит, как только решит остаться рядом, именно поэтому он мог позволить себе лишь несколько ночей в месяц вместе с Анером. Но сегодня пришел, чтобы остаться – больше не было сил находиться вдали от того, кого любил, и этим своим решением он убил капитана ночной стражи.

Вереск невидящим взглядом смотрел в темноту, убеждая себя, что не виноват. Выходило плохо. Он нервно прокручивал на запястье странный браслет, а точнее, скрученную особым способом струну – три раза в одну сторону, три в другую, словно ритуал, позволяющий забыться. Но был в этом еще один смысл: если бы Солем сейчас видел его, то легко понял бы, как Вереску, настолько непохожему на людей этого мира, удалось выжить. Парень был бардом, певцом дороги, подобных ему не трогали порождения ночи. Поговаривали, что из-за близкого родства, но злые языки многое трепали, Вер и сам неоднократно слышал перешептывания за спиной. К счастью, были и разумные люди, например, городская стража, иногда просящая зашедших в города странствующих бардов помочь с истреблением нечисти. Так Вереск познакомился с Анером. Парень понял, что, как бы он ни старался гнать их, тоскливые мысли все равно возвращаются, и позволил себе оплакать любимого человека.

Когда они столкнулись впервые, город был другой, да и Анер был помощником при главе стражи. Едва ли Вереск обратил бы внимание на одного из тех, кто своими попытками помочь только делал хуже, если бы один из них не закрыл его собой от вампира. Уже много позже, когда они впервые оказались в одной постели, Анер сказал, что просто не мог поверить, что такое хрупкое существо сможет достойно отразить атаку. Вер только улыбнулся тогда и каждый раз, каждую встречу старался доказать, насколько его внешность обманчива. Невысокий, изящный, со снежно-белой сложной косой, он казался несколько чуждым рядом с крепким воином, но с каждой новой отраженной атакой порождений ночи Анер все меньше удивлялся благополучному исходу стычки с нечистью, а сам Вереск все больше к нему привязывался. Если подумать, они никогда не говорили о чувствах, возможно, оттого, что бард в самом начале знакомства весьма критично высказался на эту тему. Но высказывания – это одно, а желание тепла – совершенно иное. Вереску, живущему в вечных странствиях, банально хотелось к кому-то возвращаться – не просто на несколько дней, нет, а постоянно, иметь свой дом. Парень криво улыбнулся. И зачем он только позволил себе полюбить? Зачем своим решением так глупо оборвал жизнь дорогого человека? Бард прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, но выходило плохо, по щекам опять потекли слезы. А в памяти с огромной скоростью менялись картинки: оказывается, за эти годы Анера было так много, его улыбок, шуток, вовремя предложенной помощи. Да и сам Вереск, быть может, неосознанно, но делал многое, чтобы порадовать воина – провел по интересным и красивым местам, найденным во время путешествий. Простым людям такая роскошь была недоступна – порождения ночи не позволяли долго находиться в безопасности за пределами городских стен, – а магам было не до красот природы, вот и выходило, что леса и озера, горы и равнины были доступны только бардам и их спутникам.

Вер перевел дыхание и прижал ладонь к груди: казалось, что сердце сжали ледяные пальцы и его медленно полосуют когтями. Он старался вновь уйти в воспоминания, укрыться в тех светлых моментах, но не выходило. С трудом преодолев слабость, Вереск сел ровнее. В такие моменты помогала музыка – легкое свечение, появившись на парных браслетах, яркой вспышкой ударило по глазам, и вот в руках барда призрачная лютня. Он с трудом улыбнулся, и из под пальцев полилась музыка, в которой слишком много боли и предчувствия одиночества. Внизу завсегдатаи за разговорами не обратили особого внимания на негромкую мелодию, а вот Солем услышал и только сочувствующе вздохнул. Он держал таверну не первое десятилетие, и странный посетитель, оказавший бардом, был не первым его гостем – любимцем дорог, но первым, кто заходил дольше одного года, и первым, кто наигрывал настолько пронизанную горем музыку.

Утром беловолосый бард словно не в чем ни бывало расплатился и побрел прочь. Солем только вздохнул ему вслед и нарисовал в воздухе защитный знак, желая вечному страннику удачи.

Первые дни Вереск просто шел вперед, шагал, едва ли замечая что-то вокруг. Затем дорога, ее тихий шепот чуть отогрели замерзшее сердце, и бард робко улыбнулся солнечному лучу, выглянувшему из-за туч. Еще через пару часов на горизонте показались шпили довольно мрачного даже при солнечном свете замка – по-видимому, одной из цитаделей магов, в народе называемых темными. Вереск немного замедлил шаг, раздумывая, продолжать ли путь в эту сторону или свернуть. В другой день он просто пошел бы вперед – барды по природе своей были нейтральными, не вмешивались в распри темной и светлой знати, часто выполняли роль гонцов, поэтому их не трогали и давали спокойно проходить по любой территории. Но сейчас в Вереске полыхала злость, желание отомстить за любимого человека… Бард остановился: нельзя в таком настроении идти во владения темных, он рискует просто не выйти из них. Мужчина со злостью посмотрел на словно поглощающие лучи солнца шпили и свернул с дороги на первую уводящую в сторону тропинку. Идя по ней, он, практически чувствуя давящую громаду замка, невольно начал вспоминать рассказы наставника о причинах и последствиях давней катастрофы и о собственном месте в этом странном мире.

Темные и светлые маги, две вечно враждующие силы – так, наверное, заведено, противоположности должны ненавидеть друг друга. Они и ненавидели, сначала тихо, потом все более яростно. К свету тянулись люди, светлым богам молились в огромных храмах, темные же скрывались в ночи, порой воруя детей с зачатками дара, чтобы не остаться в меньшинстве. В какой-то момент это странное равновесие было закончено страшным, трагичным способом. Темные, жаждая власти, открыли разлом – дверь в вечную тьму, и стали править тварями, что обильно лезли оттуда, подчиняя себе города, а не смирившиеся стирая с лица земли. Они шли смрадной лавиной по миру, пока светлые не смогли дать достойный отпор. Где-то в горниле той битвы зародились новые маги – барды, те, кто черпал силу в себе, своей душе, своей музыке. Сначала они встали на сторону света и успешно теснили тьму, но в какой-то момент отошли в сторону, заняли нейтральную позицию и вмешивались только в критических ситуациях. После открытия разлома по какой-то причине боги перестали отвечать на призывы жрецов в храмах, и действительно сильных светлых магов с каждым годом стало рождаться все меньше. Люди начали стекаться в крупные города, надеясь на крепость стен и умения стражников-светлых, отражавших нападения порождений ночи. Немногочисленные оставшиеся деревни и монастыри справлялись своими силами – несколько воинов и оберегающие амулеты в каждом доме. К сожалению, этого зачастую не хватало – Вереск во времена ученичества видел не одно такое погибшее после атаки нежити селение.

Бард вновь бросил взгляд туда, где за густым подлеском скрывались шпили цитадели. Темные и их прихвостни… Сколько жизней они отняли? Сколько отнимут еще? И Анер, его смелый воин… Вереск не хотел знать, каким был конец капитана ночной стражи, кто вонзил в него когти – хотя бы потому, что не удержался бы от мести, нарушая правила своей касты.

Тропинка повернула, выводя вновь потерявшегося в своих эмоциях барда к частоколу со свежими следами от когтей. Небольшое поселение – пара десятков домов, судя по размеру забора. Дым погребального костра невдалеке. Вереск вздохнул – похоже, здесь совсем недавно побывали оборотни – и решил хоть немного заглушить боль в душе, растревоженную видом замка на горизонте, предложив помощь оставшимся жителям, ведь темные одним набегом обычно не удовлетворялись: раз пробив стену, они не уходили до тех пор, пока не истребляли всех. Вереск сделал еще несколько шагов, под ногами хрустнули кости, и он покачал головой. Кажется, деревню осаждают не первый день, и началось все с самых многочисленных и самых глупых представителей темных – нежити. Такие шли вперед и задавливали количеством и грубой силой, чего, к несчастью, обычно хватало, хотя здесь, похоже, защитники справились. Но к нежити добавились оборотни, возможно, в людском обличье, прикинувшись чудом выжившими, а потом бросившись на поверивших им селян.

Вереск отшатнулся в сторону: к счастью, тело сработало лучше блуждающего где-то сознания, и бард успел уклониться от пущенного умелой рукой камня.

– Остановитесь! – резко сказал он и вскинул руку, демонстрируя блеснувший на солнце браслет. – Я хочу помочь!

– Помочь, конечно, – фыркнули из-за стены. Вереск понимал недоверие людей, ведь они знали, что будет дальше, и ждали темного мага, который должен был прийти после тех, кто нападал на них ранее. Прийти, чтобы сравнять деревню с землей.

– Я бард, – негромко сказал Вер и, призвав свою лютню, стал дожидаться реакции.

За стеной ненадолго замолчали, потом послышались голоса – люди что-то решали. Вереск спокойно ждал.

– Что ж, бард, мы принимаем твое предложение, – наконец послышался то же голос. – Входи.

Вер молча направился к воротам, за которыми слышалось лязганье засовов.

Закинув призрачную лютню за спину, он не торопясь шел через сквозь вооруженную толпу, давая разглядеть себя, поверить, что у собравшихся еще есть шанс, есть надежда, и видя скорбь на лицах. Они все были сейчас такими, как Вереск, потерявшими кого-то, всей душей желающие оплакать, но вместо этого упрямо сражающиеся. Чуть в стороне послышался тихий всхлип, а потом женский голос сдавленно прошептал:

– Почему ты не пришел вчера, бард? Почему?

Все, что мог сделать Вер – это обернуться к говорящей и взглянуть в ее глаза, не пряча собственную боль.

– Прости, что опоздал, – сказал он. Кому? Незнакомой женщине? Тому, кого она потеряла? Или Анеру…

Навстречу Вереску вышел высокий мужчина с рукой на перевязи.

– До заката еще четыре часа. У нас есть время отдохнуть?

Бард прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, к земле под своими ногами, к легкому дуновению ветерка. Он не чувствовал тьмы рядом – конечно, на горизонте была цитадель, и ее присутствие чуть усложняло поиск, но не настолько, чтобы Вереск не мог разобраться.

– Можете, – ответил он наконец. – Вы здесь за старшего, как я понимаю?

Мужчина только кивнул в ответ, все еще несколько настороженно поглядывая на пришельца.

– Расскажите мне, что у вас случилось? Чем вы прогневали темных?

– А разве им нужен повод? – горько усмехнулся собеседник. – Нежити любое поселение живых поперек горла. Соседнюю деревню стерли с лица земли за шесть дней, мы держимся пятый. Если ты не поможешь, боюсь, и наши дни сочтены, до города мы не доберемся.

Вереск только грустно улыбнулся. Конечно, он поможет, оставлять людей незавидной смерти – не в правилах бардов. Он еще раз огляделся по сторонам, ища что-то, ведомое только ему. Так и есть. В тени под крыльцом притаилась едва заметная вещица, Вереск аккуратно достал ее. Нечто, похожее на переплетенные странным образом ветви, вырывалось и билось в руке, как живое, пока пламя, призванное бардом, не обратило его в черную, словно масляную пыль.

– Темным всегда нужны причины, – сказал беловолосый. – Вами заинтересовался один из послушников храма, темный маг.

Старший защитников селения задумался.

– Был тут не так давно один путник. Вроде как в соседний город шел, задержался у нас на пару ночей. Человек, мы сразу проверили. С молодежью много разговаривал, но не обещал вроде ничего, не звал никуда. Хотя я бы сказал, что приглянулась ему дочь кузнеца – они в соседнем со мной доме живут, чаще всего пришлый рядом был, – но у нее жених есть. То есть уже нет, погиб он, – мужчина скрипнул зубами. – Думаешь, из-за этого?

– Кто знает, – уклончиво ответил бард: он видел многое в своей жизни, видел и то, как люди забивали камнями тех, кто косвенно становился причиной смерти близких, не имея возможности отомстить порождениям ночи, и не хотел подобной участи девочке, которая всего лишь была верна любимому. – Сейчас это уже неважно. Маги не спрашивают дважды, и он не отступит ни при каком раскладе, так что либо мы его, либо он нас.

– Мы его? – изумился кто-то из остальных прислушивающихся к разговору людей. – Только если каким-то чудом. У нас крепко стоящих на ногах человек двадцать осталось. Даже с твоей помощью туго придется.

– Нам же не лич противостоит, – пожал плечами Вереск, – да и не верховный жрец. Проблема в том, что мы не можем пойти в город, пока вас преследует темный. Вы же знаете правила, никто не пустит вас за ворота с меткой. Никому не нужен обреченный, за которым в конечном итоге придет армия. Конечно, это будет трудно, – обернувшись к тому, кто задал вопрос, добавил Вереск, – и я не утверждаю, что смогу защитить каждого, я не бог и не светлый жрец. Но ночь мы продержимся, и я сделаю все, чтобы убить темного, ведь после его смерти вы сможете уйти.

– Спасибо тебе, бард, – вновь заговорил старший. – У нас есть еще пара спокойных часов до темноты, – немного повысив голос, обратился он ко всем остальным. – Расходитесь по домам, отдыхайте, готовьтесь к последней битве. Или мы погибнем сегодня, или одержим победу и отправимся в Немей, иных вариантов нет. Пойдем пока со мной, разделишь трапезу, – уже тише, Вереску.

Бард же замер, услышав знакомое название: ведь и верно, Немей был ближайшим городом, и ему придется возвращаться туда, вновь идти по знакомым улицам, вот только они будут восприниматься совершенно иначе. Готов ли он к такому? Едва ли. Вот только выбора нет, он не сможет оставить этих людей.

Ему многое нужно было успеть до заката, но не стоило отказываться от любезного приглашения, так что вскоре Вер сидел за грубо сколоченным столом в чужом доме. Осунувшаяся от горя и усталости женщина расставила тарелки с простой пищей, Вереск и представившийся Сивером старший поселения молча и довольно быстро поели и вернулись на улицу.

– Скажи, бард, тебе нужно что-то сделать, как-то подготовиться? – было видно, что Сивер переживает за своих людей.

– Многое, – тихо сказал Вереск. – Барды не из тех, кто выходит в открытую против орд нежити и крошит их мечом и магией, – мужчина грустно улыбнулся. – Нужно поставить ловушки, нужно спеть для заката.

Мужчина кивнул и спросил:

– Нам не мешаться под ногами, или нужна какая-то помощь?

– Я сам, – ответил Вереск. На самом деле здесь помощь только мешала бы, ни к чему вмешивать чужих в ритуалы бардов. – Разве только выберите место, где женщины и дети будут пережидать ночь, я постараюсь защитить их дополнительно. Кстати, частокол ведь не только в одном месте обрушен?

– Найдем, – кивнул Сивер. – И да, еще в двух местах проломы, один достаточно большой, – он указал направление. – Я тогда пойду готовить ночлег.

Бард кивнул в ответ, и мужчины разошлись в стороны. Вереск начал свой путь с осмотра частокола, он видел каждую царапину, и живое воображение позволяло представить, что творилось здесь прошлыми ночами. Эти люди, такая неоправданная храбрость или беспросветная глупость – им нужно было бежать тогда, когда уничтожили соседнюю деревню, но они остались. Жаль… Мужчина вскинул руки, привычно вглядываясь в себя, в свою душу, и, поймав то знакомое тепло, что тлело в ней, начал плести узор, который должен был этой ночью спасти жизни.

Позже, когда горизонт окрасился алым, жители деревни услышали мягкую мелодию с красивыми переливами и, выйдя к дому старосты, увидели, как играет бард, улыбаясь заходящему солнцу. В звуках музыки не было грусти, только надежда, обещание перемен к лучшему, спокойная уверенность в своих силах. Люди стояли, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не помешать, только у некоторых женщин на глазах появились слезы. Солнце село, и мелодия оборвалась, призрачная лютня исчезла из рук Вереска, и со ступеней поднялся уже воин. Тот, кто знает цену своей и чужой крови.

– Вы выбрали место? – спросил он у Сивера.

– Да, – кивнул тот. – Дети уже там, женщины сейчас подойдут, – он пошел вглубь селения к одному из немногих двухэтажных домов, указывая Вереску дорогу. За ними потянулись и немногочисленные слушательницы.

– Пусть заходят, – сказал бард и обратился к самой старшей из женщин: – Только запомните: до рассвета дом не покидать, что бы ни случилось – и сами погибнете, и остальных погубите. Та защита, что я поставлю, – слыша недовольное ворчание мужчин, пояснил Вереск, – никого к ним не пропустит, но и выпустить не сможет, в этом ее минус. Но у нас нет выбора, мы должны быть уверены, что слабые в безопасности. Впрочем, выбирать вам. Сивер? Каково будет решение?

– Защита сама рассеется, или ты снимешь? – настороженно спросил тот.

– Только первые лучи рассветного солнца ее коснутся, и она сразу упадет, – успокоил его Вереск.

– Все слышали? – спросил Сивер. – Из дома ни ногой, и детей предупредите. Давайте побыстрее, уже начинает темнеть.

Люди, привыкшие верить старейшине, не стали больше спорить. Женщины поцеловали мужей, кто-то благословил сыновей, и они скрылись за крепкими дверями.

– Это все? – уточнил Вереск, Сивер только кивнул в ответ. – Хорошо.

Бард подошел ближе и, присев, коснулся земли кончиками пальцев, и тут же пространство вокруг словно загорелось, малиново-алые ленты потекли от него, смыкаясь в кольцо.

– Алые закатные лучи, – тихо сказал Вереск, – сохранят вернее полуденного солнца.

Сивер позволил себе пару секунд полюбоваться на творимую волшбу, но потом встряхнулся и сказал:

– Первые ночи нежить начинала лезть почти сразу после заката. Что-то сегодня подозрительно тихо. Не к добру. Нам ждать кого-то более страшного?

Бард стряхнул с пальцев остатки магии и обернулся к старейшине.

– К вам уже приходили умертвия и скелеты, – начал он, – также я видел следы когтей оборотней. Теперь очередь того, кто вел их, кто направил сюда – темного мага. Он не торопится, веря в свои силы, идет в центре своего воинства, вы узнаете, когда он будет рядом.

Словно в ответ на его слова со стороны леса раздался хриплый вой.

– Вот так, например. Он заставит вас бояться, – Вереск оглядел напряженные лица, – чтобы потом легко победить.

– Успокойтесь все! – прикрикнул Сивер на мужчин. – У нас появилась возможность выжить, нужно воспользоваться этим сполна. По местам, быстро, все знают, что нужно делать! Бард, ты куда? К большому пролому?

– Туда, где понадоблюсь, – ответил Вереск. – Будьте осторожны, возле проломов стоят ловушки. Конечно, они рассчитаны на нежить, но лучше не рисковать.

Вой за частоколом прервался, точнее, перешел в лающий смех, словно намекая, что там, в темноте, скрываются далеко как не обычные волки.

– Хорошо, – кивнул старейшина и быстрым шагом направился к своим людям.

Вереск огляделся и прислушался к миру, улавливая верное направление.

Этой ночью он был везде – мечом и магией, словом и мелодией. Он подставлял плечо и отгонял нежить ярким светом до той поры, пока разозленный заминкой маг не явился лично. Темный шел так, словно уже победил, и ловушки пропустили его, ведь он был лишь человеком со злым сердцем, а не порождением ночи. Силой своей он отбросил защитников прочь, словно те были лишь мелкими камнями под его подошвой, и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на спокойно стоящего чуть в стороне барда.

– Почему ты не прошел мимо, певец дороги, – искривив губы в презрительной усмешке, сказал он, – может, тогда бы выжил.

– Я и завернув сюда не собираюсь погибать, – спокойно ответил Вереск, оценивая противника. Ему повезло, иначе и не скажешь – темный был молод и не так уж силен. Возможно, именно поэтому он и пытался выделиться, всеми этими смертями показать, что не просто один из многих, а тот, кто готов на большее. Бард пытался предугадать, что сделает темный, мужчина вымотался и растратил много магической силы, но это не значило, что он легко сдастся.

Маг махнул рукой в его сторону, вкладывая собранную ранее силу, полученную от смертей приспешников и защитников селения. Вереск прикрыл глаза, мгновением раньше поняв, что происходит, и выставил перед собой мерцающий щит, поглотивший волну чужой магии, мысленно возблагодарив судьбу за свою нейтральность, губительную для темных. Пусть это действие и потребовало значительного усилия от уставшего барда, но изумление на лице не ожидавшего подобного мага придало ему еще немного уверенности в своем поступке.

– Это все, на что ты способен? – Вереск улыбнулся, поднимая меч.

Заговоренное лезвие поймало лунный блик, заставивший темного отступить. Пусть он был молод, но знал, что несет ему смерть.

– Договоримся, бард? – спросил он, подготавливая новое заклинание и пытаясь дозваться до тварей, что привел с собой.

– Смотря что ты предложишь, – задумчиво протянул Вереск, держа наготове очередной щит: он понимал, что противник не просто так затеял разговор, знал, что ничего хорошего от сделок с темными ждать не приходится, хотя в силу опыта не равнял всех представителей силы по одному. – Если свою голову на блюде, то я, пожалуй, даже соглашусь.

А за частоколом скулили оборотни, пытаясь пробиться к вожаку, прийти на помощь, но только слепо тыкались в дерево, оглушенные неизвестно откуда льющейся песней.

– О нет, я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе союз. Мне не помешают сильные соратники, – маг снова вскинул руки, плетя новое заклинание.

– Барды не принимают сторону тьмы или света, – покачал головой Вереск и добавил: – Ты не дозовешься их, твои слуги сейчас слышат только меня.

– И ты думаешь, что без них я ничего не стою? – кажется, это задело мага, он вновь атаковал, и вновь тьма скатилась с щита Вереска. – Что ж, не одних вас учат держать в руках меч, – заключил темный, вынимая из ножен клинок и стремительно бросаясь вперед.

Бой был коротким. Темный явно уделял больше времени магическим изысканиям, чем поддержанию физической формы, и Вереску ценой раненого плеча удалось одолеть его, вонзив меч немного правее сердца. Маг с недоумением посмотрел на клинок в груди, на барда, попытался что-то сказать и рухнул на землю. Одновременно с этим затихли оборотни за стеной и зашевелились отброшенные силой темного люди. Бард крутанул меч в руке и одним ударом отрубил голову темному. По-хорошему, стоило бы сжечь тело для верности, вот только времени на это не было. Еще рано было праздновать победу: поводырь мертв, но те, кого он призвал, все еще здесь и голодны.

– Не лезьте вперед, – сказал Вереск жителям деревни. Ловушки все еще действовали, пусть и не все, а значит, шанс на победу был.

Нежить бродила кругами, не торопясь нападать, но это продлилось недолго, и оставшееся до рассвета время бард и жители селения всеми силами старались выжить. К сожалению, удалось это не всем, но выяснилось это только с рассветом, когда исчезла защита дома, где скрывались женщины. Нежить ушла, Вереск наконец опустил меч и услышал тихий плач. Оглядевшись, он понял, что до рассвета не дожила примерно треть мужчин, оборонявших свои дома, у их тел скорбели жены и матери.

К барду, прихрамывая, подошел Сивер.

– Спасибо тебе, – он поклонился в пояс. – Без твоей помощи мы не пережили бы эту ночь.

– Многие и не пережили, – грустно сказал бард и пошатнулся: пока шел бой, пока от каждого движения зависела жизнь и не было времени на слабость, мужчина сражался, не обращая внимания на свою рану, но теперь…

Вереск присел на ступени крыльца, рядом с который стоял.

– Нам нужно уходить, – устало сказал он, – как можно быстрее. Соберите все необходимое, снесите погибших в один дом – он станет погребальным костром, – перевяжите раненых, и выдвигаемся. До темноты мы должны пройти как можно больше.

Он огляделся в поисках колодца: ему тоже нужно было заняться плечом, из раны все еще сочилась кровь, что могло стать приличной проблемой.

– Ты тоже пострадал, – заметил Сивер. – Сейчас раздам указания и пришлю кого-нибудь помочь.

Он побрел к приходящим в себя оставшимся селянам, а Вер устало прикрыл глаза.

Несмотря на желание отомстить хоть кому-то из темных за причиненное ими горе, легче не стало. Он был бардом, певцом дорог, а не хладнокровным убийцей-воином, пусть даже умея обращаться с мечом, и теперь к пустоте в сердце прибавилась пустота в душе. Этот темный маг был не первым, павшим от его руки, и Вер знал, что ближайшие несколько дней заполнить ее не выйдет. Мужчина решил, что, проводив селян до Немея, направится в горы, к озеру – там росло старое дерево, под ним было очень хорошо сидеть, впитывая силу мира и восстанавливая душевное равновесие.

– Бард, – послышался женский голос. – Нужно промыть и перевязать твою рану, – Вереск открыл глаза и увидел рядом ту самую женщину, которой говорил про защиту на доме. В руках у нее были ведро с водой и чистая ткань.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он, польщенный тем, что она, почти сломленная своим горем, нашла на него время и силы.

Мужчина скинул легкий сюртук и рубашку – странная одежда для воина, но именно по ней всегда узнавали бардов, они словно показывали всем, что не сражаться пришли, а петь, рассказывать истории и заставлять людей улыбаться.

Женщина поглядела на сброшенную к ногам пропитанную кровью ткань и покачала головой.

– Что ж ты совсем себя не бережешь? – горько спросила она.

– Как-то не получается у меня беречь, – с кривой улыбкой сказал Вереск и тихо застонал, когда плеча коснулась влажная ткань.

– Извини, я не лекарь, – сочувствующе сказала женщина, – но постараюсь аккуратнее.

Она промыла рану, к счастью, оказавшуюся не очень глубокой, и перевязала плечо. Вереск благодарно кивнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги – ни физической, ни магической силы почти не осталось, но расслабляться не стоило, он отдохнет в дороге. Со стороны дома Сивера доносился громкий разговор, так что Вер решил, что не прогадает, если пойдет туда. И верно, оставшиеся в живых селяне спешно скидывали нехитрый скарб на телеги.

– Сколько еще времени нужно? – тревожно спросил бард: им нужно было успеть добраться до подходящего места, иначе, спасшись сегодня, они все полягут первой же ночью.

– Мы почти закончили, – кряхтя, Сивер закинул на повозку очередную котомку и обернулся к барду. – Тебя уже подлатали, это хорошо. До города на лошадях полтора дня пути, придется ночевать под открытым небом. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть, иначе все сделанное этой ночью пойдет прахом.

– Отдохну, когда выдвинемся, – заверил его Вереск и, посмотрев в сторону дома, который поливали горючей смолой, добавил: – Я могу одолжить немного? – спросил он, указывая на то, о чем говорил.

– Конечно, – кивнул старейшина, понимая, зачем барду подобная вещь. – Эй, Ярка, дай-ка барду смолы! – крикнул мужчина рябому детине, который, кажется, был самым младшим из оставшихся.

– Ща, – отозвался он и, плеснув в последний раз, потащил ведро к Вереску. – Держи, бард.

– Спасибо, – отозвался тот и, подхватив предложенное, поспешил к частоколу.

Темный лежал там же, где его застала смерть, ветер откинул с лица темные пряди, словно в насмешку давая Вереску разглядеть убитого.

– Ты же совсем мальчишка еще, – горько сказал бард. – Ну чего тебе на месте не сиделось!

Плеснув на тело смолы, он высек огнивом искру и, убедившись, что пламя занялось, пошел прочь.

Селяне тем временем закончили сборы и стояли около горящего дома, ставшего общим погребальным костром для погибших защитников, прощаясь. Вереск тоже склонил голову, отдавая дань уважения людям, защищавшим своих родных и близких.

– Пора, – сказал он наконец, и вереница телег потянулась прочь.

Устроившись в одной из них и подробно обсудив с Сивером путь, бард уснул, пошептав формулу чистых снов: ему не хотелось вскакивать каждые две минуты от видений, в которых смешались Анер и мертвый темный.

Вынырнув из черной пустоты сна около полудня, судя по солнцу, Вереск огляделся по сторонам. Телега бодро катилась по дороге, были слышны негромкие голоса. Вер прислушался к себе: магия восстановилась, плечо почти не беспокоило, тьма поблизости не ощущалась, и все это заставило его бледно улыбнуться.

Заметив, что бард проснулся, Сивер протянул ему флягу и узелок.

– Подкрепись.

Вереск взял предложенное, хотя у него были и свои запасы, которыми он и собирался утолить голод, не желая обидеть мужчину отказом и, не чувствуя вкуса, не торопясь поел. Говорить не хотелось, в голове царила тишина, не было даже привычных обрывков мелодий и слов. К счастью, Сивер не лез с разговорами, ему, видимо, и без барда было о чем подумать. Староста лишь время от времени покрикивал на пегую лошадку, что мерно шагала вперед, и то скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости.

К счастью, в пути они не задержались и к нужному месту добрались за час до заката – как раз вовремя. Люди, тихо переговариваясь, начали готовить стоянку, ставить телеги по периметру, чтобы было хоть какое-то укрытие. Вереск, глядя на сноровистые движения и слушая, как умело командует Сивер, позволил себе отлучиться ненадолго – нужно было собрать травы для защитного круга, да и просто немного побыть в одиночестве.

Завтра они прибудут в Немей. Прошло слишком мало времени, и Вер не мог найти в себе силы зайти в сам город. Он бы с удовольствием распрощался с Сивером и его людьми завтра утром, но чувство долга не позволяло бросить их на полпути к безопасным стенам. Бард вздохнул и решил, что вида ворот ему хватит, чтобы не травить душу в очередной раз. Собрав все необходимое, он вернулся к остальным.

На небольших бездымных костерках уже вовсю кипела похлебка, стреноженные лошади паслись чуть в стороне, а женщины занимались ранеными. Вереск улыбнулся, смотря на усталых людей: они ведь все потеряли, покинули свои дома, оставили прах близких, но продолжали жить, а значит, и у него выйдет, значит, и он сможет забыть.

– Ты чего там бродишь, бард, – позвал Сивер, – иди к костру.

– Сейчас, – откликнулся Вереск, – только защиту поставлю.

– Удобно с вами, магами, путешествовать, – улыбнулся староста, – раз – и круг защитный наколдовали, и спи спокойно.

– Я не маг, я бард, – понимая, что его подначивают, ответил Вереск и, опустив на землю последний стебель, отпустил на волю свою силу. По краю стоянки полыхнуло радужным сиянием, которое, впрочем, почти сразу пропало, оставив только ощущение того, что за кругом все немного размыто. – Так что придется подежурить ночью, – продолжил фразу мужчина.

– Невелика разница, – отмахнулся Сивер. – У нас тоже маг жил, светлый. Не очень сильный, к сожалению, но три дня нас спасал… Часовых я оставлю. Ты тоже спать не собираешься?

– Посижу немного, – ответил Вереск, привычно рисуя в воздухе знак памяти, выказывая признательность погибшему светлому. – Если все тихо будет, то подремлю. Не стоит тратить силы, всю ночь глядя в темноту, ни к чему это. Если что случится, то щит разбудит.

Сивер молча кивнул. Вер еще раз огляделся, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и присел у костра, глядя в огонь.

Ночь прошла тихо. За границей круга кто-то бродил, даже вой слышался, но этим все и ограничилось – без темного мага мелкая нежить особой инициативы не проявляла.

Утром люди, едва позавтракав, начали поспешно сворачивать лагерь. Они знали, что до города полдня пути, и спешили как могли, надеясь эту ночь провести под защитой надежных стен. Да и дорога, будто чувствуя чужое нетерпение, мягче стелилась под колеса, словно даже идя под уклон. Вот уже впереди видна твердыня Немея. Селяне ожили, стали громче переговариваться между собой, а Вереск же, напротив, все больше мрачнел и смотрел куда угодно, только не на городские стены. Возницы подстегивали коней, и вот уже перед уставшими, только чудом сохранившими свою жизнь людьми ворота города.

Вер повернулся, и его взгляд впился в фигуру у стены: форма капитана ночной стражи, сложная рукоять меча за плечом, светлые волосы, которые треплет ветер. Бард соскочил с телеги и сделал насколько поспешных шагов вперед, чувствуя, как замирает от радости сердце: и правда, зачем он поверил трактирщику? Вот же он, его любимый! И тут мужчина обернулся, и Вереск словно на стену налетел, отшатнулся и с трудом удержался от трусливого бегства, а все потому, что на них смотрел не Анер, а совершенно другой человек. Собрав остатки самоконтроля, бард подошел ближе: необходимо было подтвердить, что все пришедшие – люди.

– Приветствую вас, гости Немея, – даже голос был другим, и Вереску стало чуть легче, он смог оторвать взгляд от говорившего и посмотреть на вышедшего вперед Сивера. Староста рассказал о произошедшем в их селении, о помощи Вереска и попросил убежища в городе. Им не могли отказать по старому, давно принятому закону, но могли продержать ночь за воротами, чтобы убедиться, что с пришедшими не пришло зло. Был бы это другой город, и Вереск спокойно переждал бы вместе с людьми это время, но Немей… Неизвестный стражник как раз говорил об этом условии Сиверу, и Вереск вышел вперед, ловя взгляд чужих глаз.

– Я готов поручиться, что за ними никто не идет, – сказал он и с трудом подавил гнев, заметив, что меч за плечами собеседника не просто похож на тот, что носил Анер, это он и есть. Оружие принадлежало городу, бард знал это, оно было символом занимаемой должности, как и форма, но представить, как кто-то другой касается потертой рукояти с защитной нитью… Вереск опустил глаза: ни к чему показывать, как сейчас больно, ни к чему смотреть на того, кто никогда не станет родным человеком.

– После того как я проверю, все ли стоящие передо мной – люди, – сказал стражник, – я приму твою клятву, бард.

Вереск кивнул и, спокойно дождавшись конца проверки, привычно проговорил слова клятвы, капитан прислушался к своей силе, к миру, и подтвердил правдивость его слов, дал знак открыть ворота, и вереница телег потянулась внутрь. Кто-то из людей ехал, некоторые шли рядом, останавливаясь около Вереска и благодаря за помощь. Бард только кивал, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать обуревавших его чувств. Неожиданно он почувствовал прикосновение к руке и опустил взгляд. На него пристально смотрели темно-серые глаза на не по-детски серьезном девичьем личике.

– Не плачьте, дяденька, не стоит. Вот, это вам, – девочка протянула плетеный из разноцветных ниточек браслет с висящими бусинами. Вер подарок принял, непонимающе на нее посмотрев, и она пояснила: – Вы кого-то потеряли. Не нужно жалеть об этом.

– Ния! Вот ты где, – к ним подбежала молодая девушка. – Простите ее, бард, у сестры после смерти мамы бывают странные фантазии, не обращайте внимания. Пойдем, маленькая.

Вереск проводил их взглядом и, грустно улыбнувшись, повязал браслет на руку. Ну, вот и все, он свободен от взятых обязательств, можно уходить.

– Ты не зайдешь, бард? – крикнул в спину собирающемуся уходить Вереску новый капитан стражи.

Мужчина обернулся и обжег говорящего взглядом, в котором смешались все испытываемые им чувства. Стражник вздрогнул и словно даже приготовился отразить атаку, но Вереск только головой покачал и отвел глаза.

– Присмотрись к той малышке, маг, – сказал он, – нашему миру не помешают провидцы.

И, отвернувшись, решительно пошагал прочь, туда, где ждало его прекрасное озеро и тихий шепот природы, туда, где ждал его покой.

Капитан стражи задумчиво посмотрел Вереску вслед. Он видел беловолосого в городе раньше, но не придавал этому особого значения – в Немей заходили разные путники, и барды в том числе, всех не упомнишь, особенно если каждый из них рисковал жизнью в борьбе с порождениями ночи. Мужчина вспомнил своего погибшего капитана, на место которого его назначили, и вздохнул. Анер был сильным магом, хорошим воином и стратегом, его ценили и уважали. Кстати, об этом. Нужно было все-таки посмотреть, что осталось в шкафу в его кабинете, да и с братом поговорить. До конца их смены оставалась пара часов, скоро можно будет отдохнуть. Он проследил, чтобы ворота надежно закрыли за последним вошедшим и, шепнув жрецу о малышке, что говорила с бардом, пошел обходить посты и искать брата. В любом другом случае он, наверное, проигнорировал бы совет беловолосого – не стоило лишать ребенка детства, но если малышка и правда провидец, то ей стоит как можно быстрее попасть под опеку храма. Такой силой не разбрасываются.

– Эй, капитан! – услышал он веселый голос. – Чего такой невеселый?

– Да так, вспомнил кое-что, – отозвался мужчина. – Тимьян, у вас тут все в порядке?

– Да, тихо-мирно, даже удивительно. А что у главных ворот стряслось? Пополнение? – воин любопытно сверкал карими глазами. – Кто-то интересный, а, Ивар?

– Может и так, – неохотно ответил ему капитан. – Давай дома расскажу, ладно?

– Договорились, – легко согласился мужчина и обернулся к одному из солдат, что окликнул его. – Мне пора, братишка, а ты иди и дальше строй из себя большого начальника.

Капитан только усмехнулся, поймав недоуменный взгляд молодого воина, заступившего на службу пару дней назад. Изумление новичка было понятно: более малопохожих друг на друга людей нужно было еще поискать – светловолосый голубоглазый Ивар и темноглазый чернявый Тимьян рядом выглядели довольно контрастно, – но что-то пояснять мужчина не считал нужным. Задав еще пару вопросов и получив ответы, он пошел дальше.

Дежурство прошло спокойно, и вскоре братья встретились в небольшой квартире, которую делили на двоих.

– Знаешь, о чем сегодня в караулке говорили? – спросил Тимьян, суетясь на кухне – для него день прошел спокойнее, чем для Ивара, так что готовил он. – О беловолосом парне, что частенько к Анеру захаживал, и о том, что он бардом оказался, – не дожидаясь вопросов, продолжил мужчина. – Ну и о тех, кого он привел, конечно, тоже.

– Захаживал, говоришь? – задумчиво отозвался Ивар. – То-то он во мне чуть дыру взглядом не прожег, видимо, капитана вспоминал. Кстати, я в шкафу Анера бумаги нашел, поможешь потом рассортировать, может, что полезное попадется?

– Конечно, помогу, – ответил Тимьян, помешивая кашу в глиняном горшке. – Анер был интересным человеком, может, найдем что-то полезное. А пока давай-ка к столу, как бы не вызвали сегодня, нежить любит свежую кровь, – слова мужчины прозвучали несколько цинично, но что уж поделаешь, мир диктовал свои правила.

За ужином братья обсуждали другие случившиеся сегодня вещи, и лишь когда посуда была отставлена, Тим вновь вернулся к началу разговора:

– Так ты бумаги домой притащил? Или в кабинете оставил?

– Принес, конечно, – хмыкнул Ивар. – Как будто на дежурстве будет время в них копаться, – он принес оставленную у двери сумку и начал выкладывать на стол свитки и стопки листов. – Тут много всего, не на один вечер.

– Ну, начать нам никто не помешает, – оптимистично заявил Тимьян, – вот, например, с этого ветхого свитка, – он взял названное и осторожно развернул. – Старотемный? Ивар, может, нам не стоит сюда лезть? – Тима можно было понять: за связь с тьмой в любом виде карали очень жестоко. – Кто знает, на что мы можем наткнуться…

Он посмотрел на всегда более рассудительного брата, ожидая его решения.

– Анер был светлым, Тим, – спокойно сказал Ивар, – капитаном ночной стражи и рьяным защитником нашего города, неужели ты думаешь, что он связался бы с чем-то запретным? Читай давай, у меня с языками всегда не очень хорошо было.

– Если ты уверен, – все еще несколько напряженно сказал Тимьян и вновь развернул свиток.

Вереск, едва ли не бегом удалившийся от города на приличное расстояние, наконец сбавил шаг – в спину как будто до сих пор смотрели неправильные, слишком светлые глаза – и вынырнул из своих мыслей, замечая, что солнце клонится к закату, а до озера еще несколько часов пути. Решив немного отдохнуть и сменить повязку, бард свернул к нескольким растущим неподалеку деревьям – там можно было развести костер и переночевать. Привычные действия успокаивали: найти дрова, расчистить чуть заросшее кострище, налить воды в котелок, повесить его над разгоревшимся огнем и, наконец, удобно устроившись на траве, заняться раной. Достав из котомки купленное пару недель назад у травника зелье, Вереск срезал повязку и бросил испачканную ткань в огонь – она больше не понадобится, напитанное светлой силой снадобье закроет такую рану за час или около того.

Вскоре на поляну опустился сумрак, и бард, устало прислонившись к дереву, пустым взглядом смотрел на кажущееся слишком ярким сейчас пламя костра. По какой-то причине именно в этой стороне нежить встречалась совсем редко, так что он даже не стал создавать охранный круг – в случае чего его лютни вполне хватит. Вереск перевел взгляд на браслет, полученный от Нии – хитрое плетение, хоть и не всегда ровное, и три крупные бусины – белая, черная и серая. Вер, почувствовав неожиданную злость, уже протянул руку, чтобы сорвать одну, но передумал. Ведь подарок был сделан от чистого сердца, а значит, все в нем имело смысл. Не стоило недооценивать подобные вещи, но все же она мешала, цеплялась за струну, так что Вереск снял подарок и, бережно убрав его в сумку, занялся обустройством места для сна. Вскоре он уже дремал у притушенного костра, накрывшись одеялом.

Яркий всполох меча, светлые волосы, волной взметнувшиеся из-за слишком быстрого поворота, зеленые глаза, чуть приоткрывшиеся от изумления, и алая кровь, крупными каплями окропившая любимое лицо. И что-то темное за плечами…

– Обернись! – закричал Вереск и проснулся, тяжело дыша.

Ночь едва ли перевалила за середину, а кошмар отбил желание спать. Вер подбросил дров в костер, отгоняя темноту, и сгорбился, глядя в огонь и заново переживая потерю, в которой по-прежнему винил себя, свою сущность. И кто его потянул тогда, в босоногом детстве, на площадь – посмотреть на зашедшего в их город барда? Если бы не это, то едва ли Вереск хоть раз покинул родной город – слабосильный мальчишка, головная боль всех учителей, которых нанимал отец. Они менялись так быстро, но ничему не могли научить. Не по своей вине, просто у ребенка не было таланта ни к чему, только неуемное любопытство. Именно оно во всем виновато. Вер так ясно помнил, как его тогда окатило силой барда, словно блестящими огнями, что призывали маги на праздники. И он, как завороженный, пошел вперед, чуть не убив этим себя и творящего волшбу мужчину. Уже после, оттасканный за уши и витиевато отруганный, Вереск узнал, зачем был рожден на этот свет. Отец – весьма сильный светлый маг, младший жрец храма – до последнего не хотел отпускать сына с пришлым, но все же отступил перед доводами будущего учителя Вереска. Именно так и начался путь юного барда. Много чего было за эти годы – победы, поражения, горечь потерь, радость новых знакомств. Вереск усвоил все, что только мог дать учитель, и в тот же момент их дороги разошлись, как того и требовали правила.

Вер вздохнул и посмотрел на даже еще и не думающее светлеть небо. Может, двигаться дальше? Тьма не ощущается, уснуть он все равно не сможет, а просто сидеть и в очередной раз корить себя просто не было сил. Быстро собравшись, мужчина скользнул в темноту ночи и словно растворился в ней. Дорога никогда не подведет своего певца, проведет туда, куда нужно. Он шел вперед, стараясь не думать ни о чем, просто считал шаги, сбивался и начинал снова, как говорил когда-то наставник, и это в который раз помогло. На рассвете мужчина вышел к озеру и замер, глядя на окрашенную алым водную гладь.

– Вот и ты, место первого свидания, – горько проронил Вереск. – Я вернулся.

Он прошел к раскидистому дереву на берегу и прикоснулся к шершавой коре. Основной силы в их мире, как Вер помнил из рассказов учителя, было мало, но она подходила абсолютно всем – и светлым, и темным, и бардам, ее нужно было только правильно позвать. Вереск надеялся, что чистая магия природы поможет ему обрести хоть какое-то душевное спокойствие, потому что самоконтроль сейчас трещал по швам от любой мелочи.

Присев на траву, он прислушался к окружающему миру, шелесту ветра, тихому шуму набегающих волн, пению птиц… Он чувствовал – еще минута, и вот он, долгожданный покой, но вот раздался тихий плеск, и Вереск вскинулся, вновь становясь стянутой до предела пружиной, и нужный настрой снова прошел мимо. Что ж, это не должно было быть так легко. Впрочем, он не торопился, а значит, стоило попробовать чуть позже.

Бард поднял сброшенную на землю котомку и пошел к небольшой пещере, что скрывали воды весело сбегающего с гор широкого ручья. Чуть намокнув под ледяной водой, Вереск осмотрел место, которое на ближайшее время должно было стать его убежищем.

Дни неторопливо сменяли друг друга, а бард все вслушивался в окружающий его мир, иногда играя те мелодии, что складывались из звуков природы. Постепенно он успокаивался, и пусть боль иногда все еще вспыхивала, словно яркое пламя, Вереску удавалось не слепнуть от нее.

Этот день не отличался от других, просто мир вдруг открылся перед бардом, позволил стать своей частью, поделился силой, спокойствием и пониманием того, что ему пора, что его ждут дороги, и прошло время пряток. Вер с облегчением улыбнулся солнцу, призвал лютню и наиграл свою благодарность миру, наслаждаясь пением птиц, подхвативших его мелодию, затем собрал нехитрые пожитки и, напоследок оглядевшись, запоминая, впитывая спокойствие этого места, пошел вперед – туда, куда звала дорога.

На этот раз он ходил чуть больше обычного, найдя еще несколько брошенных селений и оказав помощь в одном из монастырей, пока в один прекрасный день не увидел на горизонте знакомые стены Немея – ноги сами привели его сюда. Видимо, привычка возвращаться сюда въелась в кровь за прошедшие годы. Что ж, обходить этот город стороной было бы глупо. К тому же стоило проверить, насколько улеглась боль, и не подведет ли выдержка.

Перед воротами сегодня дежурил не капитан, а обычный воин. Не желая тратить время на проверки и вопросы, Вереск просто призвал лютню и прошел в приоткрытые ворота, не обращая внимания на заинтересованный взгляд стражника. Так уж вышло, что здесь он знал всего лишь два пути – до таверны, где они с Анером встречались, и до его квартиры. Ноги сами понесли его туда, где он узнал о случившемся несчастье.

Войдя в приветливо распахнутую дверь, Вер кивнул удивленно уставившемуся на него трактирщику и уселся за привычный стол. Знакомое место все еще вызывало грусть, но уже светлую.

Солем, проморгавшись, решил к нему подойти.

– Добрый день, бард, – похоже, уже весь город знал, кто он, философски подумал Вереск. – Что-нибудь желаете?

– Ужин, – спокойно ответил Вер, – и комнату. Я останусь у вас на ночь.

Трактирщик кивнул и, уточнив у гостя, что именно тот будет есть, ушел на кухню, по пути поймав мальчишку-служку и приказав ему подготовить комнату. Бард же упорно изучал столешницу, словно в потрескавшемся дереве ему виделась целая история.

От этого занятия его отвлек смутно знакомый голос:

– И чего тебе дома не сиделось? Дежурство было тяжелым, а ты меня в таверну потащил…

– Потому и потащил, что тебе нужно развеяться, а не киснуть дома над записями. Которую неделю из бумаг не вылезаешь, – возразил собеседник.

Вереск поднял голову и обнаружил за соседним столом того самого капитана стражи в компании какого-то мужчины на вид примерно его возраста.

– Ты же сам знаешь, как это важно… – попытался урезонить своего спутника светловолосый.

– Знаю, – отмахнулся тот и позвал: – Солем, как насчет еще вина нашему слишком ответственному капитану?

– Ему можно, а вот тебе, Тимьян, уже, кажется, хватит, – с доброй усмешкой сказал трактирщик и, подхватив кувшин, пошел к гостям. Проходил он как раз мимо столика Вереска, и следивший за ним капитан заметил барда.

Вновь, как тогда, у ворот, два взгляда встретились, но сегодня Вер смог спокойно смотреть в ответ и даже кивнул в знак приветствия, но тут же отвлекся на подавальщицу, что принесла пряно пахнущий ужин.

– Кого это ты там увидел? – обратил внимание на происходящее Тимьян и огляделся по сторонам. – О, понятно. Как удачно, – негромко добавил он для брата.

– Согласен, – кивнул тот, наливая вина обоим. – После поговорим, дай человеку отдохнуть.

Вереск потягивал вино, раздумывая, что делать дальше, когда к его столу подошел капитан.

– Можно присесть, бард? – спросил он.

– Садись, – пожав плечами, ответил Вереск и внимательно посмотрел на устроившегося напротив капитана и его спутника, маячащего рядом. – Чего ты хочешь от меня?

– Помощи, – прямо ответил тот. – Меня зовут Ивар, это мой брат Тимьян. Тим, садись, тебя это тоже касается.

– Вереск, – кивнул в ответ бард, скептически оглядывая мужчин. – Какого рода помощь? На подступах к городу все спокойно.

– Пока спокойно, – мрачно ответил Тимьян, – потому что всю окрестную нежить темный маг к себе стаскивает.

– Но еще не нападает, – словно сам себе сказал Вереск. – Барды нейтральны, ты просишь меня нарушить правила, маг.

Не то чтобы Вереска это на самом деле останавливало, просто он не склонен был бросаться в авантюры, тем более – с первыми встречными.

– Да и зачем вам я, что, в Немее сильные светлые перевелись?

– Дело в том, что этот маг окопался в одной из цитаделей в паре дней пути отсюда. Большой группой туда идти нет смысла – на подходе почует магический фон и отправит орду нежити навстречу, – пояснил Ивар. – Два отряда мы уже потеряли… Высокое начальство приняло решение дождаться какого-нибудь барда для страховки и защиты и отправить всего двоих-троих воинов, так легче подобраться ближе. Мы с Тимом – наиболее вероятные кандидаты на этот самоубийственный поход – сработавшаяся за столько лет службы двойка, и, слава богам, нам до сих пор сопутствовала удача. Цель – пройти в логово мимо нежити и уничтожить мага, пока он не натворил бед. Ты с нами?

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Вереск, – раз уж высокое начальство решило, так пусть само и идет, – уж больно не нравилась ему постановка задачи, да и эти двое, если уж быть честным. – Хотя, – Вереск посмотрел на капитана, – если ты предложишь мне что-то, ради чего я захочу нарушить правила своей касты и свои привычки, то кто знает…

– Понятно, – Ивар кивнул, не высказывая никаких эмоций. – Что ж, лично мне предложить тебе нечего. Спасибо, что уделил нам время, – он встал.

– Меч, – негромко, но достаточно четко, чтобы его расслышали, сказал Вереск, – который ты носишь за спиной. Если его отдадут мне, я помогу.

Тимьян в ответ на это заявление вскинулся, собираясь высказать барду все, что думает об этой идее, но остановился, взглянув в усталые глаза.

– Или так, или я уйду на рассвете, а вы разбирайтесь сами.

Ивар немного помолчал, раздумывая, потом проронил:

– Хорошо. Думаю, в такой малости тебе не откажут. Встречаемся завтра у ворот, – он развернулся и пошел к выходу. Тимьян посмотрел ему вслед, вздохнул и сказал:

– От Анера остались дневники. Если это будет для тебя достаточным стимулом, потом заберешь, – он тоже поднялся, не дожидаясь ответа от опешившего Вереска, и догнал брата уже почти у двери.

Бард вскинулся, но не успел ничего сказать или спросить. На самом деле ему всегда казалось, что Анер не из тех, кто будет вести дневники, но что если темноволосый воин не солгал? Что если и правда осталась возможность понять, о чем думал любимый человек, погрузиться в его прошлое, а то и увидеть их совместное прошлое другими глазами?

Вереск резко поднялся на ноги и подошел к стойке.

– Ваш ключ, – ему не пришлось даже просить, трактирщик сам протянул ему требуемое. – Вторая комната направо.

– Спасибо, – кивнул бард и добавил: – Разбуди меня за час до рассвета.

– Сделаю, – заверил гостя Солем и, проводив его взглядом, покачал головой. Что бы ни сказали барду стражники, это точно вывело его из равновесия.

Комната была не той, в которой Вер ночевал чуть больше месяца назад, и бард чуть слышно выдохнул. Усевшись на узкую кровать, он задумался над словами Ивара, старательно отгоняя другие мысли. Скорее всего, искомую цитадель он уже видел, места, где можно относительно спокойно заночевать, известны. Капитан – довольно сильный светлый маг, насколько успел понять Вереск, от Тимьяна силой не веяло, но все же царапало что-то, не совсем правильное. Встреча с темным магом, пусть и достаточно сильным, не пугала, наоборот, хотелось поскорее разобраться с этой неожиданной просьбой и уйти из города. Оставалось надеяться, что стражники сдержат свои обещания. В любом случае утром он должен был быть отдохнувшим, так что не стоило засиживаться. Бард быстро привел себя в порядок и улегся на пахнущую свежим сеном постель, не забыв оградить себя от сновидений. Вер задремал, чтобы проснуться от стука в дверь, как и просил, за час до рассвета.

Быстро позавтракав и с благодарностью приняв собранную в дорогу снедь, Вереск расплатился с трактирщиком и поспешил прочь. С каждым его шагом лучи поднимающегося солнца все сильнее окрашивали облака, возвещая о приближении рассвета, а вчерашние собеседники, о чем-то переговариваясь, стояли у ворот. Переборов вновь поднявшие голову сомнения, Вер кивнул воинам в знак приветствия и посмотрел на сменившего капитанскую форму на легкий кожаный доспех Ивара.

– Итак, что вам ответили? – вроде бы равнодушно спросил он.

– Ты получишь меч, – недовольно сказал светловолосый, – но после возращения.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Вереск и протянул ладонь, в которой тут же оказалась нить, что до этого украшала потертую рукоять. – Тебе она не поможет, маг, – пояснил он, – только помешает. Готовы?

– Да, – ответил за двоих Тимьян, Ивар только кивнул и отошел к стражникам у ворот, отдавая последние указания.

Мужчины вышли из города, направляясь, как и предполагал Вереск, в сторону того самого черного замка недалеко от спасенного им селения. Шли размеренно, но быстро. Говорить не хотелось, только Тимьян что-то насвистывал – достаточно немелодично, но бард слышал и не такое, так что терпел. Он не знал, о чем говорить с этими людьми, но вот так, в напряженной тишине, не ходят по дорогам, а если и ходят, то только по тем, что ведут к смерти. Вер наконец узнал мотив, который насвистывал Тимьян – довольно скабрезная песенка, которую можно услышать в любой казарме. Не лучший выбор, но под такое действительно было легко шагать, и бард запел. Его голос звучал весело и дерзко, заставив улыбнуться даже несколько отстраненного от происходящего Ивара. К последнему куплету они уже шагали в ногу и уже гораздо больше походили на команду.

Закончив одну песню, Тимьян рассмеялся и засвистел следующий мотив – уже не казарменную, а обычную веселую мелодию, справедливо рассудив, что Вереск и ее узнает. Бард не подвел – песен он знал много, и известных, и не очень, так что на ближайший час пути довольно гнетущая атмосфера разрядилась.

– Давайте устроим привал, – оборвав очередную песню, сказал Вер, – мы не с того начали и ничего толком не обсудили.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Ивар. – В той рощице? – он указал чуть в сторону от дороги.

– Да, подойдет, – не стал спорить Вереск, и вскоре они уже расположились на траве возле старого кострища. – Итак, может, вы толком расскажете, зачем Немею ввязываться в откровенное противостояние с темными? – спросил бард. – Ведь именно это может стать итогом нашей вылазки. Вы убьете мага, его ученик или, хуже того, наставник отправит к вам нежить, а то и оборотней с вампирами. Слишком много возможных жертв, а вы, если я верно понял, даже не уверены, что он готовит атаку.

Бард требовательно посмотрел на братьев, ожидая ответа. Он не собирался отступать, теперь уж точно, но все же хотел лучше разобраться в происходящем.

– Тут дело немного в другом… Две недели назад в Немей пришел другой бард и рассказал о похожей ситуации, случившейся совсем недавно. На другом конце страны есть еще одна цитадель, хотя сколько их на самом деле, никто точно не знает. Так вот, жил там такой же темный маг, тоже собирал под крыло нежить с округи, а потом пошел к ближайшему городу. И не с мелочью всякой поначалу, как это обычно бывает, а сразу всем своим войском. Много народу полегло, прежде чем его одолели, городские стены были практически разрушены, а ты знаешь, что строят их качественно. Ученика или наставника у того мага не было, в цитадели потом нашли только свитки с давними записями и уничтожили сразу, не читая. Наш глава города как услышал этот рассказ, так за голову схватился – донесения о затихшей нежити уже приходили. Остальное я вчера озвучил, – ответил Ивар. – Мне самому все происходящее не нравится, но город нужно спасать или хотя бы дать передышку.

– Вам подобное рассказал бард? – изумился Вереск. – Вы проверили его? Видели его лютню? Мы не доносим подобные вести! Для этого есть светлые храмы, – бард даже вскочил на ноги от переполнявших его чувств. – Мы не вмешиваемся до тех пор, пора нежить не нападает, – он посмотрел на собеседников, словно ожидая осуждения, – это правило, которое придумали почти в самом начале, и каждый бард старается соблюдать его. Я не знаю, почему предки так решили, но наставник научил меня уважать их мудрость и следовать заветам, пусть и с некоторыми исключениями. Но вот так прийти и рассказать, не спеть в трактире в качестве басни, а рассказать главе города… Это странно. И вы хотите влезть в темную цитадель, проникшись его словами. Уж простите, но это кажется мне ловушкой. Я был в обителях темных, это даже с допуском не очень приятная прогулка, – мужчина нервно повел плечами, вспоминая. – На меня никогда прежде столько опасных тварей не облизывалось.

– Проверили, бард он, только в приличном уже возрасте, вот, видимо, и изменил своим правилам. И рассказ был только о произошедшем, идея идти в цитадель исходила не от него, – устало отозвался капитан стражи, дождавшись, пока Вереск выговорится. – В светлом храме тоже забегали, даже сильных магов выделили без вопросов.

– И все там полегли на подходах, – припомнил Вер. – Ладно, поверю вам на слово.

После того как Ивар сказал о возрасте барда, Вереск немного успокоился: не, все как его учитель, до последнего бодро шагали по дорогам, к слову, старик и сейчас где-то слонялся. Кто-то ломался, не мог пережить увиденное, уходил в леса и там доживал свой век в одиночестве, а кто-то пытался изменить мир. Рассказать о зле вокруг, будто без них люди об этом мало знали.

– Хорошо, – Вереск отогнал грустные мысли прочь. – Вы как-то узнали план цитадели, верно? Ведь не просто же так вы решили, что маленькая группа пройдет. Даже бард не может заглушить зов для множества темных тварей.

– Да, в храмах нашлись записи вековой давности. Оказывается, цитадели не всегда были оплотом темных, когда-то там жили сильные мира сего, не желающие общаться с чернью, как я понял, и строились такие замки по единому принципу. Тим, достань, пожалуйста, планы, – обратился Ивар к брату, до того сидевшему с закрытыми глазами и слушавшему разговор. Тимьян встряхнулся и, порывшись в своей сумке, вручил Вереску стопку листов, расчерченных различными схемами. – Если ты был в таком замке, то сможешь указать примерное расположение известных тебе помещений, я прав?

– Да, конечно, – Вер осторожно взял листы. – Действительно, похоже, – сказал он спустя пару минут внимательного разглядывания. – Только это наоборот, – он перевернул лист, – здесь прежде, наверное, была калитка для слуг. Если она сохранилась, то вот он, наш путь, – он проследил кончиком пальца едва заметную линию. – Если нет, то остаются казематы, – теперь бард указал на точку в другом конце рисунка, – хотя там нет окон, а значит, и солнечного света, так что лучше не лезть без необходимости, – он еще раз окинул взглядом схемы и напряженно добавил: – В храмах, говорите? Здесь надписи на старотемном, такие вещи не хранят светлые…

Наткнувшись на излишне безмятежный взгляд Ивара, бард хмыкнул:

– Ладно, дело ваше, едва ли вы решили скормить меня местной нежити. Есть еще что-то, о чем вы не упомянули или хотели бы спросить у меня? Если нет, то нужно выдвигаться, чтобы успеть до стоянки к темноте.

– Пока больше ничего, – покачал головой тот. – С бардами мы уже работали, твои действия примерно представляем, а полноценный план действий будем составлять ближе ко времени вылазки. Идем.

Сборы не заняли много времени, вот мужчины уже вернулись обратно на дорогу.

– Твой брат всегда такой молчаливый или специально ради меня старается? – бросил Вереск Ивару и зашагал прочь, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Я с незнакомыми дяденьками не общаюсь, – нарочито тонким голосом ответил ему в спину Тимьян и расхохотался, когда бард от неожиданности сбился с шага. – А если серьезно, то правда ради тебя, не похож ты на балагура, поддерживающего разговор на любую тему.

– Барды умеют говорить обо всем, – улыбнулся Вереск, которого позабавила эта выходка, – а я еще и любопытен без меры. Но в одном ты прав, сейчас я не лучший собеседник, так что спасибо за тактичность. Хотя не стоит из-за меня идти в тишине, думаю, вам всегда есть что обсудить между собой.

– Если что-то и обсуждать сейчас, то либо предстоящее дело – а это без третьего участника не выйдет, – либо тебя, что как минимум невежливо в твоем присутствии, – ответил Тим, догоняя барда и подстраиваясь под его шаг. – Так что, может, расскажешь что-нибудь из увиденного в мире далее одного-двух дней пути? Близлежащие места мы вдоль и поперек знаем.

Видя, каким любопытством сверкают глаза Тимьяна, Вереск сдался и спросил:

– Вы знаете, что говорят люди о драконьем крае? – его спутники только головой покачали. – Что нет более спокойного места, хотя как по мне, разве может быть спокойным место, где над головой кружат не маленькие птички, а целые громадные драконы…

Так и покатился день: бард рассказывал сказки, втихомолку улыбаясь живому интересу братьев, а дорога легко ложилась под ноги.

За полчаса до заката на пути попался небольшой лесок. Вереск, быстро собрав необходимые травы, замкнул защитный круг, Тимьян принес хворост и развел костер, а Ивар занялся ужином. После еды мужчины остались сидеть у костра, вслушиваясь в пока спокойные звуки леса, и Тимьян спросил:

– Вер, а ты случайно не знаешь, кто стоит во главе всех темных? Мы только с магами встречались, помимо остальной нежити, но ведь и живые должны кому-то подчиняться?

– Они подчиняются тем, кто когда-то открыл разлом, – вслушиваясь в мир вокруг, ответил бард. Это не было великой тайной, просто люди обычно не верили в правду. Как и братья.

– Я у него серьезно спрашиваю, а он продолжает байки травить, – закатив глаза, фыркнул Тимьян.

– Я сказал правду, – покачал головой Вереск.

– Мы видели место разлома, – добавил Ивар. – Издалека, конечно, но там все настолько оплавлено и мертво, что никто не мог выжить.

– А они и не выжили, – ответил Вер. – Вы когда-нибудь слышали о личах?

– Нет, – заинтересованно склонил голову набок Тим. – И судя по твоим словам, они не особо живые?

– Совсем не живые, – невесело хмыкнул Вереск. – Когда-то они были темными магами, сильнейшими в своем поколении. Неудивительно, что они участвовали в том ритуале, стояли в первых рядах, и магия разлома изменила их, превратила в немертвых магов, наделила особой силой повелевать всеми созданиями тьмы. Они практически неуязвимы, и горе тому, кто встанет у них на пути.

– Практически? – уцепился за оговорку Ивар. – Значит, как-то можно и их одолеть?

– До сих пор это получилось лишь однажды, – не стал скрывать Вереск и, веткой разворошив костер, чуть прищурился, следя за искрами, взлетевшими в небо, – лет пятьдесят назад, когда темные пытались вернуть себе то же место, что занимали сразу после открытия разлома. И убил его бард, вот только как – никто не знает, потому что он погиб там же. О той истории много красивых песен сложено, да что толку, – он махнул рукой. – Так что лучше обходить по очень большому кругу, затаив дыхание.

– Ну, судя по всему, нас ждет не лич, а простой маг. А им-то какая выгода людей выкашивать? Умертвиями погибшие не становятся, даже если их некому было предать огню. Из любви к искусству? – не унимался Тимьян.

– Выслужиться они хотят, – резко бросил Вереск, – стать такими, как основатели – немертвыми и сильными, опаленными тьмой. Устроил бойню – стал частью ближнего круга, темным жрецом.

– Вот оно что, – протянул Тим. – Конечно, город – более лакомый кусок, чем очередное селение в три десятка домов. Неудивительно, что темных с детства разбирают по храмам, во избежание, так сказать, – он горько усмехнулся.

– Кто захочет растить того, кто позже сотрет с лица земли родной город? – грустно сказал Вереск. – Людей можно понять, Тимьян, и простить за то, что они забывают, кем были ведущие за собой нежить. Не странно ненавидеть убийц. И легко отказывать им в человеческих качествах.

– Нельзя, – отрезал Тим и резко встал. – Я спать.

Он отошел на пару шагов, устроился под деревом спиной к сидящим и затих.

Вереск непонимающе посмотрел на Ивара.

– Твой брат странно реагирует на обычные для остальных слова, – негромко сказал бард. – Мне кажется, если бы я добавил, что жалею о каждом убитом мною темном, он бы не стал проклинать меня, как остальные. Как и ты, – прищурился Вер. – Странные вы…

– Это не моя тайна, – покачал головой капитан стражи. – Посчитает нужным – расскажет. Но я с ним согласен, нельзя считать, что все с темным даром поголовно будущие изверги.

Воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только треском костра и далеким воем.

– Как скажешь, – тихо сказал Вереск. – Ложись спать, я подежурю. Кого из вас разбудить первым?

– Меня. Тима ближайшие пару часов лучше не трогать, – ответил Ивар, поднимаясь на ноги. – Тихой ночи.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Вереск, и на поляну опустилась тишина.

Бард смотрел в огонь и думал о последних словах, прозвучавших на этой поляне. Как-то так сложилось, что он ни разу не встречал детей с темным даром, только светлых – во времена детства, в храме. В определенном возрасте на наличие склонностей проверяли абсолютно всех, если до этого ребенок не выказал какой-то особенности – вылечил кого-то прикосновением рук или на короткое время оживил умершего зверька или птицу. Юных лекарей отводили в храм, устраивая в их честь праздник, маленьких же некромантов жрецы куда-то забирали, и никто больше их не видел. Вереск не думал, что детей убивали – светлым нужны были исключительно добровольные жертвы, – скорее всего, отправляли в дальние монастыри и максимально контролировали. Впрочем, Вереску однажды довелось лично отводить нескольких темных мальчишек из светлого храма в цитадель. Бард не знал, что вручили ему в ответ, но понимал, что это едва ли было простой безделушкой. От того свертка разило тьмой настолько сильно, что поверить, будто светлым просто вернули их вещь, не получалось. С той поры бард стал относиться к служителям света иначе: те, кто готов использовать детей как предмет торга, не заслуживают называться добром.

По нервам резануло предчувствием опасности, и Вереск вскочил на ноги, выхватывая меч и замирая. Но нет, враг, кем бы он ни был, прошел мимо. Остатки своей смены Вер провел в разглядывании переливов пламени на поленьях и пустых мыслях.

Разбудив Ивара, бард устроился на своей лежанке и почти мгновенно уснул.

Капитан стражи, присев у огня, прислушался к миру и своей силе. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, он посмотрел на спящих и, достав меч и все необходимое, занялся оружием. Привычная работа занимала руки, оставляя голову свободной, и он задумался.

Вереск был прав, не все схемы и планы были получены в светлом храме, кое-что нашлось среди бумаг Анера. Погибший капитан ночной стражи на деле оказался очень интересным человеком, много чего собравшим за свою жизнь. Разбирая его коллекцию, Ивар узнал много нового и неожиданного. Мужчина покосился на спящего барда, который, словно почувствовав его взгляд, нахмурился и даже что-то едва слышно прошептал. Он ведь пошел с ними не только ради меча, но и ради обещанных сгоряча Тимьяном бумаг, но стоит ли их показывать? Или Вереск уже знает, что в них? Хотя едва ли. Ивар грустно улыбнулся: беловолосый, несмотря на не очень приятно начавшееся знакомство, ему нравился. Нет, не обманчиво хрупкой внешностью и не историями, что мог рассказывать бесконечно, а чем-то едва заметным, чему нет названия – на самом деле Вер напоминал капитану младшего брата. Нет, дневники все же стоит отдать, иначе от еще одной просьбы бард просто отмахнется, не желая ввязываться в очередную историю, как в трактире.

До конца его дежурства все было тихо. Ивар подошел к брату и осторожно коснулся его плеча.

– Тим.

– Я уже не сплю. Пора?

– Да. Ты как?

– Нормально, – упрямо поджав губы, ответил Тимьян. – Ложись, до рассвета осталось немного.

Он сел и заглянул в встревоженные глаза брата.

– Все и правда хорошо, – постарался улыбнуться темноволосый. – Как прошло дежурство?

– Тихо, – Ивар немного помолчал. – Наш новый знакомый не кажется мне таким уж категоричным в суждениях, но постарайся все же не реагировать так бурно.

– Я слышал его последние слова, – отозвался Тим. – Ладно, посмотрим. В крайнем случае ты дашь мне возможность уйти, – капитан кивнул и в свою очередь устроился под деревом.

Тим присел у костра и стал дожидаться утра. В его голове по-прежнему метались мрачные мысли, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Вереск проснулся с первыми лучами, как всегда в дороге. Он не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось, но ощущения сон оставил горькие. У костра уже хозяйничал Тимьян – притушенное на ночь пламя вновь взметнулось и жадно поглощало сухие ветки.

– Тебе помочь? – тихо спросил Вереск, не желая раньше времени будить Ивара. – Может, воды принести, все равно к ручью пойду.

– Давай, – Тим поднял голову – на лице не было и следа вчерашней обиды, лишь спокойная улыбка. – Можешь еще хвороста принести вместо утренней разминки.

– Правильно, чего стесняться, – рассмеялся Вереск. – Предложили помощь – раскручивай по полной.

Он подхватил котелок и пошел в сторону весело звенящей воды, попутно размыкая защитный круг. Вскоре вернулся, неся воду и приличную корягу, что нашел недалеко.

– Этого хватит? – уточнил бард. – Или еще притащить, я заметил приличную груду валежника недалеко.

– Мы собираемся здесь жить? – хмыкнул Тимьян. – Хватит, конечно, не нужно здесь задерживаться.

– Вереск, ты случайно не знаешь, недалеко от цитадели есть место, где можно переночевать? К вечеру дойдем, но лезть нужно будет при солнечном свете, – Ивар проснулся, но вставать не спешил, глядя на светлеющее небо.

Теперь пришло время барда мрачнеть, потому что место он знал, но останавливаться там… Хотя это теперь было безопасно, потому что темные обычно не возвращались в уничтоженные селения.

– Знаю, – сказал бард, понимая, что пауза слишком затянулась. – Та деревня, жителей которой я не так давно привел в Немей, вполне подойдет. Естественно, там хватает полян, где прежде можно было провести ночь, но пока слишком велик шанс наткнуться на слоняющуюся без контроля нежить, а нам ни к чему привлекать внимание.

– Значит, решили. Крыша над головой – роскошь в нашей ситуации, да и обсудить план действий лучше, не отвлекаясь на окружающую обстановку, – капитан стражи поднялся и посмотрел на своих спутников. – Так, Тим кашеварит, Вер воду принес. Мне делать уже нечего, как я понимаю.

– Можешь походить вокруг, – улыбнулся Вереск, – с сосредоточенным видом.

– Ага, изображать злобного начальника, как в Немее? – рассмеялся Ивар. – Спасибо, с меня пока хватит.

– Можешь пока собрать вещи, – отозвался Тимьян. – Как и что я укладываю, ты знаешь.

– И то верно, чего потом время терять, – мужчина действительно занялся сбором сумок.

Долго они на поляне не задержались. Быстро позавтракав, вышли в путь.

И сегодня дорога прошла под истории барда, которым, казалось, нет конца. Хотя в какой-то момент Вереск прервался и мрачно посмотрел на шпили цитадели.

– Почти пришли, – сказал он, опуская глаза.

– Вот она какая, обитель зла, – протянул Тимьян.

Ивар только пристально на него посмотрел, пару секунд они словно вели безмолвный диалог, а потом капитан стражи спросил:

– Вереск, ты чувствуешь какие-нибудь изменения по сравнению с прошлым разом? Она давит.

– Мне сложно сравнивать, – спустя минуту сказал Вер и нехотя добавил: – Я тогда был несколько не в себе. Не думаю, будто что-то изменилось. Но давайте не будем здесь задерживаться, – он указал на знакомую тропку. – Сюда.

Мужчины дошли до селения, и Тимьян присвистнул, глядя на остатки частокола.

– Когти знатные. Вер, как ты одним плечом обошелся? Или селяне не обо всех твоих ранах знали?

– Я же не один с ними дрался, – отмахнулся Вереск и на миг остановился рядом с пятном темной обожженной земли, чертя знак спокойного посмертия. Не то чтобы темному это было необходимо, но самому мужчине стало чуть легче. – Даже боюсь спросить, что обо мне еще говорят в Немее. Что я вышел против полчищ нежити и победил? А то и вовсе сыграл песенку, и все раскаялись, в светлых превратились, а те кто, не мог в силу своего состояния, упокоились с миром?

– О, такой байки я еще не слышал, надо запомнить, – фыркнул Тимьян. – А если серьезно, тебя превозносят как спасителя, за несколько часов сделавшего то, с чем за несколько дней не мог справиться обычный светлый маг. У нас пополнение в страже, – пояснил он, видя скептический взгляд барда, – селяне, кто покрепче, простые исполнители тоже нужны.

– Мне просто повезло, – не оценил Вереск. – Пойдемте, думаю, Сивер не будет против, если мы расположимся в его доме.

Вер уверенно пошел к центру деревни, изо всех сил стараясь не вспоминать, не оборачиваться на чей-то призрачный вскрик, не пытаться прикрыть уже мертвого мальчишку. Вот поэтому барды обычно не возвращаются на места боев, поют о них и стараются забыть. Тимьян с Иваром только переглянулись: их спутник выглядел немного странно, даже если учесть ситуацию. Вереск тем временем подошел к нужному дому и легко открыл дверь: селяне не собирались возвращаться, так что никто и не подумал повесить замок. К тому же Сивер многое оставил, так что сегодняшняя ночевка обещала быть весьма комфортной.

– Затопим печь и приготовим все необходимое, – предложил бард. – Нужно успеть до темноты, не хочу бродить по улицам после заката.

Мужчины привычно распределили обязанности по обустройству на новом месте, и примерно через час сидели за столом, разложив перед собой листы с планом замка.

– Итак, – начал Ивар. – Вереск, что ты говорил о калитке для слуг?

– То, что она может быть нашим входом, – повторил Вереск, – но не стоит надеяться только на нее, этим планам лет столько, что все могло сотню раз измениться.

Бард прикрыл глаза, вспоминая то, что увидел в свой визит в одну из цитаделей.

– Главные ворота устроены так, что мы там не пройдем даже светлым днем – под аркой кромешный мрак, а значит, там надежная охрана, – опираясь на свои ощущения, вновь заговорил Вер. – В стенах есть ниши и коридоры, в которых дремлет нежить, в казематах спят вампиры, во дворе могут оказаться темные маги – им солнце не страшно, так что исключать вероятность не стоит. Тот, на кого вы охотитесь, скорее всего, будет в башне, а значит, нужно еще преодолеть лестницу. Кстати, – Вереск вынырнул из воспоминаний и пристально посмотрел на Ивара. – Днем цитадель дополнительно защищают магией, как вы собрались справиться с этим?

– Давай по порядку, – Ивар порылся в своей сумке, достал очередной сверток и придвинул его к Вереску.

– Что это?

– Открывай, не смертельно, – улыбнулся Тимьян. – Амулеты. Начальство расщедрилось.

Вереск осторожно развязал грубую бечевку и, отогнув бумагу, вытряхнул в подставленную ладонь три пирамидки, украшенные сложной резьбой.

– Интересная вещица, – сказал он, внимательно изучая символы. Вер привычно тряхнул кистью, заставляя браслет показаться из-под манжета, – сложная и необычная. Твое начальство и правда расщедрилось, этот амулет сделан еще до разлома, и работали над ним светлые и темные вместе. Вот смотрите, – он указал на нижний ряд символов, – это темное руническое письмо, сейчас его мало кто использует, а вот это, – бард коснулся других знаков, – светлое. А значит, использовать их может любой маг, – браслет барда засветился алым, в ответ на это пирамидки тихо зазвенели, – и даже я. Что ж, мы нашли способ пройти через щит малой кровью. Если у нас все выйдет, то много внимания мы не привлечем, а от небольшого числа нежити я смогу нас скрыть.

– На то и был расчет, как я понимаю, – кивнул Ивар. – А если на обратном пути придется принять бой, то меч в руках держать все умеют. Ну что, уже не считаешь, что вся эта затея гиблая? – он испытующе взглянул на Вереска.

– Уже нет, хотя мне все еще не нравится вся эта идея, – честно признался бард. – Я не очень хочу нарушать правила своей касты, но раз уж я ввязался, то остается только сделать.

Он окинул внимательным взглядом собеседников.

– Это все, что вы хотели мне сказать? – уточнил он. Не хотелось лезть с вопросами, да и не было ничего полностью оформившегося, просто царапало что-то на краю сознания, и возникало ощущение недоговоренности. – Если да, то лучше не засиживаться и болтать о пустяках.

– Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, – философски ответил Ивар.

– Как всегда, в общем, – мрачно добавил Тимьян, но тут же встряхнулся и сверкнул привычной улыбкой. – Чур я на печи!

Утро золотило мрачные шпили цитадели, тщетно пытаясь хоть немного отогнать всепоглощающий черный цвет. По заросшей тропинке неслышно скользили трое, продвигаясь к своей цели. Они обговорили все и теперь торопились выполнить задуманное, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, ожидая от сумрака леса неприятных сюрпризов, но их не последовало.

К стенам цитадели мужчины подходили, всем своим существом ощущая притаившуюся где-то в глубине здания темную силу. Они остановились лишь на секунду – просто чтобы обменяться короткими взглядами, убедиться, что все в порядке и можно двигаться вперед, а потом бард достал накачанные силой пирамидки и бросил их на землю перед собой. Больше у них не было времени на остановки – только вперед, мимо недовольно ворчащих, но не замечающих нарушителей стражей, мимо дверей из черного дерева, что крепче стали, по лестнице, каждая ступень которой состояла из человеческих костей. Туда, где ждал хозяин всего этого, названный кем-то злом.

Вот и последняя дверь. Ивар отодвинул брата за спину, взглянул на стоящего чуть в стороне барда и, прищурившись, осмотрел преграду в свете факела. Кивнув своим мыслям, достал из кармана небольшой металлический диск и осторожно приложил его к двери, не касаясь ее пальцами. Дерево под амулетом задымилось, по косяку пробежали искры. Капитан стражи покрепче перехватил меч и, толкнув дверь, вошел в комнату, Тимьян тенью скользнул за ним.

Темный сидел за столом и изучал какой-то ветхий фолиант. Вереск еще успел заметить, что в комнате жарко горит камин, не понимая, почему вообще обратил внимание на подобную мелочь? Ивар стремительно ринулся вперед, но не успел. Темный ударил, даже не поднимая взгляда – изумительно красивым плетением вместо сырой силы того, кого застали врасплох. Он ждал их, возможно, какое-то время следил за их передвижениями по цитадели. Вереск вскинул руки, высокой нотой его сила метнулась наперерез чужому плетению, только чудом перехватывая его.

Маг вскочил, понимая, что и его надежды на быструю победу не оправдались. Он не пытался говорить, отвлекать – нет, темный выхватил меч и прыгнул вперед на отшатнувшегося Ивара. Завязался бой. Вереск машинально отметил, что этот темный не надеется только на магию, как тот юнец в селении, к холодному оружию он явно был гораздо более привычен. В другой ситуации бард даже, наверное, полюбовался бы красотой схватки, но сейчас важнее было не дать магу позвать нежить – Вер почувствовал начинающий набирать силу призыв и обернулся к двери, краем глаза заметив выскочившего на лестницу Тимьяна.

Заглушить зов такой силы было бесконечно сложно, Вереск чувствовал, как обжигают запястья браслеты, которым приходится слишком громко звучать. Бард огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как он может помочь отражающему стремительные атаки Ивару. По всему выходило, что лучше не вмешиваться, но стоять в стороне мужчина не привык, так что один из выпадов темного встретил уже совершенно иной клинок. У стражника была знакомая тактика, и он явно привык драться в паре с братом, так что Вереск не помешал, напротив, они даже теснили темного, пока Ивар не оступился, что чуть не стоило барду головы, но это же решило исход битвы. Сосредоточившись на поединке, хозяин замка не успел прикрыться от магической атаки, тем более такой – яркий, бьющий по глазам свет поглотил темного. Вер понял, что еще не скоро забудет тот полный нечеловеческой боли крик, что сорвался с губ погибающего мага.

– Уходим, – сказал мужчина, бросив короткий взгляд на поднявшегося на ноги Ивара и добавил: – Тимьян на лестнице, а там сейчас будет очень жарко.

– Что?! – капитан стражи выругался сквозь зубы и почти бегом направился к выходу.

Вереск на секунду замешкался, прежде чем поспешить следом. У него потихоньку накапливались вопросы к братьям, но озвучить свои соображения можно и позже, сейчас не до этого, важнее было уйти без потерь.

На лестнице его ждал еще один сюрприз, такой, что заставил застыть на месте, сбиться с шага. Тимьян, в горячке боя лишившийся меча, ударил подобравшегося опасно близко вампира магией. ТЕМНОЙ магией! Эти сверкающие серебром ленты Вереск ни с чем не перепутал бы. В первую секунду бард чуть было не принял сторону атакующей нежити, ведь, если подумать, это такое поразительное лицемерие – нападать на своего собрата, обвиняя его в подготовке к нападению. А что если все это было лишь для того, чтобы после, когда привязка падет, занять его место?

– Вереск! – раздался окрик Ивара, отбрасывающего от брата слишком рьяно рвущегося к его глотке оборотня. – Не стой столбом, чтоб тебя!

Бард бросил на него полный ярости взгляд, но все же включился в схватку. Тимьян, воспользовавшись секундой передышки, подхватил свой меч с пола и плечом к плечу с Иваром продолжил пробивать путь вниз через строй нежити.

– Не сдерживайся! – бросил тот. – Без толку уже!

Тим бросил взгляд на Вереска, продемонстрировав в свете факелов узкий кошачий зрачок, оценил готовность того довершить начатое оборотнем, криво усмехнулся и выпустил силу. Бард от неожиданности вновь замер, и было от чего – взметнувшиеся ленты были гораздо шире и длиннее прежних, подобного Вер еще никогда не видел.

Бард буквально кипел от переполнявших его эмоций, но это не мешало ему драться наравне развернувшимися в полную мощь братьями. Каждая ступень лестницы давалась им с огромным трудом, добавляла царапин и усталости. В какой-то момент напор нежити стал слишком сильным, за ними просто невозможно было уследить.

– Ивар, пробей стену! – рявкнул Вереск: им было уже не до соблюдения тишины.

Светлый, к счастью, не стал спорить, ударил что есть мочи в каменную кладку, а Вер прикрыл всех щитом от падающих обломков. Нежить бросилась прочь от яркого дневного света, но не уходила, кружила на границе тени.

– И чего ты добился? – недовольно выдал Тимьян.

– Молчи, – сквозь зубы прошипел Вереск. – Просто молчи, – в его глазах по-прежнему горело бешенство, – иначе я вас обоих здесь оставлю! – он несколько раз мерно вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. – Возьмите меня за руки, и идем, – скомандовал бард спустя еще несколько секунд и, убедившись, что его услышали, шагнул вперед.

Этот путь среди ночных чудовищ, мимо оскаленных пастей и сверкающих в полумраке когтей тяжело дался всем. Много раз стражники хватались за мечи, лишь в последний момент останавливаясь, а Вереск чувствовал, как иссякает сила, как холодеет в груди, и отсчитывал мгновения до того момента, как морок падет. Но он выдержал, смог дотянуть до по-прежнему открытой прорехи в щите, пусть и ценой нечеловеческой усталости.

– Возвращаемся в деревню, быстро, – едва слышно скомандовал бард, чуть отдышавшись, – не хочу рисковать.

С ним не спорили, напротив, казалось, что братья готовы начать его подгонять, так что до места добрались быстро, вот только, кажется, цена оказалась слишком высока для вымотанного Вереска. Во всяком случае, так показалось братьям, когда бард, войдя в дом, пошатнулся и стал заваливаться на Тимьяна, который в попытке помочь подхватил спутника.

– А теперь вы расскажете мне, что за хрень здесь творится, – зло выдохнул Вереск, затягивая на шее Тима струну, что снял с запястья. Он уже совершенно не походил на смертельно уставшего, а вот на готового убить, не получив ответы – очень даже.

Обернувшийся Ивар дернулся было к ним при виде этой картины, но тут же взял себя в руки.

– Призываю магию свою в свидетели, что мой брат ни разу в жизни не убил ни одного светлого мага или простого человека, – ровно произнес он. Глаза мужчины полыхнули голубым огнем, подтверждая его слова.

– Магией своей, будь она неладна, клянусь, что не причиню вреда ни тебе, бард, ни кому-либо другому, кроме порождений ночи, – в свою очередь высказался Тимьян, не пряча опять поменявший форму зрачок. – Может, теперь снимешь свою удавку?

После подобных клятв оставалось только отступить, но Вереск был так зол… Впрочем, здравый смысл все же победил, и он убрал струну, привычно сворачивая ее вокруг запястья. Бард устало опустился на одну из лавок, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным.

– Я уже не уверен, хочу ли знать, как вышло, что темный и светлый дерутся плечом к плечу и называют друг друга братьями. Я бы ушел прочь, оставив вас с вашими судьбами за спиной, если бы так сильно не вымотался.

Высказавшись, он потянулся за своей сумкой, собираясь заняться теми царапинами, что получил в бою.

– Спасибо, что не убил сразу, – негромко проронил Тимьян, падая на лавку у печи. – А что до нашей истории… Мне просто повезло с братом, вот и все.

– Тим, у тебя рукав весь в крови, приведи себя в порядок, – устало заметил Ивар. – Утром поговорим, если появится такое желание, – повернулся он к Вереску, успевшему достать все необходимое. – Если нет – терпеть наше общество тебе только до Немея и с час в самом городе, надоедать не будем.

– Два мага вашего уровня до города доберутся и без барда, – буркнул Вереск и тихо зашипел, коснувшись первой царапины. – Я уйду с рассветом, – добавил он, наплевав на то, что повторяется. На этот раз он не пытался набить себе цену, чтобы получить желаемое, если честно, Вер хотел просто сбежать. Забыть о произошедшем. – Никакая плата не стоит того, чтобы вмешиваться в подобное.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить капитан стражи. Тимьян только глаза закатил, но промолчал.

Мужчины обработали повреждения, и Ивар обратился к барду:

– Мы на улицу, вернемся к закату.

– Не будем глаза мозолить, проще говоря, – буркнул Тимьян, выходя из дома.

– Можно подумать, я кого-то прогонял, – со вздохом сказал Вереск уже им в спину.

Конечно, он злился, и еще как, вот только сам не мог понять, на что. На то, что ему солгали? Да ладно! Кто в здравом уме признается в таком первому встречному? До клятвы мысль, что Тимьян действительно мог захотеть использовать выходцев из разлома, заставляла мысли путаться, но не теперь. Бард просто устал, слишком много случилось за последнее время. Вереск посмотрел в сторону входа: была мысль позвать спутников обратно, но он отбросил ее прочь – захотят, сами вернутся, дверь открыта. Он упрямо пытался докопаться до причин своей злости, но ничего не выходило, и, в конце концов, Вер просто вырубился на лавке.

Вереск уже видел этот сон прежде, почти сразу после того, как потерял Анера, и вот снова… Всполох лунного света на мече, взметнувшиеся светлые волосы, удивление в зеленых глазах, которое сменяется болью. Бард видел, как искра жизни покидала взгляд Анера, видел, как медленно, словно время вдруг остановило свой бег, мужчина падал на окрашенную кровью землю, видел того, кто появился из темноты за его спиной. Тимьян. Темный маг.

Вереск вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как басовито гудят браслеты, с трудом гася вырвавшуюся на свободу во сне магию. Отдышавшись, бард уж было решил, что что все это не случайно, но вспомнил услышанную ранее клятву и осознал, что сон – всего лишь выверт уставшего не меньше тела сознания, слишком много всего произошло этим утром. Вереск рухнул обратно на скамью и потянулся за флягой в сумке.

Братья шли по селению, оглядывая разрушения.

– Что мы имеем, – начал разговор Ивар. – Бард принял клятву, вмешиваться не имеет желания, поэтому для тебя все остается как прежде. Вернемся в Немей, продолжим жить как жили. Я, если честно, не знаю, стоит ли теперь рассказывать о найденных нами документах…

– В другом случае я бы сказал, пусть уходит с миром, – несколько нервно сказал Тимьян, – но, Ив, что если тот сумасшедший старик-бард прав? Что если темные готовят новый разлом? Мы должны показать Вереску, что нашли, хотя бы потому, что этого хотел Анер. Правда, я пока не знаю, как его уговорить, – мужчина замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Давай расскажем ему хоть немного? Хотя бы попробуем.

– Хотел… – горько отозвался Ивар. – При всем моем уважении к капитану, вел он себя по отношению к Вереску не очень красиво. Честность в подобной ситуации – гораздо лучшая политика… Но, впрочем, ты прав. Попробуем уговорить дойти до города и забрать как минимум дневники. Ознакомится, пусть и потом, в пути, и сам решит, стоит ли ввязываться.

– Думаю, у Анера были свои причины, – покачал головой Тимьян, хотя он поддерживал брата: после прочтения дневников бывшего начальника стражи у мужчины осталось весьма двоякое ощущение. – Он же хотел добиться весьма достойной цели. Ладно, ни к чему обсуждать решения покойников, пойдем в дом, а? – попросил Тим, зябко поежившись – на небо набежали тучи, и задул холодный ветер. – Скоро будет дождь, не прогонит же бард нас прочь в непогоду.

– Идем. Поговорить все равно нужно. Начнем с самого начала?

– Пожалуй. Чтобы вопросов потом было меньше.

Мужчины быстрым шагом направились к дому старосты.

Вереск выглядел еще более взвинченным, чем до того, как они оставили его одного, а увидев Тимьяна, и вовсе вздрогнул, впрочем, быстро взяв себя в руки.

– Нужно растопить печь, – просто чтобы что-то сказать, выдал бард, поднимаясь со своего места. – Ночь обещает быть ненастной, так ведь?

– Судя по всему, да, – кивнул Ивар, Тимьян же молча прошел к одной из лавок подальше от Вереска и, сев, прикрыл глаза. – Я займусь, отдыхайте.

Он вышел, оставив брата наедине с бардом.

– Я не ненавижу таких, как ты, – счел нужным сказать Вереск, борясь с желанием достать лютню, – я просто… – он прервался, не зная, что говорить, да и стоит ли вообще. – Ладно, неважно. Не нужно делать вид, что тебя нет, если только ты сам этого не хочешь.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Тимьян, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Если ты немного остыл, я могу рассказать, как так получилось, что столь разные люди, как мы с Иваром, оказались рядом. Хотя лучше будет, если начнет брат, – Тимьян наконец посмотрел прямо на Вереска.

– Я бард, я люблю истории, – отозвался Вер. Ему было сложно смотреть в глаза темного, даже сейчас, когда они напоминали глаза простого человека, но он не хотел, чтобы Тимьян решил, что ему соврали, поэтому удерживал взгляд до тех пор, пока собеседник первым не отвел глаза. – Почему начать должен Ивар?

– Потому что он старше и опытнее, – ответил Тим. – Да и без него меня бы здесь не было.

Открывшего было рот Вереска прервало появление капитана стражи с охапкой дров. Он оглядел сидящих по разные стороны мужчин, оценил чуть менее напряженную обстановку и хмыкнул:

– Договорились, значит?

– Я бы сказал, пока просто заговорили, – несколько напряженно улыбнулся Вер. – И, кстати, в твое отсутствие мне успели пообещать проникновенную историю.

– С чего ты решил, что она будет проникновенной? – как то слишком наигранно возмутился Тимьян.

– А разве другой может быть история такой необычной пары? – пожал плечами бард и, подойдя к печи, добавил: – Давай я займусь, а ты рассказывай, пока я не умер от любопытства.

Ивар не стал спорить, передал настырному барду огниво и, устроившись рядом с братом, начал:

– Мне было семь. Наше селение было похоже на это, только в нескольких часах пути был не темный замок, а монастырь, – мужчина скупо улыбнулся, а Вер представил бегающего по лужам светловолосого мальчишку, который пока еще верит в то, что мир – прекрасное место. – Однажды, в полдень, когда солнце светит ярче всего, в наши ворота постучался путник. Под покровительством храма мы жили достаточно спокойно, так что незнакомца встретили радушно, пусть и проверив его амулетами. Я не знаю, как он смог скрыть свою сущность, а спросить уже, увы, не у кого… – Ивар помрачнел и ненадолго замолчал. Тим тревожно посмотрел на брата, но не стал вмешиваться, давая ему время справиться с эмоциями и подобрать слова. – Тем вечером, как и много раз до этого, я сидел у соседа, деда Савелия, и слушал его рассказы о нашем мире – он был бардом, но здоровья ходить по дорогам уже не хватало. Вскоре после захода солнца на улице послышались крики, и Савелий, видимо, сразу поняв, что происходит, велел мне спуститься в подпол и сидеть там как можно тише. Утром оказалось, что выжило только около десятка человек. Моих родителей и старика-барда среди них не было… Я не буду рассказывать, как мы, дрожа от страха, несмотря на явный день, добирались до монастыря, важнее другое – нас пропустили, проверили и дали скрыться за надежными стенами. Я понимаю тех людей, которых ты привел в Немей, Вереск, помню, как это – осознать, что ты дошел, ты в безопасности… – он вновь оборвал себя, а бард сделал вид, что полностью поглощен растопкой печи и не заметил, как сверкнули глаза остро переживающего давнюю историю стражника. – Чуть ли не на пороге монастыря у одной из женщин раньше срока начались роды, – видимо, решив, что достаточно предисловий, сказал Ивар. – То, что дело было плохо, понял даже такой малец, как я. Наверное, на меня слишком многое навалилось, или я просто больше не мог терять, даже тех, кого едва знал по имени, но у меня проявился дар, я смог спасти ее и ребенка. Вот так и вышло, что Лина заменила мне мать, ее сын – Тимьян – стал мне братом. Когда Тиму был год, она сильно простудилась, долго болела и тихо угасла, а я понял, что происходит, слишком поздно и не успел помочь, – мужчина вздохнул. – Из рассказов Савелия я знал, что светлых магов забирают в храмы для обучения. Подобная участь меня не привлекала, ведь тогда Тим остался бы один, поэтому я стал учиться контролировать силу, выдавать ее дозированно, чтобы на меня не обращали особого внимания. Все получилось, на проверке я показал средний результат и категорически отказался куда-либо идти без брата. Сиротам пошли навстречу и пообещали вернуться к этому вопросу, когда подрастет Тимьян.

– В монастыре жил пес, – негромко заговорил Тим. – Достаточно старый, но бодрый, я его очень любил. Не знаю, кому он не угодил, может, очередному пришлому, но мы с Иваром нашли его в сарае с удавкой на шее. От горя я, можно сказать, отключился, а когда пришел в себя, оказалось, что умудрился «оживить» его почти на минуту. Слава богам, рядом был только брат, объяснивший, почему так произошло… Мы стали учиться контролировать проявление магии вместе – я не хотел больше пользоваться своей силой, это противоречило моему отношению к жизни и к другим людям. Не знаю, как, но я могу полностью закрываться, меня воспринимают как обычного человека. Нас, в общем-то, обоих приняли на обучение только потому, что мы хорошо дрались в паре, несмотря на видимое отсутствие у меня магии. То, что ты видел в цитадели – один из единичных случаев, о которых знал только Ивар. Я вовремя понял, что прятать силу все время невозможно, если не хочу умереть раньше времени или позволить погибнуть брату. Но повторю: я не убил ни одного человека, только нежить.

Вереск молчал, просто не зная, что сказать этим двоим, которые только силой своей веры друг в друга, силой привязанности смогли выбрать тот путь, который хотели, а не тот, что был им уготован судьбой.

– Зачем вы пошли в Цитадель? – спросил Вереск, внимательно посмотрев на Ивара. – Это не работа капитана ночной стражи, для подобного в каждом городе есть особенные люди, и не пытайтесь говорить, что в Немее их нет, я знаю, что это не так. Зачем вы подверглись такой опасности? – он перевел дыхание, опасаясь, что его слова прозвучали слишком резко. – Знаете, что я подумал, увидев силу Тимьяна там, на лестнице? Я решил, что он попытается стать новым предводителем всей этой толпы выходцев из разлома, но после ваших клятв я не знаю, что и думать.

– Ну, знаешь! – возмутился Тим.

– Погоди, Вереск по-своему прав, – осадил его брат. – А по поводу того, ради чего мы во все это ввязались… После того как меня назначили капитаном стражи, я получил доступ в кабинет Анера и к его документам. Помимо упомянутых Тимьяном дневников, мы нашли много других записей, в том числе темномагических, и не только планы цитадели.

Вереск резко развернулся в его сторону, сверкая глазами.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Анер был чист, – весьма резко заявил бард, – он не был связан с темными, я дрался рядом с ним, ходил с ним по дорогам, я… – он замолчал, не давая себе продолжить, сердце вновь заныло, напоминая о недавней потере. – О чем бы вы ни думали, мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь.

– Я не сказал, что он был связан с тьмой, – покачал головой Ивар. – Но бумаги с его пометками никуда не делись. Самое главное – там была информация о разломе, о том, что маг, собравший достаточно силы, может стать равным тем, кто открыл его. Еще были обрывки какого-то свитка с описанием ритуала закрытия разлома, но очень невнятные и неполные.

– Да, маг при определенных условиях может стать равным тем, кто устроил катастрофу, – кивнул Вереск, припоминая давний разговор с Анером, его вопросы, смысла которых тогда не понимал. – Темные стремятся к этому – стать немертвыми магами, личами. Мечта, к достижению которой идут годами. Мы ведь говорили с вами об этом, – Вер посмотрел на братьев. – Здесь дело не в том, что они хотят снова открыть разлом, просто хотят такую же силу. Впрочем, неизвестно, что могло попасть в руки Анеру, он в свое время много где сражался, да и наставник его – далеко как не простой светлый. Мне нужно увидеть эти бумаги, – подвел итог бард.

За окном раздался раскат грома, и с неба полилась вода.

– Хорошо, что пошел дождь, – отметил Вереск. – Он смоет наши следы, так что и сегодня сможем спокойно переночевать.

– Есть еще кое-что, – добавил Тимьян, решив расставить все точки над i. – По поводу этого самого ритуала. В Немее я сказал тебе, что нашлись еще личные дневники Анера. Извини, конечно, мы с ними ознакомились… Есть там записи и о тебе, о твоей возможной роли в этом. Скрывать подобное нельзя.

– Моей роли? – удивился Вереск. – Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Тимьян? Мы никогда не говорили о чем-то подобном, о разломе, темных и каких-то планах на будущее. Ты можешь объяснить толком?

– Понятно, что не говорили, – хмыкнул тот. – Я не буду ничего пересказывать, сам прочтешь. Как я понимаю, уходить утром ты передумал?

– Да, – кивнул Вереск, – теперь я должен разобраться, что происходит.

Барда расстроил этот разговор: ему и так с огромным трудом удалось прийти в себя после смерти любимого человека, а теперь оказалось, что тот многое скрывал, причем такого, что заставляло как минимум насторожиться.

– Полагаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, раз уж подробности вы мне рассказывать не хотите, а разводить теории не вижу смысла уже я.

– А больше рассказывать-то нечего, – покачал головой Ивар. – Прочтешь бумаги – поговорим. Тим, ты как?

– Посплю и буду в норме, – отозвался тот. – Да, что у нас с ужином, кто на дежурстве?

– Я займусь ужином, – сказал бард, – а вот дежурить сегодня предпочел бы в последнюю очередь.

Больше они толком не говорили, так, перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами, пока ужинали и устраивались на ночлег.

Ночь прошла беспокойно, твари бродили у остатков частокола, пытаясь понять, где скрываются дневные незваные гости, но дождь смыл следы, хотя чувствующие слишком близкое приближение зла караульные то и дело вскидывались, заставляя и спящих настораживаться.

Утро не порадовало солнцем, но с этим оставалось только смириться: они не могли больше оставаться в разрушенной деревне, слишком высок был риск. До города добрались в рекордные сроки. В дороге большей частью молчали – всем было о чем подумать, – а на стоянке говорили только на бытовые темы. К счастью, нежить не слишком беспокоила, маяча где-то неподалеку, но не спеша нападать.

Караульные на воротах при виде приближающихся путников забеспокоились, но, узнав своих, без вопросов открыли калитку. Войдя в город, Ивар спросил:

– Вереск, ты куда сейчас? В таверну или к с нами к старшему?

– Не хочу встречаться с вашим начальством, – сказал Вереск, – а вот прочесть то, о чем вы говорили – напротив, так что просто скажите, куда подойти и когда.

С ним не стали спорить, да и к чему, если все уже оговорено.

– И еще, Ивар, оставь себе меч, – добавил бард.

Капитан стражи задумчиво на него посмотрел, кивнул, соглашаясь, и объяснил, как пройти к их с Тимьяном дому.

– Встретимся через час, – добавил он, и братья направились в сторону казарм.

Вереск решил не слоняться по улицам, а спокойно отсидеться в таверне. Солем приветливо кивнул барду и налил горячего вина. Он не лез с разговорами, но поглядывал с любопытством: видно, и до него дошли те рассказы, о которых говорил Тимьян. Прикинув время на дорогу, Вереск залпом допил вино и, расплатившись, ушел прочь. Чуть поплутав по лабиринту городских улиц, мужчина наконец добрался до нужного дома и прислонился к стене, ожидая возвращения братьев.

Ждать пришлось недолго, вскоре из-за поворота показались мрачный Ивар и напряженный Тимьян.

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовался бард у подошедших мужчин.

– Все в норме, просто пришлось объяснять, как справились с заданием, без упоминания роли Тима, – отмахнулся капитан стражи. – Ох уж эти жрецы, никаких сил не осталось…

– Это их работа, – пожал плечами Вереск, – хотя они иногда перегибают палку, но обычно это можно оправдать. Идем? – поторопил он.

– Да, – коротко ответил Тимьян и взбежал по ступеням, не дожидаясь, пока к нему присоединятся остальные.

– Для него это всегда особенно тяжело, так? – уточнил Вереск у замешкавшегося Ивара.

– Да, – мужчина вздохнул. – Каждое использование дара, пусть и при смертельной опасности, идет вразрез с его желанием быть обычным. Тима спасает незлобивый характер, но пару дней перепадов настроения нам обеспечены. К тому же в очередной раз добавляется необходимость помнить, как именно мы объясняли начальству успех вылазки, и, кажется, жрецы начинают что-то подозревать, не зря же именно нас послали уничтожить этого мага. Похоже, мы окончательно влипли, и брат это тоже понимает. Мы пришли, – Ивар толкнул дверь, проходя внутрь.

– Такой секрет трудно хранить, – сказал ему в спину Вереск и, чуть помедлив, вошел следом.

Он думал о дневниках Анера всю дорогу до города, пытался предугадать, что может быть написано на страницах. В начале похода он предвкушал возможность увидеть мир глазами любимого человека, а теперь Вереск сомневался: слишком многое из того, что рассказали братья, не вязалось с тем, что он знал о капитане стражи.

– Ты так и будешь там торчать? – раздался голос Тимьяна. – Вроде торопился.

– Иду, – откликнулся бард, идя на голос.

Эту комнату мужчины использовали в качестве кабинета и одновременно склада ненужных вещей – все было расположено несколько хаотично. Ивар стоял у немного хлипкого на вид стола.

– Присаживайся, – сказал он. Отчего-то Вереску показалось, что он сочувствует собеседнику, но вот светлый немного устало улыбнулся, и иллюзия развеялась. – Вот дневники, – капитан стражи указал на три толстых простеганных тетради, – а остальные бумаги где-то у Тимьяна, мы принесем их, когда ты закончишь читать.

Вереск кивнул и устроился на предложенное место, осторожно касаясь грубой кожи обложки.

– Тебе еще что-то нужно? – уточнил Ивар, но бард только головой покачал и решительно открыл первую тетрадь.

Следующие пару часов для Вереска слились в единый миг. Анер действительно вел достаточно подробные, хоть и редкие записи. Первая датировалась событиями примерно шестилетней давности, последняя – около двух месяцев назад, сразу после последней встречи капитана с Вереском. По мере чтения бард все больше менялся в лице, и было от чего. Прочитав последнюю строку, мужчина прикрыл глаза и, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не порвать в клочья дневники, попытался осознать, что именно только что увидел, но вместо этого вспомнил первое, что прочитал в первой тетради:

«Все дело в том, что для ритуала нужен бард, но они обычно те еще пройдохи и на подобный риск не пойдут ни за какую плату, а значит, нужно искать иной выход…»

Вот чем все время были для Анера их отношения – «иным выходом», воин так цинично радовался, что встретил на своем пути молодого и глупого Вереска, радовался тому, как легко оказалось обвести его вокруг пальца.

Вер оттолкнул от себя тетради с такой силой, что они упали на пол, некоторые листы и вовсе вылетели и рассыпались, но едва ли барду было до этого дело. Он чувствовал себя настолько скверно сейчас… Что ж, в одном Анер был действительно прав: он слишком наивен, раз позволил себе поверить в лживые чувства. Позволил себе полюбить того, кто с самого начала видел в нем лишь инструмент для достижения цели. У Вереска больше не было сил вариться в котле своих чувств, и он решил кое-что уточнить у братьев.

Тимьян и Ивар нашлись на кухне, они не торопясь потягивали вино и смотрели друг на друга так, словно вели разговор без слов.

– Вы тоже этого хотите? – прямо спросил Вереск, его голос звучал так, словно он кричал все время, хотя он и не проронил ни звука. – Вы тоже хотите закрыть разлом? Ввязаться в авантюру по спасению всего человечества? Оставить, чтоб ему, след в истории? – он практически процитировал строки из дневника и теперь требовательно смотрел на собеседников.

– В нашей ситуации не до следа в истории, живыми бы остаться, – покачал головой Ивар. – Мы не претендуем на роли спасителей мира, но да, избавиться от притока нежити было бы неплохо. Ты прекрасно знаешь, каково это – терять тех, кого ты знал, с кем рос рядом, сражался бок о бок, да и просто жаль тех же детей, теряющих родителей, как мы… Но я – не Анер и не буду ходить окольными путями. Мы нашли в его бумагах довольно подробное, хоть и незаконченное описание ритуала, и информацию о том, где можно найти того, кто точно знает, в чем он заключается. Да, для путешествия бард был бы необходим, но в крайнем случае придется обходиться без него, сил у нас двоих хватит. Вот эти записи, – мужчина придвинул к барду очередную стопку листов. – Откажешься – поймем.

– Я могу их забрать? – спросил Вереск. Он понял позицию братьев, но пока совершенно не понимал, чего хочет, точнее, не так. Сейчас он хотел остаться в одиночестве, обдумать то, что узнал, постараться восстановить вновь пошатнувшееся равновесие. Можно подумать, ему было мало потери самоконтроля после смерти Анера. Анер… Зачем же он так?! Вер вскинулся и посмотрел на Ивара. – Я прочту и потом скажу, что решил.

– Хорошо. Нам вечером на дежурство, приходи или к воротам, или завтра с утра – сюда.

Бард кивнул, забрал бумаги и, кивнув на прощание, вышел. Выйдя на улицу, он посмотрел на наконец-то выглянувшее из-за облаков солнце и направился к знакомой таверне.

Он не хотел сразу садиться за чтение, информации и так хватило, так что бард устроился у стойки и не торопясь попивал принесенное вино, все сильнее погружаясь в свои мысли.

– Я должен тебе, бард, – донесшийся голос трактирщика заставил Вереска вскинуться.

– За что? – удивился он.

– Благодаря тебе моя дочь еще жива, – и, видя, что его по-прежнему не понимают, Солем добавил: – После одной из ваших прогулок Анер принес в город стебли очень редкой травы…

– Я помню, – сказал Вереск и даже после всего, что он узнал, не смог сдержать мягкую улыбку, вспоминая, как жарко погибший капитан уговаривал сходить в одно совершенно неинтересное место. – Он сказал, что это нужно для друга.

– Рад, что он считал меня другом, – Солем нарисовал в воздухе знак легкого посмертия, – но мы сейчас не о том. Я хочу отплатить тебе за добро, бард.

– Мне не нужна плата, – заупрямился Вереск.

– Подожди, – шикнул на него трактирщик, – я тут кое-что услышал. Жрецы хотят тебя и нового капитана с братом в храме закрыть для проверки, и они ни перед чем не остановятся. Тебе бежать нужно, бард!

Вер, может, и отмахнулся бы, но Солем говорил так уверенно, а в его глазах горел огонек страха.

– Вставай и уходи через боковую дверь, будто просто освежиться идешь.

– А мои вещи? – спросил бард, вспоминая о бумагах – за написанные на старотемном фолианты его точно сожгут без разговоров.

– Будут ждать тебя там, – заверил его трактирщик.

И верно, стоило только Вереску подняться, как к его месту подошла подавальщица в пышной юбке, а когда она вновь заскользила по залу, мешка барда уже не было.

Спустя еще пару минут Вер спокойно уходил прочь от таверны, словно просто прогуливался. Ему нужно было успеть, нужно было вытащить Ивара и Тимьяна, иначе их всех ждет весьма болезненная смерть.

На лестнице по пути к квартире братьев ему встретился смутно знакомый мужчина в светлой кольчуге. Бард напрягся, но стражник лишь едва заметно кивнул ему и поспешил вниз.

Вереск постучал, дверь открыли сразу, и встревоженный Тимьян шустро втянул его внутрь.

– Как удачно, не нужно тебя искать. Надо уходить из города, иначе до следующего утра мы просто не доживем – храмовники взялись за нас всерьез. Спасибо хоть нашлось кому предупредить…

– Как ни странно, но у меня тоже нашлось, – криво улыбнулся Вереск. – Вы уже собрались? Знаете, как можно незаметно покинуть город?

– Спокойнее, – сказал появившийся из комнаты Ивар. – Нас пропустят, есть один хороший знакомый, но нужно успеть, пока он не сменился. Бумаги у тебя?

– Да, – подтвердил Вереск.

– Дневники Анера пришлось сжечь, – добавил поправляющий перевязь Тимьян, – там толком ничего не было, а места они занимают слишком много.

– Туда им и дорога, – искренне ответил Вереск. – Пойдем? – спросил он, по очереди глядя на братьев.

– Да, не стоит задерживаться, – кивнул Ивар. – Тим, возьми сумку. Всем вместе идти не стоит, это может вызвать подозрения, разделимся и разными путями идем к западным воротам, нас будут ждать. Встретимся за чертой города.

Мужчины вышли из дома и разошлись, чтобы примерно через полчаса собраться вновь, уже на дороге из Немея.

– И что дальше, господа беглецы? – с нервным смешком спросил Вереск. – Нам теперь в городах лучше не появляться. Собственно, лучше не появляться нигде, где есть служители света.

– Будем считать, что нас так судьба в нужную сторону подталкивает, – буркнул Тимьян, который казался самым раздосадованным из всех. – Ты помнишь, где тот скит, в котором Анер хотел ответы искать? – спросил он брата.

– И верно, зачем бежать от того, что все равно не изменишь, – выдал Вереск. – Пойдем, найдем новую историю. Просто покажи направление, капитан.

– Я уже не капитан, – нервно улыбнулся Ивар. – До скита почти неделя пути, двигаться на запад – в этом смысле нам немного повезло, не нужно обходить город. Вереск, с бумагами ознакомишься на привалах, может, знаешь, о каком именно месте идет речь.

– На запад так на запад, – покладисто ответил бард. – Остается надеяться, что за нами не пустят погоню. Ладно, это нервное. С направлением определились, а значит, вперед. Я знаю, где мы можем остановиться на ночлег сегодня.

Вереск не соврал, ближе к закату он вывел спутников к роднику, бьющему из-под корней огромного дерева, в которое когда-то очень давно, похоже, попала молния, искалечив мощный ствол. За деревом было что-то вроде небольшого оврага, скрывающего от лишних глаз и ветра.

– Королевские условия, – оглядев предложенное место ночлега, выдал Тимьян. – Вер, да ты настоящий ходячий клад!

– Не паясничай, – усмехнулся Ивар.

– Здесь, к сожалению в достатке нежити, – скупо улыбнувшись, сказал Вереск, – так что спокойный ночлег не обещаю. Нужно будет усилить обычный щит, так что готовка и костер сегодня полностью на вас.

Высказавшись, Вереск направился в редкий подлесок: нужно было найти травы и запасти их впрок. Его немного дернуло от слов Тимьяна, но тот был не виноват, что почти дословно повторил слова Анера. Впрочем, короткая прогулка полностью вытеснила неприятные ощущения, и обратно к стоянке Вереск вернулся вполне спокойным.

Пока он ходил, на поляне успел разгореться костер, и Ивар уже занимался ужином. Тим сидел на поваленном дереве и сосредоточенно рылся в ворохе свитков.

– Нашел! – и, подняв голову, пояснил для подошедшего барда: – Записи именно о ските, чтоб не все подряд читать. Нет, если хочешь, посмотришь потом полностью, но тут явно чего-то не хватает, наверное, часть бумаг где-то пропала, может, дома у Анера осталась.

– А может, ничего больше и не было, – предположил Вереск и, пряча глаза, добавил: – Из дневника было понятно, что Анер не смог найти какие-то архивы, о которых ему наставник рассказывал, – говоря это, бард плел щит и выкладывал травы вокруг стоянки.

– Прочтешь? – попросил он Тимьяна. – А я потом посмотрю карту, если она есть.

– Карты нет, – отозвался Тим. – Есть только описание примет по пути и самого скита.

Из озвученного им куска текста выходило, что нужное им место находится в отдалении от городов и селений, в предгорьях. Ближайшее селение было в двух днях пути, у начала реки, протекающей через половину известных городов. Заброшенный монастырь, в котором живет старый маг, причем даже неизвестно было, темный или светлый.

– Я знаю это место, – сказал наконец Вереск и замкнул защитный круг, – недавно был недалеко. Там странно спокойно, словно кто-то нежить отгоняет.

Он присел к костру и прикрыл глаза, раздумывая, какой путь лучше выбрать, в итоге решил посоветоваться со спутниками.

– У нас есть два варианта. Первый – мы идем по дороге, ночуем в деревнях. Я был там, жрецов нет ни в одной, так что можно будет не бояться преследователей, – он посмотрел на братьев. – Это займет ту самую неделю. Есть еще один путь, по лесу, где нежити до определенного места в избытке, но тогда нам потребуется всего четыре дня.

Тимьян, уже сложивший бумаги, пару секунд вопросительно смотрел на Ивара, пожал плечами и ответил:

– Я за лес.

– Я, в общем, тоже. В деревнях все равно лучше не мелькать лишний раз, наша компания, мягко говоря, странно выглядит – барды не в одиночку редко ходят. Будут лишние вопросы. Вер, а ты что скажешь?

– В лесу будет действительно опасно, – в принципе, Вереск ожидал подобного ответа, но все же решил повториться. – Едва ли нам удастся пройти без боя… – он посмотрел на упрямые лица братьев и сдался: – Ладно, идем через лес. Ведь если бы я считал, что у нас нет шансов, то просто не упомянул об этом пути. Там есть хоть что-то об этом отшельнике, Тимьян? – перевел тему бард. – Может, в других бумагах?

Тим задумался.

– Судя по записям, этот маг едва ли не старше разлома, живет одиноко как раз примерно с тех самых пор. Вроде у него было несколько учеников, но неясно, какого рода его магия, так что ничего определенного сказать нельзя. Подозреваю, что он темный, потому что о сильном светлом информации было бы гораздо больше. Да и половина бумаг Анера – старотемные, где только нашел…

– Где угодно, Анер, в отличие от остальных, очень много путешествовал, – поделился Вереск, – участвовал во всех возможных вылазках. Когда-то я считал, что он за что-то пытается отомстить, а теперь думаю, что он просто шел к своей цели, – бард грустно улыбнулся. Конечно, злоба на погибшего капитана все еще сжигала сердце, но это не могло перечеркнуть прежних чувств, пусть даже взращенных искусным манипулятором. – Но давай об этом чуть позже, а пока что у нас там с ужином?

– Готово, – ответил Ивар, наполняя миски. – Прошу.

Мужчины быстро поели и начали устраиваться на ночлег, распределив очередь караула.

Сегодня первым у костра остался Вереск. На миг прислушавшись к себе и тишине вокруг, он достал первый попавшийся документ и начал читать. За то время, что длилась его вахта, он успел окунуться в историю мира, в то, о чем говорили многие, но едва ли правду. Разлом – великое зло, которое принесло с собой множество смертей, но в свитках то, к чему стремились темные, называлось совершенно иначе. «Зов» или «Сила», слово имело два значения, и Вереск не мог подобрать верное по контексту. Решив уточнить этот момент у Тимьяна, мужчина продолжил чтение. В какой-то момент он наткнулся на свиток, написанный светлыми, и криво улыбнулся, сравнивая точки зрения на одно и то же событие. Автор проклинал темных, но что-то мешало Вереску поверить в его искренность.

– Зачитался? – раздался голос Тимьяна с лежанки.

Вер вскинулся, оглядываясь по сторонам: звезды чуть тускнели, а небо на горизонте начинало светлеть.

– Да, – подтвердил бард, – но нужно хоть немного поспать. Заступаешь, раз уж проснулся?

– Угу, посижу до рассвета, Иву отдохнуть надо после вчерашнего общения со жрецами, – потянувшись, Тим встал и прошелся по поляне. – Изучаешь? И как, нашел что-нибудь новое?

– Едва ли, – пожал плечами Вереск, – я бард, это обязывает меня знать множество историй. Вот, например, эта, – мужчина показал один из листов. – «Песнь о потере», я знаю ее с детства, пусть и считал все же сказкой. И таких много. Кстати, у меня возник вопрос. Ты не обратил внимание на странное название ритуала, который использовали для открытия разлома? Слово переводится двумя разными способами. И если «Сила» я еще могу понять – они хотели обрести мощь, то «Зов»? Кого они могли звать? Ведь силу темные до сих пор черпают лишь из тьмы, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Умный ты человек вроде, а простые вещи мимо проходят, – хмыкнул присевший у огня Тимьян. – Да, нормальные, если так можно выразиться, темные пользуются чужими смертями. Я же научился силу брать из чужих негативных эмоций, не смертей, а только чьего-то желания убить или причинить вред. Спасибо Ивару, подсказал выход… – мужчина помолчал. – Звать могли кого-то посильнее умертвий, как вариант, ведь мелкая шушера, лезущая из разлома – пушечное мясо, по сути.

– И что, – не понял Вереск, – зачем отдавать собственную силу на зов чего-то крупного? А что если оно вместо того, чтобы стать, по сути, проводником магии, не захочет делиться? Ладно, нам едва ли ведомы мысли тех, кто когда-то стал причиной катастрофы, а легенды о том, какими были темные до разлома, могут быть и выдумкой.

Вереск улегся и постарался как мог сильнее укутаться – после жара углей ночь казалась слишком промозглой.

– Просто мне всегда казалось, что все было не так, Тимьян, – сказал он, вглядываясь в темноту за защитным кругом, – казалось, что мы что-то важное упустили в той истории. Но это только мои мысли, неважно. Легкой смены.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь поймать сон за хвост.

– Вот и расскажешь завтра, какими мои недосоратники были раньше, чтобы в дороге не скучать, – фыркнул Тим. – Добрых снов, бард.

Остаток ночи прошел спокойно, Вереску для разнообразия ничего не снилось – ухнул в черноту до утра.

Разбудил его не солнечный свет, которого почти не было видно, а негромкие голоса – братья что-то обсуждали.

– …все это несколько странно, – услышал Вереск окончание фразы Ивара.

– Думаешь? – уточнил Тимьян и протяжно зевнул. – Вот ты говоришь, меч тебе оставил, но вспомни, что он сделал в первую очередь? Амулет с него снял, так что, Ив, кажется, дело вовсе не в мече было, а в той нитке, что на нем болталась. Так что не заморачивайся. Или что, приглянулся парень? Решил повторить подвиг, чтоб, его Анера? – голос мужчины звучал напряженно. – Вот кому нужно было темным рождаться.

– Не говори ерунды, – шикнул на брата Ивар. – Я просто хочу понять, что заставило барда передумать, вот и все.

– Прости, – повинился Тим, – сам же знаешь, что я дурным становлюсь после того, как силы своей касаюсь. Мне просто правда его жаль, не заслужил он такого.

– Все в порядке… Ладно, чего гадать. Захочет – расскажет. Солнце встает, пора.

Вереск, решив, что притворяться спящим больше нет необходимости, заворочался и сел.

– Доброе утро. О чем спорите с утра пораньше?

– О всякой ерунде, – отмахнулся Тимьян, он выглядел хмуро, – и о том, кто будет готовить завтрак.

Вереск не стал показывать, что слышал обрывок разговора:

– Могу я, без проблем, – выдал он и с улыбкой добавил: – Если кто-нибудь притащит немного дров.

Тим кивнул и покинул поляну.

– Сколько он говоришь, будет такой букой? – поддразнил Ивара Вереск, разворашивая угли. – Меня вот в детстве от плохого настроения всегда спасали сказки, как думаешь, с Тимом выйдет?

– День-два, – ответил мужчина, прикидывая, вспомнил ли бард вчерашний разговор или слышал что-то только что. В любом случае Вер никак не показал, что его как-то задело, так что Ивар мысленно махнул рукой. – Сказки всегда хороши, а все, что я от Савелия знал, уже не по одному разу за столько лет рассказаны.

– Со старыми бардами трудно тягаться, – сказал Вереск, – но я попробую. Говорят, – он улыбнулся вернувшемуся Тимьяну, – раньше темным и светлым богам молились в одном храме, – он помнил свое обещание рассказать о том, какими были темные до разлома, и решил не затягивать с его исполнением. – Так вышло, что прекрасная, как юная Луна, послушница одного из ночных богов полюбила ратника, что приходил за благословением бога Солнца. Она стыдливо следила за ним из-за колон храма и мечтала, что он обернется и, увидев ее, увезет прочь, туда, где они смогут любить друг друга, быть вместе…

Слова плавно лились, а Вереск между этим успел приготовить завтрак и, даже почти не прерывая рассказ, поесть. Уже в пути он закончил историю о великой темной, что ради своей любви пошла против самой тьмы. И начал новую сказку, и новую, и новую, и новую… Он говорил весь день, доказывая, что когда-то темные были мечтателями, теми, кто способен на бескорыстную любовь и дружбу, теми, кто не мог быть злом в чистом виде.

Уже вечером, когда путники устроились небольшой опушке в том самом обещанном бардом лесу, Тимьян, занимаясь костром, спросил:

– Скажи, Вер, а как так получилось, что все тобой рассказанное только в виде сказок осталось? Ведь любые истории имеют под собой какую-то реальную основу.

– Брось, Тим, – криво усмехнулся бард, – ну кто позволит рассказывать такое о коварных убийцах-повелителях нежити? Темные – зло, нам это с рождения внушают. Я помню не так уж много проповедей в храме, но в тех, что не стерлись из памяти, обязательно есть фраза, а то и целая страница о коварности детей ночи. Людям нужно кого-то ненавидеть, а темные слишком уж подходят на эту роль. Иногда мне кажется, что и они сами забыли о том, какими были прежде, слишком пропитались чужой ненавистью. Но потом я вспоминаю разрушенные деревни… Прости, тебе, наверное, неприятно слушать подобное.

Тимьян помолчал, глядя в огонь, но вскоре встряхнулся и сказал:

– Ладно, можно подумать, в первый раз такое слышу. Кстати, о нежити. Мне кажется, или за теми деревьями чьи-то глаза сверкают?

– Это просто волк, – улыбнулся Вереск и, посмотрев в указанную сторону, поманил серого разбойника. Тот подошел к границе круга и чихнул, когда резкий запах трав ударил по тонкому нюху. – Ну, что скажешь, серый?

Бард опустился на колено напротив зверя и заглянул в его глаза. На миг показалось, что Вереск сейчас кувыркнется, перекидываясь – что-то опасно звериное мелькнуло в его облике, но вот он отвел взгляд и встал, отряхивая брюки, а волк скрылся в темноте.

– Сегодня еще переночуем относительно спокойно, а вот завтра, – он покачал головой. – Все хуже, чем я запомнил, возможно, вообще не удастся сделать стоянку.

– Драться придется? – нахмурился Ивар. – В таком случае лучше будет немного передохнуть около полудня, чтобы ночью легче было.

– Разумное решение, – согласился Вереск. – Животные не любят нежить и бегут прочь, только почуяв ее запах, но не от оборотней и вампиров, так что я до конца не знаю, что нас ждет. Впрочем, мы не дети, прорвемся.

Ночевка выдалась относительно тихой, а вот с утра Вер с неудовольствием отметил гнетущую тишину вокруг и неуловимое дыхание тьмы где-то неподалеку.

– Приехали, – мрачно сказал бард. – Похоже, все еще хуже, чем я думал.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – уточнил Ивар, он тоже чувствовал присутствие тьмы, но не так тонко, как Вереск.

– Здесь не только знакомые нам выходцы из разлома, где-то недалеко что-то более опасное, – Вереск попытался понять, что же подсказывают ему чувства, но ничего не вышло. – Нужно торопиться. Будем надеяться, что нам удастся сбежать.

– Так, поедим на ходу. Тим, туши костер, уходим, – мужчина быстро собрал лежанки и сумки.

Двигались максимально быстро, конечно, с учетом лесных тропинок, и почти не разговаривали – берегли дыхание. Чуть после полудня Вереск дал знак остановиться.

– Передохнем здесь. Если идти дальше, приличных мест долго не будет.

На привале они едва обменялись несколькими фразами – в воздухе висело нервное ожидание, мужчины понимали, что им едва ли удастся избежать боя, и от этого явно было не легче. Нейтральные темы для разговоров в такой обстановке находить не получалось. На отдых они потратили чуть больше двух часов, но на самом деле стоило бы задержаться дольше, отдохнуть перед рывком. Перед закатом тишина стала почти ощутимой, она давила и грозила вот-вот превратиться во что-то страшное.

– У нас не вышло, – негромко сказал Вереск. – Наоборот, мы идем прямо в пасть тому, что скрывается в этих лесах, и сворачивать уже поздно. Будем прорываться, а когда станет совсем тяжело, я прикрою нас мороком, а там уж сколько удержу.

Он оглянулся на спутников, пытаясь понять, готовы ли они.

– Что ж, этого следовало ожидать, – проронил Ивар. – Знали, на что шли.

Тимьян только кивнул, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

– Тогда вперед, – криво улыбнулся бард.

Они взяли весьма хороший темп и до заката успели порядком продвинуться вперед. Но вот последний алый луч потух, и на тропинку перед Вереском вывалилось то, что когда-то было человеком. Сначала нежить давала время передохнуть, но скоро уже шла почти сплошным потоком, а потом и вовсе послышался хриплый вой, возвещая о новой угрозе.

– Оборотни, – буркнул Тимьян, переводя дыхание. – Что ж там дальше, если вторая волна так быстро появилась?

– Не накликай, – одернул его брат, расправляясь с очередным порождением ночи. – Чем позже появится, тем лучше… Вер, ты как? Еще с час, и без твоего морока будет совсем туго.

– Не будем тянуть, – сказал бард, браслеты сверкнули на его запястьях, – мы только время теряем в этих стычках.

Радуясь тому, что нежить дала им передышку, Вереск скомандовал:

– Тим, ты держишь меня за плечо, Ивар, ты не отпускай брата. И пусть удача повернется к нам лицом.

Сначала морок удавалось держать легко, что даже удивило Вереска, и благодаря этому они весьма быстро шли где-то часов до четырех ночи, а потом стало труднее, да и темных тварей прибавилось, но бард упрямо держал заклинание, пообещав себе не сдаваться до последнего.

Сил его хватило еще почти на час – Вер почувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто упадет.

– Приготовились, – сдавленно выдал он.

Тимьян, напоследок сжав пальцы чуть крепче, отпустил его плечо. Братья приготовились к бою, и Вереск убрал морок.

Порождения тьмы, заметив наконец так долго прятавшуюся добычу, тут же набросились на мужчин. Сейчас было не до продвижения вперед, важнее было отражать атаки, тем более что за деревьями послышался треск – к ним двигалось нечто гораздо крупное обычной нежити.

Всполохи магии только раззадоривали нападающих, они словно задались целью любой ценой прикончить строптивую добычу. Возможно, если бы Тимьян умел пользоваться своей силой для подчинения, все было немного проще, но пока мужчинам оставалось только выживать и с отчаянной надеждой в сердцах ждать рассвета.

Оно появилось из леса, ломая деревья – неказистое, с тонкими, совершенно не предназначенными для ходьбы лапами, – поводило тупой безглазой мордой по сторонам и не торопясь направилось к центру схватки. Что удивительно, эта тварь не обходила своих, просто откидывала в сторону, а то и протыкала острыми шпорами.

– Вот же, – прошептал Вереск. Он знал, что перед ними, и совершенно не хотел с этим сталкиваться. Но морок призвать не получалось – сила полностью сошла на нет.

– Что это? – выдохнул Ивар, заметив, что порождения ночи хоть и по-прежнему пытаются до них добраться, но уже не так активно, стараясь сдвинуться с пути новой твари.

– Я о таких только рассказы слышал, – ответил Вереск. – Прикройте меня, – скомандовал он братьям и, скрывшись за их спинами, обмотал косу вытащенной из поясного кошеля серебряной цепью с заточенными грузиками на концах – сейчас им могло пригодиться любое оружие. – Даже не знаю названия, – продолжил он, вновь становясь плечом к плечу с братьями. – Серьезные раны можно нанести только серебром, слабое место – ноги, как вы и сами догадались, хвост или что-то вроде него ядовит. И в бою эта тварь стремительна до невозможности. Так что не обманывайтесь.

Пока он говорил, нежить окончательно отошла, спряталась за деревьями, а порождение ночного кошмара продолжало приближаться к своим жертвам.

– Цельтесь в подбородок, – последнее, что успел сказать Вереск, прежде чем тварь метнулась вперед.

Она оказалась настолько подвижной, что создавалось впечатление, будто атакует целое полчище, мужчины яростно сопротивлялись и мечами, и магией. Вот только тьма соскальзывала с толстой шкуры, а свет казался лишь неприятными вспышками: кто бы ни создал это, он явно защитил свое создание достаточно. Бой шел яростно и с каждой секундой становился только тяжелее. Вереску приходилось хуже всего – почти лишенный магии, он слишком быстро уставал и в какой-то момент попал под удар длинной лапы. У барда выбило воздух из легких, и он покатился по изрытой земле. Мужчина вскочил почти сразу, но вскинуть меч навстречу ядовитому хвосту не успел. Зато успел Тимьян – оттолкнул в сторону, закрыл собой и принял удар, легко рассекший доспех.

– Ивар, оттащи его! – закричал Вереск: он знал, насколько быстро действует подобный яд, и если они сейчас затянут, то у Тима просто не будет шансов. Собрав все то, что еще осталось, последние крупицы силы в душе, Вер отпрыгнул чуть в сторону и вскинул руки. Только чудом, не иначе, лезвие, сотканное из ало-малиновых искр, прошило голову чудовища насквозь.

Тварь, издав жуткий крик, конвульсивно дернулась и рухнула, разбросав лапы, едва не задев рванувшего к брату Ивара. Нежить, видимо, впечатлившись гибелью «предводителя», не спешила нападать, маяча за деревьями.

Вереск перевел дух и огляделся, замечая склонившегося над Тимом светлого.

– Не смей! – крикнул он, видя, что Ивар призывает свою магию. – Ты его убьешь, – подбегая к мужчине, пояснил Вереск. – Он получил дозу яда, так что магия все только усложнит, – он начал лихорадочно копаться в своей сумке, – во всяком случае, так говорилось в историях, что я слышал, но едва ли стоит проверять их правдивость. Есть! – бард достал небольшой бледно-голубой камушек и огляделся по сторонам, ища еще что-то. – Да чтоб тебя! – выдохнул он и потянул себя за косу, высвобождая один из грузиков.

В лесу хрипло тявкнул оборотень, и из-за деревьев вновь показались оскаленные морды.

– Сдержи их, – тихо попросил Вереск. – До рассвета осталось совсем немного, просто сдержи их.

Высказавшись, бард начал снимать тонкие стружки с камня, которые тут же превращались в светящиеся пылинки и медленно планировали на рану Тимьяна.

Ивар, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд, тяжело поднялся на ноги и приготовился встречать осторожно подбирающихся к ним ночных тварей. К счастью, атаки были довольно вялыми, так что даже смертельно уставший мужчина был в силах отражать натиск, не позволяя нежити подбираться слишком близко.

Рассвет стал настоящим благословением – твари разлома исчезли за несколько минут до того, как алые лучи появились из-за горизонта.

– И чего ты добился? – недовольно спросил Ивар, без сил опускаясь на землю рядом с братом. – Он же едва дышит.

– Он дышит, – не поддался на провокацию Вереск, смотря, как на ране Тима коркой застывают частицы странного камня, – это уже хорошо. Не торопись, сейчас «сердце феи» уберет яд, и можно будет его как минимум перевязать. Он мне жизнь спас, Ив, – беспомощно сказал Вереск, вскидывая на собеседника полные смятения глаза, – я не позволю ему погибнуть. Вот только, – он прервался, словно передумав делиться чем-то настолько личным, но спустя секунду все же продолжил: – Последний, кто закрыл меня собой, потом пять лет использовал для каких-то своих целей. Понимаю, это неуместно… Забудь, ладно, я просто, как и все, устал.

– Тим ничего от тебя не потребует, я уверен, – покачал головой Ивар. – Он прикрыл бы любого человека из тех, с кем сражался рядом, вне зависимости от своего к нему отношения, – мужчина замолчал, следя за тем, как мерно, хоть и едва-едва, дышит Тимьян. – Если яд уйдет, он очнется?

– Я не знаю, – признался Вереск, – могу только надеяться.

Он вздрогнул, когда в лесу щелкнула ветка.

– Нам придется нести его. Недалеко, до безопасного места, – он огляделся по сторонам, будто вновь ожидая нападения: полностью исчерпанный резерв заставлял нервничать. – Как у тебя с магией? Сможешь использовать воздушные потоки, чтобы переместить брата?

– Только если правда недалеко, – ответил Ивар. – В крайнем случае руки пока не отваливаются.

– Давай попробуем все же магией, – ответил Вереск.

Они и правда не дошли совсем немного – теперь, когда путь не преграждали твари, тропинка, петляя, привела их к извилистой речке минут через пятнадцать. Удобно расположившись в низине, путники занялись обычными делами, точнее, Ивар занялся, а Вереск начал осторожно освобождать рану Тимьяна от блестящей пленки, оставшейся от «сердца феи».

– У вас есть ткань для перевязки? – спросил он вернувшегося с водой к разгорающемуся костру Ивара.

– Да, посмотри в сумке Тима, – кивнул тот. – Есть хорошие новости?

– Он по-прежнему дышит, – сказал Вереск, пытаясь найти нужное. – Рана вроде чистая и не такая уж глубокая, видно, яд просто успел попасть слишком глубоко, поэтому Тим и не приходит в себя.

Ивар, проворчав что-то явно нецензурное в адрес ядовитой твари, подошел ближе.

– Я буду в относительной норме через пару часов. Магией не стоит пользоваться совсем, или есть какая-то возможность? – мужчина явно нервничал, не зная, что делать в подобной ситуации.

– Я бы не стал рисковать, – признался Вереск. – Понимаешь, я думал, что тот рассказ наставника – выдумка, он часто так делал, придумывал разные страшилки, чтобы умерить мое любопытство, – бард, действуя очень осторожно, начал накладывать повязку. – Но этот рассказ частично подтвердился, так что я предпочту верить ему полностью. В любом случае здесь нас защитит круг, до скита осталось около дня пути, мы можем дождаться хотя бы пробуждения твоего брата.

– Какой круг, ты на ногах еле держишься… В общем, давай так. Сейчас светло, твари попрятались. Я посижу еще пару часов, а ты ложись, потом поменяемся. Тим сильный, он справится, я верю…

– Ночью, я имел в виду ночью, – попытался объясниться Вереск, осматривая дело своих рук. – Сейчас я ни на что не способен, так что воспользуюсь твоим предложением.

Он достал одеяло и улегся так, чтобы видеть Тимьяна, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в сон. На этот раз привычный уже кошмар со смертью Анера сменился недавней битвой. Тварь все так же откинула его в сторону и замахнулась хвостом, Тимьян так же бросился ей наперерез, но на этот раз жало не прошло по касательной, зацепив кожу и мышцы, а вонзилось в сердце.

Резко сев, бард посмотрел туда, где должен был быть Тимьян, и наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд Ивара.

– Он в порядке? – спросил Вереск, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Без изменений, – ответил светлый. – Что-то случилось?

– Просто дурной сон, – сказал Вер и поднялся. – Отдохни, Ив, я присмотрю за ним.

Ивар неохотно кивнул и вскоре уже спал, а бард, соорудив защитный круг, присел рядом с темным и, нарисовав на камнях руну, взял его за руку.

– Я никогда не делал этого для посторонних, но ты спас мне жизнь, – он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с робостью. – Позволь взглянуть твоими глазами, позволь вывести тебя… – резко, словно боясь передумать, он накрыл свободной рукой символ и почувствовал, как проваливается в темноту.

– Тимьян? – спросил он оглядываясь. – Тим? Где ты?

– Здесь, – ответила темнота знакомым голосом. – Зачем ты пришел?

– Ты спишь, – пояснил Вереск, – я хочу разбудить тебя.

– Для чего? – в голосе слышалось искреннее недоумение. – Тут тихо, спокойно, сила не давит. Разве ты этого не чувствуешь?

– На меня давит, – ответил Вереск, – твоя. Ивар волнуется о тебе, – попытался он урезонить собеседника и неохотно добавил: – Как и я. Тебе стоит вернуться. Пожалуйста.

Бард не солгал: сила Тимьяна действительно давила, выталкивала прочь, ему было сложно оставаться в этом придуманном мире.

– Вернись… – еще успел прошептать Вереск, прежде чем его выбросило прочь, ударив таким откатом, что он едва не потерял сознание.

– Запомнить: не лезть в сны сильных темных магов, – буркнул Вереск, запрокидывая голову в попытке остановить пошедшую из носа кровь.

Через пару минут ему полегчало, и он вновь посмотрел на Тима. Мужчина по-прежнему был в беспамятстве, но его дыхание стало чуть глубже, а на повязке проступило темное пятно крови.

Хорошо это или плохо, Вереску было неизвестно, но он решил, что от сидения на месте едва ли кому-то станет проще, так что разворошил костер и занялся приготовлением пищи.

Тим пришел в себя как раз когда бард снял с огня похлебку, он что-то тихо сказал и попытался перевернуться на бок.

– Лежи, – Вереск тут же оказался рядом и осторожно придержал раненого. – Тише, воин, не стоит вскакивать сразу, как открыл глаза.

– Вер? – Тимьян попытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице барда, выходило с трудом. – Ты в порядке? А Ивар? Что со мной?

– Я в полном порядке, – ответил бард, – а вот ты подставился и получил порцию яда той неведомой зверюшки. Ивар тоже в норме, мы все в безопасности. Лежи, ладно? Выглядишь ты, если честно, паршиво. А как себя чувствуешь?

– Успел… – выдохнул Тим, вновь закрывая глаза. – Нормально чувствую. Холодно только.

На миг Вереск замер – это «успел» прозвучало с таким явным облегчением и радостью… Бард отругал себя, запретил думать об ерунде.

– Сейчас, – заговорил он и потянулся за своим одеялом, все еще лежащим неподалеку. – Так лучше? – спросил мужчина, накинув его на Тимьяна. – Нужно приготовить тебе заживляющий отвар, лишним не будет.

Он поднялся на ноги, собираясь сходить за водой.

– Подожди, – попросил Тим. – Я бредил, или ты правда меня назад звал?

Вереск застыл, не зная, что ответить.

– Тим? Ты очнулся? Слава богам! – проснувшийся Ивар откинул одеяло и поспешил к брату.

Воспользовавшись этим, Вереск ушел к реке. Ничего особенного в том, что он сделал, не было, бардам не запрещалось использовать ментальную магию, просто считалось неприличным, что ли, лезть в голову к кому-то, кого ты не знаешь, кто не дал тебе своего разрешения, даже ради спасения жизни. Мужчина умылся ледяной водой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он повторил бы свой поступок не задумываясь, но сейчас отчего-то было стыдно, словно он ребенок, которого родители поймали на краже сладкого.

Вереск встряхнулся, отгоняя мысли, и поспешил обратно к стоянке – с отваром лучше было не затягивать.

На поляне все было по-прежнему: Тим лежал с закрытыми глазами, Ивар сидел рядом, судя по лицу старшего, у него с души упал тяжеленный камень. Увидев вернувшегося барда, он негромко сказал:

– Спасибо тебе.

– Не за что, – отмахнулся Вереск, не очень понимая, за что его благодарят, и достал из сумки нужные травы. – Нужно заставить Тима хоть немного поесть, пока готовится лекарство. Сделаешь?

Он набрал в миску похлебки и принес ее Ивару. Тогда-то он и заметил, что не стер символ, и вновь почувствовал прежнюю неловкость.

– По-хорошему, еще бы и рану посмотреть.

– Да, конечно, – встряхнулся светлый. – Тим, не спи пока, нужно повязку сменить.

– Да, я тут, – отозвался тот, открывая глаза и радуя спутников чуть более осмысленным взглядом.

Вереск, решив не привлекать лишнего внимания к руне на камнях, вернулся к костру – заняться обещанным отваром.

Ивар аккуратно размотал ткань, промыл рану и внимательно ее осмотрел.

– Вер, отвар для наружного применения или внутрь? Перевязывать сразу?

– Отвар нужно выпить, а рану, подожди-ка, – он вновь залез в свою сумку и, достав небольшой пузырек, бросил его светлому, – помажь этим. Магии в ней нет, так что не повредит.

Он дождался, пока вода закипит, и, опустив туда травы, тут же убрал котелок с огня.

– Нужно, чтобы немного настоялось. Ты как, – посмотрел бард на Тимьяна, – лучше?

– Да, немного, – Тим уже со свежей повязкой на груди, опираясь на локоть, понемногу пил из плошки. – Спать только хочется, и магию почти не чувствую.

– Ты порядком выложился, – сказал Вереск, – так что это неудивительно. Продержись немного, а потом можно будет поспать. Теперь, наверное, уже все хорошо, яд нейтрализован.

Бард посмотрел в котелок и, оценив цвет зелья, налил немного в кружку.

– Оно немного горчит, – предупредил он, подавая питье Тимьяну, – но хорошо помогает.

– Ничего себе «немного», – возмутился Тим, залпом выпивая предложенное и кривясь от вкуса. – Хотя после такой гадости не уснуть будет проще, – он немного вымученно улыбнулся.

– Эта гадость тебя вырубит, когда придет время, – улыбнулся в ответ Вереск и посмотрел на старшего из братьев. – Думаю, и нам не помешает перекусить.

Он наполнил миски и, передав одну Ивару, уселся рядом.

Тимьян, устроившись поудобнее, посмотрел в небо и спросил:

– Вер, а это ядовитое нечто тоже из разлома? Или выведенная кем-то химера? Ни о чем подобном мы раньше не слышали, не говоря уж о том, чтобы видеть.

– Это одно из того, о чем не говорят, Тим, – устало сказал Вереск. – Даже сказки рассказывают так, что в их правдивость не верят и сами рассказчики. Я вот не верил.

Он немного помолчал, но все же продолжил:

– Эти твари появились до разлома и, как многие считали, пропали тогда же. Их называли слепыми гончими, орудиями мести, – Вереск говорил с чужими интонациями, словно повторяя когда-то услышанное, – мести темным.

Бард замолчал, давая братьям самим сделать вывод.

– Погоди… Если ты говоришь о мести темным, то получается, что мстили светлые маги, и они же в какой-то мере управляли этими тварями? – нахмурился Ивар. – Знаешь, а это даже уже не так шокирует после всего пережитого за последнюю неделю.

– Светлые – не абсолютное добро, темные – не непроглядное зло, – повторил Вереск любимую фразу учителя. – Ладно, хватит, наговорились, – он указал на заснувшего Тимьяна. – Ложись, я разбужу тебя часа через четыре.

Ивар не стал спорить, просто кивнув и устроившись поближе к огню.

Вереск, наведя порядок, вернулся к Тимьяну – все-таки стереть руну с камней, удостовериться, что лекарство оказало свое действие, да и просто покараулить – мало ли что.

Он устроился удобнее и наблюдал за тем, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь темного. И сам не заметил, как стал дышать так же, словно ловя ритм. Когда Вереск понял, что делает, то тут же сбил дыхание – эта привычка подстраиваться никогда не доводила ни до чего хорошего. Бард криво улыбнулся, удивляясь себе: его дурное подсознание уже внесло Тимьяна в список тех, кому стоит доверять – хватило того, что он спас от опасности, и вот, пожалуйста. Ничему жизнь не учит. Вспомнив Анера, мужчина еще раз посмотрел на спящего и отошел к костру: следить можно было и оттуда, а верить людям он еще несколько не готов.

Дежурство прошло спокойно. Тимьян несколько раз начинал метаться во сне, но быстро затихал – видимо, его тоже мучили кошмары.

Через оговоренное время бард разбудил Ивара и улегся на свое место, начертав руну спокойного сна – перед приходом ночи следовало отдохнуть.

Остаток дня пролетел незаметно, Тим просыпался ненадолго, и Ивар воспользовался этим, чтобы влить в брата еще настоя – он узнал сбор и понял, что вреда от этого точно не будет. Проверив повязку и порадовавшись тому, что кровь больше не идет, он занялся другими делами: стоило приготовить ужин, найти дров на ночь. Круг не пропустит чужих, так что мужчина позволил себе ненадолго уйти, не теряя из виду стоянку, и принести достаточно сухого валежника.

Вереск проснулся на закате, чувствуя себя полностью разбитым, и позволил себе немного полежать с закрытыми глазами в попытке собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, так что мужчина перестал изображать истукана и неохотно сел.

– Что у нас нового? – спросил он у суетящегося рядом с братом Ивара.

– Вроде дело к лучшему. Рана начала затягиваться, – ответил тот. – Тим просыпался час назад, сказал, что чувствует себя довольно сносно. У меня почти восстановилась магия. А ты как?

– Нормально, – невесело сказал бард и, поймав недоверчивый взгляд, пояснил: – Нам нельзя полностью резерв вычерпывать, ощущения потом какое-то время весьма скверные, но это так, ерунда, разберусь, не впервой. Вокруг все спокойно?

– Пока да. Солнце скоро сядет, посмотрим, что тогда будет.

– Вчера вся тьма легко ощущалась задолго до заката, – сказал Вереск, подходя ближе к костру, он протянул руки ближе к пламени, греясь, – думаю, сегодня переночуем спокойно.

Едва договорив последнее слово, он вскочил на ноги и начал озираться по сторонам, словно ища что-то в мягких сумерках за пределами круга. Бард достал меч, его примеру последовал и Ивар. Со стороны реки послышался перестук камней, словно кто-то оступился на склоне, Вереск тут же переместился к границе круга.

– Может, уже выйдешь? – спросил он у пустоты. – Мороки тебе не очень удаются.

– Да чтоб вам! – раздался возмущенный девичий голос, и в последних лучах солнца появилась хрупкая фигурка. – Я просто мимо шла, если что.

– Ага, – скептично протянул Вереск, – мимо, кругами.

– Ладно, ладно, уговорил. Надо же было разведать обстановку. Вы что в этих краях забыли, если не секрет?

– А с чего бы нам рассказывать о своих планах незнакомой девушке, – фыркнул Вереск. Он не чувствовал угрозы, напротив, гостья воспринималась непосредственной и чистой, как дитя – редкое сочетание. – Ты сама-то что здесь делаешь? Среди чудовищ в преддверии ночи?

– С того, что вы пришлые, а я эти места как свои пять пальцев знаю, – хмыкнула та, подходя ближе к мужчинам. – И чудовищ я не боюсь, подавятся.

– Какая самоуверенная особа, – улыбнулся Вереск. Раньше он уже пропустил бы незнакомку в круг, но теперь справедливо сомневался, что его оценка людей верна. – А если у чудищ длинные лапки и острые зубки?

– Это какие чудища с длинными лапками? – насторожилась девушка. – Вы его видели?

– Видели, – неохотно сказал бард и вспомнил свои же слова о причастности светлых к созданию того существа. Он сильнее сжал рукоять меча: обычный человек не выжил бы в этом краю, не смог бы так спокойно гулять в сумраке, а значит, девчонка – маг. Пусть она по-прежнему не казалась опасной. – Волнуешься о своей зверушке?

– Почему моей? – искренне удивилась девушка. – Я ее вообще не видела ни разу, только слышала, как она по лесу ходит. Получается, вы с ней встречались? А какая она? Большая, наверное, судя по звукам, – девушка любопытно сверкала глазами, разглядывая мужчин.

– Большая, опасная и явно не любящая, когда на нее глазеют, – улыбнулся Вереск, поняв, что ошибся. – Вот наши взгляды она не оценила и очень хотела съесть. А тебе не говорили, что от громкого шума лучше бежать, а не идти посмотреть, что там?

– Ай, я тут уже набегалась в свое время, – отмахнулась девушка. – Это ж неинтересно. Тем более что с мелочью всякой я могу справиться, спасибо наставнику. Значит, не повезло… Ну и ладно. Так все-таки, что вы тут забыли? На охоту вышли?

– А тут есть на кого охотиться? – поинтересовался бард. – Нам пока только нежить и попадалась. Мы здесь по важному делу. Зайдешь? – наконец решился Вер, указывая на щит, что их по-прежнему разделял: девушка все также не казалась опасной, да и едва ли у скита слишком часто могли гулять случайные люди. – Ты ученица отшельника?

– Я нежить и имею в виду, – пожала плечами гостья, не спеша, впрочем, принимать предложение. – Да, а вы к нему?

– Нежить как-то обычно сама в роли охотников выступать предпочитает. Да и зачем на неприятности нарываться, своя шкура дороже, – Вереск обернулся к Тиму: вдруг захотелось удостовериться, что с ним все хорошо. – Мы действительно к твоему наставнику, – ответил он на вопрос, вновь обращая внимание на собеседницу, – один друг сказал, что у него есть ответы на интересующие нас вопросы. Я, кстати, Вереск, – мужчина отвесил шутовской поклон, – бард. А ты, прекрасная незнакомка?

– Айрис, – изобразила нечто вроде реверанса девушка. – Спасибо за предложение, но я вынуждена отказаться – нужно сообщить наставнику о приходе гостей. В какую сторону идти, вы знаете? – Вер кивнул. – Тогда увидимся завтра, – девушка улыбнулась и растворилась в сгустившихся сумерках.

– Она темная, – послышался голос Тимьяна. – Но такая же, как я, нежитью управлять не умеет.

– Она такая… – Вереск прервался, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. – Легкая, я никогда не видел подобных темных. Прости, но обычно вы с детства несколько подозрительны и достаточно резки. Она иная, – мужчина улыбнулся, вспоминая свет, идущий от души девушки. Учитель говорил, что барды не могут видеть душу, но Вереску иногда казалось, что он видит именно ее. – Ты уверен, Тимьян?

– Уверен. Я восстановился, магия почувствовала что-то схожее рядом, но не нежить. И от нее не веет негативом, как от обычных темных магов, только любопытство и немного настороженности. Ив, а ты что скажешь?

– Ивар? – окликнул задумавшегося светлого Вереск.

– Да, она вполне может быть темной, – ответил тот, вскидываясь. – Давайте уже ужинать, все стынет.

Бард только плечами пожал – каждый имеет право на личные заморочки – и вернулся к костру.

– Как твоя рана? – поинтересовался он у присевшего у огня Тимьяна, отметив, что тот двигается уже гораздо увереннее.

– Все в порядке.

– Это хорошо, – сказал Вереск, мягко улыбнулся и, глядя в костер, несколько нервно добавил: – Я только сейчас подумал, а почему мы решили, что отшельник вообще с нами говорить будет? Он столько лет сидит в этой глуши, наплевав на весь остальной мир, и что? Поможет нам, если мы попросим? Или у него раньше просто никто совета не спрашивал, поэтому он не вмешивался?

– Знаешь, в любом случае отступать уже поздно, – пожал плечами Тимьян, немного поморщившись. – Хотя бы выслушать он нас может. Да и, судя по Айрис, от человеческого общества он не отказывается и к темным относится без привычного предубеждения.

– А что если он сам темный? – предположил Вереск. – Мы ведь так и не нашли нигде упоминания об его силе.

– И что? – уточнил Тим. – Даже если темный, если он на нас еще нежить не натравил, то не так уж и опасен.

– Я не говорю, что он опасен, – попытался объяснить бард, – просто я считал, что первые темные стали личами, а те маги, что есть сейчас, не такие древние, как рассказано в документах.

– Да не гадайте вы, – вмешался Ивар. – Завтра все узнаем, а сейчас давайте ужинать и отдыхать.

– Ну нет, – возмутился Тимьян. – Я уже наотдыхался. Вер, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

– Нет, если честно, никаких, – сказал бард. – И я согласен с Иваром, нам стоит отдохнуть. Завтра могут понадобиться все возможные силы. К тому же мы уже все обговорили, Тим, – он благодарно кивнул, принимая тарелку из рук Ивара.

– Ну вот так всегда, младших отправляют спать, когда начинается все самое интересное, – скорчил обиженное выражение лица Тим.

– Таких младших, пожалуй, отправишь, – хмыкнул Вереск. – Чуть отвернешься, а они уже дом раскурочили, собаку на дерево загнали, а кошку – в конуру.

– Ты на что это намекаешь? Я был спокойным ребенком, брат подтвердит! – праведно возмутился Тимьян, Ивар же только посмеивался.

– Может, ребенком и был спокойным, – состроив серьезное лицо, сказал Вереск, – а сейчас даже не знаю – буянишь, отказываешься отдыхать.

– Сговорились… – Тим махнул рукой. – Что с вами поделать. Я тогда первым дежурю.

– Ты уверен, что достаточно хорошо чувствуешь себя для этого? – тревожно уточнил Вереск.

– Уверен. Яд ушел, рана почти затянулась, магия слушается. И вообще, пока я тут бревно изображал, вы-то не спали почти.

– Мы и сами полдня проспали, – не согласился бард, впрочем, переубеждать Тимьяна он не собирался.

– Но не откажемся еще отдохнуть, – улыбнулся Ивар, он явно радовался тому, что брат чувствует себя хорошо. – Разбудите меня ближе к утру.

– Вот и договорились, – улыбнулся Тим. – Устраивайтесь.

Над стоянкой прозвучало еще несколько незначительных фраз, а потом наступила тишина, нарушаемая только тихим шепотом природы и спокойным дыханием.

Вереск проснулся за пару часов до рассвета. Вокруг было тихо, Тимьян, сидя у костра, приводил в порядок свой меч.

– Ты не должен был сидеть всю ночь, – мягко укорил он Тима, присаживаясь рядом, – даже если считаешь, что выспался днем. У нас есть питье? – он огляделся, ища котелок с настоем пряных трав.

– Я бы разбудил тебя через полчаса, – покачал головой Тим, – как раз закончил бы. Твоя живительная гадость около моей лежанки, если ты про нее.

– Чтобы самому не готовить завтрак? – хмыкнул Вереск. – Эту, как ты выразился, гадость стоило бы допить тебе. А я ищу воду с травами, что сделал вечером твой брат. О чем думаешь?

– И потому тоже, – усмехнулся Тимьян. – Вот котелок, его за сумкой видно не было. Думаю обо всем и ни о чем сразу.

– Это, наверное, от потери крови мысли путаются, вот и не можешь, бедненький, ни на чем сосредоточиться, – подколол бард и, наконец найдя питье, утолил жажду. – Ночью ничего рядом не болталось?

– Ага, а ты от нервного перенапряжения до рассвета подхватился, – не остался в долгу Тим. – Нет, мы настолько всех напугали, одолев ту страхолюдину, что даже шорохов лишних не было.

– Мной чуть не позавтракало весьма мерзкое чудовище, так что имею полное право, – со смешком сказал Вереск и уже гораздо серьезнее добавил: – Спасибо тебе.

– За что? – вскинул непонимающий взгляд Тимьян. – Это мне тебя благодарить надо, Ив рассказал, что ты знал кое-что про эту тварь.

– За то, что спас, – выдохнул Вереск, на миг теряясь в своих чувствах: он никак не мог выбросить из головы Анера и его выходку. С трудом справившись с собой, он продолжил: – Я просто слышал сказку. Кто же знал, что в ней слишком много правды? Ладно, мы, кажется, что-то говорили о завтраке.

– Не за что, – пожал плечами Тимьян. – И мы в расчете, без тебя я бы тоже живо загнулся. И погоди ты с завтраком, до рассвета почти пара часов, лучше расскажи, что за сказка?

Бард укоризненно покачал головой, но начал рассказ о странных созданиях светлых, стараясь вспомнить даже самые мелкие детали. За рассказом он и не заметил, как взошло солнце.

– Тим, ты что, так и не ложился? – нахмурился подошедший к костру Ивар. – Вер, ты не ведись на его честные глаза, брат может быть весьма упрямым.

– Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, – откликнулся бард, который как раз снимал с костра котелок. – Но когда твои сказки так внимательно слушают, трудно прерваться. Завтракаем, и в путь? Мне не терпится увидеть таинственного отшельника.

– Да ладно вам, будто в первый раз, – отмахнулся Тимьян. – А насчет в путь – полностью согласен. Вер, там долго еще? Мы же ночь шли вместо дня.

– Если кто-то перестанет тянуть время и примется за еду, – ответил Вереск, – то к полудню мы будем на месте.

– Да, мамочка! – съязвил Тим, но все-таки взялся за ложку.

– Упаси боги от такого сыночка, – фыркнул Вереск.

На этом разговор был исчерпан, и вскоре мужчины, свернув лагерь, шли в сторону гор.

Они чуть не прошли мимо – от храмового комплекса, который когда-то возвышался наравне с горными пиками, мало что осталось. Камень без ухода быстро потемнел, разрушился под шквальными ветрами, что часто случались здесь, и бьющими струями холодных дождей. Только извилистая тропка, что вела сквозь нагромождение камней, говорила, что здесь все еще появляются люди.

– Я ждала вас раньше, – Айрис спрыгнула с валуна, заставив мужчин схватиться за оружие.

– Куда нам, простым смертным, тягаться с местными аборигенами, – буркнул Тимьян, убирая меч.

Ивар немного укоризненно на него посмотрел, но промолчал, тоже пряча оружие. Вереск только вздохнул: кому, как ни барду, опять спасать ситуацию.

– Полагаю, прекрасная Айрис уже рассказала наставнику о скромных путниках? – с улыбкой уточнил Вереск.

– Ага, – не стала спорить девушка. – На самом деле он сказал, что видел вас в разных интересных позах, особенно светлого, – она указала пальчиком с приличным таким коготком в сторону Ивара, – и охотно увидел бы еще в нескольких при непосредственном участии всей окрестной нежити, а не разговаривал. Но я решила, что ему не помешает общение с живыми людьми, а если вы что-то не то скажете, то он уже давно обещал научить меня зомби поднимать.

– Железный аргумент, – фыркнул Вереск, который на самом деле не сомневался, что неизвестный наставник Айрис был смертельно серьезен, когда говорил все это девушке. – Так он согласился нас выслушать, как я понимаю?

– Ага, – повторила девушка. – Идете или передумали?

– Идем, конечно. Думаю, мы найдем чем развлечь почтенного мага и без видов нас в компании окрестной нежити, – ответил Вер. – А что, к светлым магам у твоего наставника особое отношение? – спросил он уже в спину девушки.

– А как к ним еще относиться? – Айрис сказала это так, как все остальные говорят о темных. – Хотя бардов он, оказывается, не любит еще больше.

Мужчины переглянулись.

– Айрис, а ты случайно не в курсе возраста своего наставника? – осторожно спросил Ивар.

– Он не любит такие вопросы, – серьезно сказала девушка, она даже обернулась на ходу, чтобы посмотреть на Ивара, – не нужно их задавать. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вас и правда отправили на прогулку обратно в лес.

– Все равно придется, – покачал головой Вереск. – Не именно про возраст, конечно, но близко. Что ж, попробуем проявить чудеса дипломатии.

– Удачи, – неуверенно пожелала Айрис и повела мужчин дальше.

Место, где жил отшельник, оказалось ухоженной каменной хижиной с толстыми стенами и деревянным настилом вместо крыши, который обильно порос мхом. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг заливал солнечный свет, вдруг показалось, что именно над этим местом нависла огромная туча с центром над сухощавым мужчиной, что весьма споро рубил дрова.

– Ай, где ты так долго? – недовольно сказал он, вгоняя топор в чурку и поворачиваясь к гостям. – Оставила бы этих плутать, раз они даже ходить нормально не умеют.

– Зато разговором развлекли, – развела руками девушка, проходя к дому.

– Приветствуем вас, уважаемый, – склонил голову Вереск, не доходя до мага несколько шагов. Братья повторили его движение.

– Развлекли, понимаешь, – буркнул маг и бросил недовольный взгляд на гостей. – Головы поднимите, не к светлым на службу пришли. И говорите уже прямо, что вам нужно, не тратьте мое время.

– Описание ритуала закрытия разлома, – ответил Тимьян, нехорошо прищурившись. – Вы его точно знаете.

– Отчего же ты так в этом уверен, а, мальчишка? – едва ли отшельника хоть немного затронул тон.

– Чувствую, – пожал плечами Тим. – Сюда мы шли по чужим подсказкам, надеясь на совет, а теперь будем просить ответы. И не стоит пытаться на меня давить, – вздрогнувший Вереск обратил внимание на его изменившиеся глаза – зрачок вновь стал узким.

Айрис, до этого стоявшая в стороне, удивленно посмотрела на Тима и своего наставника, глаза девушки тоже изменились, выдавая и без того известную сущность.

– А почему он такой же, как мы? – спросила девушка.

Бард же с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы поправить браслеты: сейчас не время было демонстрировать силу.

– Может, мы все же попытаемся сначала поговорить? – спросил он, делая шаг вперед и вставая перед Тимьяном так, чтобы оборвать затянувшуюся дуэль взглядов. – Если вы нас до сих пор в гости к нежити не отправили, значит, как минимум хотите понять, что мы за зверюшки такие.

– А я что делаю? – изогнул брови маг. – Говорю вроде. Хотя ты прав, негоже держать гостей, пусть и незваных, на пороге. Проходите. Айрис, завари свежий настой, – от мага пахнуло угрозой, что заставило Ивара коснуться силы.

– Ив, – предупреждающе сказал Вереск. Да, светлый, пожалуй, лучше всех контролировал свой дар, но его желание защитить брата могло сыграть дурную роль.

– Все в порядке, – успокаиваясь, сказал Ивар. – Пойдем, не стоит обижать гостеприимного хозяина.

Упомянутый хозяин хмыкнул, входя в дом, но больше ничего не сказал, да и неприятные ощущения заметно ослабли. Айрис, до этого недоуменно разглядывавшая путников, вздрогнула и ушла куда-то за хижину. Мужчины же, переглянувшись, зашли внутрь.

Обстановка оказалась весьма спартанской – очаг, в центре грубо сколоченный стол и стулья, половина комнаты была отгорожена шкурами, видимо, там скрывалось спальное место.

Гости устроились за столом, а отшельник отошел к небольшому затянутому слюдой окну.

– Очередные спасители мира, значит? – устало сказал он. – Когда же вы переведетесь-то, а?

– Неравнодушные люди всегда были и будут, – ответил Тим – ему, кажется, мрачность древнего мага была нипочем. – А почему раньше ничего не выходило? Условия неподходящие?

– Идиоты наивные потому что, – буркнул маг. – Светлые, воины, все такие благородные и жертвенные, смотреть противно было. Вы вроде поумнее выглядите, а все туда же. Вы не думали, что мир просто не хочет, чтобы его спасли?

Темный обернулся, он не пытался скрыть свою сущность, и глаза чуть светились в полумраке.

– Возвращайтесь в город, – он посмотрел на Ивара, – в цитадель, – теперь взгляд достался Тимьяну, – а ты можешь здесь побродить, направление к лесу и сам знаешь, – напутствие досталось и Вереску.

– Спасибо, но мы как-нибудь тут посидим, – фыркнул Вереск. Он наконец понял, что, несмотря на дурной характер, темный не желает им зла, а еще он устал – от прозябания в этой дыре, от груза лет, что лежат на плечах, от той тайны, что скрывает уже целую вечность.

– Прекрати, бард, – недовольно сказал маг, вновь отворачиваясь, – не люблю вас, ментальщиков, вечно лезете куда не просят, а потом еще и обижаетесь, когда по носу получаете, и сказки гневные сочиняете.

– Спасибо, конечно, за напутствие, но Вер прав, да и мы с братом ни в город, ни в цитадель возвращаться не планируем, – хмуро ответил Тимьян. – И на мир в целом мне лично, если честно, наплевать, я за своих близких переживаю.

– Вот люблю я честность, – усмехнулся отшельник. – А светлый что скажет? Неужели про идеалы не вспомнит?

– Мне до этих идеалов… – начал было Ивар, но тут открылась дверь и появилась Айрис с кувшином, из горлышка которого поднимался пар.

– Вы еще тут? – удивилась она. – Надо же…

Девушка, поставив кувшин на стол, отошла к очагу, достала глиняные кружки и разлила по ним отвар – сначала наставнику, потом себе и гостям.

– Эти оказались слишком настойчивыми и интересными, – ответил ей маг.

– А я надеялась научиться поднимать зомби, – со вздохом сказала девушка и подняла взгляд на гостей, в карих глазах прятались смешинки. – Выходит, на них еще обед готовить?

– Обойдутся, – успокоил ее наставник и вновь обратил внимание на гостей: – Меня Лоар зовут, ваши имена не спрашиваю, нет до них мне дела. Значит, хотите разлом закрыть? А знаете, как он появился?

– Только общеизвестную версию, – осторожно ответил Вереск.

– Где коварные темные в жажде власти открыли врата злу? – ехидно уточнил Лоар.

– Что-то вроде. Но, судя по вашей реакции, все не так просто.

– Обычно стоит начать рассказывать, что там было, как нервные спасители мира хватаются за мечи, – темный отпил отвара, – а мне потом их хоронить. Знаете, как трудно могилы в каменистой почве выкапывать?

– Нас зверюшка на подступах к скиту уже достаточно напугала, лишние нервы тратить больше не будем, – пообещал Тимьян. – Да и разных сказок в пути уже наслушались, еще одна история только порадует.

– Ну, конечно, мастер сказок рядом с вами шагал, что б хорошее рассказал, а он, наверное, всякие басенки о великой любви нес.

– Отчего вы так бардов не любите? – уточнил Вереск. Нет, ему и прежде высказывали недовольство, но чтобы так…

– За то, что трусы, – резко сказал Лоар. – Да и вообще, как можно верить тем, кто душу на колдовство отдает? Что у вас от нее остается в итоге?

– Мы не душу…

– Не спорь со мной, мальчишка, – резко осадил его темный, – молчи и слушай то, что твои предки рассказать побоялись. Все началось с того, что боги перестали откликаться на наши призывы…

– Это же после разлома произошло? – прервал его Вереск.

– Вот просил же молчать, – со вздохом сказал Лоар. – Вы за правдой пришли, а не за очередной сказкой, в которую приятно верить. Еще раз хоть кто-то из вас перебьет, больше не слова ни скажу и всех прочь выставлю, – он обвел собравшихся внимательным взглядом, а потом продолжил: – Боги молчали, какое-то время мы обходились без них, черпали силу из самого мира, из эмоций, но этого было мало. После того как на очередном осмотре детей почти не оказалось магов, мы поняли, что нужно что-то делать, каким-то образом звать наших покровителей. В то время Светлым Храмом управлял Риан – верховный маг поразительной силы и выдающегося ума, а ваш скромный собеседник был главой Темного Храма, и мы были друзьями, во всяком случае, я так думал. Мы много дней провели в рассуждениях о том, как же поступить, что сделать? А потом разошлись по лабораториям… – маг замолчал, вновь пригубив напиток. – Мы правда были лучшими в своем поколении, так что скоро у каждого был план. Я просил об одной жертве, а он… Светлым нельзя сталкиваться со злом в любом виде, у них настолько меняется мировоззрение, что даже темным страшно становится, впрочем, в чем-то Риана можно было понять. Он предложил составить два круга из наших послушников, забрать всю их силу, передать ее сильнейшему магу и таким образом прорвать преграду, что разделяла нас с богами. Он буквально помешался на этой идее. Сначала я даже поддержал его – подумаешь, сила, она восстановится, а вот жизнь, которую я просил, другое дело. Но чем дольше мы думали, чем больше считали, тем яснее становилось, что подобный зов обратится в катастрофу. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я достучался до его сознания, – темный опустил глаза, – вот только я ошибся, но понял это, лишь когда очнулся в застенках храма, лишенный силы и прикованный к стене. Я узнал о том, что случилось, позже, когда вернулась магия и я смог вырваться. Риан решил поберечь своих послушников и составил два круга из темных магов, отослав светлых прочь. Он смог открыть путь, но не тому, кого звал – сила, которой прежде наш мир не знал, ринулась через разлом, сметя светлого и первый круг магов, а второй изменив, сделав своими господами и одновременно слугами. Уже через немертвых магов, личей, как вы их называете, эта сила стала влиять на остальных темных, взывая к самым грязным тайнам и желаниям их душ. Так мы стали теми, кто есть сейчас – убийцами, живущими только ради наслаждения смертью. Я знаю, что не все такие, – сказал он вскинувшемуся Тимьяну, – но мало кто выбирает трудный путь, мало кто готов искать силу в других источниках, вырывать ее у мира вместо того, чтобы брать то, что свободно разливается в воздухе.

– А светлые? – спросил Вереск, понимая, что основной рассказ Лоар уже закончил и теперь готов отвечать на вопросы. – Откуда они берут силу?

– А ты как думаешь, а, бард?

– Из разлома, – с кривой улыбкой сказал Вереск. – Ведь получается, что он был открыт не только темными, но и светлыми.

– Сомневаешься в моих словах?

– Не то чтобы сомневаюсь, просто пытаюсь уложить в голове.

Маг не стал спорить с ним, он поднялся на ноги и ушел за шкуры, чтобы появиться, неся в руках книгу.

– Ты можешь увидеть все сам, коснуться разума Риана, – темный откинул толстую кожаную обложку, показывая исписанные кровью страницы, – он оставил здесь достаточную часть себя.

Вереск отшатнулся: ему хватило того безумия, которым веяло от книги, совершенно не хотелось смотреть глубже.

– Я бы предпочел этого избежать, – честно сказал он.

– Разумно, – кивнул Лоар, закрывая фолиант.

– Скажите, а при чем тут тогда барды? – задумчиво глядя на мрачно смотрящего в стол брата, спросил Тимьян. – До разлома их правда не было?

– Не было, – подтвердил отшельник. – Мне кажется, они – последняя попытка нашего мира вмешаться, кто же знал, что такая неудачная, но крайне пронырливая. Один такой пришел ко мне, когда та, первая война была в самом разгаре, и я рассказал ему правду. И все, что он сделал – вывел своих собратьев из боя и придумал очередную сказку.

– А что он должен был, по-вашему, сделать? – удивился Вереск, который прекрасно понял логику одного из основателей. – Сказать правду? Да нас бы тогда угробили в первую очередь, охоту объявили бы и темные, и светлые. Можете считать его поступок трусостью, а я думаю, что он просто дал нам возможность выжить.

– Выжить ценой обмана всех и вся? Да что с тобой говорить, все ваше племя одинаковое. Вы услышали все, что хотели? Где выход, знаете.

– Мы не за историей пришли, – напомнил Вереск, – нам нужно знать, есть ли шанс разлом закрыть, и если да, то что для этого сделать?

– У вас не выйдет, – упрямо сказал Лоар.

– Отчего же? – вмешался Ивар: он все еще не мог уложить в голове новости, но отмалчиваться больше не собирался.

– Оттого, что ваш бард такой же, как остальные, – сказал темный. – Уходите.

– Давайте вы все-таки расскажете, а решать мы сами будем, – возразил Тим. – Вер уже один раз поступился своими принципами, пусть и по личной причине, значит, еще не все потеряно.

– Мне хватило его ответа, – заупрямился маг.

– Наставник, хватит, – вмешалась до этого тихо сидевшая в стороне Айрис. – Вы же сами устали от того, что происходит в мире. Или вы расскажете, или я. Я, знаете ли, тоже читать умею и ваши журналы рабочие уже давно изучила.

Маг одарил ученицу тяжелым взглядом, который та выдержала, хоть и с трудом, встал из-за стола и, проронив:

– Делайте что хотите, вы мне надоели, – скрылся за шкурами, забрав книгу.

– Это значило, что нам пора бежать со всей возможной скоростью, – с трудом улыбнувшись, сказал Вереск, – или нас благословили на подвиги?

– Кто его знает? – пожала плечами Айрис. – Пойдемте на воздухе поговорим, заодно обед приготовим.

Мужчины переглянулись и последовали за девушкой во двор.

– Может, помочь чем? – спросил немного пришедший в себя Ивар.

– Помощник, тоже мне, – фыркнула Айрис, но все же кивнула на лежащие чуть в стороне дрова. – Принеси вон. А ты, бард, за водой сходи.

Мужчины не стали спорить, Вереск ушел к извилистой речке, чей шепот слышал неподалеку, а Ивар споро натаскал дров, из которых Тимьян тут же разжег костер.

– А с вами удобно, – сказала темная, – только сиди, пальчиком тыкай, а вы все делаете.

– Угадай, кто готовить будет? – прошептал ей на ухо незаметно подошедший со спины Вереск. Девушка даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.

– Ты, что ли? – дерзко вскинула подбородок Айрис.

– Не угадала, – покачал головой бард и поставил котелок на огонь. – У нас Ивар главный кашевар, – кивнул он на копающегося в сумке светлого. – Так что просто подожди немного. Хотя, может, стоило тебя заставить, да только кто знает, отравишь еще из общей вредности, – улыбнулся бард, садясь на землю. Если честно, он хотел узнать, о чем промолчал темный, но решил не давить на девушку, ведь если откажется и она, то ничего хорошего у них не выйдет.

– Если доведешь, отравлю так, что и не поймешь, как это произошло, – рассмеялась его собеседница. – Кстати, ты Вереск, Ивар, как я понимаю, светлый, а моего собрата как зовут? – Айрис с любопытством разглядывала слаженные действия братьев.

– Тимьян, – сказал бард, названный тут же вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд. – Я просто представил тебя нашей любопытной Айрис, – пояснил Вереск.

– Очень приятно, – кивнул мужчина, возвращаясь к своему занятию.

– Интересная у вас компания, – протянула девушка. – Непохожи они на братьев, да и барды по натуре одиночки. Как вы так собрались, а? Рассказ за рассказ, договорились?

– Рассказы – это здорово, – Вереск посмотрел на Айрис и заговорил: – Однажды дорога свела троих непохожих друг на друга людей, и общая цель объединила их…

– Вер, прекрати, – сказал Ивар, – не нужно. Расскажи ей правду, хотя бы о нас.

– Можно подумать, я собирался солгать, – скривился бард. – Кажется, этот отшельник пагубно на тебя повлиял.

И он рассказал, на этот раз отбросив былинный стиль, короткими емкими словами, без каких-либо эмоций и оценок, лишь о себе повторил пресловутое «дорога привела». И одарил Айрис таким взглядом, что та поняла: расспрашивать бесполезно. Впрочем, в рассказе о цитадели и возвращении в Немей он не скрывал своей роли, так что предыстория как-то уже была неважна для завороженно слушавшей девушки.

– Вот так мы и оказались здесь, – закончил бард, – и теперь все вместе ждем, пока светлый приготовит обед.

– Я уже закончил, – отозвался Ивар. – Айрис, принеси себе посуду, у нас лишней как-то нет.

– Сейчас, – сказала девушка и исчезла в доме. Вернулась она спустя минут десять с озадаченным выражением лица, мечом и котомкой. – Наставник сказал, что я уже выросла и мне пора уходить, – тихо и совершенно потерянно призналась она.

– Это отчасти наша вина, – покачал головой Тимьян. – Возможно, если бы ты не вмешалась с предложением помощи, ничего бы не было. Хотя с другой стороны теперь тебе никто не мешает посмотреть на разных тварей не только поблизости, но и по всему миру, – невесело улыбнулся он. – Только силу особо не демонстрируй, нас, мягко говоря, не любят.

– Я знаю, наставник говорил. – девушка тяжело вздохнула, но потом вскинулась и заявила: – Я иду с вами.

– Айрис, с нами – это не лучший вариант, ты же слышала нашу историю, знаешь, что нас ищут, – Вереск волновался за девушку – их планы и то, что было за плечами, и правда были не лучшим подспорьем. – К тому же у нас есть цель.

– До которой нужно добраться, – подхватила девушка, – и пока только я знаю, как.

– Пусть идет, Вереск, – вмешался Ивар и подал Айрис наполненную тарелку. – Уж лучше с нами, чем одна в тот мир.

Тимьян молча кивнул, и барду ничего другого не оставалось, как согласиться со своими спутниками.

– Тогда давайте пообедаем и двинемся, по дороге все расскажешь, – он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.

– Расскажу, – подтвердила она. – Куда деваться, хотя так складно, как у тебя, у меня все равно не выйдет.

– Ты не бард, – усмехнулся Вереск, – тебя не учили с детства трепать языком.

На этом разговор угас, и компания принялась за еду, не собираясь задерживаться и нервировать темного, который показал, как относится к происходящему.

Спустя некоторое время, наведя порядок, путники двинулись в дорогу.

– Начинай, – попросил Вереск. Что там за идея была у Лоара?

– Может, вечером? – спросила девушка, уводя спутников глубже в горы, – сейчас неудобно будет разговаривать.

А отшельник стоял в дверях старого дома и смотрел вслед уходящим. Он грустно вздохнул и, начертив знак легкой дороги, прошептал:

– Удачи вам, дети, может, на этот раз все выйдет.

К вечеру путники действительно остановились на ночлег в одной из пещер, около которой росло несколько довольно чахлых деревьев, а внутри протекал небольшой ручеек. Вереск на всякий случай провел защитную линию перед входом, братья разожгли костер и приготовили ужин. Позже, рассевшись вокруг огня, мужчины приготовились слушать.

– Как сказал наставник, был еще один вариант для воззвания к богам, и после того, как появился разлом, он просчитал, что этот же ритуал с небольшим изменением подойдет для закрытия, – девушка посмотрела в костер, и яркий всполох осветил вновь изменившиеся глаза. – Только дело в том, что в нем должны участвовать темный, светлый и бард. Они должны полностью доверять друг другу, и это первая проблема. К Лоару и прежде приходили, один – так даже при мне, – услышав это, Вереск вскинулся, с трудом удерживаясь от вопроса, – какой-то стражник, – продолжила Айрис. – Я еще маленькая была, плохо помню, но наставник ему все рассказал и даже какое-то время словно ждал. Да толку, – она махнула рукой. – После этого наставник чуть все свои журналы не сжег, еле отговорила.

– А сам ритуал? – не выдержал бард. – Ты знаешь, как он должен проходить?

– Да, – кивнула девушка и, порывшись в своей сумке, достала помятый листок. – Смотри, – передала она Вереску лист, тот небрежно перехватил предложенное, по его лицу пробежала тень.

– Понятно, – бард протянул вещь обратно, но Айрис оказалась недостаточно расторопной: она не успела вовремя перехватить лист, и тот спланировал в костер.

– Вереск! – вскрикнул Ивар, и огонь мгновенно погас, повинуясь его силе.

– А что сразу Вереск? – возмутился бард и, пользуясь тем, что в пещере царила темнота, прикрыл глаза: ему многое нужно было обдумать. – Свет верни, я в любом случае все запомнил, так что мог бы и не психовать.

– Это я виновата, – заступилась за барда Айрис, высекая искры, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. – Он только чуть обгорел, – облегченно сказала она, подхватывая бумагу.

– Описание сохранилось? – обреченно поинтересовался Вер.

– Самый конец потеряли, – ответила девушка. – Очень хорошо, самое основное в порядке.

– Ну вот, и не стоило так волноваться, – сказал Вереск. – Костер зажигай, – последнее было адресовано Ивару.

– Сейчас, – сказал светлый, который не мог избавиться от ощущения, что бумагу бард уронил специально. Впрочем, он отбросил эту мысль – Айрис же знала, в чем заключался ритуал, так какой смысл жечь запись? – и снова разжег огонь.

– Айрис, – подал голос Тимьян, – а при чем тут доверие между теми, кто будет вызывать богов? Есть какое-то испытание?

– Ну, там же на магии все замешано, скажи, Вереск, – призвала она барда в свидетели.

– Да, – кивнул тот. – Темная и светлая магии и так плохо сочетаются, а если их носители друг друга не переваривают, то вообще возможен второй разлом.

– Есть еще дорога, – добавила Айрис, – она так зачарована, как подготовка к ритуалу. Пока не добьется понимания, не пропустит.

– У нас с Тимом нет тайн друг от друга, – пожал плечами Ивар, Тимьян согласно кивнул. – Прорвемся.

– Есть еще барды, – неуверенно сказала Айрис. – В одном наставник прав, кажется, они не очень людям доверяют.

– Я – исключение, – улыбнулся Вереск, – наивный мальчишка. Не волнуйся, все в порядке, к тому же на мне там только роль проводника, ничего сложного.

Бард краем глаза поймал изучающий взгляд Тимьяна, но уже через секунду темный смотрел в огонь.

– Только меня одного волнует зачарованная дорога? – уточнил Вереск у спутников. По-хорошему, стоило бы уже заканчивать разговоры, но этот вопрос действительно волновал мужчину. – Ты знаешь, какие там точно испытания, Айрис? Не хотелось бы мне оказаться в месте, похожем на лабиринт смерти цитаделей.

– Наставник рассказывал, что там что-то вроде лабиринта, для его прохождения нужны чистота помыслов и преодоление каких-то ловушек. А, и ответы на вопросы, доверие туда же, – ответила девушка.

– Очень информативно, – фыркнул Вереск. – Ладно, на месте разберемся, – подвел он итог затянувшемуся разговору. – Устраивайтесь спать, я первым подежурю.

Возражений не последовало, только Тимьян попросил разбудить его последним. Путники устроились на ночлег, и вскоре в пещере воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только пощелкиванием горящих веток.

Вереск, глядя в огонь, вспоминал описание ритуала, а точнее – последние строки, так удачно сгоревшие. Ему многое нужно решить за ближайшие дни, пока еще будет возможность отступить. Ведь таких, как он, по дорогам ходило множество, тот же учитель… Мужчина вздохнул, проклиная себя за малодушие, и посмотрел в сторону спящих. Барды не герои, они – певцы дороги, их не встретишь на передовой, они берегут свои жизни. Этому Вереска учили с детства, и теперь он сомневался, его ли это путь, стоит ли следовать за этими людьми? Хотя Тим был прав, он уже изменил своим принципам, так что кто знает? Вздохнув, Вер решил положиться на судьбу, что вела его. Да, извилистыми тропами – стоило вспомнить того же Анера, – но может ли он достаточно довериться вновь, и стоит ли? Даже ради благой, в общем-то, цели? Вспомнился странный подарок – браслет, что лежал в сумке. Три бусины на нем, словно три мага, что должны стать единым целым. Подсказка? Или просто у ребенка не было больше ничего, кроме этих несчастных бусин, а Вереск ищет совпадения там, где их нет? Бард устало вздохнул. Мысли ходили по кругу, переплетаясь со старыми сказками и легендами, где мужчина привык искать ответы. Впрочем, это продолжилось только до конца вахты: разбудив Ивара и обеспечив себе сон без сновидений, Вер ухнул в темноту без мыслей и сомнений.

Утренние сборы заняли немного времени. В дороге Вереск большей частью отмалчивался, отвечая только на прямые вопросы, объяснив свое нежелание общаться переосмыслением услышанного. Ивар и Айрис ушли на пару шагов вперед – девушка, найдя необычного для себя собеседника, увлеченно расспрашивала обо всем, что тот встречал в жизни. Тимьян шел чуть сзади барда, тоже задумавшись и прислушиваясь к миру. Здесь, в этих горах, даже тьма ощущалась иначе. Что тому виной – близость разлома или отшельника, который, кажется, всеми силами пытался сохранить себя и руины храма прежними – Тим не знал. Не знал он и того, отчего взгляд постоянно возвращался к легкой походкой шагавшему впереди барду. Может, потому что его поведение настораживало? Или потому, что Вереск, источник бесконечных историй, молчал. Вот беловолосый тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от мыслей, крутанул браслет на запястье. Все эти нервные движения – такой явный признак сомнений… Тимьян уже собирался догнать барда и попытаться вывести его на откровенность, когда в руках у того появилась лютня, и, наигрывая на ходу простой мотивчик, мужчина запел. И снова песня была о любви, но Тим с удивлением узнал в ней рассказ Лоара – пусть темный и светлый превратились во влюбленных, а Риан сделал свой выбор потому, что хотел спасти свою пару, но основная канва почти не изменилась.

– Вот так и мы историю и перевираем, – хмыкнул Вереск, закончив песню и убирая лютню. Он подмигнул все-таки догнавшему его темному и чуть прибавил шаг. Теперь он казался спокойным и даже умиротворенным.

Тимьян только головой покачал, видя, что бард не настроен на разговор, и решил попробовать поговорить позже.

Через несколько часов Айрис остановилась.

– Дальше я как-то не ходила – наставник просил возвращаться до темноты. Привал? Вон деревья виднеются, и вода где-то недалеко журчит.

– Почему нет, – откликнулся Вереск и зашагал к тем самым деревьям, – перекусим, отдохнем. А здесь красиво, – сказал он чуть позже, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Никогда не забирался так далеко в горы и так близко к разлому. Отчего-то всегда считал, что здесь нежити столько, что съедят на первом повороте, а оказывается, нет. Ты, кстати, не знаешь, почему так, Айрис?

– Дорога зачарованная рядом, – ответила девушка. – Там совершенно иная магия, не темная и не светлая, а как бы сказать… Нейтральная. Нежить из разлома другим путем ходит, ей тут не нравится.

– Нейтральная магия? – удивился бард, который как-то не привык к тому, что у магии нет цвета, кроме, пожалуй… – Магия мира? – уточнил он.

– Ну да. Тимьян, ты же силу не от смертей черпаешь? – тот кивнул. – Наставник говорил, что в мире есть чистая магия, оставшаяся от доразломных времен, но ее очень мало, и пользоваться ею могут только сильные духом. Я не один год училась…

– И выучилась, как я понимаю, – улыбнулся Вереск. Он не хотел сейчас вспоминать озеро, точнее, не хотел вновь окунуться в чувства, с которыми туда пришел, но пришлось. – Умница, правда. Я за водой.

Он дошел до небольшой речки, даже, скорее, ручья, и первым делом плеснул в лицо ледяной воды. Он все еще не решил, что делать, и эта внутренняя борьба порядком угнетала. Мужчина присел, чтобы набрать воды в котелок, и услышал негромкие шаги за спиной.

– Вер, что не так с этим ритуалом?

– В смысле? – спросил бард, оборачиваясь. – Ты же видел его, разве нет?

– Видел, но неполный вариант. Что там было? – по лицу Тимьяна было видно, что он не отступится.

– То, что заставляет меня сейчас многое переосмыслить, – неохотно сказал Вереск, борясь с тем, чтобы попросить Тима не лезть в его дела. – Не дави, Тимьян, я расскажу, когда придет время.

– Тебя так слова Лоара задели? Про первого барда, – мужчина остановился рядом и посмотрел на солнце. – Сказки тоже важны, они дают надежду. Извини, втянули мы с Ивом тебя в неприятности, ходил бы сейчас спокойно по дорогам, пел свои песни и горя не знал…

– Вы не виноваты, – резко прервал его Вереск, – я сам идиот и ввязался во все это задолго до нашей встречи. Пошли, нужно отнести воду. Лоар сказал правду, а на нее не стоит обижаться, – добавил он и, оттеснив Тимьяна с дороги, пошел обратно к стоянке.

Тим же остался у ручья. Присев на землю, он уставился на воду и задумался.

Вереск был интересен, он правда не походил на всех остальных виденных братьями бардов – слишком живой, слишком любопытный, по его собственному признанию, и с какой-то радости согласившийся идти с ними к отшельнику, когда вполне мог отказаться – мало ли мест, где нет светлых храмов, никто бы его не искал после той цитадели. И чем больше Тим наблюдал за Вереском, тем больше задумывался, что же тот должен был почувствовать, прочитав дневники Анера, какую боль должно было причинить предательство любимого человека. То, что погибший капитан стражи был не просто каким-то там увлечением для Вера, понял бы и слепой – по реакции на обещание показать дневники, по просьбе отдать меч, да и еще по сотне мелких деталей. И что в итоге? Прочел и понял, что был только частью плана? Как это должно было ощущаться?

– Теперь ты решил о смысле жизни подумать? – донесся до Тима голос предмета его невеселых мыслей. – Не нужно, не лучшее занятие. Пойдем, а то на меня Ивар как-то косо смотрит, видимо, решил, что я тебя тут утопил по-тихому.

– Да, иду, – отозвался Тим, встряхиваясь.

Мужчины вернулись на место стоянки, Ивар вопросительно посмотрел на брата, но тот только покачал головой, давая понять, что с ним все в порядке. Ситуацию немного разрядила Айрис, задавшая очередной животрепещущий вопрос и потребовавшая ответов от всех, а не только от светлого. За разговором время привала пролетело незаметно, и выдвигались путники немного приободрившиеся.

Здесь и правда чувствовалась какая-то особенная магия, заставляющая шагать тише и дышать полной грудью. Усталость словно уходила прочь под ее действием, так что до позднего вечера путники больше не останавливались. В легких сумерках найдя подходящее место, они разбили лагерь и, разделив смены, легли спать.

Вереск знал, что так будет, но не мог каждую ночь использовать руну спокойного сна, только сегодня все же стоило, потому что вскакивать на ноги от приснившегося кошмара – не лучший подарок для ночного дежурного.

– Все в порядке, – заверил он схватившегося за меч Тимьяна, – просто дурной сон.

Тот недоверчиво посмотрел на барда, но оружие все же убрал. Вереск, поняв, что уже не уснет, подошел к костру и присел рядом. Несколько минут мужчины молчали. Наконец Тимьян негромко заговорил:

– Когда мы только поступили на службу в Немей, и я познакомился с будущими сослуживцами, сразу завязалось несколько знакомств. Не дружба, нет, товарищество – помощь в бою, напарники по дежурству, совместные пьянки после… С одним из них мы, скажем так, дружили организмами. Ни о какой любви, конечно, речи не шло, скорее, любопытство сначала и привычка потом, было комфортно изредка встречаться и проводить вместе пару часов. За несколько лет я к нему привязался. А потом во время одной из стычек с нежитью он погиб – силу я по понятным причинам использовать не мог, а просто помочь не успел. Какое-то время после мне периодически снились кошмары – то просто его смерть, то я выпускал ленты, спасая, и погибал сам от его руки – я же темный маг, зло во плоти, так считало все мое окружение, кроме Ивара. С тех пор много воды утекло, были разные отношения – на одну ночь и на пару месяцев, с кем-то мы расставались полюбовно, кого-то я терял в бою… Сильная привязанность в нашем мире обречена на короткий срок жизни. Скажи, каково это – любить?

– Бессмысленно, – ответил бард, прикрывая глаза. Этот ночной разговор казался ему сейчас неуместной шуткой – он сидит рядом с темным магом, и тот спрашивает о любви. С другой стороны, Тимьян жизнью ради него рискнул, как, впрочем, когда-то Анер. – Больно, глупо, наивно, волшебно, сказочно и до дрожи прекрасно, – слова лились сами, как бывало иногда, словно он песню слагал. – Видишь человека, и сердце замирает от нежности, а потом останавливается, когда он в опасности. Ты злишься за каждое слово, но при этом готов бесконечно слушать любую чепуху, лишь бы любимым голосом. Ты хочешь возвращаться, каждый день становится подходящим для этого, каждая дорога ведет только в одном направлении. А потом ты понимаешь, что больше не к чему стремиться, понимаешь, что тебя больше не ждут, – Вереск понял, что уже говорит совершенно о другом, но не собирался останавливаться. – И умираешь, перестаешь понимать, где ты, а где бездна, в которую бесконечно летишь. В голове обрывки песен и баллад, немного его слов и историй, а тебя там нет, ты все еще летишь в бездну. А потом, собрав себя, с трудом заковав то изломанное нечто, которое осталось после падения, обратно в хрупкую оболочку, узнаешь, что эти чувства, это бесконечное ожидание и восхищение были только твоими, и это так… – он прервался, яростно стирая влагу с лица. – Бессмысленно. Никогда не люби, Тимьян, оно того не стоит.

– Зачем же тогда барды рассказывают сказки о любви и поют о ней песни? – возразил Тим, по-прежнему глядя в огонь. – Зачем обычные люди влюбляются, зная, что чувство может быть и не взаимным? Может, как раз для того, чтобы почувствовать себя живыми, хоть ненадолго, забыть о рутине будней, летать хотя бы в мыслях?

– Нормальные барды обычно только песни и поют, – невесело улыбнулся Вереск, – а люди, Тим, едва ли знают, что этот полет не стоит того. Слишком сильно расшибешься.

– Предпочитаю все-таки набивать собственные шишки. Доходчивее, – пожал плечами темный. – Подежуришь? – перевел он тему. – А Ивар тогда под утро.

– Хорошо, – сказал бард, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на собеседника, – я все равно проснулся. Ложись.

Через пару минут на месте стоянки было тихо. Все спали, только Вер смотрел в звездное небо. Хотелось сыграть что-нибудь болезненно-тягучее, от чего люди плачут навзрыд, но не стоило будить спутников, впереди еще долгий путь. Покопавшись в памяти, Вереск тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости запел старую-старую песню о любви и предательстве, песню, которую едва помнил, потому что слышал лишь единожды – барды не любили историй с плохим концом. Ночь тянулась бесконечно. Вереск разбудил Ивара, улегся на свое место и еще долго вглядывался в темноту, но вскоре все же забылся тревожным сном.

Яркое солнце немного разогнало ночную хандру, так что утром улыбались все – ярко, как Айрис, снова достававшая всех вопросами и просьбами рассказать еще что-нибудь, спокойно, как братья, уже немного привыкшие к непосредственной девушке, и немного устало, как Вереск, малость уложивший мечущиеся мысли.

Чем дальше они продвигались, тем больше замечали следов вмешательства человека – вот здесь оплавлен камень, чтобы избежать оползня, а здесь и вовсе сложный щит держал ветхий каменный мостик, что природа перекинула над тропой. Внимательный взгляд барда также отмечал следы знакомых рун. Кто-то трудился над этой тропой, вкладывая силы и умения, это заставляло настораживаться, искать подвоха, хотя все вроде было спокойно.

Днем сделали короткий привал прямо на сузившейся тропе, перекусили всухомятку, запив запасенной утром водой, и двинулись дальше, чтобы к вечеру выйти к обрыву, через который был перекинут хлипкого вида веревочный мост, а на другой стороне красовалось странного вида каменное сооружение.

– На ночь остановимся здесь, – сказал Ивар, оценив переправу, и указал в сторону небольшого родника, что бил из-под камней.

– Дошли? – уточнил Вереск у Айрис. – Это вход в тот самый лабиринт?

– Да, – кивнула девушка. – Интересно, что там, внутри?

– Завтра узнаешь, – остановил ее Ивар, заметив, что шебутная темная явно собирается к мосту. – А сегодня нужно отдохнуть.

– Есть правило не лезть на ночь глядя в неизвестность, – подхватил Вереск. – Знаешь, что случается с теми, кто ему не следует?

– Их съедают? – состроила испуганное лицо девушка. – Да ладно вам, я ж не совсем дура.

– Если бы только съедали, – с наигранно трагичным вздохом сказал Вереск. – Знаем, что не дура, просто любопытная красавица, которая сегодня готовит ужин.

– А я-то думала, когда созреете мою стряпню оценить, – рассмеялась Айрис. – Чего-то особенного не обещаю, но и отравить не отравлю.

– Ну, вот, а наивный бард надеялся на изыски по рецептам древних темных мастеров, – Вереск рассмеялся в ответ на гневный взгляд девушки и посмотрел на скрывающие свои тайны ворота. Что ж, он готов войти в них, после стольких мыслей и клубка из чувств, что до сих пор ворочался в груди, он принял решение, и это главное. – Что? – переспросил мужчина, осознав, что пропустил ответ Айрис.

– Я говорю, изыски будут после того, как лабиринт пройдем, – повторила та. – Будет вам дополнительным стимулом, – при этом девушка как будто обращалась персонально к Ивару.

Вереск едва заметно улыбнулся: интерес юной темной к Иву был достаточно очевиден, да и тот не мог отвести от нее взгляд, когда думал, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Впрочем, пусть, счастья им.

– Посмотрим, стоило ли оно того, – фыркнул бард и присел на камни, продолжая смотреть на ворота, словно немного отстранившись от суеты.

Пока он сидел, остальные обустроились на ночлег, и Айрис действительно занялась ужином. Вереск, снова задумавшись, пропустил приближение Тимьяна с двумя мисками и вздрогнул, когда тот присел рядом.

– Ужин. Не хочу мешать брату, пусть общаются, – улыбнулся темный.

– Вот уж интересная парочка, – хмыкнул Вереск, словно не он ночью говорил он том, что нельзя любить. – Твой брат поразительно спокойный, а Айрис такая любопытная. Но едва ли кто-то лучше, чем Ивар, справится с объяснением происходящего в реальном мире.

– Иву нужно о ком-то заботиться, – хмыкнул Тим. – Он по-другому за столько лет уже не умеет. Не все же меня опекать.

– Устал от опеки? – подколол Вереск и добавил, вновь вглядываясь в строение на том берегу: – Готов к испытаниям?

– Не устал, – покачал головой темный. – Ивар все равно останется старшим братом – умным, опытным, готовым подставить плечо в трудную минуту… Просто мы выросли, у каждого теперь свой путь. А испытания? Да боги с ними. Страшнее уже пережитого вряд ли что-то найдется, так что чего себя накручивать раньше времени?

– И верно, – улыбнулся Вереск и принялся за еду. – Я просто столько сказок про коварство древних знаю, вот и думаю, что из этого может быть правдой.

– Судя по тому, что ты кое-что знал про ту ядовитую тварь, как минимум половина, – серьезно ответил Тимьян. – Расскажешь, или сюрпризом будет?

– К чему? – повел плечом Вереск. – Если это правда, то завтра мы станем ее частью, если ложь, то не стоит засорять ею память.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Тимьян.

Заканчивали ужин в тишине.

Этим вечером сказка все же прозвучала, но совсем другая: Вереск, впечатлившись переглядыванием Ивара и Айрис, поведал историю о принцессе и ее ручном драконе. Кажется, никто не понял, что он хотел сказать, но рассказ понравился, и засыпали люди с улыбкой, улыбался и бард, вглядываясь в звездное небо. Ночь прошла спокойно, кошмары его не мучили. Нет, что-то снилось, но настолько не оформившееся, что забылось сразу после пробуждения.

А утро стало совершенно другим: время историй и улыбок прошло, нужно было сосредоточиться на том, что ждало впереди. Через мост они проходили в напряженном молчании, ожидая всего, чего угодно, так что тьма за спиной вместо привычного горного пейзажа не очень удивила путников, а вот монолитная стена вместо врат – другое дело.

– И что дальше? – спросил Вереск, касаясь шершавой поверхности. – Айрис?

Девушка нахмурилась.

– Есть у меня одна мысль. Не зря же наставник говорил о трех магах, правильно? Прикоснитесь все вместе.

Мужчины выполнили ее указание, и стена замерцала, постепенно становясь похожей на густой туман. Неугомонная темная первой шагнула вперед, за ней Ивар, успевший схватить ее за руку. Тимьян, по какому-то наитию ухвативший Вереска за локоть, и бард замыкали.

Несколько шагов в тумане – и перед мужчинами темный коридор со слегка светящимся мхом на стенах.

– Ив? Айрис? – покрутил головой Тим, разжав пальцы. – Приехали…

– Согласен, – Вереск нахмурился: разделиться в самом начале, что могло быть хуже? – И что мы будем делать дальше? Искать? Или просто идти, надеясь, что на выходе столкнемся?

Бард внимательно осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где они могли оказаться.

– Нам только вперед, – Тимьян прикоснулся к монолитной стене за их спинами. – Вот тебе и первая проверка на доверие, – невесело хмыкнул он. – Пошли?

– При чем здесь доверие? Это просто дорога, – не понял Вереск. – Пойдем. Стоять без толку.

– При том, что нас очень интересно разделило, – не совсем понятно пояснил Тим.

Мужчины пошли по извилистому коридору, к счастью, довольно широкому, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Стой, – тихо сказал Вереск, останавливаясь на шаг впереди Тимьяна. – Ты чувствуешь?

Он не знал, что происходит, странные ощущения – и коридор словно начал двоиться перед глазами, и он совершенно не понимал, что из увиденного правда, а что – лишь чья-то попытка вмешаться в его разум.

– Что именно? – не понял Тим. – Коридор как коридор. Магия нейтральная, фоном, не давит, – он встревоженно посмотрел на барда, явно пытающегося взять себя в руки, но не очень успешно.

Вереск нервно усмехнулся: для него все было иначе. Нет, ничего больше не двоилось, напротив, картинка стала ясной, и бард не понимал, как они могли здесь пройти. Серый камень превратился в огненную реку с редкими островками, которые то и дело обваливались. Мужчина тряхнул головой и нарисовал знак, очищающий мысли, но ничего не изменилось. Он подошел чуть ближе к зыбкой границе с огнем и присел, протягивая руку, ее тут же обожгло жаром.

– Думаю, нам нужно найти другой путь, – заключил Вереск и отпрыгнул назад, прочь от обвалившегося края.

– Вер, какой другой путь? – темный недоуменно наблюдал за его манипуляциями. – Тут один коридор, и пол ровный. Ты видишь что-то другое? – бард нервно кивнул, не отводя взгляда от провала. – Так, ладно. Дай руку.

– Нет, – Вереск покачал головой и резко добавил: – Сделай шаг назад!

Тим рефлекторно отступил на полшага и уставился себе под ноги.

– Вер, все в порядке, правда. Ты мне веришь?

– При чем здесь это? – бард прикусил губу. – Кто-то из нас видит морок, но кто? – он пытался рассуждать, хотя это оказалось весьма трудно. Если подумать, Вереск никогда не боялся огня, но вот этого светящегося и обжигающего потока – очень даже. – Если я, то ладно, это будет здорово, но если это ты? Тогда ты просто сгоришь, сделав шаг. Должен быть способ это выяснить.

– Если учесть, что в самом начале мы видели одинаковый коридор, и для меня ничего не поменялось, то логично предположить, что морок рассчитан на тебя, – Тимьян вздохнул, видя упрямое выражение лица барда, и прошел вперед, не успевший возразить Вереск с ужасом увидел, как его спутник буквально стоит над бездной.

– Слишком большой риск, – хрипло сказал бард, у которого сердце замерло, когда Тим только сделал шаг вперед. – Ошибаться мог и не я.

Он глубоко вздохнул и шагнул к обрыву, кожу опалило жаром, и мужчина отскочил назад.

– На редкость качественная иллюзия…

– И что теперь? – Тимьян вернулся и встал напротив. – Не будем же мы торчать тут вечно.

– Пойдем со мной, – попросил Вереск и отступил к ближайшему повороту, откуда был не виден морок.

Он остановился и пристально посмотрел на Тимьяна. Темный спас ему жизнь и нечего не потребовал взамен (только пока, возникла предательская мысль), мало того, он счел, что и сам в долгу из-за какого-то рассказа. Едва ли он хочет чего-то добиться, кроме участия в ритуале, на которое Вереск уже был согласен. Тиму нет дела до его чувств, он не манипулирует… Ему можно верить. И бард закрыл глаза.

– Возьми меня за руку и веди вперед, – решительно сказал он. – Если я не буду видеть морок, то он не будет действовать на меня. Ну же! – поторопил бард, он чувствовал себя таким уязвимым сейчас.

Тимьян выполнил его просьбу, и мужчины пошли по коридору. Теплая ладонь придавала уверенности, и вдобавок Тим негромко заговорил:

– Тут очень интересно растет мох, его островки похожи на разные фигуры. Есть что-то похожее на собачью морду, летящую птицу, раскидистое дерево, дом, чью-то голову… Странно, его вроде немного, а света вполне хватает. Вер, тут развилка, два пути.

– Выбирай тот, по которому не хочешь идти, – ответил Вереск. – Всегда выбирай тот путь, который претит тебе.

Сказав это, бард открыл глаза и посмотрел на спутника.

– Так говорится в одной песне. Так что? – он старался не смотреть под ноги, боялся вновь оказаться во власти морока: дурной конец – сгореть в придуманном огне, хотя, может, и самое то для барда. – Какой путь ты выбираешь?

Тимьян в свою очередь прикрыл глаза, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь.

– Голоса. Твой и Ива. Зовут оба. Значит, тот, который нравится меньше? Нам направо.

– Даже спрашивать не буду, чей голос тебе больше не приглянулся, – улыбнулся Вереск и мягко высвободил руку: больше в этом не было необходимости – то, что давило на его разум, исчезло, впрочем, это заставило только больше насторожиться в ожидании нового подвоха.

– И не надо, еще обрадуешься, – немного нервно улыбнулся Тимьян. – Наверное, теперь стоит ждать подлянки для меня.

– Может, и так, – пожал плечами Вереск. – И я знаю, что у меня очень приятный голос, – последнюю фразу он добавил проникновенным шепотом, проходя мимо замершего Тима.

– Итак, передо мной обычный коридор, а что скажешь ты?

– Коридор, – пожал плечами Тим. – Пустой, – он осекся, и было от чего: из полумрака вышел Анер, прежний командир Тимьяна и Ивара.

– Какая встреча, – протянул капитан стражи. – Вереск, радость моя, ты все-таки дошел до разлома. Все-таки я рассчитал правильно, – он неприятно улыбнулся. – Иди же сюда, я так давно тебя не видел…

Темный, отойдя от некоторого шока, заслонил барда спиной.

– Он никуда не пойдет. Уходи, ты причинил ему достаточно боли.

– О, не прошло и пары месяцев, а уже обзавелся новым защитником? Шустрый какой. Что, Тимьян, думаешь, сможешь меня заменить?

– Тим? – удивленно позвал Вереск: он не любил, когда его закрывали собой – дурной опыт, но разобраться определенно стоило. – Что ты видишь?

Тимьян вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Кое-что неприятное. Подожди, я попробую разобраться сам.

– Сам? – недоверчиво сказал Вереск. – Попробуй. Хотя у меня, например, не получилось.

– Я понимаю, что это только морок…

– Уверен? – раздался рядом насмешливый голос Анера, Тим едва успел увернуться от блеснувшего в полумраке меча и призвал на помощь магию, готовясь атаковать.

– Я всегда знал, что с тобой что-то не так, – сказал капитан, отступая на шаг, а Тимьян почувствовал теплый след на щеке. Он поспешно коснулся его, с удивлением замечая, что пальцы окрасились алым – призрачный противник умудрился причинить вполне реальный вред. – Уйди в сторону.

– Не дождешься, – упрямо ответил Тим. – Ты потерял шанс на что-то по-настоящему прекрасное…

– Я служил великой цели! – голос Анера поднялся к своду и вернулся грохочущим эхом.

– Ты предал того, кто тебя любил, – покачал головой темный. Магия, послушная воле хозяина, скользнула к мороку, но тот тут же оказался в другой стороне, как призрак, только слишком осязаемый и злой.

– А ты? Ты не предашь, значит? – рассмеялся Анер. – Или думаешь, что он так легко забудет? Позволит залечить разбитое сердце? Ему плевать на тебя, на вас всех. Как ты думаешь, что было в том свитке? Неужели считаешь, что он его случайно уронил? Какой глупый мальчик…

На миг Тимьян замешкался: капитан озвучивал его мысли, прямо говорил о страхах. Сможет ли он? Справится только силой своей тяги к барду?

– Отойди в сторону, – велел Анер. – Я знаю, что нужно Вереску, и это не ты. Уйди, дай мне доделать то, что я начал…

– Нет, – Тим покачал головой, глядя на собеседника. – Несмотря ни на что, я не позволю больше причинить ему боль.

– Тогда я заберу его силой… – с усмешкой заявил Анер, поднимая меч.

Прежде чем он успел броситься вперед, по коридору прокатилась алая волна – чистая нота, – сшибая все на своем пути, равно как и слишком говорливого призрака.

– Прости, что вмешался, – с кривой улыбкой сказал Вереск, – но что-то мне не хотелось ждать, пока у тебя добавится кровавых отметин.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Тимьян, немного беспомощно глядя на спутника. – Ты прав, это было слишком реально.

– Я вижу, – Вереск стер кровь с чужой щеки. – Мне лучше не спрашивать, так?

Тим вздохнул, пряча взгляд.

– Все равно это и тебя касается… Это был Анер.

Вереск вздрогнул, услышав имя, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы начать оглядываться.

– И что ему нужно было от тебя? Если бы он пришел ко мне, я бы не удивился, но к тебе… – мужчина покачал головой.

– Вот нашел причину… Наверное, это место находит наши страхи и пользуется этим знанием, – ответил Тимьян. – Идем дальше?

– Да, – было видно, что у Вереска еще много вопросов, но он сдерживался, давая собеседнику шанс отступить. – Стоит покончить с этим как можно быстрее.

Они дошли до конца коридора и уткнулись в дверь – совершенно обычную, таких уйма в любом городе. Тимьян уже было потянулся к ручке, но бард перехватил его руку.

– Нет. Стой.

– Стою, – замер Тим. – Ты знаешь, что это может быть?

– Знаю, – со злостью сказал Вереск, глядя на несчастную дверь, – и это не морок, это гораздо хуже. Здесь щит из тех, которыми закрыты все светлые реликвии. Он убьет тебя.

– И что теперь? Дальше можешь пройти только ты? – похоже, Тимьян несколько упал духом.

– Мне кажется, смысл всего этого в том, чтобы пройти вместе, – Вереск грустно посмотрел на спутника. Он знал выход, но это было даже тяжелей, чем закрыть глаза и пойти следом за едва знакомым темным. – Я не думаю, что Айрис сможет занять твое место в ритуале, – сказал он. Ведь так он должен думать? Все ради цели. Но правда в том, что бард просто не хотел оставлять Тима в этой серой, сводящей с ума реальности. – Мы не можем пробить этот щит, но мы его обманем.

Упрямо вскинув подбородок, Вереск осторожно снял с запястья браслет – свою первую порванную струну, воплощение его самого, и надел на чужую руку.

– Будь осторожен, – с кривой улыбкой сказал бард, – у тебя моя душа.

Тимьян кончиками пальцев коснулся браслета и серьезно посмотрел на Вереска.

– Я обещаю. Что нужно делать?

– Просто пойдем, – Вереск потянул на себя дверь, которая легко поддалась, – словно здесь ничего нет.

Бард вошел спокойно, а вот Тимьян, перешагнув порог, с тихим шипением схватился за запястье. Браслет-струна, видимо, выполняя свою защитную функцию, мгновенно нагрелся, оставив тонкую полоску ожога.

– Все в порядке, – совладав с неприятными ощущениями, ответил Тим на вопросительный взгляд Вереска. – Уже прошло. Идем.

– Ну, вот не успел коснуться, а уже сжег, – тихо сказал бард и улыбнулся показывая, что всего лишь пошутил, вот только в глазах на миг отразилось нечто такое, чему Тим не смог подобрать названия. – Что?! – удивленно добавил Вереск, оскальзываясь на ярко-голубом льду. – Откуда это чудо?

Вместо стен и слабого света вокруг них простиралось огромное озеро, блестящий лед на котором красили первые закатные лучи.

– Как красиво, – выдохнул бард, очарованный видом, и, обернувшись к Тиму, позвал: – Не стой столбом, пойдем.

– Еще не сжег, – возразил темный, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Выйдем – верну. Что-то мне тут не нравится…

– Брось! – Вереск оттолкнулся и поскользил по замерзшей глади. – Это просто лед. Не страшно, пойдем. Думаю, нам на ту сторону.

– Ладно, уговорил, – Тимьян в последний раз огляделся и направился следом. – Эх, как в детстве, снега только не хватает.

– Не накликай, – улыбнулся Вереск и, опять поскользнувшись, ухватился за спутника. Природа или, точнее, тот странный мир, пленниками которого они оказались, видимо, все же услышал слова Тима, и алое небо начали стремительно заволакивать тучи. – Нужно найти убежище, – становясь серьезным, сказал бард, – вон там что-то вроде гор.

– Вижу.

Мужчины, посекундно оскальзываясь и держась друг за друга, все же добрались до относительно ровной каменистой поверхности и, заметив вход в пещеру с тем самым светящимся мхом, вошли внутрь.

Тимьян, шедший впереди оглядывавшегося на озеро барда, внезапно оступился и с негромким вскриком исчез из виду.

– Тим? – позвал Вереск, каким-то чудом успевший затормозить и не влететь не всей скорости в пещеру. Он посмотрел под ноги и понял, что пола просто нет, и перед ним зияет огромный провал, на краю которого висит темный, который сейчас упадет…

Бард бросился вперед и в последний момент успел поймать соскользнувшего мужчину, понимая, что его тянет следом. Нож, с трудом вошедший в лед, все же помог остановиться, но теперь Вереск мог только держать – о том, чтобы попытаться вытянуть сорвавшегося Тимьяна, не могло быть и речи.

– Отпусти, – выдохнул Тим. – Иначе полетишь следом…

– Может, сначала попробуешь подтянуться? – огрызнулся Вереск, чувствуя, как соскальзывают пальцы с руки темного. – Схватись второй рукой хотя бы, я что-нибудь придумаю, нужно только немного продержаться, слышишь?

– Не за что… Стена слишком гладкая… Не уцепиться…

– За меня, – рявкнул бард, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то уступ, за который можно зацепиться хотя бы носком ботинка, но он лежал на самом краю, а вокруг был только лед. – Я не отпущу, – упрямо сказал Вереск. Рукоять ножа под ладонью дрогнула: кажется, в спешке он не смог достаточно глубоко воткнуть лезвие, умом мужчина понимал, что у них нет шансов, еще несколько секунд – и они полетят вниз. Но сдаться сейчас? Ну уж нет! – Ты воин, чтоб тебя, просто постарайся подняться по мне, пока еще есть шанс!

– Живи, Вер. Я того не стою, – Тимьян разжал пальцы руки, за которую его держал бард, и Вереска еще немного подтянуло к краю.

Но бард продолжал из последних сил держать выскальзывающую ладонь, не собираясь отпускать, напротив, он собирался сделать все, чтобы вытащить темного или рухнуть следом в случае неудачи. Все решил нож, который не выдержал веса и с тихим звоном преломился у рукояти. В пропасть мужчины летели вместе. Только их полет не продлился и нескольких секунд – они упали на украшенный рунами и потрескавшийся от времени пол и едва только перевели дыхание, как Вереск вскочил на ноги, гневно глядя на Тимьяна.

– Не стою?! – очень точно скопировал он тон темного. – Это не тебе решать! Никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не смей больше жертвовать собой. Не ради меня – уж точно!

Высказавшись, он отвернулся и решительно отошел к ближайшей стене, чтобы со всего маху впечатать в нее кулак.

– Ненавижу! – выдал бард, скривившись от боли. И непонятно, к чему это относилось – к Тиму, этой заколдованной дороге или стене, о которую он разбил руку.

– Только ради тебя, – едва слышно ответил Тимьян, не спеша вставать. Вереск вздрогнул, но решил, что ему показалось – акустика в комнате была весьма странной.

– И куда мы снова попали? – решил заняться делом, чтобы не мучать себя ненужными мыслями – это путешествие и так почти угробило остатки самоконтроля. Не стоило обращать внимания на то, что вполне могло просто послышаться.

Бард прошелся по комнате, вглядываясь в руны и попутно ища хоть намек на выход.

– Прекрасно, – высказался он, пройдя полный круг, – у нас заклинание истины и отсутствие дверей. Все едва ли могло быть хуже, – последнее он произнес с непередаваемой интонацией.

Тим, с трудом поднявшись, дошел до ближайшей стены и оперся на нее.

– Древние маги обладали весьма извращенным чувством юмора, – вздохнул он. – Дверь появится после выполнения определенного условия, связанного с чем-то правдивым, я правильно понимаю? Действительно, куда уж хуже.

– О, не просто правдивым, – выдал Вереск, – самым сокровенным, тем, чем ни с кем делиться не хочешь, – он посмотрел на привалившегося к стене Тимьяна и подошел ближе. – С тобой все хорошо?

– Терпимо. Неудачно упал, – поморщился тот. – Самое сокровенное, говоришь? – мужчина прикрыл глаза. – У меня осталось только одно, о чем даже Ив не знает.

– И ты готов так просто рассказать? – нервно усмехнулся Вереск. – Давай посмотрю? Плечо выбил?

– Не готов, но если это необходимо, чтобы выбраться из этой западни, придется, – Тим немного помолчал. – Вроде нет, скорее, просто сильный ушиб, руки-ноги двигаются. А стена как, выдержала? – он невесело улыбнулся, кивнув на разбитые костяшки барда.

– Едва ли она даже заметила, – отмахнулся Вереск и немного потерянно добавил: – Я ведь даже не представляю, что должен рассказать. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, так что любой факт может быть тем самым секретом. Хотя все не может быть так просто. Скорее всего, это то, о чем я не хочу говорить именно тебе, ну и остальным спутникам в этом безумном походе.

Он посмотрел на Тимьяна, словно пытаясь прочесть на его лице верный ответ.

– В таком случае моя тайна точно подходит, – пожал плечами Тим. – А по поводу того, что не говорить именно мне… Теряюсь в догадках. Ты нас с Ивом убить должен после всего? – мужчина изо всех сил старался приободриться, но получалось откровенно плохо.

– О, с каким бы удовольствием я это сделал! – рассмеялся Вереск. – Привязал бы и замучил до смерти своими песнями и историями. Вот только умру я, Тимьян, – добавил он, поражаясь тому, как легко это сорвалось с губ.

Ряд символов на полу вспыхнул и пропал.

– Вот, я уже признался, – печально улыбнулся бард.

– То есть как? – вскинулся темный, паника в его глазах постепенно уступала место пониманию. – Та самая одна жертва, о которой говорил Лоар… Но ведь барды появились уже после разлома, почему умереть должен именно ты?

– Потому что я балансир, – объяснил Вереск, – тот, кто сможет сделать вашу силу нейтральной, чтобы не случилось еще одного разлома, – он глубоко вздохнул и присел, жестом предлагая Тимьяну присоединиться. – Изначально это должен был быть простой человек, но потом, после того, как Лоар узнал о бардах, он посчитал, что мы лучше справимся с этой задачей. Продержимся дольше, или что-то такое, об этом не было в описании ритуала. Так что я рассказал все, что знал.

Тимьян, закрыв глаза, с силой стукнулся затылком о стену.

– Не успел найти и уже потерял. Знаешь, почему мне привиделся Анер? Потому что я впервые в жизни влюбился. Еще тогда, когда читал его дневники, пусть и не до конца осознавая, что чувствовал. Со временем понял, конечно, только шансов на взаимность никаких. Но сердцу, как говорится, не прикажешь, – он посмотрел на Вереска откровенно больным взглядом.

– Я ведь говорил тебе, – грустно улыбнулся в ответ бард, – не влюбляйся. Мне жаль, что я опоздал с этим напутствием, – ему действительно было жаль. Но что он мог? Он не любил этого мужчину, да и вообще не был уверен, что снова способен испытать это чувство. Тим был приятен, и, возможно, в другой ситуации, через больший отрывок времени между ними случился бы бурный роман, но не теперь. И не после подобного признания: он никогда не позволит себе играть с чужим сердцем. А любовь? Она пройдет. Темный забудет и шагнет дальше, оставив все это за спиной. – Прости. Заклинание упало, нам пора идти.

– Да, идем. Подожди, – Тим осторожно снял струну с запястья. – Это твое.

– Оставь себе, – повинуясь порыву, сказал Вереск, – сохрани мою душу. Пойдем.

Он легко поднялся на ноги. Тимьян вернул браслет на прежнее место и тоже встал. Мужчины прошли к появившейся в стене двери, подсвеченной рунами, и покинули негостеприимный зал, чтобы выйти к приветливо горящему костру, где, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь, сидели Ивар и Айрис. Они выглядели спокойными и даже счастливыми, словно их испытание было совершенно другим.

– Тим! – воскликнул светлый, вскакивая на ноги. – Вереск! Вы долго, мы уже начали волноваться.

– Рад, что у вас все хорошо, – бледно улыбнулся Тимьян. – Ив, подлечишь? У меня половина тела – сплошной синяк.

Вереск вскинулся и хотел было укорить Тима за скрытность, но решил не лезть. Он, если честно, теперь вообще не знал, как вести себя с темным. Присев рядом с костром, бард обратился к мечтательно улыбающейся Айрис:

– Мы прошли испытания? Теперь остался только разлом?

– Что? А, да, он там, – девушка махнула рукой в сторону, в темноту. – Все утром. Надо отдохнуть, дежурство не требуется, нежити тут нет. Что-то ты какой-то потерянный, случилось чего?

– Все в порядке, просто устал, – улыбнулся Вереск, – нас знатно погоняло по коридорам и прочим прелестным местам. Целый день практически без отдыха, как тут быть другим? Значит, говоришь, сегодня мы можем всю ночь спокойно спать? Прекрасная новость для усталого барда.

– Нас тоже погоняло, но ничего особо страшного не было, – пожала плечами Айрис. – Ужинать будете?

– Еще и ужин! – воодушевился Вереск. – Ты спасительница, Айрис. Конечно, будем.

К костру вернулись братья, вид у Тима был чуть получше, но все равно на фоне довольного жизнью Ивара он выглядел мрачновато. Забрав свою порцию, мужчина извинился и отошел немного в сторону, усевшись спиной к огню.

Вереск проводил его сочувствующим взглядом, с трудом представляя, каково сейчас темному. Проклятый круг правды, ему не стоило знать, чем закончится для Вереска ритуал, так было бы легче. А теперь… В подобных ситуациях всегда возникает иллюзия, что ты можешь что-то изменить, и потом Тимьян будет корить себя еще и за то, что позволил, что не встал на пути. Бард доел и, поблагодарив Айрис, все же решился подойти.

– Послушай, ладно? – тихо сказал он, присаживаясь рядом. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты ничего не можешь изменить и ни за что не должен винить себя. Что бы ни случилось, хорошо?

– Я понимаю, – отозвался Тимьян. – Остается только надеяться, что ритуал сработает, чтобы все это было не напрасно. Посиди еще немного, ладно?

– Конечно, столько, сколько нужно, – откликнулся Вереск. – Лоар – весьма толковый маг. Это я только что о главе темного храма так сказал? – сделал вид, что испугался, бард. – Надеюсь, он не умеет слышать все упоминания о себе… Все будет хорошо, мы обязательно закроем разлом и всех-всех победим.

– Вер, у тебя есть любимая сказка? – после недолгого молчания спросил Тим. – Расскажи, и пойдем спать, чего травить душу.

– У меня все сказки любимые, – пожал плечами Вереск, ни капли не солгав. – Но знаешь, тебе я, пожалуй, расскажу о прекрасной принцессе и ее коварном советнике, а также о том, что у каждого в этом мире есть второй шанс. Итак, однажды, еще до разлома…

Голос барда лился и лился, рассказывая очередную сказку. Когда она закончилась и Вереск замолчал, Тимьян, еще немного посидев, поднялся, долгим взглядом посмотрел на барда, запоминая, и, пожелав тихой ночи, ушел к своему месту.

– И тебе легких снов, – прошептал Вереск.

Он мог бы бесконечно так сидеть, глядя на звезды и вспоминая сказки и песни, но утром нужно было быть в форме. Ведь это будет его лучшее выступление… Через силу улыбнувшись, Вереск устроился на лежанке и поддался усталости. Спустя пару минут бард уже спал, и сегодня ночь дарила ему только спокойные сны.

Утром отдохнувшие путники снова собрались у костра. Ивар и Тимьян были спокойно-сосредоточенны, Вереск безмятежен, Айрис, как обычно, любопытно осматривалась. Вчера место для отдыха они выбрали чуть вдалеке от карниза, с которого можно было разглядеть разлом, но даже здесь можно было заметить оплавленный случившимся камень.

– Все готовы? – уточнил Вереск, – Айрис, мы знаем, что должны делать. А ты? Просто нам едва ли дадут несколько шансов, так что я хочу понять.

– Я тут и не нужна особо, – пожала плечами девушка. – Подожду в стороне, полюбуюсь. Тимьян – маг сильный, хоть и самоучка, без меня справится.

– Хорошо, – бард огляделся по сторонам, словно пытаясь убедиться, ничего ли он не забыл. – Текст ритуала читали все, и все знают, что нужно делать. Пойдем? – он указал в сторону карниза, что выступал далеко вперед, простираясь над разломом.

– Идем, – ответил за всех Ивар.

Путники дошли до края скалы и остановились, оглядывая разлом. Солнце еще не осветило его, поэтому нежить продолжала идти, расходясь по ущельям, прячась от его лучей, только оборотни, фыркая от света, шли прямо, направляясь к оплавленному проходу между скалами. Зрелище завораживало и заставляло замирать. Здесь не было слышно ни звука, даже отголосков рычания не долетало до того места, где стояли люди, но казалось, что каждый из тех монстров внизу смотрит только на них. Вереск встряхнулся: не нужно сейчас думать об этом, не нужно дорисовывать в воображении гул тысяч шагающих ног, он здесь не за этим. Мужчина внимательно осмотрел площадку, понимая, что Айрис права, Лоар действительно ждал возвращения «того стражника», Анера, и, кажется, не сомневался, что тот сможет привести барда. Во всяком случае, он все подготовил, каждая руна, каждая направляющая уже была высечена на камне.

– Айрис, выйди из рисунка, пожалуйста, – попросил Вереск, удивляясь себе: он был слишком спокоен для того, кто собирается пожертвовать собой, но других эмоций не было, что только к лучшему. – Ивар, Тимьян, вы знаете, что делать.

Девушка молча отошла в сторону и уселась на большой валун, следя за действиями мужчин. Братья разошлись по разным краям – каждый у соответствующих своей силе рун, бард прошел в центр рисунка, ровно между ними.

– Ну что, все уже сказано, – Вереск мягко улыбнулся, позволив себе короткий взгляд на сосредоточенного темного, – начинаем.

Сила потекла по рисунку, непроглядная ночь и яркий полдень змеями стремились вперед, к центру, туда, где стоял бард. Они столкнулись и почти сразу отшатнулись друг от друга, казалось, они уже готовы были вернуться обратно к своим владельцам, когда круг залило алой магией Вереска. Красные ленты барда переплелись с черными и белыми, образуя сложный узор, переплетаясь и переходя друг в друга, растекаясь по камням, заполняя вспыхивающие руны и линии рисунка, Вереск пошатнулся от давящей магии, но устоял. Глубоко вздохнув, он призвал лютню – на этот раз даже не нужны были браслеты – и заиграл. Мягкая мелодия – словно новое начало, еще один шанс для мира – взвилась к далекому небу и, словно отразившись от него, вместе с собранной силой рухнула в разлом… Вместе с ней упал и Вереск, оборвав свою музыку на высокой ноте.

Светлый и темный почти без сил опустились на камни, встрепенувшаяся Айрис подлетела к Ивару, обняв его, а Тимьян просто смотрел на лежащего барда, до крови закусив губу.

– И что? Мы справились? – тихо и потерянно прозвучал голосок темной. – Что теперь? Вереск? – она повернулась к барду, привычно ища у него ответа. – Вер?

– Он мертв, – сказал Тим, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, едва ли понимая, что собирается делать.

В этот момент со стороны разлома послышался многоголосый вой, словно все те твари горели, умирали в бесконечной муке, освобождая от себя уставшую землю. Люди вздрогнули и переглянулись.

– Наверное, все получилось, – неуверенно сказал Ивар. – Как мертв, Тим, ты что?

– Он знал, что так будет, – отозвался темный, подходя ближе к лежащему Вереску. – Бард был нужен для того, чтобы уравновесить нашу магию, он пропустил ее через себя и сгорел от этого, сыграв свою последнюю мелодию…

В душе было пусто и гулко. Возможно, нужно было немного времени, просто чтобы понять, осознать, как это – лишиться того, кого успел полюбить, хоть и не успел толком узнать.

«Хочешь его вернуть?» – раздался в голове тихий голос.

Тимьян едва не ответил согласием – ведь это единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать, но сделки с неизвестными существами…

«Сам ты неизвестное существо, – фыркнул тот же голос, Тим даже огляделся по сторонам, – а я – твой бог-покровитель».

«Значит, все не зря, – вздохнул Тимьян. – Хочу. Но какой ценой?»

«То есть в подарки богов ты не веришь, – продолжал веселиться назвавшийся богом. – Я просто хочу сказать спасибо и могу вернуть его тело к жизни. А вот душа… Скажи, ты бережно хранил ее?»

Тим, вздрогнув, посмотрел на запястье. Браслет, отданный Вереском и в шутку названный его душой, был на месте.

«Да. Что мне нужно сделать?»

«Идти вперед и верить, – прежней насмешки в бестелесном голосе не было, – и не отступать, до последнего не отступать…»

Тим увидел, как с браслета сорвалась крохотная малиновая искра и растаяла, упав на грудь барда рядом с сердцем.

«Ты только что вернул жизнь, – голос звучал едва слышно, – запомни это чувство и живи им».

«Спасибо», – выдохнул Тимьян, видя, как Вереск делает вдох и на его лицо возвращаются краски, и борясь с желанием обнять его как можно крепче.

Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от барда и осмотрелся по сторонам. Ивар и Айрис по-прежнему сидели, обнявшись, и рассматривали что-то, лежащее на ладони светлого. Тим увидел, как брат трепетно-нежно надевает на пальчик своей избраннице словно сотканное из яркого света кольцо, а сам получает в ответ черное, но удивительно живое и совершенно не страшное, потому что это другая тьма, не та, к которой люди привыкли за время существования разлома.

– И жили они долго и счастливо, – раздался тихий голос с трудом севшего барда. – Неужели Лоар просчитался?

Тим замер, не зная, что ответить. Вереск так явно показывал свое отрицательное отношение к тому, что его пытаются защитить, что сказать правду означало бы окончательно испортить и так не самые радужные отношения. Мужчина вздохнул и сказал, не глядя на барда:

– Не думаю. Просто, видимо, у богов этого мира есть еще на тебя какие-то планы, вот ты и вернулся. Ритуал удался, все хорошо.

– Значит, они вернулись, – сказал Вереск, внимательно вглядываясь в Тима. Что-то было не так, но, с другой стороны, темный ведь думал, что он умер, едва ли это было легко. – В любом случае мы сделали то, что должно, и теперь остается только ждать последствий. Эй! Идеальная парочка! – окликнул он Айрис и Ивара, – Как вам дышать воздухом нового мира?

– Прекрасно, – отозвалась счастливая девушка. – Боги вернулись и сделали нам прекрасный подарок. Ой, а ты живой, что ли? Тим сказал…

– Айрис, Ивар, – прервал ее темный, отходя к краю карниза и смотря вниз, – нужно уходить отсюда, не стоит испытывать их терпение.

Вереск нахмурился: слишком уж поспешно оборвал девушку Тимьян. Он поднялся на ноги и, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к темному – мужчина тоже хотел увидеть, что случилось с разломом. Там, где раньше был темный провал, теперь перекатывалась река раскаленной лавы, надежно запечатывая ход во тьму.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Вереск у молчащего Тима.

– Да, в относительном, – Тимьян вздохнул, по-прежнему пряча взгляд. – Вер, я понимаю, что тебе не до налаживания личной жизни сейчас, поэтому давай просто отложим вчерашнее признание на некоторое время? Я справлюсь, правда, – мужчина не знал, как относиться к словам бога – давить на Вереска, несмотря на пожелание не отступать, не хотелось, не в этой ситуации, поэтому он старался уйти от разговора.

– Считай, что я вообще забыл, просто волнуюсь за тебя, но раз ты справишься… – бард улыбнулся. – Пойдем отсюда. Вы двое, – он привлек внимание вновь смотрящих только друг на друга Ивара и Айрис, – давайте вернемся к месту вчерашнего привала, хорошенько отдохнем и решим, что же делать дальше.

Светлый и темная поднялись и, по-прежнему держась за руки, пошли вперед, к месту вчерашней ночевки. Тимьян, бросив последний взгляд вниз, последовал за ними. Вереск же, прежде чем уйти, внимательно огляделся по сторонам: ему казалось, что он что-то упускает, что-то важное.

– И кому молиться мне? – с усмешкой спросил он у пустоты. – Я ведь по-прежнему не темный и не светлый. Ладно, с этим разберемся позже. А пока я опаздываю.

Улыбнувшись неведомо кому, он пошел за спутниками, а на площадке появились призрачные фигуры.

– Они получились слишком странные, – тихо сказала девушка с цветами в волосах.

– А как ты хотела? – ответил смотрящий куда-то вдаль парень, на сапогах которого виднелась дорожная пыль.

– Не знаю, – пожала плачами красавица. – Впрочем, миру виднее.

– Вот пусть ему и молится, – хрипло сказал стоящий в стороне мужчина. – Нашли о чем говорить. Пора узнать, что случилось за столько лет.

И он спрыгнул в пропасть, чтобы взлететь прекрасным орлом. Остальные тоже не стали ждать, исчезая, чтобы осмотреть свои владения.

Вереск появился на поляне, где по-прежнему смурной Тим разводил костер.

– А готовим сегодня мы, – улыбнулся бард, усаживая Айрис обратно к Ивару, – а то еще пересолите.

Девушка только рассмеялась, не став возражать. Тимьян, закончив со своим делом, попросил Вереска принести воды, а когда тот вернулся и закопался в сумке в поисках припасов, отрицательно покачал головой, отказываясь от помощи. Бард, пожав плечами, отошел на пару шагов и уселся на землю. Какое-то время он просто сидел, прикрыв глаза, и прислушивался к звукам вокруг: вот щелкнуло полено в костре, вот осмелевшая птица пронеслась над головой… Все эти звуки – язык мира, самая прекрасная музыка, что позволяла чувствовать себя поразительно живым. Он ведь попрощался со всем этим и многим другим, а теперь вновь дышит. Изумительно! Вереск призвал лютню и с удивлением посмотрел на инструмент в своих руках. Нет, натяжка струн, изгиб грифа – все осталось привычным, вот только струны вместо привычного алого огня стали темными. Впрочем, это не очень смутило барда – просто время такое, время перемен. С этой мыслью он заиграл и, легко подбирая слова, запел новую балладу о спасителях мира, себя предусмотрительно забыв упомянуть. К концу песни закончивший с обедом Тим раздал миски и сидел на своем месте, закрыв глаза и слушая, выражение его лица не было уже настолько мрачным, что несколько порадовало барда и заставило добавить еще один куплет о том, что ничего еще не закончено, и впереди долгий путь по множеству дорог, и главное – выбрать нужную.

Опустив ладонь на струны, Вереск заставил их замолчать.

– Ну вот, я уже готов к будущему, а вы? Ведь на спасении мира ничего не заканчивается, что теперь? Чего еще не добились герои современности?

– Мы свою роль выполнили, – покачал головой Ивар. – Помнишь, что я говорил о нашей цели? С остальным и без нас справятся. Тем более что наконец-то есть повод жить только для себя, – он улыбнулся. – Брат вырос, а у меня есть Айрис, – девушка только ближе прижалась к мужчине, подтверждая его слова.

– Кто-то решил осесть в тихом месте и завести прелестных спиногрызов, – улыбнулся Вереск. Он даже немного по-хорошему завидовал этой парочке, но был искренне счастлив за них. – Вот это реальный подвиг, по сравнению с которым весь этот поход – полная чушь. Удачи вам. А ты, Тимьян? – мужчина посмотрел на по-прежнему несколько отстраненного темного. Возможно, не стоило к нему сейчас лезть, но, с другой стороны, странно будет, если он не спросит. – Какой путь у тебя?

– Пока не знаю, – отозвался Тим. – Сначала нужно уложить в голове все, что произошло за последние дни… У брата своя жизнь. В Немей возвращаться нет ни смысла, ни желания, идти в какой-то город или селение, если честно, пока не хочется. Я не знаю, – повторил он.

– Остановиться и подумать, – протянул Вереск, стараясь скрыть жалость, которую испытывал, Тимьяну она была совершенно ни к чему. – Знаешь, а здесь для этого очень подходящие места. Лоар вон уже сколько лет думает, – бард улыбнулся. – Слушай, ты ведь всему учился сам и многого не знаешь о своей силе, а сейчас это как никогда важно. Что если попробовать напроситься к отшельнику в ученики?

Тим открыл глаза и посмотрел на барда. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то непонятное, но Вереск не успел понять, что именно.

– Спасибо за идею. Наверное, так и сделаю, – он снова закрыл глаза, словно отгораживаясь от происходящего вокруг.

– Поступай, как лучше тебе, – тихо сказал Вереск. – Поступай как лучше.

Он ничего не мог сделать, никто не мог, так к чему все это, только хуже делает всеми этими разговорами.

– Ладно, – он улыбнулся и, поднявшись на ноги, сказал: – Тогда пойдем, к чему сидеть и бессмысленно смотреть в огонь.

Собрав вещи и затушив костер, путники двинулись в сторону хижины Лоара, которая после успешного ритуала с места ночевки была хорошо видна внизу. Шли не спеша – Вереск рассказывал очередную сказку. Удивительно, но путь, длинный по зачарованному ущелью, превратился в двухчасовую прогулку по крутому склону. Магия могла многое, но, скорее всего, легкий морок просто заставил их выбрать более длинный путь.

Лоар сидел на пороге своей хижины и устало смотрел перед собой. Сейчас он действительно был похож на древнего старца, к тому же потерявшего стержень, цель, что многие годы поддерживала его.

– Дозвались, значит, – сварливо сказал он, когда путники подошли ближе.

– Конечно, – ответил бард. – Зря вы сомневались.

Лоар хмыкнул.

– Не ожидал, скажу честно. Ты-то как в живых остался, чью душу на свою выменял?

– Выменял душу? – удивился Вереск. – Что за глупости? Меня боги воскресили. Так ведь? – он потерянно посмотрел на Тимьяна.

– Так, – кивнул тот. – Твоя душа осталась при тебе. Лоар, можно с вами поговорить?

Старый маг нахмурился, но позволил отвести себя в сторону. А Вереск только и мог думать о том, какую глупость мог совершить Тим. На что он мог пойти ради того, кого любил? На что он сам когда-то был готов пойти ради Анера? Барду стало страшно, но не за себя, а за Тимьяна: не хотелось, чтобы он пострадал.

Темный же что-то негромко говорил хмурящемуся магу, который сначала смотрел на него, потом на Айрис с Иваром, потом на Вереска и снова на Тима. Задав несколько вопросов и выслушав ответы, Лоар кивнул и ушел в дом.

Тимьян вернулся к своим спутникам.

– Я остаюсь. Ив, Айрис, счастья вам. Вер, легкой дороги. Может, еще увидимся.

– И это все? – не то чтобы Вереск ожидал объятий и заверений в вечной любви, но вот так просто пожелать счастья брату и его избраннице? Отчего-то казалось, что это все несколько наигранно. С другой стороны, стоило дать возможность скрыть свои чувства, всем им. Ни к чему долгие прощания. – Впрочем, – бард улыбнулся, – удачи тебе.

Ивар, словно услышав его мысли, пристально посмотрел Тиму в глаза, словно ведя безмолвный диалог, тот отрицательно покачал головой и бледно улыбнулся. Светлый вздохнул и, коротко, но крепко обняв брата, сказал:

– Это твой выбор. Будь счастлив.

Айрис же, немного сочувствующе посмотрев на Тимьяна, выдала:

– Удача тебе точно понадобится. И терпение, – Тим кивнул, давая понять, что принял к сведению.

– Ты долго там? – раздался сварливый голос отшельника.

– Уже иду, – спокойно ответил Тимьян, сверкнув глазами.

– И нам пора, – Вереск вновь улыбался и, кажется, даже собирался начать новую сказку, чтобы путь был легче. Лишь один взгляд, короткий, словно вздох, и бард ушел, напевая веселую мелодию. За ним шли, крепко держась за руки, Ивар и Айрис, путь их лежал до ближайшего селения или города – полноценный отдых просто необходим, да и нужно было ненадолго задержаться и узнать новости.

Тим посмотрел им вслед, прошептал что-то, сразу же унесенное ветром, и, резко развернувшись, ушел в дом.

– Ты все еще можешь уйти, парень, – сказал Лоар, на этот раз его голос звучал иначе, в нем слышалось сочувствие и понимание. – Дороги ведь могут и не привести его обратно. Ты уверен в своем выборе?

Отшельник поставил на стол два стакана и налил в них свежий отвар.

– Итак, твое решение? – маг сел и требовательно посмотрел на возможного ученика.

– Я остаюсь. Не хочу никому навязываться. В своих чувствах я уверен, а Вер прямо сказал, что не хочет больше любить, и я его понимаю. Если богам будет угодно, мы еще встретимся.

– Тогда садись и пей свой отвар, ученичок, – сказал Лоар, вновь становясь ворчливым стариком. – И наслаждайся последними спокойными минутами своей жизни…


	2. Часть II

– Ладно, уговорили, – Вереск подарил строгий взгляд разновозрастным темным детям, устроившимся у костра. – Я расскажу вам сказку, но только если вы удобно устроитесь и укроетесь, ночью будет прохладно.

Бард подкинул в костер дров и в ставшем чуть ярче свете проследил, как выполняется его условие: старшие помогали младшим, бережно укутывали и уступали места рядом с огнем – будь иначе, Вереск бы не смог пройти с ними так долго. Вот последний устроился под одеялом, и мужчина, улыбнувшись, начал сказку – ту, от которой еще никто не успел устать, сказку о прекрасной деве и двух храбрых братьях, которые закрыли разлом. Слова привычно лились – Вер повторял их столько раз, что мог бы рассказывать и во сне, думая в этот момент о чем угодно или вспоминая, как сейчас.

Чуть больше года прошло с тех пор, когда он, оставив за спиной скит и двух темных, ушел бродить по дорогам. С тех пор многое изменилось. О том, что случилось в самом начале, Вереск знал только из рассказов своих собратьев, но это были не сказки, а сухие факты, которыми барды делились между собой. Итак, боги вернулись в свой мир, и увиденное им явно не понравилось. В те несколько дней горели храмы и цитадели, погибали жрецы – и темные, и светлые, – все, в чью душу магия разлома проникла слишком глубоко. Люди ударились в панику, и не у кого было получить ответы, пока однажды боги не сошли к смертным. Они рассказали о той битве, что вели в своем мире, и о той ошибке, что вместо того, чтобы призвать их обратно, закрыла им вход в мир смертных. Они поведали о причинах своего гнева и таком количестве смертей и призвали вернуться к тому, что было до разлома. Вот только люди не могли забыть, не могли простить темным всех тех лет страха. Это был совсем не легкий путь, по которому нужно было еще долго идти. И боги здесь не помощники.

Вереск закончил сказку и, убедившись, что дети спят, вновь вернулся к своим мыслям. Этот год он метался от города к городу, рассказывая сказки и сражаясь с оставшимися порождениями тьмы. Теперь, когда волей, а точнее, гневом богов магов стало ничтожно мало, барды не могли позволить себе оставаться в стороне, и они вновь стали воинами. Каждая стычка добавляла шрамов на теле и ранила душу. Вереск устал и больше всего хотел просто спрятаться ненадолго, дать себе отдых, но не мог этого позволить – слишком большая роскошь. А неделю назад он встретил учителя с выводком темных ребятишек, и усталый старик просто ушел, оставив детей на Вереска. Тогда-то и пришла идея отвести их в единственное спокойное для темных место – в скит, к Лоару.

И Тимьяну… Вот о ком бард за прошедшее время думал неоправданно много – мужчину буквально мучало то ощущение недосказанности, что осталось между ними, и, как ни странно, тревога за темного. Отчего-то казалось, что Тим совершил какую-то глупость после ритуала, и Вереск боялся, что он может пострадать от последствий. Много раз бард задавал себе вопрос: «Что же он чувствует к Тимьяну?» – и каждый раз не мог ответить, но темный все равно не уходил из его мыслей, и память о нем словно даже поддерживала в особенно тяжелые моменты. Может, все дело в знании, что на свете есть человек, которому ты дорог? Вереск не знал и в какой-то момент просто перестал пытаться докопаться до верного ответа там, где дело касалось Тима.

Бард прикрыл глаза: он практически не спал последние дни – детей нельзя было оставлять на страже, они еще ничего толком не умели, так что приходилось довольствоваться короткими передышками днем на привалах. Ночью засыпать было до сих пор опасно: боги уничтожили крупную нежить, но самые слабые и глупые из них оказались и самыми живучими. Так в лесах все еще можно было наткнуться на зомби или упырей, да и скелетов попадалось приличное количество, но сегодня вроде все было достаточно спокойно. Мужчина устало вздохнул и встряхнулся: осталось немного, завтра, еще до обеда, он должен был дойти до места, нужно просто еще немного продержаться.

Один из малышей захныкал во сне и начал звать маму, Вереск тут же оказался рядом и гладил темноволосую макушку до тех пор, пока ребенок не успокоился.

– Спите, дети, – тихо прошептал бард, – спите. Завтра все будет иначе.

Сегодня утро началось для маленького отряда раньше обычного, Вереск не хотел тянуть время и, быстро покормив ребятишек, повел их вперед, развлекая прекрасной сказкой и стараясь не оступаться на ровном месте. Они действительно успели до обеда, веселой гурьбой вошли в руины храма, и выражение лица отшельника, который как раз выходил из-за хижины, стоило всего, что Вер пережил за неделю пути.

– Здравствуй, Лоар, – с улыбкой сказал бард. После всех испытаний, что выдались на долю мужчины за этот год, у него едва ли вышло бы называть древнего темного на «вы» – прежний трепет растворился в пыли дорог.

– Явился, – сварливо поприветствовал его маг. – К кому? И кто это с тобой, внебрачные отпрыски?

– Ага, – спокойно подтвердил Вереск, – твои. Но некоторые, конечно, внуки и правнуки, – мужчина указал на самого мелкого ребятенка и только чудом успел подхватить его за секунду до встречи с острыми камнями.

Лоар внимательнее присмотрелся к ребятишкам.

– Понятно… Есть весьма сильные. И что ты от меня хочешь?

– А сам-то как думаешь? – у Вереска кончились силы улыбаться и шутить. – Лоар, в этом новом мире им просто некуда идти. Выбор прост – либо ты их научишь правильно пользоваться тем, что они имеют, либо их ждет костер.

– Принесло вас на мою голову, что год назад, что сейчас… И где я их размещу, по-твоему? Хижина на такое количество народу не рассчитана.

– У тебя целые руины, – сказал Вереск, осматриваясь. Если честно, он надеялся увидеть не только пригодные к ремонту строения, но и след того, что Тимьян все еще здесь, но не нашел ни того, ни другого. – До зимы еще есть время, мы что-нибудь придумаем. На крайний случай чуть в стороне есть каскад пещер, из них вполне можно сделать подходящее убежище.

– Пещеры, выдумал тоже. От воспалений сам лечить будешь? В общем, так. В глубине храма остались целые кельи. Приведешь их в порядок, чтобы всех разместить, и можешь быть свободен. Обучить обучу, так и быть, – буркнул маг, по-прежнему всматриваясь в настороженно глядящих на него детей.

– Я все сделаю, – сказал Вереск, – просто скажи, куда идти. Хотя на это определенно уйдет время. Итак, дети, – бард нашел в себе силы ласково улыбнуться, – как я обещал, вот он, ваш учитель. Слушайтесь его, и все будет замечательно.

Ребятня, словно получив отмашку, осторожно пошла к незнакомцу – Вереск знал, что их сила подсказывает правильность выбора, вскоре Лоара уже плотно обступили юные темные.

– Ты хоть направление к кельям покажи? – усмехнулся бард.

– Во двор и налево, первый этаж, рядом с кухней. Найдешь, не маленький. Ну что, мелочь, давайте сразу разберемся, кто есть кто и как надо себя вести…

Вереск, устало улыбнувшись, не стал дослушивать, развернулся и пошел в указанном направлении. Руины казались абсолютно непригодными для жизни только снаружи – во внутреннем дворе было чуть прибраннее, видимо, кто-то позаботился хотя бы о том, чтобы ничего не свалилось на голову и можно было пройти, не опасаясь переломать ноги. Ему следовало бы сразу приступить к делу, найти пресловутые кельи, посмотреть, что с ними можно было сделать. У барда было не так уж много времени – там, за пределами этого места, были еще невыполненные обязательства. Вот только он так вымотался… Вереск пересек внутренний дворик и, найдя нужный вход, присел рядом, греясь на солнце. От нескольких минут все равно ничего не изменится, а ему просто необходимо немного тишины и спокойствия. Бард прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, и в следующий момент уже крепко спал.

Очнулся он как от толчка, судя по солнцу, до заката оставалось совсем немного. Вереск встряхнулся и, все-таки пройдясь по первому этажу, порадовался состоянию помещений – ремонт требовался незначительный, меньше чем за неделю можно управиться, если работать в одиночку. Бард поймал себя на мысли, что вместе с Тимом дело шло бы быстрее, но было непонятно, живет ли тот здесь до сих пор? Вер вернулся к хижине, во дворе перед которой маг, рассадив перед собой детей, о чем-то им рассказывал. Темный неодобрительно покосился на барда, но речь свою не прервал, кивком головы указав в сторону костра, около которого лежал котелок. Вереск, ни слова ни говоря, отправился за водой. Возвращаясь, он заметил возле Лоара знакомую фигуру с мечом за спиной и сбился с шага. Обернувшийся Тимьян дернулся было к нему, но остановился на полпути, не завершив движения, и только смотрел с каким-то непонятным выражением в глазах. Темный почти не изменился, только черты лица стали резче, и волосы сильно отросли.

Вереск улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул, по-прежнему не желая вмешиваться в рассказ мага, к тому же стоило приготовить ужин. А поговорить они еще успеют – раз уж Тим здесь, значит, и время на разговоры найдется. Осторожно опустив котел на треногу, бард занялся готовкой. Пока он возился у огня, Тимьян, еще немного постояв у наставника, ушел в хижину – подготавливать место для первого ночлега пришедшей оравы. К моменту его возвращения Лоар уже закончил свой рассказ, и впечатленные дети, стараясь переговариваться потише, расселись у костра в ожидании ужина. Вереск, как раз закончив с готовкой, привычно подозвал к себе старших и с их помощью быстро раздал всем тарелки и кружки с отваром, не забыл он и про Лоара с Тимьяном.

– Приятного аппетита, – с улыбкой сказал бард, и дети, словно получив отмашку, принялись за еду, а Вереск, прихватив свою порцию, сел рядом с Тимом.

– Ну, здравствуй, – спокойно сказал он, – уже стал великим темным магом?

– Здравствуй, Вереск. До наставника мне еще далеко, но ругает он меня уже значительно реже, – Тимьян улыбнулся. – Воспитываешь новое поколение? – кивнул он на детей.

– Воспитываю? – сделал вид, что удивился, Вер. – А я думал, это они меня. Куда бедному барду справиться с такой оравой темных, только на вас вся надежда. Хотя… – он посмотрел на любопытно сверкающих глазенками детей и то, как едва заметно смягчились черты Лоара, – кажется, вы тоже станете жертвой их очарования, – последнее он добавил почти шепотом, словно делился с собеседником огромным секретом.

– Наставнику нужен какой-то смысл в жизни, – пожал плечами Тим. – Лоар суровый учитель, и лучшая похвала от него – простой кивок, но Айрис он воспитывал с раннего детства, так что и с ними справится. На меня в этом деле лучше не рассчитывать, и мы оба это понимаем.

– Будут еще дети, Тим, – Вереск перестал паясничать и пристально посмотрел на темного. – Эти – только начало, на самом деле меня уже ждут в одном из городов двое. Я думал, ты решил остаться здесь и сможешь помочь Лоару.

– Я не говорил, что собираюсь уходить, еще не вся нежить по округе уничтожена, – помрачнел Тимьян.

– Занимаешься тем, что не доделали боги, – постарался улыбнуться Вереск. – Прости. Просто этот год многое изменил… Я найду помощь, главное, чтобы Лоар эту помощь не скинул с ближайшего склона.

– И кого ты найдешь? – невесело хмыкнул Тим. – Еще одного темного? Вряд ли. А кого-то другого наставник даже слушать не будет. Он и меня-то не сразу согласился приютить.

– Найду своего учителя, – преувеличенно кровожадно заявил Вереск, – и заставлю доделывать то, что он начал. А там пусть хоть поубивают друг друга, – он рассмеялся, видя озадаченный взгляд Тима. – Не волнуйся, я посоветуюсь с Лоаром для начала. Просто пусть они будущие темные маги, – бард тепло посмотрел на доедающих ужин ребят, – но пока они всего лишь дети и многое не могут делать сами.

Он помолчал, какое-то время остановившимся взглядом следя за языками пламени.

– Я думал, он легко принял тебя тогда… – тихо и даже немного робко добавил он.

– С чего бы? Взрослый человек, со своими привычками, не совсем правильным обращением с магией и, как оказалось, с кошмарами по ночам, – Тимьян оборвал сам себя. – Наверное, наставник просто понял, что мне больше некуда идти.

Вереск порадовался тому, что не отвел глаза от огня, не смотрел на Тима, потому что не смог бы сейчас скрыть своей реакции на его слова. Он чувствовал себя виноватым во всем произошедшем с темным, хотя разум говорил, что это не так, но кто его слушает?

– Мне не стоило спрашивать, прости… – начал было он, но один из малышей подошел ближе и, подергав за рукав, позвал:

– Вереск, а ты сказку расскажешь?

– Если только позволит ваш наставник, – с трудом беря себя в руки, наигранно весело сказал бард.

Услышавший последнюю фразу, сказанную чуть громче, Лоар посмотрел на мужчин и поинтересовался:

– Тимьян, в доме все готово?

– Да, только одеяла расстелить осталось, – кивнул встряхнувшийся темный.

– Тогда так. Дети, марш в дом. Мелочь – на лежанки, кто постарше – на пол, разберетесь. Бард, с тебя колыбельная. Меня до утра не трогать, всем ясно?

– Инстинкт самосохранения даже у меня есть, – фыркнул Вереск. – Дети, вы слышали? Сделаете, как сказал наставник, и будет вам сказка.

Обещание вновь сработало, вскоре ребята уже со всем возможным удобством устроились в доме, где было тепло от очага, а от ветра защищали стены – сегодняшняя ночевка обещала быть гораздо спокойнее прошлых.

– Итак, о чем бы рассказать на этот раз… – задумчиво протянул бард.

– Хочу вчерашнюю сказку, – тихо сказал тот, кто прежде подходил к Вереску.

– Но вы же ее уже слушали, давайте что-нибудь новое…

– Нет, вчерашнюю, – подхватили дети, и Вереску оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть: он не хотел рассказывать придуманную историю здесь, не хотел напоминать. К тому же в этой сказке осталось очень мало от той песни, что он пел в горах.

– Ладно, закрывайте глаза и слушайте…

Слова привычно лились, благодарные слушатели потихоньку засыпали, пригревшись и чувствуя себя в безопасности. Бард закончил историю и поднялся на ноги, посмотрев в сторону входа. Там стоял привычно хмурый Лоар.

– Пошли поговорим.

– Это необходимо? – тихо спросил Вереск. – Я собирался поработать еще какое-то время.

Впрочем, несмотря на недовольство, он вышел следом за темным – у него и самого были вопросы, которые стоило обсудить.

Тимьяна во дворе не было видно, и это неожиданно немного расстроило Вера, но он отбросил неуместные мысли и прошел к костру. Лоар уселся напротив и строго посмотрел на барда:

– Значит, так теперь рассказывают, что случилось на самом деле?

– Да, – пожал плечами Вереск, – людям не нужна правда, им нужна сказка. Впрочем, я почти не солгал. Мудрый наставник, который смог найти подходящих людей, сидит передо мной, братья тоже в наличии, прекрасная дева ждет первенца и передает привет. Чем вы недовольны? К чему кому-то знать, что все началось совершенно иначе, да и закончилось тоже не так уж и счастливо. Так лучше…

Он улыбнулся и, устало вздохнув, спросил.

– Что-то еще не так?

– Сказочники… Времена идут, а люди не меняются. Ладно, я не за этим тебя позвал. Кельи в порядок будете приводить вдвоем, так быстрее. Тимьян сказал, что ты еще выводок привести планируешь, так что рассчитывайте сразу на большее количество народу. Закончишь – и иди на все четыре стороны, нечего мне стоящего ученика с пути сбивать.

– Ученика с пути сбивать? Тимьяна? – удивился Вереск. – Я здесь совершенно не ради этого, Лоар.

– Ты, может, и не для этого, а ему хватит. Ладно, сам разберется, может, умнее стал с прошлого раза, – маг посмотрел в сторону храма.

– Если бы я мог что-то изменить… – грустно сказал Вереск. – Впрочем, это бессмысленно. Тебе понадобится помощь с детьми? Я мог бы найти кого-то в деревнях или попросить нескольких бардов. Хотя ты же нас не очень-то терпишь. Просто подумай и скажи, что решишь.

– Хватит с меня и этих, – буркнул Лоар. – Справлюсь, тем более что силу они чувствуют, значит, особых проблем не будет. Так, ты работать хотел? Вот и иди тогда.

– Спасибо за напутствие, великий и ужасный! – фыркнул бард и поднялся на ноги. – И правда, не стоит тратить время.

Он кивнул снова нахмурившемуся темному и пошел в сторону храма. Стоило начать с выноса скопившегося хлама и обломков кладки, потом осмотреть получившийся результат. Но это позже, а пока Вереск призвал небольшой огонек и переступил порог. Оглядевшись, бард заметил отсветы огня как раз в нужной стороне и пошел туда. В келье обнаружился Тимьян, разбирающий завалы и поднявший голову, услышав шаги.

– Уснули? – устало спросил он. – Ты бы тоже ложился, завтра понадобится много сил.

– Я днем выспался, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Вереск, – а завтра с ними Лоар справится. Посплю немного перед рассветом, не волнуйся. Лучше передай мне ту каменюку, герой-воитель, так дело быстрее пойдет.

– Ну, как знаешь, – не стал спорить Тим, передавая требуемое. Некоторое время мужчины сосредоточенно работали, а потом он попросил: – Расскажи что-нибудь, веселее будет. У меня-то новостей нет никаких, по сути.

– Тебе сказку или реальность? – поинтересовался Вереск, откидывая очередной камень. – Кстати, тебе от брата привет и приглашение на рождение племянника, месяца через два.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Тим. – Хоть у кого-то все хорошо в этом новом мире. А сказку или не очень… Решай сам.

– Ну, раз так, – Вереск задумался: весь этот разговор казался ему несколько неловким, а почти все сказки, что он знал, были о любви, что казалось насмешкой, ведь, судя по всему, отношение Тимьяна к одному барду совершенно не изменилось за этот год. – Тогда давай я просто расскажу тебе, что делается в нашем мире. Началось все с гнева богов…

Вер рассказал все, о чем узнал за прошедшее время, отдельно коснувшись темы мало поменявшегося отношения к темным и причины того, зачем он привел детей к Лоару. От пыли першило горло, но он упрямо не замолкал до тех пор, пока не закончил историю.

– Ну вот, теперь ты знаешь все, – наконец сказал бард. – И, пожалуй, нам пора заканчивать с работой, все равно из-за пыли почти ничего не видно.

– Согласен. Пошли во двор, к огню, здесь ночевать пока негде. Вспомню молодость, сон на земле, – рассмеялся Тимьян.

– Молодость? – подколол Вереск. – Ты говоришь так, словно за год умудрился постареть. В любом случае, я безумно хочу спать, так что давай устраиваться.

– Ну, не постареть, а чуток набраться мудрости – точно, – не поддался на провокацию Тим. – Можно подумать, ты не изменился за условно мирное время.

– Мудрость – это здорово, – фыркнул Вереск. – Мне бы хоть чуток, тогда я бы забился в какой-нибудь угол и не вылезал оттуда пару веков.

Он улыбнулся и раскатал одеяло.

– Мы все изменились, время такое, – добавил он, бросив на собеседника короткий взгляд.

– По тебе не похоже, – пожал плечами Тимьян, тоже готовясь ко сну. – Все такой же певец дорог, вольная птица…

– Я теперь больше на разбойника с большой дороги похож, – рассмеялся Вереск, скрывая неловкость. – Во всяком случае, учитель так и сказал в последнюю встречу.

Мужчина улегся, пытаясь сильнее укутаться.

– Добрых снов тебе, – пожелал Тим, укладываясь. – Завтра подъем с рассветом, наставник и тебя припашет с утра пораньше…

– О, я и не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Вереск, глядя на далекие звезды над головой. – Легких снов, Тимьян.

Бард проснулся почти перед рассветом и лежал, глядя на светлеющее небо. Вставать откровенно не хотелось.

– И сколько вы еще собираетесь валяться, лежебоки? – раздался голос Лоара. – Вставай, бард, тебе еще свой выводок кормить.

– Уже твой, – ответил Вереск, но спорить не стал, бодро вскакивая на ноги и стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в мышцах. – Итак, по привычной схеме, вода и костер, – словно бы самому себе сказал мужчина. – Кстати, и тебе доброе утро, Лоар, – он повернулся к Тиму и, заметив, что тот тоже уже не спит, добавил: – И тебе, Тимьян.

– Доброе. Все так же не любишь кашеварить? – отозвался тот. – Эх, никуда не деться от готовки, даже с гостями, – темный сокрушенно покачал головой, не пряча, впрочем, смешинок в глазах.

– Когда почти постоянно питаешься тем, что сам приготовил, то устаешь от этого вкуса, – улыбнулся Вереск и под строгим взглядом Лоара подхватил котелок и пошел к ручью – детей и правда нужно было кормить.

Вернувшийся с водой бард повесил котелок над уже разожжённым костром и отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Пока он ходил, некоторые из детей постарше уже проснулись и теперь осторожно выглядывали из-за двери хижины.

– Поможете? – с улыбкой спросил Вереск, ведь им все равно нужно было учиться, так почему не начать сейчас?

Одна из девочек решительно кивнула и подошла ближе, дожидаясь указаний.

– Им столько всего будет нужно, – тихо сказал бард Лоару. – Боюсь, вам все же придется терпеть гостей: к зиме нужны будут припасы и одежда, охотой и магией здесь не обойдешься.

Вер покачал головой: он не хотел обо всем этом думать, лучше уж ходить по дорогам. Теперь он понимал учителя, скинувшего ответственность при первом удобном случае, но сам так поступить не мог.

– Сам знаю, Айрис не первую вырастил. Разберемся, не лезь, – отрезал маг.

– Привет, – тем временем Тим обратил внимание на увеличившееся количество народу во дворе. – Помогать пришли? Очень хорошо. Идите сюда, я все покажу и объясню.

Вереск улыбнулся, глядя, как ловко Тимьян общается с детьми, и вновь обратил внимание на Лоара:

– Я просто хочу помочь, это настолько плохо? Впрочем, если ты уверен, что справишься, удачи. Вернусь к завтраку.

Высказавшись, он ушел прочь: нужно было оценить, что они с Тимом успели сделать вчера и наметить занятие на сегодня. Оказалось, за вечер они умудрились разобрать половину завала в довольно большом помещении, а значит, за сегодня можно будет здесь закончить и переходить в следующее. Воодушевленный, бард вернулся во двор – посмотреть, как обстоят дела там.

Тим и дети уже умудрились закончить с кашей и отваром и даже успели разбудить тех, кто разоспался, оказавшись под крышей вместо бескрайнего неба. Получил свою порцию и Вереск, который старался держаться подальше от старого мага – хватило уже разговоров. Он ел не чувствуя вкуса, полностью погрузившись в мысли.

– Вер, что-то не так? – Тимьян, быстро закончив завтрак и раздав указания добровольным помощникам, подошел к барду. – Тебе уже нужно уходить?

– Что? – встрепенулся Вереск. – Уходить? Нет, что ты, пока я не закончу с ремонтом, вам придется меня терпеть.

Барду показалось, что он услышал облегченный вздох, но Тим тут же, словно что-то вспомнив, быстро отошел к Лоару.

Закончив с завтраком и успокоив с чего-то разревевшегося мальчишку, Вереск тоже неохотно пошел к отшельнику: нужно было уточнить, не понадобится ли он магу.

– Я тебе еще нужен до обеда? – спросил бард.

Тот только отрицательно покачал головой, и Вер направился за уже ушедшим к храму Тимьяном.

– Мы многое успели, – с улыбкой сказал Вереск, останавливаясь за спиной темного, – сегодня разгребем этот зал, больше таких завалов нет, так что останется убрать мелкий мусор, и можно приниматься за ремонт стен. Кстати, ты представляешь, как это делать, а то мне как-то не приходилось.

– В общих чертах, – пожал плечами Тим, оглядывая фронт работ при свете солнца из небольшого окошка. – Будем учиться на ходу.

Засучив рукава, он аккуратно сдвинул незамеченный вчера Вером браслет-струну и улыбнулся:

– Приступим?

Бард на секунду замешкался: если честно, он думал, что Тим избавился от этой вещи – мужчина прекрасно знал, как неудобны струны для носки, да и темный, судя по едва заметным шрамам, в этом успел убедиться. Внезапно вспомнились собственные слова про душу… Вереск улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

– Да, приступим, – сказал он и приготовился принимать очередной камень.

Несмотря на усталость, работа шла споро, да и пыли было гораздо меньше, поэтому бард, немного подумав, негромко запел старую песню – одну из тех, что звучали когда-то давно – казалось, в прошлой жизни, – по дороге к темной цитадели. Тимьян, улыбаясь, подхватил припев, и время полетело стрелой – ровно до обеда, когда в дверях появился злой, как стая оборотней, Лоар.

– О, кажется, я пропустил время, – абсолютно не испугавшись, заметил Вереск. – Сейчас.

Он отряхнул руки от пыли и потянулся, пытаясь размять мышцы.

– Ты даже с такой простой вещью, как готовка, справиться не можешь, – прошипел маг, кажется, его порядком утомила возня с детьми, и он решил выпустить пар, поругавшись с бардом. – И еще удивляешься, почему от твоей помощи отказываются.

– Запишем это в список моих грехов, ладно? – фыркнул в ответ Вереск и прошел мимо Лоара: ему и правда стоило поспешить.

– А ты куда смотрел? – еще успел услышать он, выходя.

Бард покачал головой и направился к хижине. Сидевшая около костра детвора моментально его облепила и начала наперебой просить рассказать что-нибудь о таком строгом, но рассказывающем интересные и нужные вещи маге.

Ехидно улыбнувшись, Вереск заговорил, на ходу придумывая новую сказку и очень надеясь, что Лоар не будет бросаться на него в присутствии детей. На этот раз ему предложили помощь гораздо смелее, что очень порадовало: дети приходили в себя, отогревались и, кажется, поняли, что вот это место – их новый дом, и здесь о них позаботятся. Так, все вместе приготовив обед и разделив похлебку по мискам, бард и ребятня снова расселись по своим местам. Вереск огляделся, пересчитывая едоков, и понял, что ни Лоара, ни Тимьяна до сих пор нет.

– Посидите тихонько, – попросил Вереск и, подмигнув маленьким темным, пошел в сторону храма. Он понимал злость Лоара, но не хотел, чтобы с ней сталкивался только Тим.

Войдя в здание, он услышал голоса и пошел на звук.

– Вы решили поститься? – спросил бард, останавливаясь в дверном проеме и делая вид, что не понимает, насколько напряженную беседу прервал.

– Нет, уже идем, – сверкнув глазами на наставника, ответил Тимьян и, резко повернувшись, вышел из помещения.

– Если ты злишься на меня, – тихо сказал Вереск, когда Лоар поравнялся с ним, – не стоит вымещать это на нем.

Отшельник только обжег его гневным взглядом и прошел мимо, как будто бард был пустым местом. Вер только вздохнул, припомнив слова Тима о нраве старого мага, и направился следом. Впрочем, при детях отшельник только хмурился, но не показывал своего гнева, и это вполне устраивало Вереска. Он присел рядом с мрачным Тимьяном, подавая ему кружку с отваром, и тихо спросил:

– Много гадостей про себя услышал?

– Спасибо. Не больше, чем за прошедший год. Сам виноват большей частью, конечно… Похоже, ждет меня участь Айрис, – отозвался Тим, что-то высматривая у себя под ногами.

– В смысле? – не понял сначала Вереск, но потом, вспомнив давний разговор с темной, добавил: – Он же не может выставить тебя прочь? Брось, Лоар сказал, что ты – стоящий ученик, не мог же он за такое короткое время передумать. Наверное, просто бесится, пройдет.

– Не в этом дело… Основы я и сам знал, пусть интуитивно, контроль уже достаточный, полноценно управлять магией он меня научил, ничего принципиально нового из нашего общения я уже не вынесу. Создавать собственные ритуалы не смогу – сил не хватит, раньше маги были другими… Осталось только нарабатывать опыт, чем я, собственно, и занимаюсь – брожу по окрестным лесам, вычищаю нежить, вот вчера в очередной раз вернулся, весьма удачно. Или не очень, по мнению Лоара, – мужчина вздохнул.

– Я не понимаю, – Вереск отставил тарелку, тревожно блестя глазами, – как это не очень удачно? Ты ранен?

Тимьян невесело рассмеялся.

– Если бы вернулся на несколько дней позже, то, возможно, не застал бы тебя. По крайней мере, наставник весьма резко высказался на эту тему.

– Прости, – выдохнул Вереск, он не очень-то понимал, что еще может сказать. – Вечно из-за меня у всех проблемы.

– Да неужели? Мне казалось, что это мы с Ивом тебя тогда втянули в этот мрак с ритуалом.

– Не вы, – Вереск покачал головой. – Я ведь уже говорил, что вы ни в чем не виноваты. Да и вообще, если уж начистоту, никто не виноват. Я до последнего мог просто развернуться и уйти – никто не держал. Так что все это – мое собственное решение.

– Ну да, и героически погибнуть – тоже твое собственное решение, я помню, – Тимьян с силой сжал кружку, впервые с начала разговора посмотрев прямо на барда.

– Но я же выжил в итоге, – как мог весело улыбнулся Вереск, пытаясь спрятать то, что почувствовал, и не обращать внимания на застарелую боль в глазах Тима.

– Ты умер тогда, Вер, – проронил Тимьян, снова отводя взгляд. – Прости, я пойду, пока все не стало еще хуже, – не дожидаясь ответа опешившего барда, мужчина поставил кружку с недопитым отваром на землю, резко встал и направился в сторону храма.

Вереск посмотрел ему вслед и обернулся к костру, заметив внимательный взгляд Лоара.

– Ну что еще? – со вздохом спросил он. Бард и так чувствовал себя последней сволочью за то, что заставил Тимьяна вспомнить, а тут еще этот взгляд.

– Это он тебя тогда воскресил, – буркнул отшельник. – Точнее, это было его желание, а боги его выполнили.

– Но почему тогда… – начал было Вереск, но прервался: – Впрочем, об этом я лучше спрошу у него сам.

Бард вскочил на ноги и пошел следом за Тимом. Он не злился, нет, просто хотел понять.

– Почему ты не сказал? – спросил он, заходя в почти расчищенную келью.

– О чем? – вздохнул Тимьян.

– Брось, – попросил Вереск и все же добавил: – Почему ты не сказал, что меня воскресили по твоей просьбе?

– Это что-то изменило бы? Не думаю. Так всем было легче, и мне – в первую очередь.

– Чем легче? – проклиная свое желание докопаться до сути, спросил бард и, подойдя ближе, заглянул в глаза собеседнику. – Скрывать что-то всегда сложнее, Тимьян.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным, не передо мной, – покачал головой Тим, не отводя взгляда. – Достаточно было того круга истины, зачем усложнять еще больше?

– Я понял, – сказал Вереск, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от боли и сожаления, что ничего невозможно изменить. – Спасибо тебе. Просто спасибо, Тимьян, не думай, что ты был прав и я теперь считаю, что обязан тебе до конца своей жизни, – бард улыбнулся.

– Не благодари, – махнул рукой Тим. – Если бы не твой подарок, ничего бы не вышло. Ладно, к чему ворошить прошлое, и так тошно. Продолжаем?

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Вереск: не стоило причинять еще большую боль. – Я уже привыкаю кидать камни.

Мужчины снова взялись за дело, но на этот раз молча и сосредоточенно, погрузившись в невеселые раздумья. Это тягостное молчание, мысли, от которых становилось только хуже, и эмоции, что бурлили почти на поверхности, не помогали в работе. В итоге Вереск содрал кожу на кончиках пальцев, бросая очередной камень, и, тихонько выругавшись, остановился.

– Есть одно заклинание, – несколько поспешно сказал он, не давая себе передумать. – Оно достаточно трудное, но не неподъемное. И если ты хочешь, только по-настоящему хочешь, я могу избавить тебя от этих чувств. От любви ко мне, – решительно уточнил он.

– Спасибо за предложение, но я откажусь, – Тимьян тоже остановился и серьезно посмотрел на барда. – Вер, я ничего от тебя не прошу и ни на чем не настаиваю, я просто радуюсь каждому новому дню, зная, что ты где-то есть, ходишь по дорогам, поешь кому-то песни и рассказываешь сказки. Не нужно у меня это отнимать.

– Я не… – начал было бард, но понял, что его оправдания и объяснения сейчас не нужны. – Хорошо. Забудь. Знаешь, кажется, приближается время ужина, пойдем? Не хотелось бы снова пережить явление твоего разгневанного наставника.

– Да, идем, тем более что я так и не пообедал, – кивнул темный, стряхнул с себя часть пыли и прошел к выходу.

А Вереск только и мог, что сжать руки в кулаки. Он действительно хотел помочь, но не учел, что такая помощь только навредит.

У костра обнаружилось прямо настоящее чудо, а точнее, дети, почти закончившие готовить ужин под чутким руководством Лоара. Кажется, маг действительно готовился остаться с ними один, и это заставило Вереска еще больше помрачнеть: он чувствовал, что своим появлением вновь перекроил чужой мир, оставив Тимьяна без нового дома.

Убедившись, что его помощь не нужна, бард ушел к ручью, собираясь хоть немного смыть пыль.

Тим же, выйдя из хижины, присел у огня, задумчиво глядя на языки пламени.

– Пообщались? – немного сварливо поинтересовался старый маг.

– Вроде того. Спасибо за все, наставник, но, наверное, мне нужно уходить.

Лоар вздохнул.

– Обучение закончено. Доделай, что начал, и можешь быть свободен. Хоть развлек на старости лет, – он неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, вызвав недоуменные переглядывания у сидящих рядом детей.

Тимьян улыбнулся в ответ и встал.

– Пойду Вера найду, а то околеет еще, в ледяной-то воде.

Бард как раз заплетал влажные волосы в косу, когда послышался шорох камней под чьими-то ногами. Он нацепил заколку и, подхватив с камней вычищенную магией рубашку, повернулся к незваному гостю.

– Ужин уже готов? – с улыбкой спросил он, увидев Тимьяна.

– Готов, – кивнул тот, смотря куда-то поверх головы барда. – Ты уже закончил?

– Да – подтвердил Вереск, поспешно застегивая рубашку, – можем идти, ведь кто-то, кажется, еще не обедал, – напомнил он с улыбкой.

– Не напоминай, – поморщился Тим. – Совсем я расслабился с этой жизнью по расписанию, пора что-то менять, – он невесело улыбнулся, наконец опуская взгляд.

– Все мы так или иначе живем по расписанию, – ответил бард, шагая по тропинке обратно к хижине. – Мое, например – вечная дорога.

– Не надоедает? Или просто не знаешь, как может быть по-другому?

– Как дорога может надоесть? – удивленно спросил Вереск, надеясь, что голос не выдаст всколыхнувшихся чувств. – Каждый новый камушек может стать сказкой. Хотя, возможно, ты и прав, – решил он добавить немного откровенности, – я слишком давно живу в пути и уже не помню, что значит никуда не идти.

– Знаешь, за этот год я понял, что каждый день вокруг нас все немного меняется, нужно просто присмотреться. Лоар меня тогда назвал недофилософом, но мне кажется, в глубине души он был согласен, все-таки столько лет тут живет… Попробуй, вдруг понравится?

– Я не могу, – Вереск даже не успел понять, как это сорвалось с губ, и поспешно продолжил, говоря первое, что пришло на ум: – Наверное, я недостаточно терпелив, чтобы следить, как мир меняется сам, мне нужно видеть, как его меняют люди.

– А города? На знакомой вдоль и поперек улице каждый день можно встретить кого-то нового, проверено на себе, – рассмеялся Тимьян.

– Когда-нибудь, когда я стану старым и дряхлым, как учитель, – с улыбкой ответил Вереск, – я поселюсь в каком-нибудь живописном месте и буду каждый день проверять твою теорию. А пока зов дороги еще слишком силен, да и дел ждет слишком много.

Тим промолчал в ответ, да и впереди уже показался костер, около которого сидели Лоар и детвора, бодро работая ложками.

– Вереск, а мы тебя заждались. Расскажи сказку? – как всегда по вечерам, дети требовали законную историю перед сном.

– А поесть бедному усталому барду? – наигранно возмутился Вереск. Ему тут же принесли его порцию, не обошли вниманием и Тимьяна, так что дети вскоре получили свою сказку и уснули, а мужчины вышли в прохладную ночь.

– Ляжем пораньше или попробуем сделать сегодня еще что-нибудь полезное?

– Я пойду к ручью приводиться в порядок, вчера не до того было, а ты как хочешь, – пожал плечами Тим.

– Давай все же спать, – решил бард, – все равно в темноте мы ничего толком сделать не сможем.

Он вернулся к костру, чтобы приготовить лежанку.

– Не засиживайся долго, – сказал он в спину Тимьяну. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

– Не переживай, не в первый раз. Но спасибо за заботу, – невесело отозвался Тим.

Он вернулся примерно через полчаса, еще немного посидел у огня, глядя на лежащего лицом к свету Вереска, и тоже устроился на ночлег.

Утро началось с мощного всплеска магии, заставившего мужчин подскочить на ноги и начать озираться по сторонам.

– Чего головами крутите? – спросил Лоар, появляясь со стороны храма. – Надоели мне ваши потуги, сам все в порядок привел. Так что завтракайте и выметайтесь.

– Вполне в духе наставника – физические усилия хорошо прочищают мозги, – фыркнул Тим. – Вер, не нужно так гневно сверкать глазами, лучше принеси воды, а мы с ребятами приготовим завтрак.

– У меня от этих воспитательных методов… – начал было Вереск, но потом коротко хмыкнул и пошел выполнять просьбу Тимьяна.

Завтрак действительно приготовился быстро – детвора все схватывала на лету, – и вот уже вся компания сидела у огня с мисками.

– Дети, попрощайтесь с бардом, у него еще дела, ему нужно уходить, – велел Лоар, как только все закончили есть.

Ребята сначала, кажется, решили, что наставник шутит, но Вереск кивнул, подтверждая его слова, и, прежде чем дети успели расстроиться, сказал:

– А давайте я расскажу вам сказку перед дорогой.

Сказки он выбирать всегда умел, так что даже самые младшие после того, как бард замолчал, спокойно ушли следом за Лоаром, лишь несколько раз обернувшись.

А Вереск подхватил сумку и внимательно посмотрел на тоже готового к выходу Тимьяна.

– Ты со мной? Или выберешь другой путь?

– Зависит от того, куда ты сейчас, – пожал плечами Тим. – Если через какой-нибудь город, то да, я с тобой.

– Я же говорил, что меня уже ждут другие дети, и забрать их нужно как раз в городе по другую сторону гор, – ответил Вереск. – Так что если направление тебя устраивает, пойдем?

– Не хуже других, тем более что чем дальше от Немея, тем лучше. Идем.

Вереск кивнул и пошел прочь от скита, не понимая, отчего так радуется тому, что Тимьян идет с ним. Так не должно быть, ему стоило оставить темного в покое, дать забыться, а не тащить за собой, почти навязывать свое общество. Вереск тряхнул головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли, и спросил:

– Рассказать тебе сказку?

– Я уж было хотел попросить о том же, – рассмеялся Тимьян. – Расскажи. О добре и зле, например.

– Такая серьезная тема, – улыбнулся в ответ Вереск, – но если ты хочешь, что ж… Однажды на дороге встретились двое… – начал рассказывать Вереск и не умолкал до дневного привала – больше из-за того, что говорить о прежних временах было проще, чем о том, что происходило между ними.

В горах и раньше нежить почти не встречалась – предпочитала сразу уходить в тень лесов, – а теперь, после закрытия разлома, тем более, так что шли путники быстро, не отвлекаясь на возможную опасность.

После полудня, найдя подходящую каменистую площадку, мужчины развели костер и занялись обедом. Привычные действия успокаивали, и бард, решив, что судьба, как уже бывало, сама приведет его к чему-то определенному, отложил мрачные мысли до лучших времен.

– Ты планируешь, кстати, к брату наведаться? – спросил Вереск, подкидывая в костер новую порцию веток. – Он как раз недалеко от Иша устроился. Можем мимо пройти, а можем и заглянуть.

Сначала бард хотел предложить зайти на обратном пути, уже с детьми, но потом понял, что Тимьян не говорил, насколько задержится рядом.

– Было бы неплохо повидаться, но долго торчать я там все равно не буду, – отозвался Тим, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Ты не против?

– Нет, конечно, – улыбнулся Вереск, – я все равно благодаря помощи Лоара освободился раньше, чем планировал, так что все в порядке. Тогда на завтра с ночевкой мы уже определились, уверен, Ивар с Айрис не откажут усталым путникам.

– А если все-таки попробуют это сделать, ты их уболтаешь, как обычно, – рассмеялся Тимьян. – Давай миски, все готово.

– О, я буду очень стараться, – Вереску определенно нравилось, что Тим веселится, а из его глаз пропала обреченность или что-то сродни этому, чему бард не мог подобрать названия, и не хотелось думать, что она просто спряталась до времени. – В крайнем случае пойду по деревне и буду петь песни о тяжелой судьбе барда, которого злой светлый не хочет приютить, – выдавая всю эту чушь, Вер копался в сумке, ища миску. – О, нашел, – радостно сказал он и протянул найденное Тиму.

– Считай, обед и ужин ты уже заработал, балагур. Держи. Кстати, я около селения за перевалом был в числе первых мест, когда Лоар меня отправил нежить выкашивать, – задумчиво сказал Тимьян. – Вот где, оказывается, брат остановился.

– Они много где пытались устроиться, – сказал бард, – но окончательно остановились в этой деревеньке, уж не знаю, почему, сам у брата спросишь. Я думал, ты только по тому памятному лесочку гулял, а оказывается, Лоар тебя по всем окрестностям гонял.

Вереск все никак не мог отвыкнуть от того, что одиночные прогулки слишком опасны, и не одобрял подход отшельника: Тимьян мог и не справиться, а рядом не было бы никого, кто помог.

– Памятный лесок был самым первым, – хмыкнул Тим. – В качестве проверки, так сказать. Ходили мы тогда вдвоем – на случай встречи с подобной тварью, что меня тогда зацепила, но обошлось, была только всякая мелочь, если можно так выразиться. Наставник оценил то, как я управляюсь с магией, и все последующие вылазки были уже в одиночку. Сначала поблизости, потом все дальше… Когда ты привел детей, я вернулся после почти недельного отсутствия.

– Неделю, один? – все же не смог удержать недовольства Вереск. Впрочем, он тут же улыбнулся, постаравшись сгладить вспышку. – Да ты и правда герой, Тимьян. Нужно будет об этом спеть.

– Я не герой, – покачал головой Тим. – А что до времени… Путь – два дня, несколько дней там – нежити оказалось неожиданно много, отдых, потом обратно.

Кажется, барду все же удалось скрыть недовольство, а причину его Тимьян и вовсе не понял.

– Неожиданно много – это как рядом с Немеем в плохой день или как в ту ночь рядом с скитом? – уточнил Вереск, глядя в свою тарелку. – Мне для будущей песни нужно, – улыбнулся он, все же подняв глаза. – Надо ж знать, насколько преувеличивать.

– Знаешь, как-то не до пересчитывания было, – улыбнулся Тим. – Скорее, как около Немея, потому и больше одного дня провозился.

– Значит, просто полчищ хватит, – фыркнул бард, – «бессчетных» добавлять не буду. Спасибо за еду, в твоем исполнении походная похлебка гораздо вкуснее. Тушим костер и идем? Подходящее место для ночевки достаточно далеко, придется поторопиться.

– Обращайся, – хмыкнул темный, но было видно, что похвала ему приятна. – Да, идем.

Мужчины быстро собрались, и вот дорога снова стелилась под ноги.

– Вер, а как ты жил этот год? Детей же, как я понимаю, совсем недавно собрал?

– Я их не собирал, – ответил Вереск, – мне их просто отдали. Хочешь услышать правдивую историю или сказку?

– Сказок я еще наслушаюсь, давай как было на самом деле.

– Я бродил по многим дорогам за это время, – у Вереска все же не получилось избежать привычных оборотов, но он постарался исправиться, и дальше рассказ зазвучал суше, – и в одном из городов узнал, что меня срочно хочет видеть наставник. У бардов свои способы связи, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд, – это неважно сейчас. Старик не говорил, что ему нужно, но тон послания был таким, что я сорвался к месту встречи и шел почти без отдыха. К стоянке вышел вечером и увидел выводок темных детей и совершенно потерянного наставника. Он рассказал мне, что проходил мимо одной из разрушенных цитаделей и увидел, как полубезумный темный маг пытается вытянуть силу из малышни. Не думаю, что он просто шел, кстати, – добавил Вереск, – скорее всего, полез специально, но я не стал вытягивать правду. Учитель убил того мага и вывел детей, но что с ними делать дальше, не знал, потому позвал меня. Он ушел той же ночью, – грустно добавил мужчина, – просто сбежал, а я остался искать выход.

– Привести их к Лоару – самое разумное решение. Подрастут в безопасности и научатся управлять тем, что имеют, – согласился немного помрачневший по ходу рассказа Тимьян. – Недобили боги идиотов… Прости, что-то меня занесло, обычно я менее кровожаден, – он постарался улыбнуться. – А сейчас кого и от чего спасать идешь?

– Да нет, ты верно сказал, недобили, – тепло посмотрел на спутника Вереск. – Понимаешь, мы ведь все друг о друге знаем, барды, в смысле. Точнее, не так, старшее поколение делится всеми новостями, младшее – избранными, я вот вообще предпочитаю молчать, но дело не в этом. Учитель рассказал о том, что случилось и кому он подкинул свою головную боль, и другие, видимо, решили, что раз я занялся этим, то стоит добавить мне еще проблем. Так я узнал о детях в Ише. О них пока есть кому позаботиться, там старый бард живет, но этот город – не лучшее место для темных, там был один из самых строгих и сильных светлых храмов. Сейчас руины, конечно, но людей столько лет очень агрессивно настраивали против темных, что изменить отношение будет бесконечно трудно.

– Понятно, а ты перекладываешь заботы на наставника. Ничего, ему полезно, – хмыкнул Тим. – Ладно, будем надеяться, обойдется без лишних проблем. Дети какого возраста, сколько времени займет дорога с ними?

– Лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, если я верно понял. Опасный возраст, и они очень самостоятельные, – уже предвидя возможные проблемы, ответил Вереск, – росли на улице, таких сказкой не успокоишь. Впрочем, главное подобрать верные слова.

– Что ж, не будем паниковать раньше времени. Расскажешь еще что-нибудь, или мне что-то интересное вспомнить?

– О, я бы с удовольствием послушал, – улыбнулся бард.

– Сказок не обещаю, но кое-что интересное в жизни было.

Дальнейший путь проходил под рассказы Тимьяна про курьезные случаи во время учебы и службы в Немее. Пусть он и не был профессиональным рассказчиком, но время до вечерней стоянки прошло почти незаметно. К тому же все эти истории позволили барду чуть лучше узнать того, с кем его накрепко связало случившееся.

Лагерь разбивали в последних лучах солнца. На этот раз Вереск не рискнул обойтись без защитного круга, и пока он искал подходящие травы, Тим приготовил ужин, и вскоре они уже ели, глядя в огонь. Кажется, за день от сказок устали оба, а о чем еще говорить, просто не знали. Наконец Тимьян встряхнулся, выныривая из раздумий, и предложил устраиваться на ночлег. Бард не стал возражать, и вот они лежали, глядя в ночное небо.

– Знаешь, в горах звезды кажутся такими близкими, что хочется к ним прикоснуться, – Вереск поднял руку, сквозь пальцы глядя на небо. – Иногда я думаю, что ради того, чтобы другие могли об этом узнать, стоило закрыть разлом. Прости, – оборвал сам себя бард. – Будем спать?

– Люди еще не скоро оценят красоту ночи, слишком долго она равнялась смертельной опасности. Но ты прав, несмотря ни на что, оно того стоило. Легких снов тебе.

– Спокойной ночи, Тимьян, – ответил Вереск, закрывая глаза и пытаясь заснуть.

Ночь прошла тихо, защитный круг никто не пытался нарушить, и проснувшийся на рассвете бард чувствовал себя замечательно, несмотря на жесткий камень под спиной и утреннюю прохладу. Это удивительно, но ему удалось не разбудить Тимьяна своей возней с костром и завтраком, впрочем, если вспомнить, что тот вернулся из тяжелого похода, а потом несколько дней допоздна работал, то все было нормально. На самом деле Вереску даже польстило такое доверие, и он вместо того, чтобы разбудить спутника, какое-то время сидел рядом, разглядывая темного и сравнивая с тем образом, что сохранился в памяти. Впрочем, когда от костра потянуло пряным запахом похлебки, бард решил, что пришла пора прервать это странное занятие.

– Тим, просыпайся, – позвал он, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя к костру, чтобы снять еду.

– Доброе утро, – Тимьян сел, откинув одеяло, и осмотрелся. – Ого. Давно встал?

– Не то чтобы, – отмахнулся Вереск, – просто сегодня чудесное утро, и все спорится.

– Согласен. Нет наставника, есть приятная компания, солнце над головой и цель впереди, – улыбнулся Тим. – Еще и покормят… Жизнь почти прекрасна.

– Тогда вставай, и будем завтракать, – Вереска так и подмывало спросить, что нужно сделать, чтобы жизнь для Тимьяна было просто прекрасна, без «почти», но он не стал рисковать. – А потом могу пообещать тебе приятную прогулку по утреннему холодку.

– Уже встаю.

Прогулка и правда вышла приятной – дорога шла под уклон, идти было совсем легко, и Тим, засмотревшись на виды гор, начал мурлыкать себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

– Отбираешь мой хлеб? – беззлобно подколол его Вереск.

– Просто так легче идти, – улыбнулся Тим. – Напомнить тебе слова, чтобы ты мог подпеть?

– Да я уже узнал, – отозвался бард и завел песню о веселой вдовушке, ищущей очередного мужа.

Этот день пролетел так же легко, как начался, а к вечеру они уже спускались по змеящейся между камней тропинке к раскинувшейся по долине деревеньке. Вскоре мужчины оказались у внушительных ворот, рядом с которыми, задумчиво следя за облаками, ошивался здоровенный детина. Впрочем, увидев гостей, он вскинулся и, приосанившись, выдал:

– Кто вы, и что вам здесь нужно?

– Путники, – сверкая улыбкой, выдал Вереск.

– Знаем мы таких путников, – буркнул мужик. – Сейчас вот мага позову, он все про вас разузнает.

– О, мы будем только счастливы, – бард улыбнулся Тимьяну, видимо, предвкушая что-то особенное, а часовой гортанно крикнул кому-то о незваных гостях.

– Вер, ты на кого впечатление произвести хочешь, на меня или на Ива? – негромко поинтересовался Тим, осматриваясь вокруг.

– А ты как думаешь? – улыбнулся бард. – Просто так будет проще и быстрее, нам же не нужно, чтобы вся деревня косилась в нашу сторону. А так маг нас проверил… К тому же я уже предвкушаю, какое у него будет выражение лица…

– Неужели ты не мог пропустить людей за ворота? – раздался знакомый голос. – Сказано было, что оборотней больше нет, а нежить днем не ходит.

– Да уж больно подозрительные они какие-то, – пробасил часовой. – Не похожи на простых путников.

– Разберемся. Открывай.

– Нас еще и подозрительными окрестили, – со смешком повторил Вереск, оборачиваясь к Тиму, но тот смотрел только на медленно открывающиеся ворота.

Вереск оказался прав, появившийся светлый маг при виде пришедших сначала встал как вкопанный, а потом с радостным вскриком: «Тим, наконец-то!» – сграбастал в охапку неожиданного гостя, обалдевший часовой только глазами хлопал.

Вереск только улыбался, глядя на встречу братьев, а потом посмотрел на детину и выдал:

– Как думаешь, этого достаточно, или ему еще меня обнимать придется?

– Э, да, достаточно, – отмер мужик.

– Вот и отлично, спасибо за бдительность, – Вер отвесил шутовской поклон. – Эй, вы про одинокого барда не забыли?

– Про тебя забудешь, как же, – изображая недовольство, ответил Ивар. – Только не говорите, что вы просто проходили мимо.

– О нет, мы собирались нагло напроситься на постой, – успокоил его Вереск: было видно, что Ивар не хотел отпускать брата, хотя бы не поговорив. – Да и вообще, кто ходит в гости перед закатом без замысла остаться на ночь?

– Кто бы сомневался… Пойдем, Айрис тоже будет рада повидаться.

Они действительно не стали дольше задерживаться перед воротами и вошли в деревню. Появление гостей вызывало привычное опасение у людей, но то, что рядом с ними шел Ивар, успокаивало и заставляло с любопытством приглядываться к незнакомцам.

– Представьте, сколько у завтра будет новых сплетен, – тихо, чтобы его слышали только спутники, сказал Вереск. – Люблю народное творчество, бардам очень далеко до такого полета фантазии.

Ответа он не дождался, потому что они подошли к нужному дому, на пороге которого стояла Айрис, тревожно сверкая глазами. Впрочем, только увидев, с кем пришел муж, она тут же с радостным криком сбежала со ступеней, чтобы обнять гостей. Наконец бурные восторги чуть улеглись, и вся компания прошла в дом. Айрис тут же захлопотала у печи, накрывая на стол, со смехом отмахиваясь от предложенной помощи.

Тимьян с улыбкой наблюдал за братом и его избранницей, замечая сверкающие глаза обоих, привычные действия и поддержку, отогреваясь в чужих чувствах и понимая, что он тут совершенно лишний. Что ж, завтра они уйдут, а пока можно повспоминать былые дни, рассказать последние новости, поотвечать на вопросы, пусть и не на все.

Они засиделись допоздна, пытаясь сказать как можно больше, не зная, когда смогут увидеться снова. Айрис давно спала, как и Вереск, а Ивар и Тимьян все никак не могли наговориться. Казалось, всего год прошел, но для них, никогда прежде так надолго не разлучавшихся, он казался целой вечностью. Утром братья выглядели сонными, но поразительно спокойными, так что никто не стал укорять их.

После завтрака Тим и Вереск поблагодарили гостеприимных хозяев и собрались идти дальше. Попрощавшись с Айрис, бард и братья не спеша пошли в сторону ворот. Ивар и Тимьян вновь обменялись долгими взглядами – своеобразное напутствие и благословение, Вереск стоял чуть в стороне, не желая мешать.

– Делайте, что хотите, но к рождению ребенка вы должны быть здесь, – Ивар окинул строгим взглядом путников, – оба. И никаких отговорок.

– Мы постараемся, Ив, – серьезно ответил Вереск, а потом, ехидно улыбнувшись, добавил: – Кто-то же должен научить вас с Айрис петь правильные колыбельные, – он бросил короткий взгляд на Тима. – И неправильные тоже.

– Я на это надеюсь, – кивнул Тимьян. – Спасибо за все.

Братья обнялись на прощание, причем Ивар что-то прошептал напоследок, заставив брата невесело хмыкнуть, и путники вышли за ворота. Светлый маг еще долго стоял, глядя им вслед, и только когда они скрылись из виду, вздохнул и вернулся в селение.

А Вереск и Тим шагали по наезженной дороге в сторону едва виднеющегося на горизонте города.

– Ну вот, скоро мы доберемся до Иша, – сказал бард, которому надоело идти в тишине. – Ты знаешь, там продают самые вкусные печеные яблоки из всех, что я пробовал.

– У тебя, наверное, каждый город с чем-то ассоциируется? Где-то яблоки, где-то пирожки, а где-то крапива особо злая? – улыбнулся Тимьян.

– Ты забыл про запах рыбы, – Вереск демонстративно скривился. – Был я однажды в приморском городе, после этого на рыбу смотрю с подозрением. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что там творилось. Но здесь другое, – бард бросил быстрый взгляд на собеседника, – я родился в Ише.

Тим помолчал.

– Ты бывал здесь после того, как ушел бродить?

– Да, – кивнул Вереск, – даже после явления богов заходил – нужно было убедиться, что семья в порядке. Но я никогда не задерживался надолго, это уже не мой путь.

– Но тебя здесь ждут? Или сейчас лучше не показываться на глаза?

– Я не планировал заглядывать к родителям, если ты об этом, – сказал бард, – но только потому, что на это толком не будет времени. Тим, мой отец смог сохранить мне жизнь, а ты представляешь, насколько это было трудно, он отпустил меня с бардом и благословляет в дорогу после каждого возвращения. У меня нет проблем с семьей, если ты хотел узнать об этом.

– Странно. Тебе в любом случае есть куда возвращаться, а ты как будто бежишь от этого… Хотя не обращай внимания, это я так, размышляю вслух. Лучше расскажи что-нибудь еще про город.

– Барды до последнего живут в дороге, Тим, такие уж мы есть, – все же ответил Вереск, пусть у него и не просили. – Что тебе рассказать? Про храм уже говорил, про яблоки тоже, едва ли тебе будет интересно слушать, куда я в детстве умудрялся влезать. А так город как город, такой же, как остальные. Переживший множество набегов нежити и лишившийся многих жителей. В нем нет ничего особенного.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Тимьян, о чем-то задумавшись. – Значит, мне дальше.

– В смысле? – не понял Вереск. – Ты хотел остановиться в Ише? Тим, там замечательно, – пересилив себя, сказал бард. Нет, он не соврал, просто отчего-то надеялся, что их совместный путь не окончится так быстро. – И у меня есть знакомые, которые помогут тебе устроиться, даже место, где жить первое время, можно найти. Ты достаточно хорошо закрываешься, и главное – пройти первую проверку на воротах. К тому же оставшиеся в живых жрецы храма сейчас очень стараются изменить отношение к темным. Иш – хорошее место для того, чтобы начать все заново.

Тимьян искоса посмотрел на барда, прикидывая, правда ли тот не совсем понимает, или у него какие-то свои мотивы, но решил не вдаваться в подробности своего решения.

– Я учту, спасибо. Но пока лучше пройтись еще немного.

– Конечно, как скажешь, – пожал плечами Вереск, – выбор в любом случае за тобой. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о других окрестных городах? – предложил бард и, чуть замешкавшись, добавил: – И не только окрестных. На самом деле я хотел попросить тебя не торопиться уходить. Мне не помешала бы помощь с этими детьми, маги в таком возрасте плохо контролируют силу, не хочу причинить им вред, – выдал он одну из причин в ответ на взгляд Тимьяна.

– Я не тороплюсь. И да, прекрасно помню себя в том же возрасте, и то, каким замученным был Ив после некоторых моих выходок, – темный улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – Так что не переживай, справимся.

– Спасибо, – Вереск заметно повеселел – не столько из-за того, что Тим согласился принять на себя часть его проблем, сколько потому, что он сам еще какое-то время побудет рядом – все же темный был прекрасным спутником.

За разговором они успели пройти больше половины пути, и теперь Иш вполне можно было разглядеть лучше, и, если честно, город весьма впечатлял. Даже на первый взгляд, если судить по размеру стены, он был гораздо больше Немея. У ворот виднелись повозки и пешие люди, входящие и выходящие из них, на солнце сверкали кольчуги стражников.

К тому времени, как мужчины подошли ближе, перед воротами собралась небольшая очередь: караван, явно принадлежащий торговцу, тщательно проверяли, светлый маг ходил с амулетом, а в стороне маячил жрец.

Вереск улыбнулся Тиму и призвал лютню: к бардам всегда возникало меньше вопросов. Солнце припекало, люди и животные нервничали, а проверке, казалось, не будет конца, но вот вереница телег все же потянулась в ворота, и пришла очередь Вера и Тимьяна.

– Бард? – устало спросил светлый маг.

– Ага, – улыбаясь, подтвердил Вереск. – Сыграть или развлечь историей? – он не боялся этой проверки и вел себя как обычно.

– А твой спутник?

– Человек, – спокойно сказал Тим, пряча свою сущность так глубоко, как мог – за прошедший год он отвык это делать.

– С каких это пор люди с бардами стали по дорогам шагать? – вмешался прислушивающийся к разговору жрец. – Вы в последнее время, говорят, темным стали помогать…

– И кто говорит? – опасно прищурился Вереск: он не имел права отступать сейчас, в город войти было необходимо, при этом не подвергая Тимьяна опасности. – Не слушайте сплетни, жрец, тем более те, которые даже бард не знает.

– И все же… – начал было светлый. Его глаза гневно сверкнули, и Вер понял, что нужно быстро придумывать новую сказку.

– Ладно, признаюсь, – покаянно улыбнулся он и, повернувшись к Тиму, сказал: – Прости, я знаю, что ты не хотел этого, но у нас просто нет выбора.

Служители света подобрались, словно действительно ожидали, что Вереск сейчас сдаст темного, которого привел.

– Он мой ученик, – ошарашил слушателей бард и, осторожно взяв за руку несопротивляющегося Тимьяна, чуть закатал его рукав, демонстрируя спрятанную под ним струну. – Просто слишком поздно начал. Вот вы сами как бы себя чувствовали, если бы начали обучаться магии в вашем возрасте, а не в детстве? Рассказывали бы каждому встречному? – Вереск казался таким возмущенным и смотрел с таким укором, что их не стали больше задерживать. Хотя, если честно, могли потребовать пройти еще несколько проверок.

– Прости, это было нелепо, знаю, – заговорил бард, когда они прилично отошли от ворот и свернули на небольшую тихую улочку, – но ничего другого не придумалось.

– Это сработало, так что все в порядке, – ответил Тим. – Хотя и несколько неожиданное решение. Суровые у вас тут жрецы, ничего не скажешь.

– Я сам не знаю, почему так, – ответил Вереск, – в прошлый раз все было гораздо спокойнее. Ладно, пойдем познакомимся с нашими подопечными и заодно узнаем новости.

– Пойдем. Далеко идти?

– Нет, буквально пара поворотов, – ответил бард, – так что скоро будем на месте.

Они и правда недолго бродили по поразительно чистым улицам Иша, и вскоре Вереск уже открывал аккуратную калитку, что вела к небольшому дому, перед которым обильно цвели клумбы. Создавалось ощущение, что они стоят на пороге в сказку. Вер улыбнулся спутнику и решительно постучал.

Дверь открылась спустя несколько минут, сухощавый старик немного испуганно посмотрел на гостей, но потом все же отошел в сторону.

– Проходите скорее, – раздался его хриплый голос.

– Что случилось, Берт? – без предисловий спросил Вереск, только закрыв за собой дверь.

– Плохо все. Дети в тюрьме, завтра их казнят за применение темной магии в отношении простого человека, – отвел глаза старик. – Не уследил, они сбежали.

– Применение темной магии? – удивился Вер. – Что за бред?

– Они подались туда, где раньше жили, Вереск, – грустно сказал старый бард, – и наткнулись на шайку, с которой и раньше были не в ладах. Жизнь на улице – не сахар, хотя едва ли ты представляешь… Ладно, не об этом сейчас. Их крепко прижали, и у Марта окончательно проснулась сила, он убил одного из нападавших, сам не осознав, как, он просто хотел спасти сестру. Они же дети, они не виноваты, что так вышло… Но патрулю разве объяснишь?

– Откуда ты столько знаешь? – недоверчиво прищурился Вереск.

– Я ходил к ним, – пожал плечами Берт. – Есть один знакомый, который помог.

– И ты уверен, что это было ненамеренное применение силы? – уточнил Вер и, поймав мрачный взгляд Тима, добавил для него: – Мы оба знаем, что бывает, если темный убивает намеренно, если он почувствовал эту тягу, тем более в таком возрасте… Мне жаль, но тогда за него не стоит бороться.

– Это случайность, – с огромной верой в голосе сказал Берт. – К тому же если вы решите оставить Марта, то его сестра тоже никуда не пойдет, они близнецы.

– Я понял, – Вереск нервно прошелся по комнате. – Если это лишь стечение обстоятельств, то будем думать, как их спасти, – он вздохнул. – Как же я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

– Сначала нужно их увидеть, – подал голос Тимьян. – Это возможно?

– Тот человек, что пропускал меня, больше не будет так рисковать, – покачал головой Берт.

– Они ведь в тюрьме храма, так? Точнее, в том, что от нее осталось? – уточнил Вереск, он по-прежнему нервно ходил по комнате.

– Да. Ты что, знаешь, как туда пройти? – недоверчиво спросил старый бард.

– Я знаю, кто нас туда пропустит, – криво улыбнулся Вереск, – и поможет вывести детей, точнее, я надеюсь, что поможет. Тебе не стоит больше вмешиваться, Берт.

– Будь осторожен, – покачал головой тот. – И прости, что добавил тебе проблем…

– Ты не виноват, – отмахнулся Вереск и, повернувшись к Тиму, спросил: – Ты со мной или подождешь за стенами города?

– С тобой, конечно. Надо же посмотреть на этого Марта.

– Хорошо, тогда пойдем.

Они не стали больше задерживаться – сейчас дорога была каждая минута – и вскоре опять петляли по улицам Иша, направляясь к самому центру, туда, где виднелись руины храма и самые роскошные дома.

– Вер, может, расскажешь, что за самоубийственная мысль пришла в твою бедовую голову?

– Это не опасно, – улыбнулся Вереск, но вышло несколько бледновато. – Я говорил, что мой отец – светлый жрец?

– Когда бы? – хмыкнул Тим. – Но в таком случае многое становится понятным.

– Например? – уточнил Вереск, напряженно обдумывая, что делать дальше.

– Твое отношение к жизни, магии и еще кое-какие мелочи, – не стал вдаваться в подробности Тимьян. – Лучше скажи, как он относится к темным магам, ведь, как я понимаю, боги его пощадили.

– Да, боги его пощадили, – подтвердил бард, – мало того, он теперь стал одним из старших жрецов. Он пытается верить, что темные могут быть другими, Тим, правда, и уверен, что не кинется на тебя с мечом наперевес, даже зная, кто ты. Но вытащить ребят из тюрьмы будет трудно даже при таком покровителе. Я не хочу подставлять под удар свою семью, – Вереск посмотрел на идущего рядом, надеясь, что тот поймет, насколько для него это важно.

Тимьян задумался.

– Вер, помнишь, ты прикрывал нас мороком? В цитадели и в лесу. Он только на нежить действует?

– Есть мороки, которые действуют и на людей, – ответил бард, не понимая, к чему клонит собеседник. – Но зачем тебе это?

– Нам же нужно добраться хотя бы до места, где держат юных темных, правильно? Замки открыть я смогу, если Март действительно виновен только в том, что хотел защитить сестру. В идеале – еще и уйти всем из города.

– Отец пропустит нас к ним, – уверенно сказал Вереск, – а насчет морока – идея хороша, но только не в темнице, позже. Ты никогда не был в храмовых подземельях, да? Там не действует магия, Тим, иначе как бы они могли удержать под замком провинившихся? Ведь зелья имеют свой срок и вообще не очень надежны.

– Слава богам, не довелось. Значит, мы сейчас к твоему отцу?

– Да, точнее, ко мне домой: я не хочу лишний раз заходить в храм, зачем привлекать внимание, – сказал Вереск и свернул в небольшой проулок, напоминающий вход для прислуги. – Подождем, когда он вернется.

Проулок закончился тупиком, а точнее, небольшой деревянной дверью, которую бард ловко открыл.

– Заходи, – махнул он рукой, пропуская гостя. – Следуй за мной, ладно?

Они вошли в небольшой внутренний двор, из которого можно было через заднюю дверь попасть в двухэтажный каменный дом, но Вереск не пошел к ней, он забрался по деревянной декоративной решетке на второй этаж, Тим не отставал от него, решив задать все вопросы потом. Вскоре они оказались в небольшой комнате, которая, несмотря на чистоту, казалась давно нежилой.

– Твоя комната? – с интересом огляделся Тимьян.

– Да, – подтвердил Вереск, – здесь можно спокойно посидеть и подождать. Ты голоден?

– Предлагаешь развести походный костер? – рассмеялся Тим. – Ты же вроде не хочешь привлекать внимания к своему присутствию.

– Мне все равно нужно посмотреть, кто дома. Да и еду с родительской кухни я с детства умею утягивать так, что никто не поймает, – улыбнулся в ответ бард. – Я просто схожу, поздороваюсь с мамой и все выясню, ладно? Подождешь немного?

– Конечно. Мне сидеть смирно или тут можно ходить? За стенкой не услышат?

– Можешь походить, поваляться на кровати и даже спеть, только не слишком громко, – рассмеялся Вереск. – Я быстро.

Он выскользнул за дверь, чтобы вернуться минут через десять с едой и чуть померкшей улыбкой.

– Отец будет через пару часов, – сказал он, опуская свою ношу на стол.

– Так, а что еще случилось? Уходил ты будучи повеселее.

– Это дело всколыхнуло город, многие в храме хотят выслужиться за счет него, так что все будет очень трудно, – признался Вереск. – Давай обедать, у нас все равно толком нет выбора. Если дети невиновны, я не позволю причинить им вред любой ценой.

– Отсюда и усиленная проверка на воротах? – Вер кивнул. – Понятно… Суда, как я понимаю, тоже не будет, вина и так ясна?

– Люди уже решили, Тим, нам не отстоять их официально, – тихо сказал бард. – Все без толку, – он отошел к окну, смотря куда-то за защитную стену. – Мы спасли этот мир, – в голосе барда разливалась горечь, – мы вернули богов. Но это ничего не изменило. Где эти боги? Что они исправили? Неужели им наплевать на все те невинные жизни, что продолжают прерываться по их недосмотру?

– У богов свои заботы, они же перестали тогда отзываться из-за каких-то внутренних разборок. Что им до нас, пыли под ногами? – Тимьян помолчал, глядя на понурого Вереска. – Нужно как минимум дождаться твоего отца, может, посоветует что-то дельное. В крайнем случае будем прорываться с боем.

– Да, действительно, пыль под ногами, – бард резко развернулся, его глаза горели бешенством. – Нужно было оставить их там, где они были.

Он закрыл лицо ладонями, а когда отнял их, то выглядел уже гораздо спокойней.

– Извини, просто хочется, чтобы все было иначе. Мы есть, кстати, будем или нет?

– Это, конечно, цинично звучит, но количество погибших от нежити было гораздо большим, – мрачно ответил Тим. – Извини, я сейчас не лучший собеседник, отвык прятать силу, да и раньше ее было меньше. А есть… Если только через пару часов.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Вереск и уточнил: – Для тебя все настолько изменилось? Твоя сила?

Тимьян огляделся и сел на кровать, откинувшись на стену.

– Ты же знаешь, что если постоянно тренироваться, с каждым днем будет получаться все лучше? Сила – те же мышцы, она растет, если ее правильно использовать. Возможность ее скрывать тоже поддается контролю, но одно дело прятать монету, и совсем другое – их мешок, если можно так сказать. Лоар сказал, что у меня был приличный потенциал, и если бы я не учился с раннего возраста, пусть и бессистемно, то вполне мог бы выплеснуть силу в банальной драке с одноклассником и так же, как эти дети, загреметь в храмовые подвалы. За год я многое узнал, но и силу с тех пор скрывал только на тренировках, ненадолго. Ей не нравятся оковы, но если я сейчас ее отпущу, храмовники точно отреагируют – мы слишком близко к ним.

– Не думал, что все так сложно, – попытался улыбнуться Вереск. – Тогда давай просто посидим в тишине, пока не вернется отец.

– Можешь наиграть что-нибудь лирическое, если хочешь, – Тим прикрыл глаза. – Умиротворяющее.

– Легко, – вот теперь улыбка у барда получилась искренней. – Устраивайся поудобнее.

– Спасибо. Правда.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – Вереск присел на пол у кровати и оперся на нее спиной, призвав лютню, коснулся струн, извлекая из них чарующие звуки.

Мелодия полилась, обволакивая, успокаивая и обещая, мужчины молчали, наслаждаясь моментом. Наконец Тимьян открыл глаза и светло улыбнулся.

– Оказывается, мне этого не хватало.

– Лучше? – спросил Вереск, приглушая ладонью струны.

– Гораздо, – Тим помолчал, глядя в потолок. – Похоже, путь в города мне заказан, всю жизнь прятаться не получится.

– Не говори так, что-то должно измениться, Тим, избавить тебя от необходимости скрываться, – кажется, музыка смогла успокоить и Вереска: он больше не злился на несправедливость и опять готов был надеяться на лучшее. – На самом деле уже меняется, нужно просто показать, что темные – не зло. Только как это сделать? Видимо, сказок было недостаточно, – он грустно улыбнулся.

– Опять кого-то спасти? Только более показательно, – пожал плечами Тимьян. – Так ведь и тогда не поверят, решат, что это очередной злодейский план по захвату мира – втереться в доверие и продолжать творить бесчинства за спиной. Вер, люди не хотели слышать богов, думаешь, они прислушаются к кому-то другому? Не в нашей жизни. Ладно, что ты там про обед говорил? – перевел он тему.

– Да, конечно, – бард убрал лютню, – только, боюсь, все напрочь остыло. Впрочем, у отца одна из лучших кухарок в городе, – он поднялся и, принеся поднос со стола, устроился рядом с Тимьяном. – Не думаю, что стало несъедобно. Угощайся.

– Спасибо. Приятное разнообразие после готовки на костре.

– Ну, тут как посмотреть, – улыбнулся Вереск, – я ведь говорил, что у тебя прекрасно получается готовить и в походе?

– Годы упорных тренировок. Хотя до Ива мне все равно далеко, – рассмеялся окончательно успокоившийся Тимьян.

Они поели в тишине, наслаждаясь передышкой и, что скрывать, обществом друг друга.

Дверь открылась как раз тогда, когда бард решил развлечь Тимьяна очередной историей.

– Мать сказала, что ты вернулся, – прямо с порога начал говорить высокий мужчина в белоснежных одеждах жреца, – и что хотел поговорить со мной… – он прервался, понимая, что сын не один в комнате. – Я не помешал?

Вереск, рассмеялся видя смущение отца. Он представлял, о чем тот мог подумать, увидев их двоих, спокойно сидящих на кровати, но не собирался ничего объяснять, не до этого.

– Нет, мы ждали тебя, присядь, – попросил бард. – Моего спутника зовут Тимьян. Тим, это мой отец, Освальд, я говорил о нем.

– Очень приятно, – склонил голову темный. Сила, надежно спрятанная, спасибо Вереску, только тихонько заворочалась, чувствуя светлую магию, волной расходящуюся от вошедшего светлого жреца.

– И мне, – улыбнулся Освальд в ответ. – Путешествуете вместе?

– Отец, – чуть укоризненно сказал Вереск, – я понимаю, ты хочешь узнать, как я, так вот, все в порядке, правда, во всяком случае, со мной. Но сюда нас привело нечто очень неприятное, так что просто выслушай, хорошо?

Маг прошел к столу и оперся на него, выжидательно посмотрев на сына.

– И во что ты влип на этот раз?

– Боги, ты так это сказал, словно я постоянно во что-то ввязываюсь, – несмотря на серьезность момента, Вереск вновь рассмеялся.

– А разве это не так? – изогнул брови Освальд. – То к барду полезешь, то проклятие схлопочешь… – он резко замолчал, увидев панику в глазах напротив.

– Отец, мы сейчас совершенно не об этом, – бард нервно посмотрел на напрягшегося Тима, – дело не во мне и моих проблемах. Ладно, – словно боясь, что Освальд скажет еще что-то лишнее, Вереск решил приступить к делу. – В храмовой тюрьме сидят двое темных детей, мне… нам, – поправился он, – нужно с ними увидеться.

– Зачем? – посуровел маг. – Я понимаю, что ты бард и что не все темные – зло, как выяснилось год назад, но этот юнец – убийца, какие бы мотивы им ни двигали.

– Он защищал сестру, – покачал головой Вереск, – и не смог удержать силу. Вы ведь не осудили бы обычного мальчишку, если бы он убил противника подвернувшимся под руку камнем в такой ситуации, напротив, даже пожалели бы. Отец, это просто привычка винить во всем темных, в конце концов, один из них неоднократно рисковал собой, чтобы спасти этот мир! А виноват в открытии разлома именно светлый, – Вереск вскочил на ноги, гневно сверкая глазами. – Так что не нужно про убийц, хорошо? Не нужно… – он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и добавил: – Если этот мальчик позволил злу завладеть своей душой, я просто уйду, оставив все как есть, обещаю.

Освальд молчал, переводя взгляд с явно нервничавшего сына на отрешенно-спокойного Тимьяна и обратно, и думал. Наконец спросил:

– Ты сказал «нам». В чем причина?

– В том, что я один не смогу точно определить, насколько сильно повлияло на Марта произошедшее, – признался Вереск и посмотрел на спутника: – Тим, можно?

– Твой отец прав, любишь ты находить неприятности на свою голову. Говори.

Вереск знал своего отца, но все же чуть сместился в сторону, так, чтобы закрывать Тима собой.

– Тимьян – темный маг, – сказал бард, глядя в глаза Освальда. – Тот самый маг, что участвовал в закрытии разлома. Он сможет определить, есть ли у Марта шанс на нормальную жизнь.

Жрец пораженно молчал и даже несколько раз коснулся своей силы, но все же сдержался.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Вереск, – выдал он наконец. – Просто не знаю. Ты привел темного в мой дом, ты просишь меня нарушить правила храма. Ради чего? Ты – бард, ты не должен во все это ввязываться.

– Должен, – упрямо сказал Вер.

– Но почему? Ты же сам говорил, что правила бардов запрещают вам вступать в открытое противостояние без крайней необходимости! Что изменилось на этот раз?

– Я умер, – со вздохом сказал Вереск и, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности, продолжил: – Знаешь, если ты однажды решишь, что готов на все, чтобы этот мир стал другим, сложно оставаться в стороне. Этот мир изменился в тот день, и я хочу, чтобы все остальные тоже поняли это. Мне не хватило песен, значит, должно хватить поступков. Я сделал свой выбор, теперь твоя очередь. Если ты откажешься помочь, мы найдем другой выход.

Освальд прошел к окну и, немного сгорбившись, оперся на подоконник, глядя куда-то вдаль. Повисло напряженное молчание.

– Только не говори, что ты тоже участвовал в этом ритуале. Дали же боги сына… – жрец наконец обернулся. – Хорошо, я проведу вас. Встретимся у храма через час, – он, тяжело ступая, вышел из комнаты, больше ни на кого ни глядя.

– Прости, – сказал ему вслед Вереск, но едва ли жрец услышал. – Ну, что ж, могло быть и хуже, – заключил бард, через силу улыбаясь.

– Могло… – задумчиво отозвался Тимьян. – Извини, конечно, я лезу не в свое дело, но про какое проклятие он упомянул в самом начале?

– Вот же, – буркнул Вереск: он не хотел говорить, но, с другой стороны, не стоило заставлять Тима волноваться о том, что было неважно сейчас, хотя и был риск, что, признавшись, он сделает только хуже. – Однажды темная жрица сказала мне, что я проклят, – начал говорить мужчина, – что если я решу остаться с тем, кого полюблю, то убью его этим решением. Что ж, она оказалась права.

– Понятно, – Тимьян мысленно возблагодарил необходимость постоянной концентрации, не позволяющую показать истинные эмоции после подобной новости. – Что ж, у нас есть еще час, чтобы подумать, как их вытаскивать, если Март еще адекватен.

– Есть одна мысль, – задумчиво протянул Вереск, – но она больше зависит от удачи и того, насколько повреждена темница. Когда я говорил, что там не действует магия, я кое о чем умолчал. Есть одна возможность, – он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, стараясь поймать его взгляд, – но она может стоить жизни уже нам, Тим. Так что нужно решить, как далеко мы готовы зайти ради этих детей.

– Мое отношение к собственной жизни ты прекрасно знаешь, – Тимьян не отвел глаз. – Рассказывай.

А вот Вереску пришлось опустить взгляд. Все потому, что он внезапно понял, что не готов рисковать жизнью Тима, но, с другой стороны, его решение он уважал достаточно, чтобы не начать отговаривать.

– У подобной защиты есть два слабых места – кровь и руны. Я предлагаю нам поменяться местами с детьми, войдем в темницу мы – выйдут они. А мы сбежим позже и уведем за собой погоню, – высказавшись, бард замолчал, дожидаясь реакции Тима.

– Что ж, надеюсь, им хватит ума самостоятельно добраться до Лоара. Если они столько лет жили на улице, то несколько дней в горах выдержат. Как будем уходить, ты примерно представляешь? За минуту до казни? – криво улыбнулся Тимьян.

– Нет, ночью, оставляя достаточно следов, чтобы шли именно за нами, – сказал Вереск и, ненадолго задумавшись, добавил: – Нам нужно успеть к Берту до того срока, что поставил отец, оставить ему карту и попросить приготовить вещи и припасы детям в дорогу.

– Тогда пошли, не стоит терять время, – Тимьян встал. – Так же через окно?

– Да, – кивнул Вереск и, криво улыбнувшись, добавил: – Только подожди минутку, хорошо?

Высказавшись, бард осторожно вышел из комнаты. Впрочем, вернулся он почти сразу и, убрав что-то в сумку, сказал:

– Вот теперь пойдем.

Мужчины навели порядок в комнате и покинули ее тем же способом, каким вошли, аккуратно прикрыв окно за собой. Снова попетляв по улицам, они вновь постучали в дверь старого барда.

Берт удивился просьбе, но, признавая свою вину в случившемся, отказать не посмел. На то, чтобы объяснять подробности, не было времени, да и не очень-то Вереск хотел делиться информацией со старшим.

Вскоре они опять петляли по улицам Иша, пробираясь к храму.

– Тебе нужно как-то подготовиться перед встречей с отцом? И он будет сопровождать нас все время, чтобы удостовериться в твоих словах, или только позволит войти и дождется возвращения?

– Я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы он просто отвлек охрану, – сказал Вереск. – Нам не нужно, чтобы он видел, кто вышел из тюрьмы, для его же безопасности.

– Хорошо. Мы почти пришли, нам куда? – действительно, мужчины остановились перед поворотом к площади, на которой остались руины когда-то величественного храма.

Бард огляделся по сторонам и, приметив в тени знакомую фигуру, сказал:

– Нас уже ждут. Тим, ты уверен в своем решении?

– Да. А ты? – испытующий взгляд.

– Полностью, – кивнул бард. – Пошли.

Освальд окинул подошедших тоскливым взглядом, словно до последнего надеялся, что они не придут.

– Какой у тебя план? – спросил бард.

– Раньше здесь было по десять охранников в смену и почти все – маги, – сказал жрец, – а теперь только двое, и те люди. Вам повезло, раз в месяц мы проводим инспекцию, чтобы убедиться, что магия глушится и своды еще не падают на головы. Я просто чуть передвинул ее. Охрана пойдет со мной, и я уведу их северное крыло, дети в южном. У вас будет полчаса, Вереск, за это время вы должны будете войти и выйти. Все понятно?

– Да. Мы успеем. Спасибо, отец.

Жрец немного помедлил, потом обнял сына и, отстранившись, серьезно посмотрел на Тимьяна:

– Береги его.

– Обязательно, – кивнул тот, и прежде чем изумленный Вер успел хоть что-то сказать, Освальд резко развернулся и ушел к часовым у руин. После короткого разговора жрец увел охрану внутрь, и мужчины, до этого скрывающиеся в тени, поспешили вперед. Нужное место они нашли сразу: одинокий факел с трудом мог разогнать мрак подземелья, а решетки, по которым стекала влага, несмотря ни на что, казались крепкими.

– Эй, – позвал Вереск, вглядываясь в темноту. – Март, Хельга, вы здесь?

– Кто вы, и что вам нужно? – голос уставший, но не сломленный. В неверном свете огня показался довольно изможденный подросток и с явным недоверием уставился на пришедших. – Что?! – мальчишка отшатнулся, заметив сверкнувшие глаза Тимьяна.

– Берт прав. Лоара ждут веселые деньки, – ответил темный. – Март, вы с сестрой хотите жить? Придется очень много учиться.

– С чего бы мне вам верить? – фыркнул мальчишка. – Знаю я порядки в темных храмах, спасибо, мы с сестрой как-нибудь сами…

– Сдохнете завтра на костре, – резко закончил за него Вереск, который после слов Тима что-то быстро чертил на полу перед камерой. – Он не из храма. Так что решайте быстрее.

– А откуда? Темных только там можно встретить, особенно сейчас… Как завтра? На каком костре? – дошло до Марта. – Сестра-то в чем виновата?

– А всем плевать, парень, – грустно сказал Вереск, он закончил с рисунком и теперь работал с небольшими камушками, что поднял тут же. – Вас никто не будет слушать, все уже решено, мы – ваш последний шанс, и у нас почти вышло время. Итак, ваше решение?

– Март, хуже уже не будет, – к решетке подошла хрупкая девчушка. – По крайней мере они пытаются нам помочь.

– О, голос разума, как ты вовремя, – высказался бард, рассек себе руку и коснулся рисунка, который вычертил перед решеткой на полу. – Выходите, быстро.

Дети послушались, хоть и продолжали недоверчиво коситься на мужчин.

– Итак, Хельга, нужна твоя капля крови сюда, – Вереск протянул девочке камень, перепачканный в собственной крови. – На этот – Март и Тим.

К счастью, никто не стал спорить или спрашивать, зачем.

– Сейчас выходите из темницы, охраны нет, идете к Берту. Он скажет, что дальше. Камушки храните до тех пор, пока не дойдете до места, там отдадите наставнику. И еще. Клянетесь ли вы выполнить мои указания в точности? – строго спросил Вереск.

– Да, – решительно ответили дети, и их на миг окутало свечение.

– Нарушите клятву – умрете, – бард улыбнулся и вошел в камеру, точнее, туда вошла хрупкая девочка, за ней последовал взъерошенный паренек. – Удачи.

– Спасибо, – было так странно слышать собственный голос со стороны.

«Вереск» и «Тимьян» недоверчиво оглядели друг друга и быстрым шагом направились к выходу.

– Что теперь?

– Ждем, – Вереск пожал плечами и присел в углу, – больше особо нечего. Уйдем после заката.

– Как долго продержатся образы? – поинтересовался Тим, осматривая их пристанище на ближайшую пару часов.

– До заката хватит, – ответил бард. – И еще какое-то время в пути мы будем оставлять такой же магический след, как они

– А ты полон сюрпризов, – хмыкнул «Март», садясь рядом. – Магия крови – не самая простая.

– Магия крови непредсказуема, с ней лучше не заигрывать, – Вереск прикрыл глаза, – и если бы был другой выбор, я бы не рискнул, но ты и сам знаешь…

Тимьян вздохнул.

– Не нужно оправдываться. Дети хоть и диковаты, но жить хотят, так что все будет хорошо. Выше нос, сестричка, – он обнял барда, и в камере воцарилась хрупкая тишина.

Перед закатом появились охранники, подозрительно глянули на замерших детей, но ушли. После этого Вереск неохотно отстранился: он успел пригреться в объятиях – оказывается, бард отвык от чужого тепла и скучал по этому ощущению.

– Пора, – сказал он.

– Да. Какой у нас план?

– Постараемся выйти как можно тише, – начал Вереск, – стражников придется оглушить, а дальше я знаю один ход под стеной, – мужчина улыбнулся, вспоминая, – я чуть не влез туда в детстве. Ладно, не время. Готов?

– Готов. Новый опыт – бегство из застенков, лишним не будет, – немного ехидно отозвался Тим. – Твой рисунок утром не заметят?

– Он пропадет, не волнуйся, – ответил Вереск.

И, сосредоточившись, вновь активировал узор. Решетка исчезла, и они покинули камеру.

– Вперед, – кривая усмешка странно смотрелась на нежном девичьем личике.

Тим и Вер осторожно пробрались к выходу из подземелья, у которого негромко переговаривались стражники. Небо уже окрасилось оранжевым – солнце садилось, а значит, нужно было спешить. Охранники не успели даже вскрикнуть, хотя прилично удивились, получив по голове с совершенно несвойственной детям силой.

Убедившись, что больше никто не помешает, беглецы поспешили прочь, в сторону городской стены, надеясь на удачу. Им повезло: несмотря на изрядно прореженные ряды порождений ночи, люди привыкли после заката отсиживаться по домам, поэтому на улицах практически никого не было, а редкие припозднившиеся жители были заняты желанием поскорее добраться до дома, чем разглядыванием прохожих.

Бард вдруг остановился, словно прислушиваясь, а потом затянул спутника в темную подворотню.

– Тихо, – прошептал он на ухо Тиму, чувствуя, как слетает морок и меняются очертания тела, которое он прижимал к себе.

Мимо, чеканя шаг, прошел патруль.

Собственный облик вернул не только Тимьян, но и сам Вереск, а поскольку мужчины все же были крупнее и выше, чем подростки, то и объятия стали гораздо крепче. Вер, опомнившись, чуть было не отскочил в сторону, но ему не дали. Какое-то время они стояли не шевелясь и больше не пытаясь отстраниться, пока Вереск не вскинул голову, заглядывая в потемневшие глаза Тима.

– Нам пора, – выдохнул он, нервно прикусив губу. – Времени почти не осталось.

Тимьян с явным усилием отвел взгляд и разжал руки, только кивнув, не доверяя голосу. Мужчины продолжили путь.

Они почти дошли до крепостной стены, оказавшись среди разрушенных домов, на которых до сих пор были видны следы когтей и выщерблины от оружия – здесь когда-то шел страшный бой, и Иш до сих пор не мог от него оправиться. Вереск огляделся по сторонам, а потом решительно направился к одному из домов. То место, о котором он говорил, проход под стеной, нашлось в подвале, и мужчинам пришлось с огромным трудом протискиваться через небольшой лаз. Впрочем, скоро его сменил приличных размеров коридор, они даже могли идти рядом, и бард зажег небольшой огонек.

– Городу было проще закрыть это место мощным щитом, чем зарывать туннель, – на всякий случай пояснил Вереск.

– Щит только от нежити, или такой же, как на двери по дороге к месту ритуала? – мрачно поинтересовался Тим. – Скорее бы уж на свободное пространство…

– Тебе он не причинит вреда, – успокоил его Вереск. – Нам еще минут десять идти, коридор уводит прилично в сторону от стены. Нам только на руку сейчас, потерпи, хорошо?

– Куда я денусь.

Дальнейший путь проходил в сосредоточенном молчании. Впрочем, скоро они оказались под звездным небом, но не спешили останавливаться, уходя прочь от Иша в сторону, противоположную той, куда раньше ушли дети.

– Амулеты, что я дал Марту и Хельге, помогут нам понять, когда они будут в безопасности, – заговорил Вереск, устав слушать только шорох земли под своими ногами, – а до этой поры нам нужно будет уводить погоню как можно дальше. Я не очень хорошо знаю эти места, может, ты?

– Был недалеко… – начал Тимьян, но прервал сам себя: – То есть как не очень хорошо, ты же навещал родителей. Или я чего-то недопонимаю?

– Я могу прийти в Иш двумя путями, и не один из них не ведет в ту сторону, куда мы идем сейчас, – ответил Вереск. Он знал, что у Тима могут возникнуть вопросы, так что решил еще кое-что прояснить: – Первое, что сделал учитель – это увел меня так далеко от родного города, как только смог, на самом деле так поступают со всеми учениками. Со мной было чуть сложнее – как сказал старик, оставаясь рядом с Ишем, я слишком долго буду помнить, кем был, и надеяться, что меня защитят от всех бед. Первый раз я вернулся домой уже после того, как начал бродить один, и так сложилось, что никогда не оставался рядом настолько, чтобы выучить окрестные дороги.

– С полгода назад я был в лесу к югу от города, это примерно с час пути. Не думаю, что за это время набежало много оставшейся нежити. А если все-таки кого-то встретим, им же хуже, – мрачно отозвался Тимьян.

– Хэй, не нужно так, воитель, – улыбнулся Вереск, – нам бы поменьше свои силы сейчас светить. Ты же помнишь, что мы должны увести за собой возможную погоню? Думаешь, стоит рискнуть и пойти туда? Там как с путями отхода?

– Мечом владеть еще не разучился. А лес достаточно большой, можно несколько дней плутать, как я в свое время.

– Хорошо, нам подходит, – бард перестал стараться вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, теперь он выглядел серьезным и немного усталым. – Значит, веди, забьемся поглубже в чащу и будем ждать гостей.

– Идем, – Тим, посмотрев на небо, решительно свернул в сторону, Вереск, вздохнув, последовал за ним.

Дальше шли в тишине, взяв быстрый темп, стараясь как можно быстрее оказаться хоть в относительной, но безопасности. Не то чтобы мужчин сильно пугала возможная погоня, но все же несколько давила на нервы. Вскоре они уже шагали по мягкому мху мимо вековых деревьев, здесь было много темнее, чем на дороге, не помогал даже яркий лунный свет. В итоге, в очередной раз зацепившись за низко свисающую ветку, Вереск тихо выругался и сказал:

– Все, достаточно, ищем место для привала и отдыхаем до утра.

Еще через несколько минут Тимьян остановился и указал на разлапистую ель.

– Под ветками мы будем как в шалаше, и места для небольшого костра вполне хватит. Со стороны почти не будет видно.

– Хорошо. И правда замечательное место.

Вереск закинул сумку ближе к стволу дерева и добавил:

– Пойду дров принесу.

– Хорошо. Эти деревья, – указал Тим немного в сторону, – влаголюбивые, где-то недалеко должен быть родник. Я скоро, – и ушел в том направлении.

– Как скажешь, – негромко фыркнул Вереск, проводив его тяжелым взглядом и тоже растворившись в сумраке леса – в промозглой ночи хотелось поскорее согреться у костра.

Бард успел вернуться и развести небольшой костер, а Тимьяна все не было. Наконец ветки раздвинулись, и темный с котелком присоединился к своему спутнику. Вереск бросил на него короткий взгляд и, убедившись, что все в порядке, продолжил осторожно подкидывать ветки, глядя, как их охватывает огонь. Ветви ели защищали от ветра и создавали ощущение, что они сейчас надежно скрыты от остального мира. А еще заметно потеплевший воздух остро пах хвоей. Вер чуть расслабился и вдохнул этот запах полной грудью, позволяя себе на миг поверить в обманчивый покой и тепло. Тим, привычно занявшийся поздним ужином, только бледно улыбнулся:

– По сравнению с казематами светлых здесь настоящий курорт. У меня до сих пор довольно паршивое ощущение.

– Какое? – спросил бард. Его самого не очень-то тронуло пребывание в темнице, может, оттого, что его сила была в нем самом и не приходилось черпать ее из стороннего источника.

– Ты же сам сказал, там не действует магия, – Тимьян пожал плечами. – Видимо, что-то такое в стенах или в самом месте. Там очень тяжело находиться, давит не изнутри, а снаружи. Бедные дети, каково бы было им наутро…

– Наутро им было бы все равно, Тим, – грустно сказал Вереск, – но это неважно, потому что они в безопасности. И это главное.

– Кстати об этом. Ушли-то мы в их образе, стражники видели подростков, а значит, активно искать должны день-два, не больше – дети, к тому же изможденные, не должны уйти слишком далеко. Как долго будет держаться магический след?

– Их магический след на нас? Ты об этом? Примерно столько же. Если, конечно, нам не придется применять свою собственную силу, – ответил бард. – Я ведь говорил, что магия крови ненадежна.

– Об этом. Ясно, значит, тебе еще пару дней терпеть мое не самое лучшее настроение. Извини, ничего не могу с этим поделать.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Вереск, – я тоже не всегда бываю хорошим собеседником. Предложил бы сыграть, но я не могу призвать лютню.

– Положение не лучшее, но не безвыходное, – пожал плечами Тим. – Будем рассказывать истории.

– Истории, конечно, но не сейчас. Прости, но я порядком вымотался, мы можем поужинать и хоть немного подремать?

– Да, почти готово. Ужинай и ложись, я посижу немного.

– Хорошо, – Вереск не нашел в себе сил спорить. На самом деле во всем была виновата далеко как не усталость. Просто сейчас, когда они были в относительной безопасности, в голову лезли разные мысли, в том числе и о том, что своим поступком он, вполне возможно, лишил себя возможности вернуться домой. Есть вещи, которые не прощают даже любящие родители, а Освальд все же был светлым жрецом.

Быстро поев, не чувствуя вкуса, бард устроился поудобнее, решив сбежать от дурных мыслей во сны. Сначала это были какие-то непонятные смутные ощущения, словно во сне он запутался в паутине, сплетенной из мыслей и чувств, из того, о чем не давал себе думать, когда бодрствовал. Вереск хотел проснуться, но, как часто бывало, только сильнее увяз, все быстрее скользя по перепутанным нитям, пока не оказался в моменте, о котором пообещал себе не вспоминать.

Подворотня, тепло кожи под ладонями, взгляд, от которого перехватывает дыхание… Но здесь, во сне, можно не отстраняться, молчать о времени, можно чуть приподняться на носки и еще сильнее прижаться к Тиму, потянуться к его губам и поцеловать, растворяясь в ощущении пронизывающей нежности и любви. Чужой любви.

Тим же, пока Вер спал, погрузился в невеселые раздумья. За прошедший год его, если честно, поддерживало не только знание о том, что Вереск просто есть где-то на белом свете, но и напутственные слова бога, пожелание не отступать до последнего. Темный в глубине души надеялся, что пути еще приведут барда в скит, но уже без давящего чувства долга, и, возможно, у него будет некий шанс на взаимность. Приход Вера с детьми, разговор с Лоаром, прекрасно понявшим, что Тим больше не задержится, предложение составить компанию в пути – казалось, все к лучшему, и вот она, та самая возможность… Увы, хрупкая мечта рассыпалась в пыль после рассказа о проклятии. Темный знал, что даже если между ними завяжутся более близкие отношения, он не сможет видеть барда несколько дней в месяц, ему будет этого мало, и мучиться в итоге будут оба. Тимьян прекрасно помнил состояние Вереска после того, как тот узнал о смерти Анера, и больше всего не хотел, чтобы он переживал подобное снова.

Мужчина вздохнул, вспомнив сегодняшнее сидение в камере и подворотню чуть позже, ощущение горячего тела рядом. Одним богам известно, сколько усилий ему потребовалось, чтобы не поцеловать барда и вообще оторваться от него… Тим посмотрел на спящего Вереска и решил, что от тоскливых мыслей легче никому не станет, а значит, пора тоже ложиться спать, проблем и так хватает с избытком.

Бард резко сел, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Этот сон… Он обернулся, реагируя на движение в полумраке, и наткнулся на чужой внимательный взгляд, переполненный теми же эмоциями, что и во сне. Вереск отвернулся, не в силах этого выносить, не зная, что теперь делать и как разобраться с тем, что он чувствует.

– Ты в порядке? – раздался голос темного. – Дурной сон?

– Не то чтобы, – Вер продолжал смотреть куда угодно, только не на собеседника. – Просто странный.

– Вереск, что случилось? – кажется, Тима не устроил такой ответ.

– Это не было кошмаром, – бард постарался улыбнуться, одновременно лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. – Определенно нет.

Он пересилил себя и вновь посмотрел на Тимьяна, только сейчас замечая, насколько они на самом деле близко. Их убежище не было просторным, и чтобы дотянуться до Тима, нужно было просто чуть податься вперед, и все, больше никаких препятствий.

– Мне снилась та подворотня, – признался бард. – И все, о чем я сейчас могу думать, каково это было бы – поцеловать тебя.

Тим замер, его дыхание чуть сбилось, и Вереск воспользовался этим замешательством, чтобы преодолеть то ничтожное расстояние между ними и без разрешения коснуться чужих губ. То, что его и не требовалось, стало ясно практически сразу – Тимьян, отложив все свои страхи хотя бы на эти несколько минут, видимо, решил избавить от сомнений и Вереска, доказывая, что несмотря ни на что, для любви всегда есть время, что даже если она безответна, ее не становится меньше, что и спустя год он не боится разбиться, взлетев слишком высоко, окончательно стирая из памяти преувеличенно аккуратные и осторожные действия Анера, бывшие, казалось, в прошлой жизни.

Прикосновения губ – нежные и в то же время сильные, крепкие объятия – как и когда только он умудрился оказаться у Тима на коленях? – одно дыхание на двоих, бешеный стук чужого сердца в унисон с собственным… Вереск, с трудом оторвавшись от Тимьяна, кляня себя на чем свет стоит, спрятал горящее лицо на чужом плече, боясь посмотреть в глаза напротив, боясь показать то, что чувствовал сам, слишком внезапным все это оказалось.

– Я не хочу просить за это прощения, – сказал он, неохотно отстраняясь, все же находя в себе силы побороть смущение и посмотреть на Тима, – потому что все было слишком прекрасно… Я не могу подобрать верных слов сейчас… – он вновь прижался ближе, на этот раз не прячась, а просто устраиваясь удобнее, склонил голову на плечо Тимьяна. – Но хочу продолжать чувствовать…

Бард закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям: лихорадочному стуку сердца, теплу чужого тела, еще недостаточно знакомому, но уже ставшему родным, запаху пряных трав, что исходил от Тима, его осторожному, но крепкому объятию, легкой дрожи, что вызвало теплое дыхание, опаляя кожу. Тимьян молчал, просто наслаждаясь моментом, запоминая его, и старался ни о чем не думать, особенно о том, что подобные отношения вне зависимости от их желания обречены на разлуку – пока важнее было не разжимать рук, прижимая к груди свое строптивое невезучее личное чудо.

– Тепло, – Вереск наконец смог свести в единое слово все то, что чувствовал, заменив опасное «любовь». – Спасибо.

Он поднял на Тимьяна немного сонные глаза и спокойно улыбнулся.

– Спать? За нами погоня, завтра нужно уйти как можно дальше. Только учти, я тебя теперь никуда не отпущу, – и непонятно было, то ли Тим имеет в виду только эту ночевку, то ли ближайшее и не очень будущее.

– Не отпускай, – пожал плечами Вереск, – только устроиться поудобней все же нужно.

Спустя какое-то время мужчины уже крепко спали, обнявшись, а еловые лапы надежно скрывали их от всего остального мира.

Проснулся Вер не от ощущения солнечного света где-то рядом, как обычно – лучи почти не пробивались сквозь ветви деревьев, в лесу царил легкий полумрак, – а от потрескивания веток в костре. Тимьян обнаружился рядом, он сидел, смотря в огонь, пил что-то из исходящей паром кружки и спокойно улыбался своим мыслям.

– Доброе утро, – бард потянулся и неохотно сел. – Как давно рассвело?

Ему не хотелось, чтобы улыбка Тима померкла, но у них не было права на ошибку сейчас.

– С полчаса назад. Завтрак готов, отвар тоже, скоро можно будет выдвигаться, – отозвался тот. – Доброе утро. Как спалось?

– Изумительно, – честно признался Вереск, присаживаясь рядом и вспоминая вчерашние эмоции. – Я бы с удовольствием повторил.

Он немного нервно улыбнулся и осторожно поцеловал Тима – просто коснулся губ, и все, но от этого короткого прикосновения сердце забилось быстрее и чуть сбилось дыхание.

– Как и это, – добавил он, глядя на спутника. – А как ты?

– Лучше не провоцируй, обстановка неподходящая, – немного противореча своим словам, Тимьян свободной рукой обнял Вереска за плечи, прижимая к себе. – Я замечательно, несмотря ни на что.

– Ну раз неподходящая, тогда корми меня, и давай спрячемся так, чтобы нас не нашли, пока не придет срок.

Тим рассмеялся и, отставив кружку, выполнил просьбу голодного барда.

Через некоторое время мужчины, прибрав место стоянки, чтобы не было заметно, что тут кто-то ночевал, вновь двинулись в путь.

– Ну что, будем петлять или пойдем по относительной прямой?

– Пока по прямой, – Вереск оглянулся в сторону скрытого за деревьями города, – и как можно быстрее, а потом попетляем. Нужно же запутать тех, кто пойдет следом. Думаю, они покинули город с рассветом и уже успели определить нужное направление.

– Тогда вперед, навстречу неизвестности. Я не весь лес тогда обошел, так что возможны сюрпризы, но, думаю, в случае чего мы справимся.

– Должны, – серьезно ответил бард, и мужчины покинули поляну.

Оба были привычны к долгим переходам, а днем по лесу было идти даже приятней, чем по дороге, так что они взяли хороший темп и скоро оставили место стоянки далеко позади. Сначала шли молча, слушая звуки, издаваемые лесными жителями, потом Тимьян увидел приметное дерево и рассказал о части своих приключений, с ним связанных. Вереск, отсмеявшись, вспомнил похожую ситуацию из своей жизни, и разговор потек сам собой.

Где-то к полудню они решили, что пора переходить ко второй части плана и начать запутывать следы, которые до этого получались очень отчетливыми – такими, какие могли оставить двое подростков, и дело было совершенно не в магии. Бард иногда специально надламывал тонкую ветку или цеплял мох, да и Тимьян проделывал нечто подобное, так что если у преследователей был хоть минимальный навык поиска беглецов, они не могли сбиться со следа.

– Знать бы, как далеко люди из Иша от нас, – после окончания очередной истории спросил Вереск, – и есть ли они вообще. А вдруг у нас не вышло? Вдруг они пошли по настоящему следу?

– Вер, ты говорил, что магический след будет держаться день-два, прошло чуть больше суток, – задумчиво отозвался Тим. – Может, стоит рискнуть? Я мог бы попробовать определить, где находится ближайший светлый маг.

– А ты и так можешь? – не то чтобы Вереск сильно удивился, но стоит признать, он слишком мало знал о темных, даже тех, что брали силу из разлома, а уж о таких, как Тим… – Попробуй. На крайний случай на мне еще останется след Хельги, а твою силу могут спутать с каким-нибудь покровителем.

– В теории – да, спасибо Лоару. Давай поищем место для отдыха, и там будет видно.

– Он и правда хороший наставник, – словно бы удивился Вереск, – или просто ты способный ученик… Ладно. Место для отдыха.

Он глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к себе. Это не было применением силы, просто небольшой особенностью бардов – было бы трудно бродить по дорогам, если не знаешь, где найти ночлег, ну или просто место для короткой остановки.

– Сюда, – сказал Вереск, и вскоре они оказались у небольшого звонкого ручейка.

Бард занялся костром, а Тимьян, усевшись у дерева, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Сила, тонкими нитями растекаясь вокруг, образовывала невидимую простому глазу паутину, ища всполохи магии.

Примерно через полчаса темный открыл глаза с понемногу возвращающимся в нормальное состояние зрачком.

– Не ожидал, что это будет настолько тяжело… Есть несколько новостей. Первое и главное – погоня идет за нами, по лесу перемещается довольно сильный светлый маг. Второе – он меня почувствовал, но вроде не понял, что именно это было, потому что насторожился, но не изменил скорости передвижения. Третье – где-то там, – Тим указал направление, – прячется группа нежити, думаю, ночью нужно будет подежурить, чтобы не застали врасплох. Вроде все. Вер, сваришь той эффективной гадости, а?

– Это не гадость, – несколько нервно отшутился бард, начиная искать нужное в своей сумке. – Тебе повезло, что я постоянно таскаю с собой этот сбор. Сильно выложился? – Вереск зачерпнул как раз закипевшей воды кружкой и насыпал туда нужные травы, а потом присел перед Тимом, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Скоро будет готово. Как ты?

– Жить буду, – бледно улыбнулся тот. – Главное, у нас все получилось.

– Ты прав, – согласился Вереск и, оценив настой, подал его собеседнику. – Пей не торопясь, а я закончу с обедом.

– Спасибо. Придется немного тут задержаться, меня же вырубит, насколько я помню, так что сильно не торопись.

– Это не обязательно, на самом деле если организму не нанесен сильный вред, то ты можешь и не уснуть, – пояснил бард. – Но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты полностью пришел в себя, прежде чем мы пойдем дальше, так что будем отдыхать столько, сколько нужно. К тому же у нас приличная фора, так? А значит, в спешке нет смысла.

– Мы от них чуть больше чем в полудне пути, так что парой часов вполне можно пожертвовать, – кивнул Тимьян, с явным неудовольствием отпивая из кружки. – Тем более что ночью нужно быть настороже.

– А может, нам просто сменить направление, пока не поздно? – предложил бард, подкидывая дрова в костер. – Не лезть туда, где ты почувствовал нежить. Если хочешь, можно вернуться и добить ее позже, когда не будет необходимости прятаться от светлого мага.

– Я не хочу, но тогда придется уходить и от погони, и от нее. Нежить – как комары, нас уже почуяли, так что пойдут следом. Проще добить. Вер, не переживай, к ночи я буду в норме, – Тим ободряюще улыбнулся. – Спать не хочется, значит, все не так плохо. Кстати, ты что-то про обед говорил…

– Сейчас он до конца подгорит, – усмехнулся бард, – и можно будет есть.

Впрочем, все оказалось не так плохо, как он пытался показать, и вскоре мужчины уже ели.

– То есть ночью нас ждет бой? – решил уточнить Вереск.

– Скорее, избиение. Притока мелкой нежити и оборотней больше нет, магов, могущих ими управлять, не осталось, а оставшиеся группы довольно разрознены. Не думаю, что эта встреча сулит нам большие проблемы, – пожал плечами Тимьян.

– А ты самоуверен, да? – мягко улыбнулся бард. – Меня вот такие разрозненные группы порядком потаскали в свое время, но я тебе доверяю.

– Если тебе так проще, можешь придерживаться подобного мнения. Тем более у меня теперь есть дополнительный стимул к борьбе, – лукаво улыбнулся Тим. – Вечером узнаем.

– Расскажешь мне о нем? – подначил Вереск: у него никак не получалось серьезно отнестись к возможной опасности. В другой ситуации он бы волновался такому выверту сознания, но теперь хотелось просто бесконечно продолжать неторопливый разговор.

Тимьян сначала непонимающе на него посмотрел, но потом улыбнулся в ответ и выдал:

– Это даже не стимул, это с недавних пор смысл жизни. И знаешь, даже если я когда-нибудь попаду в, так сказать, группу риска твоего проклятия, то все равно буду искать возможность как-то его обойти. Просто потому что всем в этом мире нужно к кому-то возвращаться, нужно, чтобы тебя кто-то ждал и верил в тебя.

– Я могу возвращаться, – сказал Вереск, отводя взгляд, – но ведь тебе этого будет недостаточно, верно? Тебе нужно, чтобы я остался, а это невозможно. У нас не выходит делать вид, что все в порядке, Тим, или мы просто пока не научились закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи, – он прервался и, стараясь улыбнуться, спросил: – Как ты?

– Значит, будем ходить вместе. Формально ты не будешь оставаться рядом, если постоянно менять места обитания. Не самый хороший вариант, конечно, но все лучше, чем ничего. А когда и это надоест, буду пытать наставника на тему повторного общения с богом-покровителем, может, что подскажет своему неразумному ученику, – Тим улыбался, но глаза оставались серьезными. – Вер, я не собираюсь погибать, только не сейчас, но и оставлять все как есть тоже нельзя, – он немного помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе. – Состояние хорошее, а если ты сядешь поближе, то будет вообще замечательным.

– Никто не собирается умирать, но обычно наше желание или нежелание не очень волнует мир, – негромко сказал Вереск, но все же придвинулся ближе и обнял Тима. – Ты смотри, я так поверю, что светлый маг и могу лечить одним своим присутствием.

– Вообще-то, я имел в виду нечто другое, – хмыкнул Тимьян. – Но и так тоже неплохо.

– А вдруг я с детства мечтал…

На поляну выскочила лиса. Зверь выглядел так, словно его что-то вспугнуло, и Вереску не нужно было заглядывать в его сознание, чтобы понять, что это значит. К слову, лишь увидев темного, рыжая поспешно скрылась в подлеске.

– Кажется, наши преследователи продвигаются быстрее, чем мы рассчитывали. Ты готов к продолжению прогулки?

– Готов, – моментально собрался Тимьян, отбросив полушутливый тон, и встал. – Сложи сумки, пожалуйста, я приберу все остальное.

– Хорошо, – Вереск не видел смысла спорить в таких мелочах.

Вскоре они покинули поляну, на этот раз шагая гораздо аккуратней и почти не оставляя следов.

– Итак, нежить, – напомнил бард. – Мы все же пойдем так, чтобы они не дали нам выспаться этой ночью?

– Можно попробовать оторваться, но тогда под удар попадут наши преследователи. Не самый хороший вариант – получится, что мы бросим на растерзание простых людей. Просто помочь тоже не сможем, потому что стража на воротах видела детей в наших образах, возникнет справедливый вопрос, как это мы так быстро оказались тут, в противоположной стороне. Пошли в лоб, пока не стемнело?

– Пойдем, – решительно ответил Вереск. – И не будем сдерживать магию во время боя, нам больше ни к чему убеждать погоню, что где-то впереди их цель. Только, Тим, – мужчина внимательно посмотрел на спутника, – ты ведь все еще до конца не восстановился, обещай не рисковать.

– Обещаю.

Время праздных разговоров закончилось, сейчас важнее было передвигаться максимально аккуратно и незаметно.

Примерно за час до заката Тимьян остановился.

– Подожди. По-видимому, впереди овраг или что-то подобное – там нет солнечного света и нас ждут.

– Что ж, – Вереск хищно улыбнулся, на запястье алым засветилась струна, – покажи мне, чему ты научился за этот год.

– С радостью, – Тим сосредоточился и призвал свои ленты.

Это и вправду было почти избиением, точнее, происходящее можно было сравнить с выкашиванием травы в том самом овраге – мелкая нежить ничего не могла противопоставить поднаторевшему в использовании собственной силы темному магу и опытному барду у его плеча. Конечно, такой сработанности, как с Иваром, еще не было, но мужчины друг другу не мешали, подстраиваясь под действия друг друга. К тому моменту, как солнце село, порождений тьмы не осталось, и можно было полноценно перевести дух.

– Ладно, ты определенно меня впечатлил, – блестя глазами, сказал Вереск, – и я почти простил Лоара за то, что он отправлял тебя одного на встречу с нежитью, он явно бы только мешал. Впрочем, это можно обсудить и позже, а пока давай найдем место, где можно привести себя в порядок и переночевать.

– Ты за меня переживал? – изумленно распахнул глаза Тимьян и, не найдя больше слов, порывисто обнял барда. – Но ты прав, нужно уходить отсюда, – неохотно размыкая руки, добавил он.

– Конечно, прав, – фыркнул бард, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и направился прочь из оврага.

На этот раз им удалось найти небольшое лесное озеро, точнее, даже просто чашу с каменным дном, где собиралась талая и дождевая вода, впрочем, достаточно чистая для того, чтобы приготовить еду, и достаточно прогревшаяся за день, чтобы искупаться. Хотя первым делом мужчины занялись костром, чтобы было где согреться.

Глядя на весело потрескивающее пламя, Тим поинтересовался:

– Идешь отмываться? Я подожду, пока начну разбираться с ужином.

– Уверен? – уточнил Вереск. – Там нам обоим места хватит.

– Вер, – вздохнул Тимьян, – я ведь попросил утром, не нужно меня провоцировать. У нас светлый маг где-то за спиной, да и лесная поляна – не предел моих мечтаний. Иди.

– Как скажешь, – с демонстративным вздохом ответил Вереск и, подхватив свою сумку, склонился к Тиму, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо: – Но не стоит недооценивать лесные поляны.

Высказавшись, бард ушел прочь от костра, и вскоре до Тима донесся тихий всплеск, с которым он прыгнул в озеро.

Тимьян, до этого момента не отводящий глаз от огня, перевел взгляд на водную гладь – туда, где в свете появившейся уже луны был хорошо виден силуэт Вера, расплетающего свою косу. Картина была настолько четкой, яркой и привлекательной, что Тим мысленно плюнул на наверняка тоже уже устроившихся на ночлег преследователей и все-таки пошел к озеру.

Вереск любил воду, но ему не так уж часто выдавался шанс поплавать, даже в таком небольшом водоеме, так что он собирался использовать его по полной. И уж точно не ожидал, что, вынырнув, наткнется на Тимьяна.

– Ты передумал? – насмешливо уточнил Вер, обмирая в душе то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения – понять бард не успел, точнее, не дал себе раздумывать, убедившись, что так получается лучше. Он сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к Тимьяну, который еще не успел окунуться, и его кожа сохранила тепло костра. – Эй, все в порядке… – отчего-то казалось, что Тим продолжает бороться с собой и вот-вот отшатнется, чего Вереск совершенно не собирался допускать, и, если честно, смог придумать только один способ этому помешать – поцелуй.

Бард быстро понял, что, по-видимому, прошлым вечером темный маг весьма ощутимо сдерживался, сейчас же Вереска просто закружило в водовороте ощущений от прикосновений губ, рук, всего тела в целом. Возможно, на этом все бы и закончилось, но Тимьян нашел в себе силы оторваться от возлюбленного и выдохнуть в растрепанную макушку:

– Подожди. Давай все-таки отмоемся от всякой дряни и переберемся на берег.

– Иногда твоя рациональность убивает, – с трудом восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, ответил Вер. Если честно, он не был уверен, что сможет разжать объятия, отступить… Но он уважал желания Тима. – А сила воли – восхищает, – добавил бард и неохотно отстранился.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы нам ничего не мешало, это так плохо? – и так темные глаза казались почти черными, вызывая желание снова прижаться к горячему телу и забыть обо всем остальном. – Кстати, могу помочь. Волосы промыть, например.

– Ты этого хочешь? Хотя о чем я… – взгляд Тима был лучшим ответом. – Ладно, давай попробуем.

Вереск не очень любил, когда его волос кто-то касался, так что с его стороны подобное разрешение стало высшим проявлением доверия, которое темный полностью оправдал. От осторожных, даже чуть робких прикосновений бард тихо застонал и едва ли обратил внимание на то, как вздрогнул Тимьян, который, услышав этот звук, развернул Вереска к себе и, осторожно отодвинув от его лица мокрые пряди, начал покрывать кожу лихорадочными поцелуями – кажется, его выдержка тоже не была бесконечной.

– Тише, – Вереск рассмеялся, чуть отстранившись, – давай заканчивать. У тебя уже губы от холода посинели.

– Ничего, ты меня согреешь, – шало улыбнулся Тим, но все же последовал разумному совету.

Мужчины, поминутно косясь друг на друга, все же закончили приводиться в порядок и выбрались из озера. Правда, до костра так и не дошли – Тимьян застыл, откровенно любуясь своим спутником, и тихо выдохнул:

– Совершенство…

– Ты глупости говоришь, – рассмеялся Вереск, но его смех оборвался, стоило только взглянуть в глаза Тиму, потому что такое трепетное восхищение невозможно было подделать. – Я… – начал было бард, но тут же забыл, о чем хотел сказать, да и не нужны были слова, гораздо важнее касаться, целовать, слышать, как перехватывает чужое дыхание, и сходить с ума от объятий и близости, от желания избавиться от последних внутренних преград.

Уже позже, когда они, обнявшись, сидели у костра, впитывая тишину ночи, Тимьян коснулся губами волос Вереска и прошептал:

– Я люблю тебя.

Барду показалось, что его ударили. Стало так больно от невозможности ответить тем же, ведь Тим как никто другой заслужил того, чтобы его любили.

– Я знаю, – с трудом сказал он и еще сильнее прижался к темному.

– Я дождусь, – тихо-тихо, почти неслышно.

Равнодушная луна освещала стоянку и спящих мужчин, улыбающихся и хмурящихся, верящих и надеющихся на лучшее, но, несмотря ни на что, сны их в эту ночь были легки.

Проснувшийся на рассвете Вереск пару минут бездумно смотрел в светлеющее небо, потом почувствовал движение рядом и повернул голову.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе, – улыбка и легкий поцелуй. – Встаем?

– Надо…

Начавшийся день на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от любого другого в пути, разве что взгляды, бросаемые друг на друга, были гораздо теплее, и завтракали мужчины сидя не напротив друг друга, а рядом. Они как раз успели поесть и убирали место стоянки, когда Вереск вскинул голову, пустым взглядом глядя в сторону гор. Его странное оцепенение продлилось недолго, Тим даже не успел толком встревожиться.

– Дети добрались, – сказал бард, улыбаясь. – Теперь мы можем выбрать любой путь.

– Вот и отлично. У тебя были какие-то планы до той встречи с наставником?

– Нет, – ответил Вереск, – я просто бродил, дорога обычно выводит куда нужно. Может, ты хочешь что-нибудь увидеть?

– Заманчивое предложение, – Тимьян задумался. – Всю жизнь жил на равнине, в горах был, лесов навидался, только у моря не довелось. Ты что-то про приморский город говорил, значит, дорогу в ту сторону знаешь. Как тебе такой вариант путешествия?

– Запах рыбы, – Вереск поморщился. – Но знаешь, нас же никто не заставляет заходить туда, где он становится слишком несносным. А море… – на лице барда появилось мечтательное выражение. – Оно прекрасно и определенно стоит того, чтобы его увидеть. Значит, решили?

– Я же не предлагаю идти прямо в город на причал, – рассмеялся Тим. – Решили. Путь будет долгим?

– Да, – подтвердил Вереск, – и к нему нужно будет приготовиться. Так что сначала пойдем к ближайшему городу, только не в Иш, конечно.

– Как скажешь. Сейчас главное в лесу снова не заплутать и на мага сотоварищи не наткнуться. Так, вроде все? Идем?

Вереск огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что ничего не забыто, и, кивнув себе, ответил:

– Да, вперед, навстречу новым сказкам.

Бард пошел по лесу. На первый взгляд казалось, что он выбрал направление случайно, но такие, как он, никогда не плутали и всегда выходили туда, куда хотели.

– Здесь недалеко была темная цитадель, – припомнил Вереск. – Заглянем?

– Думаешь, там может обитать кто-то неподходящий? Там же должны остаться одни развалины. Хотя при желании вполне можно обитать и в руинах. Заглянем. Для очистки совести, – отозвался Тимьян, прислушиваясь к чему-то.

– Будем делать добрые дела? – улыбнулся Вереск. – И рассказывать о них на каждом углу. Быть тебе постоянным героем легенд, Тимьян. Что-то случилось? – бросил мужчина вопросительный взгляд на спутника.

– Не хочется, но переламывать народное отношение нужно, хотя бы личным примером, – пожал тот плечами. – Нас вчера почувствовали, точнее, не сколько нас, сколько использование силы, и активно продвигаются в эту сторону. Нужно либо быстро уходить, либо дожидаться, пока нас нагонят, и объяснять, как бард и его ученик проморгали такой всплеск магии.

– Едва ли я должен перед кем-то отчитываться, – фыркнул Вереск, – это не город, а дорога, ну или вроде того, – добавил он, поднырнув под низко свисающую ветку, – здесь нам никто не указ. К тому же рядом с таким учеником я не то что магию, выводок нежити легко пропущу, – мужчина подарил спутнику озорной взгляд. – Не хочу видеть этих снобов сейчас, но если мы уйдем в сторону, не решат ли они, что мы бежим?

– Не думаю. Они, скорее, идут к тому оврагу и найдут ошметки тех, кто там был. Пусть сочиняют свою сказку, как героически победили целое полчище нежити… Если честно, общения со светлыми магами мне пока хватит за глаза и за уши. Приглушу немного силу, чтобы нашли только если специально искать будут, и все. Веди, учитель, – рассмеялся в ответ Тим.

– Это сейчас так прозвучало… – наслаждаясь его смехом, ответил Вереск, – что я задумываюсь о небольшой остановке, – он улыбнулся в ответ на непонимающий взгляд. – Но мы решили не сталкиваться со светлыми. Так что, мой дорогой ученик, пойдем и начнем постигать основы стихосложения?

– Только если их, потому что петь я не умею от слова совсем, хотя иногда хочется. Да и усидчивости у меня не так уж много, – показательно расстроился Тимьян. – Но, оказывается, учиться бывает интересно, если повезло с наставником, так что с удовольствием просвещусь и на эту тему.

– Ну, если ты не против, – Вереск весело улыбнулся и детским голосом выдал стишок, который помнил еще со времен своего ученичества. В нем говорилось о рифмах и о том, насколько они важны, но в конце неизвестный автор приходил к выводу: если петь громко и от души, то на красоту стиха никто внимания и не обратит. – И это, пожалуй, все, что ты должен знать об этом.

– Если следовать этой логике, то в крупных городах половина учеников, особенно после экзаменов – сплошные стихоплеты, – покачал головой Тим. – Да и я в том числе.

– Вот видишь, – рассмеялся Вереск, – значит, ты уже почти бард.

– Угу, вот поседею окончательно с такими жизненными потрясениями, и не отличишь от настоящего.

Вереск бросил на него короткий взгляд:

– Нет, седина тебе ни к лицу. Так что мы придумаем что-то другое.

– Договорились, – кивнул Тим. – Мне кажется, или впереди просвет?

– Не кажется, – ответил Вереск. – Не задерживайся, нас ждет новая дорога.

Глаза барда сверкали, словно он видел впереди что-то невероятное и захватывающее.

– Это так вдохновляет? – немного грустно улыбнулся Тимьян. – Иду.

– Эй, веселее, – попросил бард. – Нужно просто смотреть верно, – они как раз вышли на пыльное полотно дороги, и Вереск чуть приобнял спутника, заставляя его остановиться. – Туда, за горизонт, там столько всего. И еще – смотри на того, кто шагает рядом.

Тимьян серьезно посмотрел на своего спутника и кивнул.

– Я попробую. Поцелуешь на удачу?

– Конечно, – Вереск с удовольствием выполнил просьбу. – Так дорога тебе нравится больше?

– Гораздо. Что ж, вперед, к обители страшных темных магов?

– Сказал страшный темный маг, – рассмеялся бард и пошел вперед.

– Эй, не сбивай меня с пути исправления! Диета из младенцев на завтрак уже неактуальна, – фыркнул Тим, догоняя его и подстраиваясь под чужой шаг без необходимости следить за тем, куда наступаешь.

– И что предпочитают темные сейчас? – насмешливо уточнил Вереск.

– Особо нахальный бард вполне подойдет, – Тимьян преувеличенно серьезно оглядел своего спутника.

– Нахальным бардом можно и подавиться, – ответил Вереск, – а вот похлебкой в обед вполне могу накормить. Посмотрим, подойдет ли такое.

– Иных не нужно, а до обеда еще далеко, так что пока просто подышим воздухом.

– Подышим, – согласился Вереск.

Их путь лежал вперед, туда, где не так давно возвышался пик темной цитадели.

Давящего ощущения от руин когда-то громадного строения не было, поэтому мужчины подошли вплотную, оглядывая дело рук разгневанных богов.

– Не хотел бы я быть здесь, когда все это ломали, – негромко сказал бард. Отчего-то здесь не хотелось повышать голос, да и оставаться надолго. Словно они стояли не на руинах, а в огромной гробнице с уродливыми оплавленными краями.

Тимьян согласно кивнул.

– Если уж карать, так по-крупному… Пойдем отсюда, здесь нет никого живого, даже птицы сюда не залетают.

– И правда сомнительные виды… – бард старался храбриться, но на самом деле ему было по-прежнему несколько не по себе.

Он спрыгнул с расколотого куска камня и побрел в обход руин. Здесь, у разрушенных ворот цитадели, дорога кончалась, и им нужно было искать новую или просто вновь шагать по извилистым лесным тропкам. Мужчины обогнули развалины и обнаружили заросшую тропинку, ведущую куда-то прочь – немного не в ту сторону, в которую они двигались до этого, а чуть-чуть левее. Но Вереску казалось, что так даже лучше: он привык теряться в сети тропинок, открывать для себя все новые и новые места, что мир терпеливо хранил до тех пор, пока кто-то не сможет оценить их красоту. Вот только теперь бард чуть ли не впервые в своей жизни засомневался, ведь это новое место могло не понравиться Тиму, и что тогда?

– Может, нам лучше вернуться на нормальную дорогу? – остановившись, сказал он, оборачиваясь к спутнику. – Я знаю, как быстро добраться до той, что ведет в соседний с Ишем город, а от него, пройдя еще через несколько городов, мы дойдем до моря. Зачем идти в неизвестность? Наверное, и правда лучше выбрать знакомый путь.

– Вер, ты меня удивляешь. Обошел едва ли не все возможные места, нашел что-то новое и предлагаешь от этого отказаться? Не только же мне в изумлении глядеть по сторонам. Море никуда не убежит.

– Спасибо, – после слов Тима Вереск почувствовал себя дураком. – Я просто хочу, чтобы эта прогулка нравилась и тебе. И, получается, я так мало знаю о твоих предпочтениях, что не могу быть уверенным в том, верно ли все понял.

Высказавшись, мужчина пошел по той тропке, куда собирался изначально.

– Поверь, когда мне что-то разонравится, ты узнаешь об этом первым, – ответил Тимьян. – И тебе никто не мешает задать пару вопросов, как, впрочем, и мне.

– Будем учиться разговаривать, а не только сказки рассказывать? – немного неуверенно предложил Вереск.

– Будем. С чего начнем? С самого простого – что нравится, что нет?

– Можно и так. Ну так что? Что тебе нравится?

Дальнейший путь проходил под неспешный разговор-узнавание друг друга. Удивительно, но несмотря на разный образ жизни, многое в их вкусах совпадало, а различия вызывали только желание оценить, что же этом такого особенного, что собеседник с таким энтузиазмом отстаивает свое мнение.

За то время, что они шли, увлеченные разговором, маленький ручеек показывался неоднократно. Несколько раз мужчинам приходилось перепрыгивать через текущую воду, но они не ожидали, что ручей приведет к большой полноводной реке. Увидев залитую солнцем поляну, Вереск предложил:

– Остановимся здесь? Как раз время обеда.

– Давай, вполне удобное место. И не скажешь, что цитадель неподалеку… – Тимьян огляделся. – Интересно, что это за река?

– Я не знаю, – легко сказал бард, – будем проходить мимо какой-нибудь деревни и спросим. Сходишь за водой? Я обещал обед приготовить, нужно выполнять обещания.

– Конечно, – Тим кивнул, опуская сумку на траву. – Но сначала костер.

– Да я бы и сам мог, – пожал плечами Вереск, но спорить не стал. Решив не тратить время даром, он зарылся в сумку в поисках продуктов.

– За это с тебя что-нибудь особенное, – улыбнулся Тим, возвращаясь с охапкой хвороста. – Изобретай, а я к реке.

– Легко сказать – изобретай, – с улыбкой сказал себе под нос Вереск.

Огонь легко занялся, с удовольствием уничтожая сухие дрова. Вскоре разгорелось яркое пламя, а бард как раз определился с тем, что приготовить, оставалось только дождаться воду.

Тимьян вернулся задумчивый.

– Что-то тут не так. Вода вроде чистая, но от реки темной магией веет. Причем это же не стоячее озеро, значит, все это идет от истока или какого-то определенного места выше по течению.

– Вода безопасна? – уточнил бард. – Если да, то приготовим еду, а позже проверим, почему от реки так тянет. Что-то мне подсказывает, что не зря эта тропка от цитадели тянется.

– Просто вода в котелке – да, а вот купаться я бы не советовал. Хорошо, сходим. Любят нас проблемы, – усмехнулся Тим. – Но хоть не скучно.

– Не проблемы, а приключения, – улыбнулся Вереск и забрал у спутника котелок. – Присядь пока, подумай, на что похожа та магия.

Темный опустился на землю у костра и, наблюдая за действиями барда, начал рассуждать:

– Как я уже сказал, проблема не в самой воде, а в том, откуда или через что река протекает. Может, дело могло бы быть в той цитадели, но она значительно в стороне, так что тут что-то другое. Если бы остались сильные темные маги, по-прежнему тянущие силу из чужих смертей, все было бы понятно, потому что магия отдаленно похожа, но это тоже не наш случай. Или какие выходцы из разлома выжить умудрились? Хотя больше года прошло, люди бы заметили что-то неладное и как минимум светлых магов озадачили. В общем, гадать можно до бесконечности, надо просто сходить и узнать.

– Не забудь, что светлых магов осталось тоже не очень много, они могли просто не успеть проверить жалобу. К тому же мы не уверены, что рядом есть деревни, – между делом сказал Вереск. – Но я предпочту верить, что это не один из личей. Хотя магию такого порядка почувствовал бы и я… В любом случае ты прав, к чему гадать, легче сходить и посмотреть своими глазами. Кстати, ты не мог поискать в окрестностях кое-какие травы?

– Сюрприз готовишь? – хмыкнул Тимьян, вставая. – Надеюсь, приятный. Что именно искать?

– В походных условиях трудно готовить сюрпризы, – пожал плечами бард. – Просто ради разнообразия хотел приготовить отвар не из засушенных трав, а из того, что растет в лесу.

Сказав, что он предпочел бы видеть и где это искать, Вереск вновь обернулся к костру, чтобы добавить туда какой-то не очень знакомой Тиму крупы.

– А я-то уж понадеялся, – рассмеялся Тимьян. – Иду-иду, не надо так сверкать глазами.

Мужчина пошел вдоль реки, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, периодически собирая нужные травы и все больше хмурясь. Вернулся он на поляну совсем мрачный.

– Что случилось? – спросил Вереск, расслабленно сидевший возле костра, дожидаясь, пока каша дойдет. – Только не говори, что нашел следы темного ритуала.

– Не скажу, – отозвался Тимьян, отдавая собранное. – Это не ритуал, но что-то близкое – из-за всплеска магии пострадала местность выше по течению.

Бард тревожно блеснул глазами: теперь он сомневался, что стоит смотреть, что же вызвало такое сильное поражение темной магией. Прежде он бы просто развернулся и пошел в другую сторону, но прошедший год приучил его идти навстречу опасности, а не от нее. Но и вмешивать в эту противостояние Тимьяна не хотелось, хотя тот едва ли согласился бы остаться в стороне.

Со стороны костра раздалось тихое шипение: за своими мыслями бард забыл о еде, впрочем, ничего страшного не произошло.

– Ладно, мы уже решили, что посмотрим, – сказал он, глядя на темного, – просто будем чуть осторожней. Кстати, готово.

– Вдвойне, – кивнул Тим. – Спасибо.

Мужчины пообедали и еще немного посидели, греясь на солнце и разговаривая о чем-то малозначительном. Наконец время отдыха закончилось, место стоянки было прибрано, и путники отправились вдоль реки на поиски источника отравляющей окрестности магии. Идя по берегу, они тревожно прислушивались к своей силе: не хотелось оказаться не готовыми к встрече с неизвестным противником. Спустя примерно час река разделилась, более мелкий приток бежал со стороны виднеющейся чуть в стороне горной гряды.

– Нам туда? – уточнил Вереск: для него магия в развилке так перемешалась, что точно определить источник он не мог.

Тимьян осмотрелся по сторонам и присел, коснувшись воды кончиками пальцев.

– Да. Уже совсем рядом.

Бард нервно огляделся и посмотрел на спутника. Перед тем оврагом, что они очистили от нежити недавно, он чувствовал только азарт, а теперь сердце неприятно сжималось, и Вереск совершенно не понимал себя.

Впрочем, они уже все решили.

– Веди, – сказал мужчина, поправляя струну на запястье.

– Вер, все будет в порядке. На рожон не полезем, если что, – серьезно посмотрел на него Тим, вставая.

– Я знаю, – повел плечом бард, – просто мне не по себе. Может, отвык от серьезных противников? Ладно, не обращай внимания.

– Так не пойдет, – возразил Тимьян, подходя ближе и обнимая его. – К любой опасности нужно приближаться сосредоточенным, а не нервничающим. К тому же кто знает, может, там нет ничего, а все, что мы видим – лишь последствия.

– Не накручивать себя, да? – Вереск и правда чувствовал себя спокойнее, но не из-за слов. Крепкое объятие Тима словно говорило, что все будет хорошо, и на этот раз он верил. – Спасибо тебе, так гораздо лучше.

Бард хитро улыбнулся и поцеловал спутника в уголок губ.

– А вот так и вовсе замечательно.

– Буду расценивать это как аванс, – сверкнул глазами Тимьян. – Идем, пока ты не передумал.

– Это определенно только аванс, – заверил его бард. – Идем, воитель.

И тропинка вновь зазмеилась под ногами, ведя мужчин навстречу неизвестной цели. На этот раз нервов не было, только спокойная уверенность.

По мере приближения к невысоким горам признаки какого-то магического воздействия на окружающую местность были все явственнее. Тимьян уже давно шел впереди Вереска, прислушиваясь к своей силе, бард не возражал, понимая, что не место и не время для споров. Наконец мужчины остановились перед полузаросшим провалом в скалистой породе, через который не так давно явно пробирался кто-то массивный. Приток, вдоль которого они шли, тоже уходил под скальный навес, только чуть в стороне, а значит, источник магии был где-то в глубине горного хребта вместе с проделавшим приличную дыру в достаточно твердом камне. Вереск подошел чуть ближе и, наклонившись, поднял застрявшую среди камней то ли чешуйку, то ли просто лоскут отшелушившейся кожи.

– Есть шанс, что это обычное животное? – спросил мужчина, пораженный увиденным.

– Крайне невысокий, – отозвался Тим, разглядывая его находку. – Скорее всего, это нечто земноводное или рептилия, но, судя по размеру дыры, прилично мутировавшее. И оно – не выжившее порождение тьмы, а что-то новенькое…

– Подарок от богов? – уточнил Вереск. – Или ты думаешь, кто-то из темных его вывел уже после закрытия разлома? Но мы видели цитадель, едва ли кто-то там смог выжить.

Ему на самом деле было очень интересно, живое воображение позволяло представить зверюшку, которая могла оставить подобную вещь.

– Хотя мне не стоит, наверное, мучить тебя подобными вопросами. Рискнем заглянуть на огонек к чудовищу?

– Кто знает, – задумчиво оглядывая пролом, ответил Тимьян. – Некоторые животные могут впадать в спячку и сохраняться в таком виде десятилетиями при подходящих условиях. Только кто или что пробудил его к жизни? Ладно, сейчас это не так важно, – подвел итог он, вынимая меч. – Пойдем.

Тимьян вновь пошел первым, осторожно проникнув через проделанную неведомым зверем дыру и придерживаясь за осыпающуюся землю. Этот шаг в неизвестность заставлял еще сильнее сосредоточиться, хотя едва ли мужчины ожидали увидеть обычную пещеру, на полу которой по едва созданному природой желобу текла вода.

– Здесь не одна пещера, – вглядываясь в полумрак, сказал Вереск. – Неизвестно, сколько придется плутать. Я могу призвать огонек? Или это будет приглашением для зверя? Просто насколько я знаю, темные, да и светлые тоже не очень-то хорошо могут чувствовать нашу магию, во всяком случае, до закрытия разлома не могли. Так что, можно? – прервав себя, вновь спросил мужчина.

– Думаю, да. Четкого ощущения магии здесь нет, ею пропитано все, так что вслепую действительно можем блуждать до следующего пришествия богов.

Вереск тут же воспользовался разрешением: с его руки сорвалось два огонька: один завис рядом с мужчинами, второй улетел чуть вперед, освещая пещеру. Теперь можно было легко разглядеть арку на противоположной стороне и то, что вода течет именно оттуда. Также в неверном свете блеснуло еще несколько кусков чешуи. Бард осторожно пошел вперед, влекомый любопытством, хотя он при этом не забывал о необходимости быть осторожным и не отходил далеко от Тимьяна.

Во тьме под аркой скрывался переход в пещеру чуть меньше, глазам стало больно от бликов, что отбрасывали друзы кристаллов на потолке.

– Как красиво, – выдохнул Вереск, делая шаг вперед и тут же оказавшись по щиколотку в ледяной воде. Здесь ручей превращался в тонкую пленку, что затягивала весь пол, который ощутимо шел под уклон, а значит, в следующей пещере, которая ждала там, впереди, за очередной аркой, воды могло быть еще больше. Осмотревшись, мужчины заметили небольшое возвышение, что шло у стены и позволяло пройти дальше, не вымокнув окончательно. Правда, это подобие карниза было недостаточно широким для двоих человек, поэтому пробираться в следующую пещеру пришлось по очереди.

Огонек, скользнувший вперед, взлетел под высокий полоток, освещая на первый взгляд показавшуюся бесконечной водную гладь, но нет, иллюзия быстро разрушилась, и мужчины смогли разглядеть стены, блестящие от влаги, и каменный уступ со следами чешуи у дальней стены, очень похожий на лежанку. Кажется, там виднелись обрывки ткани и трава, словно неизвестный зверь попытался сделать все для собственного удобства.

Вереск обернулся к Тимьяну, собираясь сказать, что они пришли в гости в отсутствие хозяина. Он еще успел увидеть, как взметнулась вода, почувствовать брызги, холодом опалившие кожу, а потом Тим буквально забросил его за спину, закрывая собой, подставляясь под удар того, что стремительно появилось из воды. К счастью, взмах когтисто-перепончатой лапы пришелся на вскинутый меч, что темный предусмотрительно не убирал с момента входа в пещеру. Бард, на мгновение застыв, широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на хозяина этого места. В свете магического огонька было сложно разглядеть его полностью, но мужчине хватило оскаленной пасти и светящихся льдистой синевой глаз над ней. Чудовище с протяжным, похожим на стон воем отдернуло лапу и почти без всплеска ушло в воду, чуть не сшибив Тимьяна ударом мощного хвоста.

– Уверен, оно вернется, – сказал бард, призывая магию и удобнее перехватывая меч. Он старался не смотреть на Тима, потому что был на него невозможно зол сейчас, что только помешало бы в предстоящем бою.

– Предлагаю не дожидаться этого момента, – напряженно ответил Тимьян. – Есть какие-нибудь идеи по выкуриванию твари из воды?

– Здесь везде вода, Тим, – ответил Вереск, лихорадочно соображая, – так что выкуривать некуда. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы он быстрее явился… Готовься, – скомандовал он и призвал еще огоньки, которые скользнули под воду следом за зверем. – Скоро он будет здесь.

Сам бард как раз закончил плести одно из ставших любимым за год атакующих плетений, надеясь, что толстую шкуру оно пробьет так же, как и плоть упырей – магии ведь все равно, главное указать ей цель.

Неведомая тварь, видимо, не очень любила свет, поэтому расчет Вереска вполне оправдался: водная гладь вспенилась, и явно раздраженное чудовище буквально вылетело, желая разделаться с нарушителями его спокойствия, и в него тут же полетели два заклинания – малиновый всполох со стороны барда и паутина непроглядной тьмы, выпущенная Тимьяном. Магия корежила, ломала зверя, словно он был куском податливой глины. К сводам пещеры взвился протяжный, полный боли крик и оборвался, на миг погрузив все в тишину, чтобы в следующий миг смениться громким всплеском и треском рушившегося потолка.

– Уходим, – крикнул Тим, и Вереск не заставил себя упрашивать.

Тут уж было не до осторожного перехода по сухой части пещеры – мужчины рванули напрямую, не обращая внимания на мелкие неудобства вроде ледяной воды под ногами. Они выскочили из лаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как просела часть горы, а ручей превратился в поток, несущий ил, глину и, кажется, куски знакомой чешуи. Подземное озеро перестало существовать, и с ним, как надеялись мужчины, его страшный обитатель.

– Ты не должен был, – тихо сказал Вереск, когда они чуть отдышались. – Я же просил не жертвовать собой ради меня! – ему не удалось сдержаться, и последние слова сорвались с губ отчаянным криком.

Барда трясло, но уже не от злости, а от страха: он и не представлял, что будет так бояться за безоглядно бросившегося вперед навстречу опасности Тима. И чем дольше он об этом думал, тем тяжелее ему становилось.

– Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я не смогу жить, потеряв тебя? – вновь тихо, едва слышно, неожиданно для него самого, но настолько пронзительно искренне. – Зачем ты пытаешься стать частью моего мира, если собираешься оставить меня вот так? Зачем ты это делаешь?!

Тимьян, по мере того, как бард высказывал свое отношение к произошедшему, все больше каменевший лицом, закусил губу и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на Вереска.

– Если ты думаешь, что это было осознанное действие, то ошибаешься. Умом я понимаю, что ты не нуждаешься в особой защите, ты такой же воин, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Важна только твоя жизнь, пусть и без меня рядом. Прости, дурацкая была идея идти куда-то вместе…

– Да, ты прав, – кивнул Вереск, отводя взгляд. Так сложно было это сказать, да и в душе он чувствовал, что это – всего лишь слова, за ними нет ничего. Потому что вместе лучше, потому что дорога легче ложится под ноги, когда Тим рядом, но если он будет кидаться наперерез любой опасности, то пусть лучше будет как можно дальше, там, где он не пожертвует собой ради того, кого такая жертва окончательно уничтожит. – И что теперь? Разойдемся в разные стороны? Бросим монетку, кто куда, чтобы больше никогда не видеться?

Тимьян, явственно вздрогнув при последних словах барда, опустил голову.

– Знаешь, когда мы закрыли разлом, я немного пообщался со своим богом-покровителем и получил от него напутствие верить и не отступать до последнего. Может, я хватаюсь за соломинку, но все же… Прежде чем окончательно разойтись по разным дорогам, предлагаю зайти к наставнику – он рассказывал о бардах, в особенности о вашей магии и о ее губительной для остальных силе. Может, подскажет что-то дельное. А если нет, останусь у брата, и будешь знать, какое селение обходить стороной.

– Так просто? – хмыкнул Вереск. – Сходить к умному наставнику спросить совета, а если он в порыве дурного настроения пошлет куда подальше, пойти и похоронить себя в небольшой деревеньке. Очень верный путь. Но знаешь, в чем проблема? Я не хочу обходить тебя стороной. Я, мать твою, хочу видеть тебя рядом, хочу целовать тебя, просыпаться, обнимая тебя… Я не знаю, когда ты успел стать настолько необходимым, но это так, я не хочу тебя отпускать… И в то же время я так боюсь, что ты погибнешь. Но должен же быть выход, ты можешь просто чуть больше ценить свою жизнь? Хватит относиться к ней так, словно она что-то неважное, ненужное. Потому что это не так.

– Моя жизнь до недавнего времени была важна только для брата, – пожал плечами обернувшийся Тим. – Я привык не загадывать далеко вперед, ведь в любой момент темная магия могла вырваться на свободу, и меня ждали бы застенки светлого храма, если не хуже. Вер, я не знаю, как любить по-другому, кроме как желать, чтобы ты жил, несмотря ни на что.

– Тогда у нас проблема, – бард тихо вздохнул, – потому что меня это не устраивает. Мне не нужна такая любовь, когда важна только одна жизнь. Впрочем, ты мне ее и не навязывал, прости, что сразу не смог понять… – он на миг прикрыл глаза, словно заглядывая в себя, ища ответы или силы для продолжения этого разговора. – Что ж, кажется, мы все обговорили. Я действительно собираюсь дойти до Лоара, нужно узнать, как там дети и не нужна ли помощь, после продолжу свой путь. Что делать тебе – решай сам. Хотя пока я предложил бы найти место для ночлега, скоро закат.

– Та поляна, где мы были днем? Как раз успеем вернуться, – Тимьян постарался взять себя в руки и мыслить относительно здраво.

– Наплевать, – резко ответил Вереск, разворачиваясь в нужную сторону, и чуть спокойней добавил: – Вполне пойдет. Там есть все необходимое для ночлега.

– Вер…

Бард остановился, едва начав идти, и глухо проронил:

– Что?

– Прости меня, – и его обняли – крепко, до боли, так, как того, кого едва не потеряли, того, кто нужен больше всего на свете, того, кому ты, оказывается, тоже дорог. – Только не уходи опять…

– Не уйду, – ответил Вереск, прикрывая глаза и грустно улыбаясь, – если ты не вынудишь. Не пугай меня так больше и, пожалуйста, запомни, что твоя жизнь важна для меня, может, тогда ты не будешь больше… Ладно, давай забудем, – мужчина обернулся, обнимая в ответ. – Нам и правда нужно идти, скоро закат, к тому же мы порядком промокли. Пойдем?

– Я постараюсь, – поймав взгляд барда, Тим уже не отводил глаз. – Обещаю.

Мужчины молча стояли, забыв о том, что собирались куда-то идти. Поцелуй вышел лихорадочным, жадным, но таким необходимым, давшим понять, что оба живы и нужны друг другу. Он все длился и длился, и никто из них не находил сил прервать его, словно это могло разлучить их, вновь встать стеной непонимания. Решил все тихий рокот внутри гор.

– Кажется, что-то еще обрушилось, – тихо сказал Вереск, отстранившись, но не в силах отвести взгляд. – Здесь небезопасно. Нам нужно идти.

И, противореча своим словам, вновь прильнул к губам Тима, потому что невозможно было иначе.

На этот раз первым пришел в себя Тимьян, он наконец разжал судорожные объятия и, с трудом оторвавшись от барда, покачал головой:

– Вер, нам правда нужно идти.

– Да, конечно, ты прав, – Вереск отступил. – Мы почти пропустили закат.

– Не думаю, что тут водится кто-то еще. Пойдем, пока окончательно не стемнело.

– А разве темная магия в таком количестве не должна притягивать нежить? – поинтересовался Вереск, шагая обратно к месту дневной стоянки.

– У меня было такое ощущение, что это нечто всю окрестную нежить на обед употребило, – Тима передернуло. – Да и тихо вокруг теперь.

– Так, может, не стоило его убивать? – усмехнулся Вереск. – Полезная получается зверюшка, нежитью питалась.

– Угу, полезная. Нежить закончилась, кто на очереди? – хмыкнул Тимьян. – Ближайшее селение?

– Ну что сделаешь? У всего есть и плохая сторона, – этот немного бредовый разговор помогал избавиться от осадка, что оставила переполненная эмоциями стычка, так что бард не собирался его прекращать. – Можно было бы считать платой за помощь. Хотя мне действительно интересно, кто и зачем его вывел? Нужно будет поспрашивать у своих, может, кто-то знает жившего прежде в цитадели мага.

– Разумное предположение. Ручной цербер, которого просто так не одолеешь – серьезная заявка на главенство в этих краях. И вполне возможно, что по одиночке мы бы не справились, – бледно улыбнулся Тим. – У тебя было очень интересное плетение, год назад ты его не использовал…

– Я же говорил за год многое изменилось, – неохотно сказал Вереск, – многому пришлось научиться, этому заклинанию в том числе.

– Барды уже не стоят в стороне, я знаю. И как ощущения?

– Плохо, – Вер не очень хотел вспоминать, как это было. – Дорога превращается в бесконечный бой. Мы – певцы, а не воины, многие сломались, раньше срока остановились. Многие погибли.

Тимьян опять помрачнел, но промолчал, не желая снова начинать неприятный для обоих разговор, и перевел тему:

– Кстати, обед готовил ты, значит, ужин с меня.

– Прекрасная новость, – чуть повеселел бард.

Сейчас, когда не приходилось прислушиваться к окружающему миру и идти осторожно, мужчины двигались гораздо быстрее – до стоянки оставалось всего пара минут быстрым шагом.

К моменту прихода на нужное место поляну освещала лишь полускрытая за облаками луна. Воды набрали по дороге, костер развели в четыре руки и устроились рядом – сушиться и наблюдать, как готовится нехитрый ужин. Говорить особо не хотелось, но и тишина угнетала. В итоге Вереск призвал лютню и заиграл, пытаясь в музыке выразить все, что чувствовал: восхищение, привязанность, нежность и в то же время страх потери, горечь непонимания. Странная мелодия разнеслась над лесом, полетела над рекой. Пока бард играл, Тим успел закончить с готовкой и теперь просто сидел, закрыв глаза, и слушал со странным выражением лица.

– Покормишь? – спросил Вереск, приглушая струны. После того как он поделился своими чувствами, выплеснул их, стало спокойней.

– Конечно, – Тимьян теперь тоже выглядел несколько умиротворенным.

Вот и поздний ужин позади. Мужчины сидели плечом к плечу и смотрели в огонь, отходя от этого безумного дня.

– Это будет трудно, – словно сам себе сказал Вереск, обнимая Тима и опуская голову ему на плечо. – Но оно того стоит. Как насчет поцеловать меня, пока я не уснул?

– Тебя усыпить окончательно или, наоборот, разбудить? – куда-то в чужую макушку улыбнулся Тимьян.

– А что ты выберешь? День был тяжелый, но едва ли настолько, чтобы просто уснуть, не находишь?

– Полностью поддерживаю. На чем мы там у пещер закончили, не напомнишь? Сейчас ситуация немного более подходящая…

– На этом, – улыбнулся Вереск и приник к губам Тима, требовательно целуя.

Прошлая близость была неспешным знакомством, познанием друг друга, сейчас же важнее было убедиться, что они живы и нужны друг другу. Остатки самоконтроля обоих улетучились вместе с паром от высыхающей у костра одежды, и это было так правильно – сильные объятия, прикосновения, о повторении которых хочется молить и в которых забывается все…

– Теперь ты не против лесных полян? – тихо спросил Вереск, спокойно улыбаясь.

– С тобой я не против любого места, – так же тихо отозвался Тимьян. – Хотя опыт определенно интересный.

– Огонь и воздух, – несколько непонятно сказал Вереск. – Это я думаю, какое место выбрать в следующий раз, – улыбнулся он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и, подтянув ближе одеяло, накинул его на Тима, оставив край и себе. – Давай спать, а? – он с трудом подавил зевок.

– Предлагаешь найти действующий вулкан? – хмыкнул Тимьян. – Давай, день был не самым простым.

– Знаю я одно место… – улыбнулся Вереск. – Но об этом как-нибудь позже. Спокойной ночи, Тимьян.

– Добрых снов, Вер.

На стоянку опустилась тишина, и луна окончательно скрылась.

Утро началось с мелкого дождя, который в скором времени обещал превратиться в ливень, поэтому стоянку покидали в спешке, позавтракав тем, что осталось с вечера. Капли проникали сквозь листья, и вскоре мужчины порядком промокли.

– Я люблю дождь, но не до такой же степени! – возмутился Вереск. – Как насчет того, чтобы найти где его переждать?

– Было бы неплохо, – поежился Тимьян. – Лес есть, река есть, где-то неподалеку обязано быть какое-то селение. Найти бы его еще…

– Дай мне минуту.

Вереск остановился, прислушиваясь к миру, а потом пошел, как показалось Тиму, в самую чащу.

– Мы все равно промокли, к чему обходить, а так быстрее выйдет, – объяснил он.

– Как скажешь, – Тимьян уже убедился в способности барда находить верный путь, так что просто последовал за ним, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрой траве под ногами.

К тому моменту, когда они вышли из леса и впереди показалась деревня, мужчины вымокли до нитки и порядком замерзли, потому что к дождю добавился пронизывающий холодный ветер. Часового возле ворот не было видно: наверное, он по такой погоде прятался в одном из ближайших домов. Правда, на требовательный стук отозвались довольно быстро.

– Кто вы, и что вам нужно?

– Путники, – сказал Вереск, призывая лютню, – замерзшие и продрогшие. Пустите погреться?

– Речь понимаете, значит, люди. Пустим, – ворота приглашающе приоткрылись.

Тим и Вер непонимающе переглянулись – поразительное доверие к незваным гостям у местных жителей – и воспользовались любезным предложением.

– К кому постучаться посоветуешь? – спросил бард у часового, когда они оказались за частоколом. – Кто путников приютит? И кому мы не помешаем.

– Идите вон к тому дому, – указал направление тот. – Всеслав тут старожил, всех знает и всех привечает. Развлечете беседой – он вас и обогреет, и накормит.

– Спасибо тебе, добрый человек, – ответил Вереск по привычке: от бардов всегда ожидали определенного поведения, вот мужчина и соответствовал ожиданиям.

До нужного дома оказалось рукой подать, а на стук появился седой старик с лукавыми морщинками у глаз.

– Пустите погреться? – весело поинтересовался у него Вереск.

– Отчего же нет? – улыбнулся в ответ хозяин дома. – Заходите. Заодно и расскажете, что в округе творится, а то местные кумушки все новости уже по три раза пережевали.

– Чего только в округе не творится, – фыркнул Вереск, отпуская лютню: он понял, что здесь она не нужна, их бы приняли и так. Странное, но очень приятное чувство. – И мы обязательно подробно все поведаем. Только одежду где-нибудь для начала высушить бы.

Бард с трудом сдержал дрожь: в доме было тепло, но мокрая ткань не давала это почувствовать.

– Действительно, что это я… Проходите к очагу, сейчас найду что-нибудь сухое и отвар сделаю.

– Да сухое и у нас есть, – успокоил его Вереск, сумки легко выдержали непогоду.

Всеслав не стал спорить, но все же вручил гостям чистую немного грубоватую ткань, которой можно было вытереть влажную кожу, и указал на небольшую комнату за печью, где можно переодеться, а сам закрутился, делая обещанный отвар, так что через некоторое время все трое сидели за столом с исходящими паром кружками, и хозяин, любопытно сверкая ясными не по возрасту глазами, ждал обещанных историй.

– И о чем вы услышать хотите? – спросил бард. – О дальних городах, великих битвах? О страшных монстрах, что еще остались в темных углах?

– У нас тут недалеко свой страшный монстр не так давно объявился, – хмыкнул Всеслав. – Тоже по ночам бродит, всю живность в округе распугал, хорошо хоть к нам еще не рвется. Одна радость, нежити теперь тоже нету. Встретили, что ли? – встревожился он, видя, как переглянулись немного напрягшиеся гости.

– Я уж не знаю, жалеть, что лишили вас достопримечательности, или радоваться, что вовремя успели. Нет его больше, – спокойно ответил Вереск.

Старик опешил, но довольно быстро пришел в себя.

– Как нету? Вот спасибо, вот уж порадовали! Это вы его, я правильно понял? Спасители наши, вас все селение на руках носить будет! – он от избытка эмоций даже забегал вокруг стола.

– Неужели он вам настолько досадить успел? – поинтересовался бард, хотя прожившим в относительном спокойствии год селянам, наверное, тревожно было видеть следы, что оставлял зверь, и ждать нападения.

– Спрашиваете еще! Как год назад цитадель разрушилась, так хоть вздохнули спокойнее, мелкую нежить отогнать – не такая большая проблема. Тут лес, река, охотой и рыболовством промышляли, оружием пользоваться все сызмальства умеют, – Всеслав немного успокоился и уселся обратно за стол. – А пару месяцев назад начали следы находить – что-то крупное и явно голодное, и чем-то нехорошим от его троп веяло. Приезжал маг из Иша, сказал, что это не чисто темная магия, а какая-то помесь чего-то с чем-то – по-моему, он сам испугался и толком объяснить ничего не смог. Посоветовал пока не соваться в те места, где его видели, и ждать, пока маги разгрузятся немного, тогда, мол, приедут, помогут. Как будто легче от этого… Как вы на него наткнулись-то, к месту ночевки вышел?

– Скорее, мы к нему в гости зашли. Барды любопытны, – пожал плечами Вереск, – вот и нам стало интересно, отчего у вас там так темной магией тянет.

Судя по выражению лица Всеслава, он явно подумал, что гости сошли с ума.

– Нет, я знал, конечно, что барды – люди со странностями, но чтобы до такой степени…

– Ну, мы же не знали, что на такого красавца наткнемся, – хмыкнул Вер.

– Отчаянные вы люди… Но все равно спасибо вам, что избавили от этого… даже не знаю, как назвать. Я сейчас.

Всеслав шустро метнулся по дому – от печи до погреба, – накрывая на стол.

– Приглашаю вас разделить трапезу, гости дорогие, по такому важному случаю.

Мужчины не стали отказываться. На улице по-прежнему лил дождь, а в доме было тепло и сухо, тихо потрескивал огонь в печи, и время за разговорами летело незаметно.

Ближе к вечеру Всеслав, вернувшись со двора с охапкой дров, отряхнулся от капель воды и покачал головой:

– Не унимается никак. Оставайтесь на ночь, места тут хватит.

– Спасибо, – если честно, ночевать под дождем совершенно не хотелось, да и не торопились они вроде никуда.

Вереск посмотрел на предпочитающего отмалчиваться Тима:

– Ты как, не против? – бард волновался, что спутнику вновь трудно скрывать свою магию, и был готов вернуться под дождь, если так будет лучше для него.

– Все в порядке, – покачал головой Тимьян. – Я в норме, – и, приглушенно, так, чтобы хозяин, занявшийся очагом, не услышал: – Мага тут нет, не переживай.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся бард, – просто ты такой молчаливый. Или просто я слишком много говорю.

– Меня все устраивает, – светло улыбнулся Тим в ответ. – Тем более что ты еще не все новые сказки рассказал.

– Ну, если устраивает, то я продолжу, – Вереск легко коснулся его плеча. – Может, помочь с ужином, дедушка?

– Дедушка, скажете тоже… – усмехнулся Всеслав. – Но от помощи не откажусь, – он раздал указания и уселся у печи, а мужчины в четыре руки принялись за дело.

Вскоре на столе исходил паром ужин, и гости вновь устроились на своих местах.

– Давно вместе путешествуете? – полюбопытствовал Всеслав. – Действия у вас слаженные, – пояснил он.

– Не так уж и давно, – неохотно ответил бард – он не очень любил вопросы о себе, это ведь не сказки, – просто хорошо понимаем друг друга. Знаете, старшие говорят, что дорога никогда не будет легко бежать перед теми, кто не умеет ходить в ногу. Так что либо учишься, либо расходишься на ближайшем перекрестке, – Вереск вспомнил свои слова после выхода из логова зверя и нахмурился.

– Поэтому мы учимся, – добавил Тимьян, покосившись на спутника. – Вместе веселее.

– Веселее, конечно, – Всеслав улыбнулся, – лезть, куда ведет любопытство. И спасать кого-то походя.

– И так бывает, – не стал спорить Вер.

– Кстати, о спасении… Скажите, путники, а в какую сторону вы теперь путь держите?

– Мимо Иша к горам, – не стал скрывать Вереск. – Весточку кому-то передать хотите? – барды иногда не только новости рассказывали, но и послания передавали.

– Хочу… Тут в двух днях пути еще селение есть, у меня там сват живет. Был он тут месяц назад, в гости заходил и рассказал, что, проблемы у них там какие-то начались. Насколько я понял, когда цитадель разрушилась, маг погиб, но у него ученик остался, и он как раз в ту сторону тогда ушел. Вы бы зашли, раз такие любопытные, может, им помощь нужна? Я не настаиваю, просто тревожно что-то.

– Зайдем. Ученик, оставшийся без учителя и пригляда, и правда может быть очень опасен. Ты ведь не против? – Вереск понял, что по привычке принял решение, не посоветовавшись.

Задумавшийся о чем-то Тимьян только отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ну, значит, решили, – подвел итог Вереск и обратился к гостеприимному хозяину: – А что тревожит-то вас?

– А то, что сват обещался еще неделю назад зайти, на праздник, а не пришел, и весточки никакой нет. Может, я и зря нервничаю – заболел, например, – но он человек ответственный, непохоже такое на него, – мрачновато ответил Всеслав.

– И правда подозрительно звучит. Вот завтра прямо с утра и пойдем посмотрим, что же там случилось, – заверил его бард.

Мужчины еще немного поговорили, выяснив, где находится это селение и как туда быстрее добраться, и стали устраиваться на ночлег. Всеслав забрался на печь, а Вереск и Тимьян улеглись на полу.

Утро выдалось хмурым и ранним. От вчерашнего дождя осталась сырость в воздухе и грязь, к тому же солнце не радовало своим светом. Вот только задерживаться у Всеслава, тем более после вчерашнего обещания узнать, что случилось в соседней деревне, не стоило.

Так что мужчины, быстро позавтракав, покинули дом, а затем и селение, провожаемые сонным взглядом караульного.

– По лесу или вокруг? – поежившись от утренней прохлады, поинтересовался Тимьян. – Напрямик чуть быстрее будет, но погода…

– Какая разница, – пожал плечами Вереск. – Хотя пойдем лучше пока по дороге, так хотя бы с веток водой не зальет. А чуть позже можно и в лес свернуть.

И вновь дорога, и вновь негромкий разговор, но на этот раз есть конкретная цель, поэтому путники периодически прислушивались к миру, хотя и не находя пока ничего особо криминального. Незадолго до полудня они все же свернули с дороги, решив, что ветер уже стряхнул с ветвей воду, и, петляя между деревьями, они все дальше уходили от дороги, полагаясь только на умение барда находить верное направление. По мере продвижения Тим все чаще стал ненадолго замирать, прислушиваясь к своей силе, и к вечернему привалу мужчины точно знали, что, во-первых, идут в верном направлении, а во-вторых, Всеслав был прав, там действительно что-то случилось. С трудом найдя более-менее сухое место под раскидистым деревом, они начали обустраивать стоянку.

– Думаешь, темный маг действительно решил напомнить о прошлом? – спросил Вереск, возясь с костром.

– Думаю, этот ученик успел узнать не слишком много, потому и выжил тогда. А сейчас самообразуется, так сказать, пробует силы методом тыка, – отозвался Тимьян. – Все очень разрозненно и обрывочно. Всполохами, а не ровный фон, как от той же цитадели, – нашел он подходящее определение.

– На самом деле те, кто всему учился сам, обычно опаснее заботливо выпестованных учителем. Они просто не знают, как можно, а как нельзя, и их решения неожиданны, – бард внимательно посмотрел на Тима. – Обещай быть осторожным, не стоит слишком полагаться на знания. Мне кажется, здесь вернее будет слушать чутье.

– Не лезть очертя голову, ты хотел сказать? – усмехнулся Тимьян. – Я помню. Мы завтра пойдем по дороге или так и будем подбираться по лесу?

– По лесу ближе, – Вереск отвел глаза, понимая, что тревога не прошла, и не желая ее показывать, – мне кажется, время сейчас очень дорого.

– Хорошо. Кстати, я бы посоветовал замкнуть охранный круг – если дежурить, завтра будет тяжелее, а подстраховаться не помешает.

– Я сделаю, – кивнул бард, – тем более, что костер наконец разгорелся, а готовить обещал ты. Лучше заняться чем-то полезным, чем сидеть на влажной земле без дела.

Он кивнул своим мыслям и ушел собирать нужные травы. Можно было, конечно, обойтись и без них, но к чему тратить лишние силы. Пока спутник ходил вокруг, Тим занялся ужином и, оставив булькающий котелок, решил попытаться определить, что хоть примерно их ожидает. Сейчас не было нужды раскидывать широкую сеть-паутину – направление было известно, – он хотел лишь понять, что маячит неподалеку. К моменту возвращения Вереска Тимьян снова сосредоточенно помешивал похлебку.

– У него как бы сказать… Свежая нежить мелкого уровня. Может, он на местном кладбище окопался? – задумчиво выдал темный.

– Хорошо если только на кладбище, – бард занялся защитным кругом, – главное, чтобы он до жителей деревни не добрался. Он может тебя почувствовать? Как тот светлый.

– Не думаю. У нас схожая магия, конфликта при соприкосновении, который был в прошлый раз, нет. Ужин готов, кстати.

– Я почти закончил. Сейчас.

Вереск действительно замкнул круг, его магия алой искрой прошла по границе из трав и вернулась в начальную точку.

– Вот и все, можно ужинать.

Говорить особо не хотелось – сказывалась некоторая нервозность ситуации. Мужчины сидели у костра и смотрели в огонь, мысленно прикидывая возможные варианты развития событий. Впрочем, долго они не просидели, как бы ни завораживали языки пламени и глаза напротив: завтра предстоял тяжелый день, и усталость могла стоить жизни.

На ночь уже привычно устроились рядом – спать не обнявшись, как прошлой ночью, было уже как-то неправильно и, пожалуй, холодно. Оказалось, что к теплу рядом быстро привыкаешь, и терять это чувство не хочется даже на короткое время.

Ночью они несколько раз просыпались от ощущения или, скорее, даже предчувствия опасности. Кто-то творил темное колдовство, и отголоски его долетали до спящих. Утро же порадовало солнечным светом, чуть разогнавшим остатки ночных неприятных ощущений и вызвавшим искренние улыбки на лицах.

– Люблю, когда после дождя выглядывает солнце, – сказал Вереск.

– К тому же яркий солнечный свет будет нам подмогой в пути, – отозвался Тимьян, любуясь оживившимся спутником. – Не будем затягивать?

– Конечно, мы и так в деревню только к вечеру придем.

Вереск добавил хвороста к еще не до конца прогоревшим углям и поставил греться отвар.

Быстро позавтракав, мужчины продолжили путь. Чтобы успеть в деревню чуть раньше, на обед решили не останавливаться, перекусили на ходу. Лишь несколько раз они останавливались на короткий привал – несмотря на спешку, силы все же стоило поберечь. До нужного места путники добрались за пару часов до заката.

Высокий забор практически примыкал к лесу, поэтому селение пришлось обходить, чтобы выйти к воротам. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, но тем не менее странность нашлась – очень тихо, не слышалось никаких голосов. Мужчины переглянулись, Вереск призвал лютню и постучал в ворота. Все та же тишина была ему ответом, но бард чувствовал биение жизни, в деревне явно были живые.

– Эй, люди, – крикнул мужчина, – мы к вам от соседей пришли, привет хотим передать.

Он достал лютню из-за спины и коснулся струн. Звонкий перелив взлетел к небу. Это возымело действие – за воротами послышался негромкий стук, и створка приоткрылась. Невысокий седой как лунь старик с подозрением уставился на пришедших.

– Здравы будьте, путники. От кого, говоришь, пришли?

– От Всеслава.

За воротами началось тихое обсуждение – кажется, нашелся свояк просившего о помощи.

– Он сказал, что у вас здесь что-то недоброе творится, проверить просил.

– Хоть кто-то про нас помнит… Заходите, – ворота приоткрылись чуть шире.

С другой стороны ворот нашлось с пяток мужчин в возрасте, один из них вышел вперед.

– Бард и воин. Сами боги послали вас к нам.

– Что у вас происходит? – Вереску не нравилось такое настроение. – Всеслав сказал, что ученик из разрушенной цитадели к вам ушел, неужели он чудит?

– Не дело это, на пороге разговаривать, – тихо сказал самый старший из собравшихся. – Пойдемте-ка в дом, да там все и обсудим.

– До заката время еще есть, – не стал спорить бард, – так отчего не пойти. Тим? Успеем? – Вереск знал, что спутник лучше него чувствует темную магию, вот и решил уточнить.

Тимьян не успел ответить, как снова заговорил нахмурившийся старший:

– Куда это вы успеть собираетесь?

– Ввязаться в ваши проблемы, – Вереск понимал его недоверие, но сейчас для него было не место и не время. – С не прислушавшимися к богам темными лучше сталкиваться до заката.

– Вряд ли он появится раньше, – проронил хмурый Тим. – Поговорить точно успеем. Не стоит тянуть, ведите.

Мужики переглянулись, словно советуясь, а потом потянулись к крайнему дому. Дом, видимо, был нежилой и использовался для собраний или просто стоял, ожидая новых хозяев.

– Рассказывайте, – потребовал бард.

Он устроился чуть в стороне от деревенских: Вереску было неуютно здесь – эти люди, в отличие от того же Всеслава, казались слишком злыми, что ли? Бард не понимал сам себя, но старался держаться подальше.

– Тот мальчишка к нам около года назад пришел, – начал старший, глядя в одну точку, – сказал, что боги ему повелели в мире с людьми жить. Но разве темное семя может исправиться?

– Вы его прогнали, – выдохнул Вереск, желания помогать стало заметно меньше.

– Да, еще и тумаков отвесили… – кажется, селян не очень тревожил собственный поступок.

– И он решил отомстить, – мрачно дополнил Тимьян, стоявший около барда. – От нас-то вы чего теперь хотите?

– Ну так как? – удивились мужики. – Он же нам которую ночь к воротам мертвяков приводит!

– Вот представь, ты тещу похоронил, а она тебя зовет да ругает всяко, – поделился своим горем один.

– Или друг закадычный выпить зовет…

Бард с трудом удержался от неуместного смешка.

– Он кого-то убил? Покалечил? Проклял?

Селяне переглянулись, а потом отрицательно покачали головами.

– Тогда соглашусь со своим спутником, что вы от нас хотите?

– Ну как же… А если кого кондрашка хватит от вида помершего два года назад знакомого, или ему надоест, и он за нас примется? Надо же как-то отвадить темного мага от селения!

– Так кто вас заставлял его прогонять? Я понимаю, трудно понять, что все меняется и темные могут быть другими… – Вереск оборвал себя: ни к чему это сейчас. – Вы слышали песнь о разломе? – тихо спросил он и, увидев непонимающие взгляды, грустно улыбнулся и запел, даже не призывая лютню. Его голос затих, но, кажется, никто не понял, что хотел сказать бард.

– Нам пора, – Вереск посмотрел на Тима, – это не наша битва.

– Не поминайте лихом, – буркнул Тимьян и вышел вслед за Вереском, не обращая внимания на не ожидавших подобного мужиков.

Путники, не задерживаясь более в негостеприимном селении, ушли за ворота и, не сговариваясь, направились к лесу.

– Вер, парнишку надо спасать, пока он окончательно не озлобился. Он небезнадежен, это ж надо такое придумать…

– Эй, я понимаю, – успокоил его Вереск, – и полностью согласен, только говорить этим, – мужчина махнул рукой в сторону селения, – не хочу.

– Эти не поймут, даже если к ним во двор боги явятся, – покачал головой Тим. – Подожди немного.

Он остановился и закрыл глаза, чтобы через минуту продемонстрировать узкий зрачок и указать направление:

– Нам туда. И он нас ждет.

– Ну так пойдем.

Мужчины не торопясь пошли по едва заметной тропинке между деревьев. Вереск пропустил Тима вперед, надеясь, что к собрату темный отнесется спокойней.

Они действительно вышли к погосту примерно в получасе ходьбы от селения, на пороге сторожки сидел парень лет двадцати, настороженно глядя на приближающихся мужчин.

– Добрый вечер, – Тимьян по-прежнему не скрывал свою сущность, но и не давил на заведомо более слабого мага.

– Едва ли, – буркнул парнишка, заметно ощетинившись. – Что, пришли избавлять деревню от нежити?

– А нужно? – хмыкнул Тим. – По-моему, они это заслужили. А если серьезно, то у нас есть к тебе предложение.

– Ну нет уж, – темный отшатнулся, – мне один уже предложение сделал, а потом я чуть с жизнью не распрощался.

– Учитель твой? – парень кивнул. – Неудивительно, силы дармовой много, а ума – не очень. Ты что-нибудь знаешь про скит в горах за Ишем?

– Знаю. Там отшельник живет, сильный темный маг. Учитель говорил, что ходил к нему, в ученики просился, но получил отказ, – настороженности в голосе стало чуть меньше.

– Хочешь у него учиться? Настоящей магии, доразломной, а не только тому, как трупы поднимать?

– Не хочу я ничему учиться, – парнишка опустил взгляд, – я домой хочу, к родителям и сестренке… А он может прогнать эту магию? Избавить меня от нее?

Темный вскинулся и с отчаянной надеждой посмотрел на Тима.

– Избавиться, к сожалению, невозможно, можно только смириться и научиться скрывать ее, а значит, жить относительно спокойной жизнью, – Тимьян подошел ближе и сел на чурку для колки дров рядом с крыльцом. Парень, сначала немного поникший, вытаращил на него глаза.

– Но… Как? Куда все делось? – по-прежнему стоящий чуть в стороне Вереск понял, что Тим опять спрятал силу и теперь казался обычным человеком.

– А вот так. Лоар может научить. Так что?

– И я смогу вернуться домой?

– Если захочешь, – ответил Тимьян.

– Тогда я пойду, – твердо сказал темный.

– Вот и молодец, – вмешался Вереск, – утром. А пока приютишь нас? – сторожка была весьма неказиста на первый взгляд, и, может, стоило просто посидеть у костра, но спросить нужно хотя бы ради того, чтобы не обидеть парнишку. – Меня, кстати, Вереск зовут.

– Меня Рагнар. Заходите.

– А я Тимьян. Приятно познакомиться.

Внутри оказалось не так страшно – темный за год успел немного обжиться, хотя и было видно, что это не домашний уют, а необходимость. Горел огонь в печи, на столе стояла кружка с отваром.

– А ты молодец, – похвалил Вереск, не спеша, впрочем, входить: он остановился на пороге, а струна на запястье засветилась. – Не думаю, что стоит вновь тревожить мертвых, – объяснил он, – но еще несколько весьма неспокойных ночей я жителям деревни устрою. Всего лишь морок, – мимо грязноватого окна проскользнули тени, – но и выпить пригласит, и отругает.

– Спасибо, – криво улыбнулся Рагнар. – Зла я им не желаю, так, попугать хотел, чтоб не лезли. Ужин разделить не побрезгуете?

– Поужинаем, да и своими запасами поделимся.

Сейчас, когда больше не было давящей неизвестности, а страшный темный маг оказался обычным потерянным парнем, Вереск явно чувствовал себя лучше.

– Будем готовить? – мужчина кивнул в сторону печи.

– Да, конечно. Вода тут, посуда тут, продукты сейчас достану, – Рагнар закопался в видавший виды ларь у стены.

Тим и Вер переглянулись, и Тимьян, вздохнув, сказал:

– Вот что, садись-ка за стол и рассказывай, как дошел до жизни такой, с ужином я разберусь.

– Да что тут рассказывать, – отмахнулся парень, но на лавке устроился. – У меня дар поздно проявился, спустя несколько лет после проверки. Я испугался тогда и совершенно не знал, что делать, – Рагнар посмотрел на Тима, словно надеясь, что тот сможет понять его чувства. – Сбежал из дома, побоялся, что сестренку обижу, все же говорили, что темный даже взглядом проклясть может, вот я и не хотел смотреть… А потом учителя встретил, – поспешно продолжил он. – Оказался в цитадели и жил там тихо, пока боги не появились. Ну а потом попытался задание, богами данное, выполнить, в знакомую деревню пришел, только им я поперек горла встал. Дальше вы и сами знаете, – с грустным вздохом закончил он рассказ. – А вы? Вы путешествуете?

– Мда, людское мнение переламывать – легче второй разлом открыть, – Тим сочувствующе посмотрел на парня. – Мы не то чтобы путешествуем в полном смысле этого слова, скорее, ходим по дорогам и лезем туда, куда не просят. Иногда удачно, – он улыбнулся.

– А разве это не путешествие? – любопытно сверкая глазами, сказал Рарнар. – Бродить, смотреть на новые места… Хорошо, что вы сюда завернули.

– И правда удачно вышло, – согласился Вереск, улыбаясь парню.

– А вы бард, я правильно понял? Расскажите что-нибудь, пожалуйста, – было видно, что Рагнар оттаял, встретив дружелюбно настроенных собеседников. Тимьян только усмехнулся, приступая к готовке: ну все, пришло время сказок на ночь.

– Рассказать… – Вереск сделал вид, что задумался. – А почему, собственно, и нет. Все равно ужин еще не готов. Слушай. Однажды на лесной тропинке увидели селяне чей-то странный след…

За сказкой, как и всегда, время пролетело незаметно, Тим как раз закончил возиться у печи, расставил тарелки и уселся рядом с Вереском. Рагнар изумленно уставился на стол, только сейчас осознав, что гости уже со всем разобрались, покраснел и уткнулся в свою порцию, скомкано поблагодарив. Бард про себя радовался, что темному удалось остаться таким, что наставник не успел привить ему ненависть и подозрительность. Хотя, кажется, у парня изначально был слишком неподходящий для темного характер.

– Приятного аппетита, – с улыбкой сказал Вереск, умиляясь чужому смущению. – Пахнет здорово.

– Очаг всяко лучше, чем просто костер, – рассмеялся Тимьян. – И набор продуктов не только походный.

Воздав должное ужину, компания за чашками с отваром выслушала еще несколько сказок, и было принято решение укладываться спать – солнце уже село, а завтра их ждала дорога. Рагнар улегся на привычное место и практически сразу засопел, полный впечатлений, а мужчины, устроившись плечом к плечу, еще некоторое время негромко переговаривались, обсуждая прошедший день – они оба не ожидали, что встреча с темным закончится ночевкой под одной, пусть и несколько обветшалой крышей. Тихий разговор оборвался, а мужчины еще не спешили засыпать, словно желая продлить этот день. Впрочем, спустя пару минут Вереск приподнялся и неторопливо поцеловал Тима, ставя точку, желая сладких и спокойных снов. Чуть позже он вновь устроился на одеяле, но на этот раз обнимая спутника – так явно было приятнее засыпать.

Утро началось, как обычно, с рассветом. Вереск пошевелился, вспоминая, где они и почему почти не видно солнечного света, и почувствовал, что Тимьян тоже проснулся. Легкая улыбка, касание теплых губ – что еще нужно для хорошего начала дня?

Рагнар по-прежнему тихонько сопел, замотавшись в одеяло, поэтому мужчины, стараясь не сильно шуметь, привели себя в порядок и занялись завтраком. Рагнар проснулся только когда на столе уже исходили паром тарелки. Он только чудом не упал с лежанки и, кажется, в первый момент порядком испугался, пока не вспомнил, как вышло, что у него появились гости. Сегодня он тоже порядком смущался от того, что все успели сделать за него, но за завтраком Тим коротко расписал то, что ждет парня в будущем, и насколько это важно. После его слов окончательно притихший Рагнар быстро собрал вещи и вскоре уже был готов к дороге.

В путь двинулись через лес, минуя недавние селения. Юный темный, хоть и не привык к долгим переходам, не жаловался, стараясь соответствовать старшим товарищам, только по вечерам засыпал, едва улегшись, давая мужчинам возможность немного побыть наедине. Рагнар понемногу осваивался в их компании, иногда задавая вопросы Тимьяну и с удовольствием слушая сказки и истории Вереска.

Вот спустя четыре дня и Иш остался где-то в стороне, а перед путниками высились горы. До скита оставалось немного, полдня спешным шагом – для Тимьяна и Вереска ничего особенного, а вот Рагнар, кажется, обмирал в душе и считал каждый шаг: еще бы, там, среди гор, его ждал наставник, который сможет открыть путь в мир. Едва ли парень ожидал того, что встретит его на самом деле.

Над скитом висело пылевое облако и слышался громкий голос Лоара, причем слова, что он произносил, явно не являлись тем, что стоит слышать детям.

– Как ты думаешь, кто вычудил, Март или Хельга? – с улыбкой спросил Вереск у Тима. Его магия ветерком пронеслась над руинами храма, осаживая пыль и очищая воздух.

– Здравствуй, Лоар, – Вереску было довольно сложно улыбаться, глядя во взбешенные глаза темного, но он справился.

– Явились, – не хуже змеи прошипел тот. – С пополнением. Хоть не подросток, и на том спасибо. Так, иди-ка сюда, – он поманил опешившего Рагнара поближе. – Сейчас пойдешь в дом, займешь чем-нибудь детей, а я с этими двумя душевно пообщаюсь…

– Успокойся, – хмыкнул Вереск. – Здесь и так сплошные руины, а если ты еще и с нами пообщаешься, то вообще ничего не останется.

Рагнар переводил испуганный взгляд с тех, к кому уже успел привыкнуть, на злого Лоара и явно не знал, что делать.

– Иди в дом, – со вздохом сказал Тим. – Наставника нужно слушаться.

После этих слов парень все же пошел в указанную сторону, оставив старших разбираться.

– И где была моя голова год назад, когда я с вами связался?! Жил себе спокойно, учил того, кого сам выбрал, и горя не знал! Теперь же у одного выбросы, у другого сила через край, а контролировать не умеет, у третьего все получается через пень-колоду или ровно наоборот! В общем, так, бард, навязал ты мне забот, будете теперь на пару расхлебывать – помогать с этой оравой, и чтоб даже мысли уйти не было, пока все не выучатся, а то так прокляну – боги не помогут! – оказывается, эмоциональный монолог, прерываемый не совсем приличными выражениями, слушали не только мужчины, но и спасенные из Иша близнецы, явно запоминавшие особо цветистые обороты. Впрочем, поймав чужой предупреждающий взгляд, они быстро скрылись в доме.

– Я не могу остаться, – после небольшой паузы негромко сказал Вереск, но его слова прозвучали громче всего, что говорил Лоар, во всяком случае, для Тима. – Могу возвращаться, но остаться – нет, даже не проси.

– Это еще почему? – прищурился старый маг. – С чего это ты такой особенный?

– Не особенный, – повел плечом Вереск: ему не хотелось говорить об этом, хотя бы потому, что Тимьян явно не так должен был узнать о том, что он испытывает, вот только едва ли Лоара это волновало. – Просто не могу остаться рядом с тем, кого люблю, – ему удалось удержать ровный и даже несколько равнодушный тон и заставить себя не оглядываться на Тимьяна.

Впрочем, делать что-то особенное, чтобы узнать реакцию Тима, не пришлось. Сначала спину огладило волной магии, явно выбравшейся из оков практически постоянного хоть и незначительного, но контроля, а затем появились реальные руки, обнявшие – не вырваться. Лоар хмыкнул.

– Идиот, – с какой-то странной нежностью выдал он, – как тебя такого к детям-то подпускать? Если ты о себе, о таких, как ты, ничего толком не знаешь, то чему их научить сможешь? Ухватить несколько слов, зацепиться за них и не искать правду. Бард, сказочник, этим все и сказано. Если бы не Тимьян, ни слова тебе не сказал бы о том проклятии.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я проклят? – вскинулся Вереск, но Тим по-прежнему держал крепко, и сейчас это было как никогда нужно.

– Не ты, а вы все, барды. И не прокляты даже, а благословлены.

– Ты называешь это благословением?! – вот теперь Вереск кричал, не обращая внимания на то, как его голос эхом отражается от скал.

– Дослушай, – припечатал Лоар. – Когда мир вам последнюю силу отдавал, он, видимо, решил охранить вас от предательства, помочь найти того, кто поможет создать для вечных странников дом, того, кто по-настоящему полюбит. Так что этому мальчишке за твоей спиной не страшен гнев мира, никто не заберет его у тебя, можешь не бояться.

– Но как… – у барда просто не было слов.

– Вот так. Терял уже кого-то, правильно? Значит, теперь ценить будешь еще больше. Тимьян, не придуши его там от избытка чувств, вы мне оба нужны, помощнички.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что убил всю романтику момента? – кое-как собравшись, хмыкнул Вереск и гораздо громче добавил: – Рагнар, дети! Время идет к обеду, как насчет начать готовить? А нам, думаю, стоит поговорить без лишних ушей, – последнее он сказал, глядя на Тима, который отпустил его после того, как из дверей появились любопытные детские мордашки.

– Идите-идите, мы ваши порции оставим, – фыркнул Лоар, уходя к дому. – Так, ты у нас Рагнар, значит. С остальными уже познакомился, я вижу…

Тимьян тем временем молча утянул барда в сторону частично восстановленного храма.

– Неловко вышло, – заговорил Вереск, когда они зашли в одну из келий, бард отводил глаза и выглядел неестественно спокойным.

– Плевать. Иди сюда, счастье ты мое горемычное.

Вер все-таки поднял взгляд и поразился урагану, бушевавшему в глазах напротив, растворился в нем и выбросил из головы все сомнения, все страхи, оставив только кристально чистое осознание, что он действительно любит, и дорога больше не зовет его с такой силой.

– И все же стоило сказать…

Уговаривать замолчать свое счастье Тимьян не стал, просто прикоснулся к его губам, сцеловывая все, что не было сказано, все, что было уже неважно, получив в ответ сбившееся дыхание и широко раскрытые голубые глаза напротив – в них сейчас не меньше чувств, чем в трепещущем сердце Тима. Хотелось обнимать нежно-нежно, словно самое дорогое сокровище, но не выходило, руки словно сами прижимали ближе, сильнее, чтобы можно было впитать тепло.

– Тише… – прошептал Вереск. – Я здесь.

На его губах играла мягкая улыбка, и Тимьян понял, что должен почувствовать ее, коснуться. И вновь они потерялись в поцелуе – требовательном, жадном, искреннем, в прикосновениях, что заставляли обоих тихо стонать. Сброшенная второпях одежда и шершавый камень, чуть холодящий кожу – такая мелочь, на которую не стоит обращать внимания, а вот сводящие с ума ласки – совсем другое дело. Тела, переплетенные в танце страсти, и сбитое дыхание, тихие мольбы о продолжении и просьбы не торопиться… Это мгновение, состоящее из шорохов и стонов, длилось и длилось, словно сам мир знал, насколько оно важно.

И отчаянное:

– Люблю тебя! – одновременно взвившееся к своду – словно клятва, обещание и клеймо.

Пока Тимьян и Вереск отсутствовали, вся остальная честная компания успела приготовить обед и поесть, и теперь все ученики, кроме Рагнара, сидели, разбившись на пары, явно на чем-то концентрируясь. Лоар ходил между ними и негромко пояснял, что именно требуется от каждого, а юный темный читал какой-то древний даже на вид свиток.

Маг покосился на вернувшихся мужчин, неожиданно тепло улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону костра – мол, идите есть и не мешайте учебному процессу.

– Кажется, эти несчастные руины окончательно превратились в школу, – негромко сказал Вереск, пытавшийся осознать произошедшее. Нет, сердцем он давно все понял, а вот в голове по-прежнему не все еще до конца уложилось. – А мы в ней то ли учителя, то ли подопытные.

Мужчина взял оставленную еду, одну порцию протянул Тимьяну, с другой сам устроился у костра, касаясь темного плечом.

– Учитель тут Лоар, а мы так, на подхвате, как я понимаю, – Тим пожал плечами. – Или у тебя есть какие-то другие идеи?

– Идей у меня бесконечное множество, – бард хитро улыбнулся, – но их исполнением мы займемся чуть позже. А пока посмотри на них.

Словно в ответ на его слова Март взвился на ноги, словно это могло помочь ему удержать рвущееся с пальцев заклинание. Черные искры взлетели в воздух и обязательно развалили бы очередную часть руин, если бы Вереск не успел погасить их.

– Мы нужны здесь, – сказал он, глядя на Тимьяна. – Теперь я могу остаться, так почему бы и нет?

– А как же новизна дорог? – мягко улыбнулся Тим. – Будешь проверять мою теорию о новом в знакомых местах?

– Теперь дороги уже не так важны… Возможно, потому что мне больше не нужно ничего искать? Ты уже здесь, рядом.

– Если только не придется идти спасать еще кого-то. Но вместе мы справимся, – Тим обнял барда свободной рукой и подмигнул смотрящему в их сторону Рагнару, парень смутился и уткнулся обратно в свиток.

– Придется, – Вереск прижался ближе, совершенно не заботясь о чужой реакции. – Представь, сколько их, таких потерянных, боящихся себя и своих сил? Кто-то же должен помочь.

– Вер, а ты можешь по своей связи попросить остальных бардов, чтобы они рассказывали людям про скит? Может, кто-то сам придет.

– Могу, – кивнул Вереск, – и при случае обязательно сделаю. Только я все еще опасаюсь, как бы Лоар не прибил кого-то из моей братии…

– Обязательно прибью, – проворчал старый темный где-то совсем рядом. – Вы обниматься-то долго будете? Не за этим вас тут оставили…

Бард только рассмеялся, понимая, что иначе Лоар просто не может.

– Может, наша дрессировка начнется завтра? – свел брови домиком Тимьян. – Не нужно окончательно портить момент.

– Романтики, тоже мне… – буркнул отшельник, но спорить не стал, отвлекаясь на одного из учеников.

– Хорошо, что он все же помог нам год назад, – сказал, глядя в спину Лоара, Вереск.

– Согласен. Может, наш мир еще не совсем потерян, раз в нем есть неравнодушные люди?

– Мы узнаем об этом чуть позже, Тим. Но я надеюсь, что у этого мира еще есть шанс, мы слишком долго боялись и ненавидели, пришла пора прощения и покоя. Пришла пора перемен к лучшему…

***

– Не верю, что прошло уже два месяца, а Лоар до сих пор не сбросил на меня какой-нибудь камень поувесистее, – улыбнулся Вереск, подходя к знакомым воротам.

– Это не в его же интересах, – рассмеялся Тим. – Кто еще будет страховать наших неуемных учеников днем и рассказывать им сказки по вечерам? У меня своих забот хватает.

– Мне все равно кажется, что он до сих пор терпит меня только ради тебя.

Бард, не отводя светящегося взгляда от Тимьяна, призвал лютню, но этого не понадобилось – сегодня на карауле опять стоял знакомый детина.

– А Ивар вас ждет, – торжественно выдал он.

– Так мы вовремя? – улыбнулся Тим. – Вер, ты был прав, признаю.

– То-то, – усмехнулся Вереск, – а то пришли бы позавчера и нервничали в ожидании. У бардов идеальное чувство времени, чтоб ты знал.

– Тебя послушать, так у бардов все идеальное, – рассмеялся Тимьян. Не то чтобы он спорил, во всяком случае, когда это касалось Вереска.

Пройдя мимо немного сбитого с толку караульного, мужчины направились к знакомому дому. На стук вышел счастливый Ивар, при виде гостей просиявший еще более широкой улыбкой:

– Тим, Вереск, вы как раз вовремя!

– Конечно, вовремя, – улыбнулся в ответ Тимьян, крепко обнимая брата.

– Кто родился-то? – нетерпеливо спросил из-за его плеча Вереск.

– Наследник, – гордо отозвался Ивар. – Теперь очередь за дочкой, через пару лет. Проходите давайте! Айрис тоже ждет.

Гости не заставили просить себя дважды. В доме было тихо, чуть усталая Айрис с мягкой улыбкой на губах качала сына и словно не могла глаз отвести от этого маленького чуда.

Поздравления, пожелания, улыбки, подарки… Мужчины не стали задерживаться – все-таки рановато для длительных визитов, да и у них еще были планы, поэтому через пару часов гости, распрощавшись и пообещав заходить почаще, ушли. Впереди ждал Иш – ближайший город к скиту и один из тех, где быстрее прочих мест возрождался светлый храм. Хотя Вереск хотел выбрать для обращения к светлым любой другой, но Тим настоял на своем: бард не должен был обходить родной город стороной, потому что решил спасти чужую жизнь, не должен был лишиться возможности видеть родителей.

На воротах в Иш проблем не возникло, и вот мужчины снова петляли по улицам, направляясь к центру города.

– Еще не поздно уйти, – тихо сказал Вереск. – Освальд все же светлый жрец, и он догадался, кто выпустил детей. Не стоит так рисковать, Тим. Мы можем попросить помощи в другом месте.

– Вер, он твой отец, он любит тебя и прекрасно понимал, что могло произойти там, в подземелье. Нельзя все так оставить. Тем более Освальд все равно узнает, что мы собираем детей с темным даром, так что лучше от тебя, а не от кого-нибудь постороннего.

– Я понимаю, – вздохнул бард, – но… Ладно, пойдем уже, не убьет же он нас, на самом-то деле.

Мужчины дошли до главной площади. Храм за прошедшее время, конечно, до конца не восстановили, но в нем уже принимали людей с какими-то вопросами и просьбами и проверяли детей на магические способности. Войти сюда мог любой, поэтому в главный зал мужчины попали беспрепятственно.

Главный жрец нашелся сразу – его статная фигура в традиционном одеянии ярким пятном выделялась среди остальных пришедших. Вереск глубоко вздохнул, нашел руку Тимьяна и, крепко ее сжав, направился к отцу.

– Жрец, – окликнул Вереск отца – ни к чему всем этим людям, служкам, светлым знать, кем они друг другу приходятся.

Освальд, услышав знакомый голос, вскинулся. Едва ли Вер смог бы описать ту смесь чувств, что отразилась в его глазах, но там не было ненависти или разочарования, может, только чуть гнева и усталости. Наверное, именно поэтому бард сказал совершенно не то, что собирался:

– Светлый храм до сих пор благословляет брачные союзы?

Жрец явно с трудом сдержался от чего-то как минимум не совсем приличного в адрес одного конкретного барда, но, заметив его спутника и на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, успокаиваясь, ровным тоном ответил:

– Да. Вы не из праздного любопытства интересуетесь?

– Вер, ты что творишь? – тем временем едва слышно спросил Тимьян.

– Пытаюсь затащить тебя под венец, – пожав плечами, так же тихо ответил Вереск. – Сначала нужно было спросить, да? – впрочем, он, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил, обращаясь к отцу: – Естественно, не из праздного интереса. Собираюсь связать свою жизнь с одним человеком, но не знаю, согласится ли светлый храм благословить наш союз.

Освальд вздохнул.

– И ты еще возмущался, когда я посетовал, что жизнь у тебя явно нескучная, – тихо, для них троих, проронил он. – Храм, может, и не согласится, учитывая ммм… особенность твоего избранника, а я вас благословляю. Спасибо, что хоть нашел время зайти, сын.

– На самом деле мы здесь совсем не за благословением, – Вереск наконец решил вернуться к настоящей причине визита, – хотя спасибо тебе за него, – барда несколько настораживала молчаливость Тимьяна: вдруг показалось, что он зря пошел на поводу у своих эмоций, не стоило так… Мужчина отодвинул грустные мысли на задний план и призвал лютню как символ того, кем он являлся. – После закрытия разлома прошло больше года, жрец, – его голос разнесся по храму, – больше года прошло с того момента, как вернулись боги и явили миру свою ярость. Но мы, те, кто не поддался скверне, выжили, были помилованы. Все мы – светлые, барды, темные. Сегодня я пришел сюда как гонец от того, кто пытается научить темных быть не жаждущими смертей чудовищами, но магами благородными и справедливыми, лишь волей богов черпающими свою силу не в свете солнца, а в сиянии луны. Готов ли ты, жрец, от лица всех светлых выслушать его просьбу?

Присутствующий в храме немногочисленный народ затих, и все повернулись в их сторону. Освальд, чуть нахмурившись, кивнул:

– Да. От лица всех светлых готов я вас выслушать.

– Темные маги… нет, не так, – он упрямо вскинул подбородок. – Мы просим у светлого храма передавать детей с темным даром бардам, чтобы их могли отвести к наставнику – учиться сдерживать свою силу и приносить пользу, а не вред. Мы просим разрешить темным, прошедшим обучение, заходить в города и жить обычной жизнью, пусть в первое время и под присмотром жрецов. Когда-то маги жили в мире, а богам молились в одном храме, просто позвольте этим временам вернуться.

Высказавшись, Вереск склонил голову в знак уважения, но лишь на миг, потому что слишком важно было увидеть, как на его слова отреагирует отец.

– Я вас услышал. Что ж, это разумная просьба, и я не вижу причин для отказа, – Освальд сверкнул серебром глаз, выпуская силу, заглушая недоуменные шепотки вокруг, и веско сказал: – Темные маги – не всегда зло, я могу за это поручиться. Будь по-твоему, бард.

– Спасибо, – ответил Вереск. – Барды будут заходить в города после каждой ежегодной проверки, – он перевел дыхание и тихо добавил: – Я планировал сегодня дома переночевать, ты не против?

Освальд только покачал головой, и по его глазам Вер понял, что вечером его ждет весьма длинный разговор, но теперь это не пугало.

– Прощай, жрец, – а это сказано было уже для всех.

Мужчины пошли прочь, а Освальд начертил им вслед знак легкой дороги.

– Неожиданно, конечно, но, тем не менее, я всецело за, – хмыкнул Тимьян, выходя из храма. – Будем считать, что брачные браслеты у нас уже есть.

– Я уже успел решить, что тебе не нужен такой союз, – нервно улыбнувшись, признался бард.

Вместо ответа Тим остановился прямо посередине улицы и, обняв его, крепко поцеловал.

– Ты до сих пор так думаешь? – сверкнул глазами темный.

– Нет, – вернув поцелуй, сказал Вереск, – теперь я думаю, что я идиот. Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с матерью.

Мужчины пошли знакомой дорогой к родному дому барда, только вошли на этот раз не через окно, а в дверь.

– Мам, мы дома!

– Ну что за привычка, – раздался женский голос, – неужели нельзя просто тихо зайти?

Вереск только задорно улыбнулся и, потянув за собой Тима, пошел на звук.

– Нужно же знать, куда идти, – сказал он, входя в комнату, где в кресле сидела высокая статная женщина, которая внешне идеально дополняла своего супруга, – а ты всегда начинаешь возмущаться.

Бард поцеловал женщину в щеку и тепло ей улыбнулся.

– Мама, это Тимьян, уверен, отец о нем говорил. Тим, мою маму зовут Ингрид.

Женщина величаво кивнула, чуть улыбнувшись, но в ее глазах было настоящий теплый огонь, так что темный не обманулся внешней холодностью.

– Очень приятно, – склонил голову в приветствии Тимьян. – И спасибо вам за замечательного сына.

– О да, сын у меня замечательный во всех смыслах. И, судя по тому, что на этот раз ты не скрываешь своего спутника, вы планируете задержаться дольше, чем на пару часов? – она строго посмотрела на немного смутившегося Вереска.

– Мы хотели остаться на ночь, и отец вроде не против, – бард пожал плечами. – Нас ждет длинный путь впереди, перед ним хотелось бы отдохнуть.

– О, ну конечно. Сейчас распоряжусь приготовить что-нибудь особенное, – Ингрид встала. – Отдыхайте пока, мальчики.

– Мы будем в моей комнате, – Вереск отвык от простора дома родителей и уютно чувствовал себя только в своем уголке, оставшимся почти нетронутым с детства.

Женщина не стала с ним спорить, она, кажется, уже давно смирилась со странностями сына.

На этот раз Тимьяну удалось оценить внутреннее убранство дома, и, если честно, увиденное темного впечатлило.

– Здесь гораздо лучше, – выдал он, опускаясь на край кровати. – Не чувствуешь себя лишним.

– Это точно, – согласился Вереск, присаживаясь рядом. – На самом деле мне всегда казалось, что родителям нужен совсем другой дом, и в детстве я даже заявлял об этом отцу, – бард улыбнулся воспоминаниям, – но местный храм считал, что жилища жрецов должны быть именно такими – немного помпезными и слишком просторными. Все в порядке? Снова твоя сила? – отчего-то Вереску казалось, что спутник слишком мрачен.

– Не только, – Тимьян помолчал, обняв его. – Я всю жизнь жил просто – монастырь, учебные казармы, небольшая квартира на пару с братом, скит… Мне здесь неуютно, и я не знаю, как себя вести.

– Эй, я с тобой, – обнимая в ответ, сказал бард, он прижался ближе, стараясь поделиться своей уверенностью и спокойствием, – и неважно, где мы – на лесной поляне или в храме, ты должен оставаться собой. Не пытайся ни под кого подстроиться, разве недостаточно того, что я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть? Мнение остальных не должно тебя волновать, Тимьян, для меня ты всегда будешь лучшим.

– Ты прав, – улыбнулся Тим. – Тем более что мы все равно надолго тут не задержимся. Кстати, может, расскажешь все-таки, что там за длинный путь впереди, загадочный ты мой?

– Пройдемся по городам и весям, расскажем людям сказки, посмотрим, что изменилось, выберем места, где лучше будет жить воспитанникам Лоара, – начал перечислять бард. – Видишь, у нас хватает забот, да и наш отшельник, если ты помнишь, сказал, что ближайшие пару месяцев нас видеть не хочет.

– Скорее, не хочет видеть твое счастливое лицо, – рассмеялся Тимьян. – Завидует, наверное. Хорошо, погуляем. А сейчас… Сколько у нас времени до прихода твоего отца?

– Смотря насколько сильно он хочет придушить меня за очередную выходку. Но, скорее всего, дела не отпустят его до позднего вечера.

– Выходка – это просьба о помощи темным или о благословении? – поинтересовался Тим. – Я бы на его месте надрал уши за обе. Эх, и закрыть тебя широкой грудью уже нельзя, – нарочито расстроенно добавил он, не скрывая смешинок в глазах.

– Любая на его выбор, – рассмеялся Вереск. – Думаю, для таких моментов мы можем сделать исключение, – добавил он, целуя Тима. – Просто не могу удержаться.

– Договорились.

Неспешные поцелуи, осторожные прикосновения – ничего серьезного, просто ласка, так необходимая сейчас, чтобы выбросить все лишнее из головы.

На этот раз жрец постучался, хотя это не заставило Тима и Вереска отшатнуться друг от друга – они продолжали обниматься, а в глазах отражалось тихое счастье, так что Освальд только головой покачал.

– Вот и как на тебя теперь ругаться, сын? – спросил он барда, тот только плечами пожал.

– А зачем? Разве я сделал хоть что-то плохое?

– Да уже ничего, – махнул рукой жрец, проходя к окну и усаживаясь на стул. – Я рад за тебя… за вас. Расскажешь, что произошло за прошедшее время?

– Тебе сказку или реальность? – привычно спросил Вереск, но, увидев предупреждающий взгляд отца, начал коротко пересказывать последние новости. – И вот мы здесь, – закончил он рассказ, когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. – Кстати, ты еще не передумал? Я о твоем предложении в храме.

– А почему я должен передумать? – Освальд в изумлении поднял брови. – Конечно, мужские союзы редки, но не невозможны, а то, что Тимьян – темный маг, в сложившихся обстоятельствах уже не играет какой-то негативной роли.

– Тим? – нервно улыбнулся Вереск. – Ты не передумал? Кстати, мы вообще можем отложить это, в конце концов, едва ли благословение богов хоть что-то изменит…

Нет, он был уверен в своих чувствах, в Тимьяне, просто показалось, что затеянное – лишнее. А если уж честно, то бард просто волновался до такой степени, что не мог толком собрать слова во вменяемую фразу.

– Боги нас уже благословили, еще год с лишним назад, – покачал головой Тим. – Не передумал, не надейся.

– Я как-то пропустил то благословение, – буркнул Вереск и тут же, вскинувшись, покаянно посмотрел на Тимьяна. – Прости, мне не следовало напоминать.

– Все в порядке, – темный покрепче прижал его к себе. – Ты рядом, и это самое главное.

– Гхм, я вам не мешаю? – не то чтобы Освальд куда-то торопился, но все-таки.

– Совершенно не мешаешь, – фыркнул Вереск, к которому возвращалась привычная разговорчивость. – Там мама нас вроде покормить хотела, так, может, не будем заставлять ее ждать? А обряд проведем, когда окончательно стемнеет.

– Ты собираешься забрать у нее…

– Нет, – прервал его Вереск, – в этом нет необходимости, пойдем.

Мужчины спустились на первый этаж – там уже был накрыт стол и ждала Ингрид, приветливо улыбаясь.

Ни о чем серьезном за едой не говорили. На самом деле, говорил только Вереск, он рассказывал матери сказку о последних месяцах своей жизни – ей хватало вот такого шутливого рассказа и того, что ее сын живой, здоровый и, судя по всему, до неприличия счастливый сидит перед ней.

Но все имеет свойство заканчиваться, вот и этот ужин подошел к концу. Бард, немного пошептавшись с Ингрид, кивнул отцу, и трое мужчин вышли из дома, направляясь к храму. В сумраке ночи полуразрушенное строение казалось немного потусторонним, но не опасным, а словно даже приветливым. Они вошли через едва заметную боковую дверь и сразу направились к алтарю, где Освальд принялся зажигать свечи и благовония – пусть ритуал и был почти тайным, но это не значило, что стоит пренебрегать правилами. Вереск, все еще немного нервничая, следил за его действиями, Тимьян же, стараясь не обращать особого внимания на некоторый дискомфорт из-за обилия светлых артефактов, спокойно ждал.

– Я не думаю, что вам нужны слова, – тихо заговорил Освальд, – весь этот канон, к которому так трепетно относятся обычные люди. Вы маги и видите суть происходящего, нити того заклинания, что я использую.

И действительно, пока он говорил, вокруг стоящих перед алтарем разворачивались магические нити, они не были темными или светлыми, это была магия самого мира.

– Но я все же должен спросить, и не сверкай на меня глазами, сын! Правила есть правила. Итак, согласны ли вы нести эту ношу до последнего вздоха? Вереск?

– Не назвал бы это ношей, – фыркнул бард, но, встретив строгий взгляд отца, сказал: – Конечно, согласен.

– Тимьян?

– До последнего вздоха и дальше, – серьезно кивнул темный.

– Ваш выбор, – спокойно заключил жрец, и заклинание, что он плел, окутало мужчин, запоминая их любовь, счастье и веру друг в друга, чтобы в трудный миг напомнить о том, что на самом деле важно, показать, ради чего они живут. Сияющие нити опали, оставляя след на струнах, что по-прежнему украшали запястья мужчин, вплетая в темный металл теплые золотые нити. – Будьте счастливы, – улыбаясь, добавил уже не жрец, но гордый отец, который, несмотря ни на что, любил своего сына и желал ему всего самого лучшего. И раз уж так вышло, что лучшим был темный маг, пусть, Освальд готов был принять и это.

– Мы еще немного погуляем и вернемся, – Вереск кончиками пальцев погладил изменившийся браслет и утянул Тима из храма.

Они долго плутали по полутемным улицам, пока не добрались до городской стены, где бард, лукаво улыбнувшись, указал спутнику в сторону едва заметного лаза. Старые ступени осыпались под ногами, но это не остановило мужчин, и вот она, цель – небольшая площадка, часть полуразрушенной дозорной башни.

– Мне всегда здесь нравилось, – сказал Вереск. – Говорят, именно с этой башни и начался Иш, а еще говорят, что она была частью жилица великого мага, – он обернулся к Тиму, такому притягательному в свете луны.

Тимьян с интересом осмотрелся по сторонам и подошел к остаткам парапета. Башня возвышалась над всем немаленьким городом, и вид с нее открывался просто замечательный.

– Значит, тебя с детства тянуло к великим магам? – усмехнулся Тим. – Здесь здорово.

– О да, определенно тянуло, – рассмеялся Вереск, обнимая мужчину. – Осторожней, мой великий темный маг, здесь опасно подходить к краю.

– Ты меня удержишь, если что, – отозвался Тимьян и втянул своего уже супруга в долгий и нежный поцелуй.

– Конечно, удержу, – заверил его бард, с трудом отрываясь от сладких губ, – не отдам никому и ничему. И не отпущу…

С неба светила луна, где-то в городе Освальд и Ингрид тихо радовались счастью сына, а Вереск и Тимьян так и стояли, не желая размыкать рук, наслаждаясь тишиной ночи и обществом друг друга, дышали в унисон и с предвкушением ждали нового дня, зная, что встретят его вместе.

Вот и очередной город позади… За прошедшее время Вереск и Тимьян обошли не одно селение, не один светлый храм, встретили нескольких достаточно взрослых темных магов, живших обособленно, не желавших становиться изгоями, использующими магию, замешанную на смертях. Не везде прием был теплым, но мужчины старались находить верные слова и действия, в конечном итоге убеждая сомневающихся людей, что времена изменились, и нужно меняться и им самим. К сожалению, несколько раз им приходилось вступать в бой, спасать жизни и утешать потерявших родных, но это были лишь исключения, и таких магов было намного меньше, чем выбравших верный путь.

Все это время Вереск стремился куда-то, к выбранной в самом начале пути цели, и на все вопросы только загадочно улыбался. В итоге Тимьян просто перестал спрашивать, он верил своему спутнику и спокойно шел за ним.

Это утро было немного другим – бард сверкал глазами, словно предвкушая что-то прекрасное. Перед тем как покинуть стоянку, он протянул Тиму лоскут темной материи.

– Завяжешь глаза, когда я попрошу? – с улыбкой спросил он.

– Хорошо, – кивнул тот, забирая предложенное. – Хочешь показать что-то совсем особенное?

– Не то чтобы особенное, – пожал плечами Вереск, – но нечто такое, что должно запомниться надолго. Потерпи еще немного и все узнаешь сам.

Тимьян только кивнул и, получив благодарный поцелуй, пошел следом за бардом.

Еще около часа они петляли между деревьев, чьи корни с трудом цеплялись за песок, по едва заметной тропке, идущей в гору. Но вот Вер остановился и напомнил о своей просьбе, Тим завязал глаза и протянул руку, позволяя вести себя, вспоминая заколдованный коридор, по которому вел Вереска: мужчина никогда не думал, как тяжело пришлось тогда барду, но он верил ему, поэтому грустные мысли довольно быстро ушли прочь.

– Осторожней, – Вереск подхватил запнувшегося спутника, – мы уже почти на месте.

И действительно, еще буквально пара десятков шагов, и бард попросил остановиться. Тим почувствовал, что его обнимают, удерживают на месте, а потом услышал тихий шепот.

– Больше ни шагу, мой маг, это важно, – Тимьян кивнул. – Прислушайся, – продолжил Вереск, – слышишь?

– Что это? – удивленно спросил темный: он не мог понять, что за низкий рокот до него доносится, но казалось, что в том же ритме гудит земля под ногами. – Здесь дышится иначе, – добавил он. – И я чувствую себя настолько свободным…

После этих слов Вереск снял повязку, и Тим почувствовал, как кружится голова – было не понять, где кончается бескрайнее небо и начинается водная гладь. Море внизу – словно огромный зверь, оно казалось Тимьяну живым.

– Ты хотел увидеть море, – тихо сказал Вереск и вновь придержал спутника. – Осторожно, – он мог бы и не предупреждать, Тим старался не шевелиться лишний раз, потому что они стояли на самом краю обрыва, под которым волны бились о скалы. – Я подумал, что лучше показать его таким.

– Потрясающе… Вер, оно прекрасно. Спасибо тебе, – глаза темного сияли. – А можно спуститься, потрогать?

Вереск рассмеялся.

– Конечно, можно!

Мужчины осторожно спустились к подножию, туда, где чуть в стороне от скал была узкая полоса сероватого песка. Тимьян, по-прежнему немного недоверчиво осматриваясь по сторонам, подошел к воде и, естественно, промочил ноги в набежавшей волне, но только счастливо рассмеялся и махнул Вереску рукой:

– Иди сюда!

Бард не заставил себя ждать, и вот они уже стояли в полосе прибоя и смотрели друг на друга так, словно не могут наглядеться. Тим не торопясь склонился к губам Вереска, но тот покачал головой, чуть отстраняясь.

– Подожди, я не просто так привел тебя сюда, боюсь, что после твоего поцелуя просто не наберусь храбрости. Когда я родился, – поспешно продолжил говорить бард, – отец своей магией создал два кольца, – Вереск достал небольшой бархатный мешочек, что забрал из дома еще тогда, когда они спасли близнецов. Вытряхнув на ладонь простые серебряные ободки, мужчина продолжил: – Он говорил мне, что благодаря им я всегда смогу понять, когда тот, кого полюблю, в беде или даже просто грустит… Я хотел отдать одно тебе, даже целую речь приготовил, веришь? А сейчас все забыл, – бард нервно рассмеялся. – Я просто с детства привык считать, что одно из этих колец должно быть на руке того, кого я люблю, а все остальное – просто слова. Ты возьмешь его? – окончательно смешавшись, спросил Вереск, протягивая Тиму кольцо.

– Только если второе будет на твоей руке, – серьезно ответил Тимьян. – Твой отец волне мог сделать такие артефакты.

– Он просто желал мне счастья и всячески пытался защитить, – Вереск улыбнулся и, больше не говоря ни слова, осторожно надел кольцо на руку Тиму, второе заняло свое место на его пальце.

– Странное чувство, – тихо сказал бард, – будто наконец все полностью верно, словно я… дома? И пусть мы стоим на морском песке, но ты рядом, и это все, что важно.

– Мы любим друг друга, – просто ответил Тимьян. – И больше ничего не нужно.

И волны продолжали набегать на берег, и брызги разлетались в стороны, а в полосе прибоя стояли двое, обнявшись, и нежности их поцелуя могла позавидовать морская пена. Позже они уйдут – вперед, к свершениям, а вода смоет их следы, но мир запомнит тех, кто спас его и получил свой шанс на счастье.

Темные маги умеют любить и ждать. Светлые маги обязательно научатся верить и прощать. Боги карают заблудших, но умеют делать верные подарки. А любовь… Что ж, она действительно спасет мир. Чтобы барды могли об этом спеть.


End file.
